El nuevo guardia
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Arturo Molina es un chico común y corriente... y friki, el cual tiene una vida universitaria normal, pero entonces entrara a trabajar en Freddy s Fazbear Pizza y pasara por muchas cosas en compañía de los animatrónicos más locos del mundo. (Clasificación M, solo lo tengo temporalmente en T, para atraer publico) (REEDITADO)
1. CA10: Nuevo empleo

**El nuevo guardia**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 16 de Noviembre de 2015**

 **Nota de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos nwn… Que puedo decir, más que estoy feliz por llegar al fin a la reedición de mi historia mejor recibida jeje, pero bueno, vamos a ello.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡SÁQUENLO!

 **-Marionette:** ¿Dijiste algo?-Dijo la animatrónica pelinegra apareciendo detrás del de armadura.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡ALV!-Sale corriendo mientras la otra solo sonríe satisfecha.

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con mi nuevo fic, **"El Nuevo Guardia"** en el que explorare personalmente a un OC que originalmente puse para fics de otros autores, pero me he decidido a usarlo para un fic propio, espero les guste. Por cierto, si hay errores en este fic, es porque lo voy a escribir en su mayoría el celular, el cual, por un incidente, una micro (transporte publico pequeño en mi país, del tamaño de una camioneta) le paso encima las dos llantas y por posteriores complicaciones termino indefinidamente configurado en inglés... Descuiden lo pasare por corrección en la computadora, pero eso podría contribuir un poco en los errores, así que perdón por ello de antemano.

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y el personaje de **Arturo Molina** , **Miko** , **Isusch** , **Kevin** (Amigo de Arturo), **Judie** , **Estefanía** y **Samuel** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Kevin Rodney** , hasta donde tengo entendido, es creación de **Pole-Bear**.

Clasificación M por lenguaje vulgar, insinuaciones sexuales y posible Lemmon en el futuro (Si me lo piden las suficientes personas, lo hare)

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevo empleo**

-¿Qué consejos me podrían dar para sobrevivir?-Era lo que salió de su boca, entonces todo se esfumo.

- _¡AUCH!_ -Se quejó un joven castaño al levantarse del suelo-Otra vez-Dijo antes de acomodarse de nuevo en la cama para seguir durmiendo, empezando a divagar su mente para quedarse dormido-Otra vez ese sueño, ¿Qué significara?-Se preguntaba mientras empezaba a dormirse de nuevo-¿Y quién será ese tipo?-Se preguntó recordando esa extraña figura en armadura, últimamente estaba teniendo ese mismo sueño una y otra vez, aunque no eran exactamente iguales, tenían cosas en común, él estaba en un lugar junto a un tipo en armadura, había más personas ahí, algunos con partes animales como orejas y cola, pero lo que más le intrigaba era que en todos él les pedía a personas aparentemente normales, tanto hombres como mujeres, consejos de supervivencia, hablando algo de un fic, pero no lo recordaba muy claramente, entonces el tema de POP GOES THE WEASEL empezó a sonar, tomo su celular y vio la hora, 6:00 de la mañana-Rayos, ya es hora-Dijo cansado empezando a levantarse-Como odio esta hora del día.

Todavía estaba oscuro, por lo que el chico tuvo que encender la luz para tomar su ropa, vestirse, se puso una playera roja, unos jeans, zapatos negros y un suéter morado, después procedió a tender su cama, se sentó en la mesa procediendo a recalentar la comida de ayer para desayunar, una vez acabado su desayuno se lavó los dientes y salió a la calle, camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al puesto de autobuses, espero un rato y tomo la micro que lo llevaría a su destino, una vez ahí procedió a ver un poco su celular para escuchar un poco de música mientras revisaba si no había correos sin leer, no hubo novedad alguna, entonces llego a su destino y se bajó del transporte, entro por las enormes puertas de la universidad y entro en su salón, ahí saludo a sus amigos.

-¡Arti!-Saludaron los chicos.

-Hola chicos-Saludo el mencionado-¿Cómo están?

-Bien-Respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

-¿Y tú?-Pregunto un chico alto, algo robusto y moreno.

-Bien Miko-Respondió sonriente.

-¿Y cómo sigue... Tú asunto?-Pregunto una chica castaña, bajita y de lentes rectangulares de armazón negro y grueso, Arturo bajo un poco la mirada.

-Bien Judie, ya encontré donde quedarme, un pequeño departamento, el problema es que con mis ahorros apenas y puedo pagar un mes, por suerte esta universidad es publica, si no, no sabría qué hacer.

-Amigo, descuida y no te desanimes-Dijo un chico castaño oscuro con lentes de sol-Veras que todo va a mejorar y recuerda que cualquier cosa nos tienes a nosotros.

-Sí, lo se Kevin, gracias amigos-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Para qué están los amigos si no?-Respondió un chico moreno y de pelo castaño oscuro.

-Tú si sabes, Isusch.

Entonces una chica castaña entro al salón y Arturo se le quedo viendo, entonces fue a saludarla.

-Hola Estefanía-Dijo sonriendo como idiota.

-Hola Arturo, ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo con voz melodiosa.

-Bien.

-Oye, ¿Tienes la tarea?

-Claro, toma-Dijo entregándole su cuaderno-Y aquí tienes unos chocolates-Dijo dándole una cajita de chocolates.

-Gracias, que lindo-Respondió sonriéndole.

-De nada-Dijo sonriendo mientras la chica se iba a copiar su tarea, entonces Miko se le acerco.

-Arturo, deberías dejar de hacer eso.

-¿Qué?

-Comprarle cosas a ella y darle tus tareas.

-Es que ella es tan linda, que me dan ganas de consentirla con lo que sea-Dijo abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¿Y al menos ella te ha dado las gracias?

-Si.

-¿Cómo?-Quiso saber.

-Diciéndome gracias-Dijo haciendo que su amigo se cayera de espaldas.

-¿Pero al menos ella ha hecho algo por ti?

-Si.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto interesado, tal vez la chica no era tan abusiva como parecía.

-Una vez me dio un abrazo-Dijo sonriente, recordando el momento.

-Solo uno.

-Sí, todavía puedo recordar cómo me rodeo con su brazo.

-¡UN ABRAZO DE SOLO UN BRAZO!

-Sí, creo que fue un buen avance.

-Amigo, a veces das pena.

-¿Por qué?

-Te conformas con muy poco, ¿Al menos ya te le declaraste?

-Si.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que acababa de salir de una relación y que necesitaba algo de tiempo, pero que, si era paciente, me daría una oportunidad.

-¿Y eso hace cuanto que no me dijiste?

-Ya la próxima semana serán 2 meses y si no les dije es porque no me preguntaron.

-¿En serio?-Dijo el chico con la mano en su frente.

Entonces un chico alto y fornido entro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Arturo.

-Hola idiota.

-Otra vez tú, infeliz-Fue lo único que respondió Arturo con un semblante irritado.

-Sí, ya acabo mi suspensión putito, y vas a pagar caro-Dijo el otro tronando los dedos.

-Te lo merecías por copiarme en el examen, cerdo-Dijo serio.

-Miren quien ha sacado agallas.

-Ya no tengo nada que perder.

-Detente Samuel-Dijo Miko poniéndose entre los 2-Tú una vez lo golpeaste en educación física y estuvo una semana caminando en muletas, creo que eso hace que lo del examen haga que estén a mano.

-Aparta, solo quiero volver a hacerlo llorar como aquella vez-Dijo el chico viendo a Arturo quien no dejaba de verlo seriamente.

-Jamás volveré a llorar frente a idiotas como tú.

-Si claro, solo tengo que dar en el punto exacto y romperás en llanto, nenita.

-Alto-Dijo Judie llegando junto a Kevin e Isusch.

-¿Y tú que quieres enana?

-Tal vez tengas a tu padre el políticucho, pero Arti nos tiene a nosotros, así que deja de molestar.

-Pero un día te atrapare solo idiota-Dijo Samuel antes de irse, entonces Arturo se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Que susto!, por poco me hago en mis pantalones.

-Estuviste bien carnal-Dijo Miko.

-Gracias, pero enserio, el infeliz me dobla en tamaño-Dijo incorporándose aun con las piernas temblándole.

-Descuida, solo no vuelvas a demostrarle tu temor y jamás te volverá a molestar-Dijo Judie.

-Eso espero-Entonces el maestro entro en el aula y para poder iniciar las clases todos fueron a sus lugares.

Después de un buen rato de clases tediosas e indicaciones de avances de proyecto, Arturo fue con sus amigos a comer.

-Y bien chicos, ¿A dónde iremos a comer hoy?-Pregunto Arturo ansioso de comer algo rico, ahora que vivía solo no tendría que preocuparse más por limitar su ingesta de alimentos.

-Arti, solo no te excedas, recuerda que tienes el dinero contado-Le recordó Judie

-Cierto-Dijo cabizbajo.

-¡YA SE!-Dijo Isusch-Por qué no vamos a esa pizzería que abrieron hace poco, creo que se llamaba Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

-Fazbear... ¿Qué acaso no era una atracción de terror?-Pregunto Kevin-Fazbear Fright, the horror atracttion, si no mal recuerdo.

-¡¿ATRACCIÓN DE TERROR?!-Pregunto Arturo escondiéndose detrás de Miko.

-Sí, pero después del incendio en la locación original decidieron volver a la idea de la pizzería-Dijo Isusch, relajando a Arturo.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo, por las protestas de los que querían la atracción del horror, decidieron hacer un local mixto, los niños estarían en la zona de pizzería y los adultos podrían distraerse en el área de terror-Dijo Judie, asustando a Arturo quien volvió a esconderse detrás de Miko.

-Arturo, deja de hacer eso-Exclamo Miko, apreciaba a su amigo, pero le era molesto que por su cobardía lo usara de escudo todo el tiempo.

-Perdón, la costumbre...-Dijo reincorporándose.

-Pero si se ven tiernos juntos-Dijo Judie con un leve sangrado nasal, a lo que los 2 solo se le quedaron viendo.

-Ni creas que cumpliremos tus fantasías fujoshis-Dijeron fastidiados los 2 a lo que la chica se rio.

-Pero bueno-Dijo Isusch antes de que las insinuaciones de la chica los incluyeran a él y a Kevin-¿Vamos o no?

-Ni loco iré a una atracción de terror-Dijo Arturo escondiéndose ahora detrás de un árbol.

-¡DEJA DE SER UN COBARDE!-Le recriminaron los 4.

-¡NO ES COBARDÍA! ¡ES INSTINTO DE AUTO-PRESERVACIÓN!

-Descuida Arti, juramos que solo estaremos en la zona de la pizzería-Dijeron los cuatro alzando la mano en señal de juramento, pero por detrás de sus espaldas cruzaban los dedos.

-Bueno-Acepto el ingenuo-¿Y cómo es exactamente eso de una pizzería y atracción del horror al mismo tiempo?-Pregunto mientras se encaminaban al lugar.

-Te explico-Empezó Judie-Después del incendio Fazbear Frigth, todos creían que todo se fue al chorizo, pero sorpresivamente, unos compradores compraron en una subasta los restos de los animatrónicos y de la pizzería y lograron repararlos, en parte, por lo que los rediseñaron y listo, y como querían iniciar de cero, decidieron que Tlaxcala fuera el lugar de inicio de la nueva y mejorada Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, dependiendo de su éxito, llevaran locales al resto del mundo, ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Vaya-Dijo asombrado-Pero, ¿Por qué un lugar tan pequeño como Tlaxcala?-Se preguntó en voz alta.

-Según tengo entendido, lo eligieron al azar-Respondió Miko, haciendo que sus acompañantes se cayeran de espaldas.

-Bueno, al menos hace que el estado no sea tan ordinario, pero... ¿Cómo son los animatrónicos?

-Pues antes del incendio, todos los animatrónicos eran animales antropomórficos, pero con el rediseño, ahora son robots humanoides con partes animales y muy sexys.

-Robots humanoides con partes animales, ¿Cómo es eso posible?-Se preguntaba asombrado... Pero una parte de él le llamo la atención otra cosa.

- _¿Alguien dijo sexy?_ -Pregunto una voz en la cabeza de Arturo.

- _"Oh no, ¿Tu otra vez? ¡POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS EN ESTE PROBLEMA!"_ -Respondió en su mente Arturo.

- _Cállate, tú me adoras y lo sabes y si no fuera por mí, seguirías siendo el prisionero que eras, solo quiero saber si hay animatrónicas sexys._

- _"Cállate tú, además no intentare nada con alguien o algo que no sea Estefanía y lo sabes"_

- _Hasta yo veo como ella solo se aprovecha de ti, y eso que soy tu, al menos deberías pedirle sexo a cambio de tanto regalo y tarea._

- _"Bueno, perdóname por ser paciente, mendigo pervertido"_

- _Cuando muéranos vírgenes, será sola y únicamente tu culpa._

-Ahora lo sabrás-Dijo Kevin interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Arturo-Ya llegamos.

Los 5 amigos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina del lugar, contemplando el espectáculo de los animatrónicos.

-Es extraño-Dijo Arturo-Esos robots me parecen familiares.

-Tal vez los viste en un anuncio-Dijo Isusch sin darle mayor importancia, Arturo saco un libro y se puso a leer en lo que llegaban a pedir su orden.

-Oye ¿Qué lees?-Pregunto Kevin asomándose solo para verse sorprendido de lo que estaba leyendo su amigo-¿Aun tienes esa cosa?

-Si, tal vez fue un detonante de mis problemas, pero no me salió barato y además ya no puedo hacer nada, así que lo conservo aun.

-Pero no crees que ya es exagerado-Dijo Miko-Digo, ¿Conservar tu manga de High School DXD después de lo que paso?

-Oigan, no tengo novia y soy virgen, mi cuerpo necesita estimulación, además, yo no me pajeo con esto, si no con porno lésbico y Yuri-Dijo el chico haciendo que sus amigos se dieran un Facepalm.

-Arti, enserio que tienes un problema-Dijo Judie.

-Tú te tocas con Yaoi y yo no digo nada-Respondió, entonces los 5 se pusieron a reír, Arti estaba contento, esos 4 eran los únicos con los que sentía la suficiente confianza para expresarse así.

-Toche-Dijo Judie después de reír.

-Hola, y bienvenidos a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-Dijo una chica rubia con un delantal que decía "Let's Party"-Soy Toy Chica y seré su mesera este día, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Claro-Dijo Miko por el grupo-Danos el paquete de 3 pizzas medianas y dos refrescos familiares, que sean Hawaiana, Mexicana y de Pepperoni y que el refresco sea una Coca-Cola y una Manzanita, por favor.

-Entendido-Dijo Toy Chica antes de retirarse.

-Vaya que tenías razón Judie, son muy sexys-Digo sin darse cuenta Arturo contemplando completamente embobado a la rubia.

- _¡Eh!_ -Exclamaron los chicos de manera picara, ante lo que Arturo se sonrojo.

-Bueno… Lo que digo… Es que… Bueno… Si es bonita y toda la cosa… Pero prefiero a ustedes ya saben quién-Dijo sonrojado jugando con sus dedos mientras sus amigos se daban un Facepalm, en serio que el chico era terco.

-Por cierto, deja eso Arti-Dijo Kevin quitándole el manga y poniéndolo en la mochila de su amigo y poniendo en su lugar un periódico-Y empieza a enfocarte en lo importante, busca un trabajo.

-Pero tengo un mes para hacerlo...-Replico.

-Pero nada-Le dijo Judie-Necesitas trabajo y no leerás manga, ni veras anime, ni caricaturas, ni películas, ni series hasta que lo consigas.

-¡Pero sin eso no puedo vivir!-Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡RENUNCIO!

Entonces se oyó un grito y un par de rubios, dos chicos castaños, uno azabache y uno peli naranja salieron de una puerta, persiguiendo a uno de los rubios.

-¡Pero Kevin! Te necesitamos-Dijo un azabache con lentes de armazón verdes.

-Ni lo intentes Scott, no puedo más, ni siquiera con mi hermana aquí puedo aguantar un día más en este lugar-Dijo el rubio que iba enfrente dispuesto a retirarse.

-Viste Kevin, tienes un tocayo-Dijo Arturo, ante lo cual sus 4 amigos lo callaron poniendo sus dedos en sus labios.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo como parece-Dijo otro de los azabaches-Mira a Vincent y a Jeremy, a pesar de lo que este lugar significa para ellos no lo han dejado.

-No me compares con estos dos llorones, Mike, vendré a visitar a mi hermana, pero no volveré jamás a esa oficina.

-¿Pero quién tomara el puesto de guardia nocturno?-Dijo el peli naranja.

-¡Solo busquen a alguien! ¡Cualquier idiota sirve! ¡¿Verdad Fritz?!-Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Oye Arti-Empezó Miko-Es tu oportunidad.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oye si-Concordó Isusch-Toma el puesto de guardia, duerme en la tarde y has las tareas en tu turno.

-No estoy seguro chicos...

-Nada de que no estás seguro, esta es tu oportunidad, si buscas otro trabajo, solo estarás en problemas al no encontrar nada-Le recrimino Judie.

-Oigan-Llamo Kevin a los guardias-¿Ustedes buscan un guardia nocturno no?

-Si-Respondió el chico que aparentemente se llama Scott-¿Estas interesado?

-¿Yo?-Dijo señalándose a sí mismo-No que va, por lo que tengo entendido, ustedes buscan a un idiota que pueda hacer el trabajo.

-Si-Respondieron los 4 guardias al unísono.

-Pues aquí tienen a su idiota-Dijeron los 4 amigos levantando a Arturo.

-No tienen idea de cuánto los quiero chicos-Dijo Arturo viendo a otra dirección con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-Hmmm... No parece tener madera para el trabajo-Dijo uno de los castaños que tenía un traje de guardia de seguridad de color morado.

-Tal vez no sea el más alto, ni el más fuerte, pero tiene agallas, solo miren esto-Dijo Judie sacando su celular y mostrando un video donde se veía a Arturo encarando a Samuel.

- _"Mierda"_ -Pensó Arturo viendo lo que su amiga les mostraba a los guardias.

-Increíble, ese chico es el doble de su tamaño y ni se inmuta-Expreso asombrado el rubio que se quedó.

-Cierto-Concordó el peli naranja.

-Bien, chico tienes el trabajo-Dijo el tal Scott.

-¿En serio?-Se preguntó Arturo más así mismo que a su nuevo jefe.

-Sí, solo firma aquí, aquí y aquí-Dijo el azabache sacando el contrato, a lo que Arturo solo se limitó a firmar, sus amigos se tomaron la molestia de hacer todo ese espectáculo por él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero cuando iba a poner la última firma él se detuvo-¿Como que la empresa no se hace responsable por accidentes que me provoquen mutilaciones, amputaciones y hasta la muerte?-Ante esto las expresiones de los guardias se tensaron un poco.

-Descuida Arti-Lo relajo Miko-Son clausulas comunes de un contrato.

-Bueno si tú lo dices...-Y puso su última firma.

-Bien... Esto... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Arturo Molina.

-Bien Arturo, felicidades, ¡ERES EL NUEVO GUARDIA NOCTURNO DE SEGURIDAD DE FREDDY'S FAZBEAR PIZZA!-Dijo Scott, entonces llego Toy Chica con las ordenes y se quedó viendo a Arturo y este podría jurar que por un momento, sus ojos celestes pasaron a ser totalmente negros, pero cuando la volvió a ver, esta volvía a estar normal y solo se limitó a dejar las bandejas con las pizzas y el refresco y se retiró-Te presento a los muchachos, bueno, yo soy Scott Cawthon, pero puedes llamarme Phone Guy o el chico del teléfono, ya que durante tus turnos te hare llamadas indicándote que es lo que debes hacer, él es Mike Schmidt, serio a veces y otras el chistoso del grupo-Entonces le susurró al oído-No le digas que sus chistes son malos o te ira mal.

-Hola-Dijo el castaño-Te llamas Arturo, ¿Verdad? Entonces... ¿Eres el rey de la pizza redonda?... Jajajaja-Se echó al suelo riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Hola, y muy buen chiste jejeje-Dijo riendo nervioso con una gota en su cabeza.

-Luego tenemos a mi primo Vincent Cawthon, a él lo llamamos Purple Guy o el Hombre Morado, supongo que ya sabes por qué.

-Hola-Dijo este cruzado de brazos.

-Que amigable-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- _"Con un apodo así, hasta yo sería un amargado"_

-Luego esta Jeremy Fitzgerald, el cobarde del grupo.

-¡Yo no soy un cobarde!

-Mangle esta detrás de ti.

-¡AAAAHHH!-Grito poniéndose una máscara de oso y procediendo a desmayarse.

-¿Yo no soy así o sí?-Pregunto Arturo a sus amigos, los cuales dijeron con sus manos "Mas o menos"

-Y por último esta Fritz Smith, nuestro técnico, cualquier cosa que necesites reparar, él lo hará y le aumentar la Inteligencia Artificial.

-Jaja, muy gracioso Scott-Dijo el aludido-Pero bueno, como diría Foxy, bienvenido a la tripulación marinero-Dijo estrechando la mano de Arturo.

-Gracias.

-Bien te quiero aquí el próximo domingo máximo a las 11:45 de la noche, entra en la oficina central y espera tu llamada.

-Bien.

-Ahora disfruten su comida, y descuiden, la casa paga.

-¡GENIAL!

Cuando se fueron los guardias los amigos felicitaron a Arturo por su nuevo trabajo.

-No es nada chicos, esto fue posible gracias a ustedes.

-Y solo por eso no te arrojaremos a la atracción del horror.

-¡¿TENÍAN PLANEADO...?!

-Sip...-Dijeron los 4 sonriendo como si nada.

-Mendigos...

-Ya relájate y come.

-¡Comida!-Empezando a comer feliz de la vida.

-¡PERO NO TE ACABES TODO!-Dijeron los 4.

Y así el fin de semana paso rápido, con Arturo haciendo tarea y viendo anime y leyendo mangas y el lunes en la noche.

-¡YA LLEGUE!-Dijo Arturo entrando a la pizzería, tenía suerte de que no estuviera muy lejos de su departamento, ya que el transporte público dejaba de circular a las 9:00 de la noche-Que raro, no hay nadie-Dijo viendo que los únicos que estaban allí eran los animatrónicos Toy, los cuales se encontraban en el escenario-Pensé que alguien me recibiría-Entonces vio un papel pegado en la puerta que decía _"Arturo"_ , el chico lo tomo y vio que era un croquis del lugar con la leyenda _"Ve a tu oficina rápido"_. El sin más se dirigió a su oficina, la cual era un tanto peculiar, estaba en el centro de todo el establecimiento, y había 5 puertas en ella, un acceso gigante y cuatro ductos de ventilación sin tapas, dos a nivel de suelo y dos a nivel de techo, además de contar con dos closets de pared y un escritorio que estaba en medio de todo, se sentó y noto que habían 2 Tablets, ya sabía que con la Tablet blanca vería las cámaras, pero no sabía para que era la gris, además al acercarse noto que a cada lado de la oficina, había dos pasillos que daban a unas sillas con dos muñecos, uno de un chico con orejas de conejo y otro de niño con dientes afilados, colocados de manera un tanto tétrica, supuso que eran parte de la atracción del horror, esas cosas lo mantendrían nervioso, entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar indicando que inicio su turno, quiso contestar, pero vio que quien emitía el sonido era una grabadora.

-¿Hola?, Hola, y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-Se oyó la voz de Scott en la grabadora.

- _"Esto será sencillo"_ -Pensó mientras sonreía confiado.

-Bien, en tu primera noche te explicare cuales son nuestros tipos de animatrónicos y cómo evitarlos...

-¿Evitarlos?

-Si... Bueno veras... Existe la pequeña posibilidad de que ellos vayan a tu oficina... Y bueno, quieran matarte...

-Entiendo... Espera... ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Arturo:** Hola a todos, soy Arturo Molina… ¿En qué rayos me he metido?, este trabajo es más difícil de lo que me imaginaba… ¡¿QUÉ ME PUEDEN MATAR?!... ¿Es broma verdad?

 **-Freddy:** Jejeje… Ya quisieras.

 **-Arturo:** Ay no… El próximo capítulo de **"El nuevo Guardia"** será **"Primera Noche: Primera llamada"** … ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y finalmente esta este primer capítulo, espero poder actualizarlo pronto, y este fic no sustituirá a Preparativos para la guerra y sus secuelas, pero como este fic lo escribo en mi celular, puede que sea actualizado más seguido, pero bueno saludos.


	2. CA11: Primera Noche: Primera llamada

**Publicado Originalmente el: 24 de Noviembre del 2015**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con la reedición del segundo capítulo de mi fic **"El Nuevo Guardia"** … Donde nació una rivalidad legendaria… Qué recuerdos :´D

 **-Dimentor:** ¡YO SOY MEJOR PROTA!

 **-Arturo:** ¡YO LO SOY!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Otra vez esos dos…-Dijo molesto antes de voltear molesto a ambos-¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE LA FRUTA BOCA?! ¡ESTOY EN UN MOMENTO EMOTIVO IDIOTAS!

 **-Dimentor y Arturo:** Pero ¿Qué dices?, si somos muy amigos-Dijeron abrazándose fraternalmente.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Cuál me chupo?-Dijo mostrando sus dedos.

 **-Dimentor:** El que te entre.

 **-Arturo:** JAJAJAJAJA… Esa estuvo buena.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Gggggrrrrrrrr…_ -Gruño mientras le daba cuerda a una motosierra.

 **-Arturo:** Espera Ultimate…

 **-Dimentor:** No digas que te ofendiste…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Gggggrrrrr…_ -Sigue cargando la motosierra hasta que esta lista.

 **-Dimentor:** Creo que mejor corremos…

 **-Arturo:** No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ IDIOTAS!-Grito persiguiéndolos con la motosierra en las manos.

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, **"El Nuevo Guardia"**

 **-Dimentor:** ¡Espera! ¡TOCABA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MI FIC!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No, en el capítulo anterior lo deje claro, este fic será actualizado más seguido por que lo escribiré en su mayoría en mi celular, este es un fic de comedia por lo que no necesita de mucha planeación, el tuyo por ser más "Complejo", "Serio" y "Continuo", pues requiere más elaboración, planeación y sobre todo continuidad lógica, por lo que no te puedo andar escribiendo cada que pueda, si no que me tengo que dar buen tiempo para redactarlo, así que por eso el tuyo será un poco más esporádico, pero no por eso le restare importancia.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡PERO…!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero nada.

 **-Arturo:** Déjalo, solo tiene envidia por ser puesto en segundo lugar.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡SEGUNDO LUGAR! Si fuéramos películas, tú serias una de Marvel y Disney y yo una de DC y Warner.

 **-Arturo:** No me compares, además, lo que Ultimate está intentando hacer conmigo es algo original, algo diferente, no solo está intentando imitar lo que hizo Marvel y DC con su guerrita pero más tedioso y filosófico.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡YA SACASTE BOLETO!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh no…-Digo suavemente y viendo al suelo-Ustedes 2 son los que sacaron boleto…

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** ¡¿EH?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Cómo se atreven a denigrarse el uno a otro de esa manera y con argumentos usados por Zack Snyder y Sebastián Stan?, que, dicho sea de paso, no aplican en ninguno de los dos fics, si, tal vez mi objetivo con **"Preparativos para la guerra"** es hacer algo como Marvel vs DC, pero tampoco es que este fic sea lo más original del mundo…

 **-Arturo:** Pero mi historia…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡YA SÉ CUÁL ES TU HISTORIA! Y aunque no encontré en búsqueda una parecida a la que tengo planeada, eso no es exacto ya que puede que haya historias de ese tipo pero que no sean tan fáciles de encontrar, además no es como si esto fuera muy original, afuera hay más de una historia de FNAF con uno, dos o más guardias OC´s… Si, buscare la manera de que la mía sea diferente a las demás, pero eso no quiere decir que por eso la mía sea mejor o peor que las otras, cada fic tiene su propia identidad, su forma de ser manejado y todos merecen ser leídos, así que no discutan con cuál de sus fics es el mejor y en especial porque ustedes 2 salieron de una misma cabeza-Levanto la vista viendo a los dos con mirada psicópata-¡MI CABEZA!

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** ¡AAAHHHH!-Se arrodillan ante Ultimate-Lord Ultimate, per… perdónenos, nosotros…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No, esta vez… ¡NO SE LIBRARAN DE SU CASTIGO!-Digo sacando un arma.

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** ¡AAAAAHHHHH! Es la metra-zuca (Bazuca que dispara como metralleta).

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡TOMEN SU MERECIDO!-Les disparo a quemarropa.

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AUXILIO!-Los misiles les dan y terminan en el suelo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora, ¿Se llevarán bien?

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** Siiii-Dicen todo adoloridos y agonizando.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien… Ahora, lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores en este fic, es porque esto lo escribí originalmente en el celular, el cual por un incidente no tiene corrector ortográfico... Descuiden lo pasare por corrección en la computadora, pero eso podría contribuir un poco en los errores, así que perdón por ello de antemano.

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear** , **SweetGirl90** , **MMD** y de **Ehuante.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo Molina, Miko, Judie, Isusch, Kevin, Samuel y Estefanía (Y los familiares de estos)** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Kevin Rodney** , hasta donde tengo entendido, es creación de **Pole-Bear**.

 **Clasificación M por lenguaje vulgar e insinuaciones sexuales leves.**

El asunto de los diseños será aclarado al final para evitar Spoilers, así que si se confunden al final están las aclaraciones correspondientes.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 2: Primera Noche: Primera llamada**

Parecía que al fin había acabado todo... Ese oso lo atrapo y ahora lo sujetaba a él firmemente... Arturo solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando lo inevitable y entonces...

 _"_ _Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Yaay..."_

Las 6:00 am habían llegado, se salvó por los pelos, el oso simplemente se limitó a soltarlo con una mirada de decepción antes de irse de regreso a su escenario, Arturo al caer del suelo de un sentón normalmente se habría quejado del dolor, pero esta vez se limitó a suspirar de alivio, un poco más y no lo contaría...

Era curioso, hace una semana a esa misma hora decía que esa era la hora que más odiaba del día, ahora y gracias a su idiotez al no darse el tiempo de leer el contrato antes de poner su maldita firma, ahora esa era su hora favorita del día, llegar a ese punto con ese trabajo no fue fácil y cada vez era más difícil, al menos ya había acabado su quinta noche por lo que recibiría al menos su primer pago, con lo que podría comprarse comida, mangas y comics y al fin renunciar... Solo tenía que esperar a los guardias del turno matutino.

Suspiro un poco contemplando la oficina, llevaba 5 noches ahí y parecía un sueño... Bueno, mejor dicho una pesadilla, en 5 noches había tenido más emociones y aventuras que en toda su, ni tan larga ni tan corta, vida, era curioso, incluso su "asunto" era ahora nada en comparación, era viernes en la mañana, por lo que sus jefes llegarían un poco tarde, ese día todos se levantaban tarde, así que contemplo su peculiar oficina y empezó a recordar ese momento en el que ese Harry Potter de Tepito le dijo por teléfono que posiblemente lo matarían.

 **Lunes de esa semana**

-¡YA LLEGUE!-Dijo Arturo entrando a la pizzería-Que raro, no hay nadie-Dijo viendo que los únicos que estaban allí eran los animatrónicos Toy, los cuales se encontraban en el escenario-Pensé que alguien me recibiría-Entonces vio un papel pegado en la puerta que decía _"Arturo"_ , el chico lo tomo y vio que era un croquis del lugar con la leyenda _"Ve a tu oficina rápido"_ -El sin más se dirigió a su oficina, la cual era un tanto peculiar, estaba en el centro de todo el establecimiento, y había 5 puertas en ella, un acceso gigante y cuatro ductos de ventilación sin tapas, dos a nivel de suelo y dos a nivel de techo, además de contar con dos closets de pared y un escritorio que estaba en medio de todo, se sentó y noto que habían 2 Tablets, además al acercarse noto que a cada lado de la oficina, había dos pasillos que daban a unas sillas con dos muñecos, uno de un chico con orejas de conejo y otro de niño con dientes afilados, colocados de manera un tanto tétrica, supuso que eran parte de la atracción del horror, esas cosas lo mantendrían nervioso, entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar indicando que inicio su turno, quiso contestar, pero vio que lo que emitía el sonido era una grabadora.

-¿Hola?, Hola, y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-Se oyó la voz de Scott en la grabadora.

- _"Esto será sencillo"_ -Pensó mientras sonreía confiado.

-Bien, en tu primera noche te explicare cuales son nuestros tipos de animatrónicos y cómo evitarlos...

-¿Evitarlos?

-Si... Bueno veras... Existe la pequeña posibilidad de que ellos vayan a tu oficina... Y bueno, quieran matarte...

-Entiendo... Espera... ¡¿QUÉ?!

 _-Te dije que si moríamos vírgenes seria tu culpa._

-O por favor, tu cállate-Le respondió molesto a su compañero mental, como estaba solo no tenía problemas en contestarle usando su boca.

-Scott, no digas esas cosas en el mensaje, ¿Por qué no mejor lo explicas como tu padre? Él sabía cómo tranquilizar a los guardias para que no se fueran a escapar-Se escuchó decir a Vincent.

-Bueno, pues perdón-Respondió molesto Scott-Es la primera vez que hago esto, no sé cómo manejar el asunto de decirle a alguien que está en peligro de muerte.

-Descuida, ese chico, Kevin sabrá cómo manejarlo, además es el "Hermano de nuestra pequeña Chica", ¿Que podría salir mal?

Bien, Arturo estaba confundido, al parecer ese par de primos eran los encargados de capacitar a los guardias, eso era comprensible, pero por que tenía que escuchar la llamada dirigida a ese Kevin, Scott le dijo que le dejaría llamadas exclusivas para él o por lo menos eso le dio a entender en la llamada que le hizo el sábado para darle la información básica del trabajo, entonces volteo mirando el resto del escritorio mientras se seguía escuchando a los primos discutir y vio una vieja cinta con la etiqueta _"Arturo: Noche 1"_ , él la miro con cara de "¿Es enserio?".

-Bueno, tú ganas Vincent, escuchare las grabaciones de mi padre para saber cómo hacer estas llamadas... Pero a cambio, tú te pondrás el traje de Fredbear en el próximo Halloween, o como le dicen en este país "Día de Muertos"

Bien, la próxima vez que viera al gringo ignorante de Scott tendría una seria plática sobre las diferencias entre el día de muertos y el Halloween...

-Hmmm...-El morado sonó incomodo un segundo-Trato-Dijo sin más, entonces la grabadora boto la cinta, Arturo leyó la etiqueta la cual decía _"Bloopers de Scott"_ , Arturo solo se le quedo viendo con cara de "¿Really nigga?", entonces cambio las cintas y se puso a escuchar, ahora sí, su llamada.

-¿Hola? Hola, y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo en el nuevo y mejorado Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-Se oyó de nuevo la voz de Scott en la grabadora, ahora se escuchaba más seguro de sí mismo-Esto, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche, ya que estoy aquí para hablar de algunas de las cosas que puedes esperar a ver en tu primera semana y para ayudarte a empezar en este nuevo camino y emocionante carrera. Sé que puede ser un poco abrumador empezar un trabajo de este tipo, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy seguro de que te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en lograr que a pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?

\- -Bien, veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes... "Bienvenido a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida. The New Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al notarse daños o muertes que se lleguen a producir, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueadas, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas."

\- -Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse, ahora, quiero que te olvides de todo lo que puedas haber oído acerca de las ubicaciones anteriores, ya sabes, algunas personas todavía tienen una impresión más bien negativa de la empresa. Uh... esos viejos restaurantes fueron una basura para desechar durante mucho tiempo incluyendo la atracción de terror, pero quiero asegurarte que The New Fazbear Entertainment se compromete para divertir a toda la familia de forma sana y, sobre todo, segura.

\- -Así que déjame solo informarte rápidamente, y entonces podrás empezar a trabajar. Tienes que comprobar que todo funcione, y que nada salga ardiendo. Solo acomódate con el nuevo equipo. Puedes revisar las cámaras de seguridad con la Tablet blanca y puedes alternar entre las cámaras de las salas, pasillos y de los conductos de ventilación. En la Tablet gris tienes el panel de mantenimiento. Ya sabes, úsalo para reiniciar cualquiera de los sistemas que pueda quedarse sin conexión. Es realmente importante que repares constantemente los sistemas o el lugar podría incendiarse... Sí, no estaba bromeando con lo del fuego. Ese si es un peligro real. Mira, este sitio te dará sustos por los lugares de la atracción de terror, y si quieres que la ventilación se quede sin conexión, vas a empezar a ver cosas muy locas. Así que mantén ese aire circulando. Okey, mantente alerta con los sistemas, y ahora vamos a pasar con la parte de los animatrónicos.

\- -Hemos gastado una pequeña fortuna en estos nuevos animatrónicos, ahora tienen un nuevo y mejorado reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, que incluso les permite caminar durante el día... ¿No es increíble?-Scott se aclara la garganta antes de continuar-Pero lo más importante, todos están ligados a una base de datos criminal, para que puedan detectar a un depredador de una milla de distancia. Demonios, ¡DEBERÍAMOS PAGARLES PARA QUE TE PROTEJAN A TI!

\- -Aunque eso sí, no hay nuevo sistema sin sus... Fallas. Eres sólo el segundo guardia que trabaja en este lugar. El primer tipo terminó su semana, pero se quejó de las condiciones... Pero logramos razonar con él y lo cambiamos para el turno de día, así que bueno, que suerte tuviste, ¿No?

-Lo sé, estuve ahí-Dijo Arturo impacientándose.

-Los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, ¿Pero se les echa la culpa? No... Si me viera obligado a cantar esas estúpidas canciones durante años, ¿Y sin siquiera tomar un baño? Probablemente también estaría un poco irritado en la noche. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños, tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿Bien? Bueno.

\- -El anterior chico, principalmente expresó su preocupación de que los personajes se movieran en la noche y que entraran en su oficina. Ahora, por lo que sabemos, eso debería ser imposible. Este edificio es el lugar más seguro en la tierra. Así que, mientras que nuestro ingeniero en realidad no tiene una explicación para esto, la hipótesis es que... A los robots nunca se les dio un "modo nocturno" adecuado. Así que cuando todo está quieto, creen que están en la habitación equivocada, por lo que van a tratar de encontrar donde está la gente, y en este caso, eso es en tu oficina.

\- -Ahora, eso no es nuevo, incluso en las anteriores locaciones se les dejaba ir libres por ahí. Al menos antes de que sucediera la mordida del 87-Se escuchó un leve gruñido-Sí, es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda sobrevivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿Verdad?... Lo bueno es que, con estos nuevos diseños humanizados, las probabilidades de que la cabeza de un niño sea introducida totalmente en la boca de un oso o de que un adulto sea atacado por una zorrita, les rompan el cráneo y les arranquen parte del cerebro son nulas.

\- -Pero vayamos al grano, ahora, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, por lo menos en relación con los animatrónicos es el hecho de que estos personajes, si te ven por mucho tiempo, probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona, puede haber un pequeño problema en su sistema, por lo que lo más probable es que los robots te puedan ver como un animatrónico sin su traje correspondiente. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar de... Ponerte a la fuerza un traje de Freddy Fazbear.

\- -Ahora, eso no sería tan malo si los trajes no estuvieran llenos de cables, debido a que las baterías internas de los animatrónicos se conectan para recargarse a través de los trajes... Como un celular... Los trajes almacenan y distribuyen la energía en puntos específicos... Ahora, el problema es que los trajes en los cuartos de partes y servicios, suelen estar con la batería vacía por lo que los animatrónicos te conectaran a la electricidad, lo cual te matara ya sea electrocutado o cocinado debido a las temperaturas que obtienen esos trajes al no transitar la energía de manera adecuada... Pero mira el lado bueno, ¡LOS GUARDIAS ANTES LA PASABAN PEOR!, cuando los animatrónicos eran animales antropomórficos gigantes, los trajes estaban llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así que, te podrás imaginar cómo sería tener la cabeza presionada con fuerza dentro de uno, lo que podría causar un poco de incomodidad... Y la muerte. Las únicas partes de uno que probablemente verían la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes que saltarían hacia fuera desde la parte frontal de la máscara, así que no te… METALICES MAL, jeje... Rayos, estoy empezando a parecerme a Mike con sus chistes... Pero bueno, regresando a los robots, tenemos soluciones para que puedas asegurar que tú o el lugar llegaran al día de mañana sanos y salvos...

\- -Bien, tanto en la pizzería como en la atracción, tenemos diversos tipos de animatrónicos, ahora, no todos se evitan de la misma manera, como veras en el área del fondo tenemos a las que fueron las mascotas del área original, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y Cupcake, a quien llamamos de cariño Cherry, esa zona es una réplica casi exacta de la pizzería de los 90's, con algunas diferencias, como la caja de música a un lado del área de mesas-Después de aburrirse de solo escuchar, por fin se decidió a ver las cámaras, revisando las áreas mencionadas por Scott-En esa caja esta una animatrónica basada en un viejo animatrónico llamado Puppet, la llamamos Marionette, si es un poco confuso, pero tranquilo, solo tienes que darle cuerda de vez en cuando a la caja y presto... Y con los otros 4 animatrónicos, eso es más sencillo, solo cierra las puertas cuando Bonnie y Chica estén fuera de tu oficina, ellos suelen entrar por las puertas metálicas que cierras con los botones de al lado ilumínalos de vez en cuando si vez ya sea a Bonnie en la puerta o a Chica en la ventana, solo presiona el botón para cerrar la puerta, si Freddy está en la cámara de la puerta derecha cierra hasta que se vaya el no avisa cuando entra... Y con Foxy, si salió de la cueva pirata, cierra la puerta izquierda y revisa el pasillo... Si no está ahí, checa el acceso gigante que hay frente a ti, si Foxy está allí, solo ilumina su cara un par de veces con la linterna de tu escritorio y se ira. Aunque eso sí, esas puertas consumen mucha energía, por lo que será mejor que no las mantengas cerradas mucho tiempo, ya que podrían dejar sin energía al edificio y a ti a merced de los animatrónicos.

\- -Ahora en la zona de la entrada está el área basada en la pizzería de los 80s, ahí tenemos a los Toys, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Toy Cupcake, a quien de cariño llamamos Carol, Ballon Boy, Ballon Girl y Puppet... Recuerdas que te dije de Marionette, bueno, Puppet es el animatrónico original y Marionette es su versión femenina... Y hablando de ello, hubo algunos problemas con las chicas que rediseñaron a los animatrónicos, ya que en algunos casos discutieron sobre el género de los animatrónicos, por lo que decidimos construir animatrónicos extras, a los cuales apodamos... ¡LOS GEMELOS!... De momento tenemos 3 modelos gemelos, Marionette, Una Toy Bonnie Femenina, a quien llamamos Bombón y un Mangle masculino, a él lo llamamos Toy Foxy... Por cierto con los niños de los globos… Ellos no te matan… Pero por alguna razón Ballon Boy deshabilita tu linterna y Ballon Girl tus puertas.

Arturo vio las cámaras y corroboro que en el escenario estaban el oso, la rubia que le atendió el día que comió ahí con sus amigos, una niña de pelo rosa y dos conejos azules, en serio que parecían gemelos, la única diferencia era que la coneja tenia vestido y el conejo un pantalón, además la conejita tenía unas extensiones que la hacían parecerse levemente a Hatsune Miku, después paso a la "Cueva de los niños" donde vio a dos chicos albinos, con orejas y colas de zorro, ambos estaban literalmente hechos pedazos y tirados en el suelo.

- _"Es extraño, en ellos no hay algo que me haga saber cuál es el hombre y cual la mujer"_ -Pensó.

 _-¿Estas ciego o algo por el estilo?...-_ Dijo en su cabeza el Arturo interno _-Fíjate bien, la que tiene escote es la mujer, si te fijas en su camisa, se le nota, es lógico saber quién es quién... Además, el chico es un enano en comparación a su hermana._

- _"¡PERVERTIDO!"_ -Pensó- _"Pero... Pensándolo bien... Tienes razón... ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ACABO DE PENSAR?!"_

 _-Te lo dije-_ Respondió el Arturo interno en su cabeza complacido de que Arturo le diera la razón.

-Bien, ahora-Prosiguió Scott-Con Puppet, solo repite lo mismo que con Marion, solo dale cuerda a su caja, y con el resto de los Toy, bien, ellos suelen entrar por los conductos de ventilación, por lo que lo de cerrar puertas no los frenara, pero por eso tenemos una solución aún más fácil, bien, recuerdas que te mencione, que tienen un reconocimiento facial de alta tecnología, bien este reconocimiento puede ser "Engañado" fácilmente, por eso te hemos dado una máscara de Freddy Fazbear, ¡Y PROBLEMA RESUELTO! Puedes ponértela en cualquier momento y usarla todo el tiempo que quieras...-Dijo mientras Arturo veía que en su escritorio había una máscara del chico oso-Pero eso si, como notaras, esta no tiene fisuras para los ojos, esto es debido a que, para asegurar de que el reconocimiento facial sirva a tu favor, necesitamos que te vean como Freddy y no alguien con una máscara de Freddy, por lo que será mejor que la uses solo en momentos absolutamente necesarios, ya sea para ver si alguno de nuestros otros tipos de animatrónico está cerca o para darle cuerda a las cajas de música, y de una vez te advierto, la máscara puede engañar a los Old, pero no es seguro, si te ven el tiempo suficiente sin la máscara, no dudaran en atacarte, por eso es mejor usar las puertas y la máscara como último recurso, pero eso sí, lo de la máscara no sirve ni con Puppet, Marion, ni Foxy, así que vigílalos bien...

\- -Ahora pasaremos a la zona a tu derecha, esa es la atracción de terror, ahí alojamos a un animatrónico Spring, a los Phantom y los Nightmare, estos por sus características son los más agresivos, suelen atacar a los visitantes para que la emoción sea más real... Radical, lo sé, pero por eso los visitantes de la atracción para poder pasar tienen que tener mínimo 18 años, no ser susceptibles a paros cardiacos, estar bien de salud y sobre todo firmar las responsivas antes de entrar... El problema con los animatrónicos Nightmare, es que en la noche algo pasa con sus sistemas que no los permite reconocer cuando una persona ya ha recibido demasiado castigo, por lo que a diferencia del resto, ellos no te mataran en un traje, si no a base de cortarte con sus garras y morderte con sus filosos colmillos, pero si tienes suerte solo te dejaran mal herido, pero vivirás, estos animatrónicos son, Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmarionne, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, o como le llamamos de cariño Nightmare Cherry, además de tres animatrónicos especiales a los que llamamos los animatrónicos Jack-o, estos son Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza, estos son Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie y Nightmare Cupcake, pero con temática de lámparas de calabaza, con ellos, la forma de evitarlos es la más complicada... Con Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmarionne, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza, ellos suelen entrar por las puertas de la oficina que parecen puertas normales de una casa, tienes que acercarte a esas puertas y escuchar atentamente, si no oyes nada usa tu linterna para ver los pasillos, pero si oyes una respiración cierra la puerta y espera hasta que escuches pasos alejándose, pero eso sí, no intentes dejar las puertas cerradas mucho tiempo, eso lo podrían interpretar como un reto y la derribaran y te atacaran más salvajemente, ahora, con Nightmare Foxy y Nightmare Mangle tienes que revisar los closets que tienes a tus costados, si están ahí cierra las puertas hasta que se vayan, sabrás que ya no están ahí cuando dejen un peluche de ellos mismos en su lugar... Y por último con Nightmare Freddy, es el más fácil de esquivar de los Nightmare, pero si te descuidas te atrapara, él tiene tres "hijos", los cuales se acumulan a tus espaldas, cuando los tres pasan demasiado tiempo detrás de ti Nightmare Freddy te ataca, solo ahuyéntalos iluminándolos con tu linterna...

-¡AAAHHH!-Arturo giro e ilumino el espacio a sus espaldas y se espantó al ver a un niño pequeño parecido a Freddy, pero se esfumo tan rápido como encendió la luz que no sabía si era real o un juego de su mente.

-Luego esta Springtrap-Continuo Scott-El único Spring de la atracción de terror, el en realidad era Spring Bonnie, pero cuando lo encontramos, a las diseñadoras les encanto como se veía después de tantos años en la intemperie y lo humanizaron como un hombre... Pero bueno, el suele entrar por la quinta puerta, la que no tiene forma de cerrarse y por las ventilaciones del techo, en él la máscara no funciona para nada, pero en la zona de la atracción de terror, tenemos dispositivos de audio con la voz de Ballon Boy, el sigue esa voz así que solo úsalo para mantenerlo lo más lejos posible y si está en la ventilación, dale doble click en la cámara correspondiente para cerrarla y bloquearle el paso y listo.

\- -Ahora, pasaremos con los Phantom, estos son Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Ballon Boy y Phantom Puppet... De ellos no tienes que preocuparte mucho por ti, ya que son hologramas, solo se lanzaran sobre ti asustándote, pero el problema es que sobrecargan el sistema por lo que lo más recomendable es que después de que te asusten, repares los sistemas si no quieres que todo se incendie contigo dentro...

\- -Y por último pasemos a la área a tu derecha, ahí está la zona que homenajea al primer restaurante, Fredbear's Family Dinner, no es muy grande, solo es un área de mesas con un escenario donde están las versiones humanizadas de los animatrónicos originales, Fredbear y Spring Bonnie, o como la conocemos de cariño, Gonnie, ellos dos son los modelos Spring, son animatrónicos y trajes al mismo tiempo, ¡INCREÍBLE NO!, pero bueno, ellos 2 son los más tranquilos, no suelen atacarte, pero si se presentan en tu oficina solo usa la máscara...

-Ahora solo te quiero hablar de 5 animatrónicos extras, Golden Freddy, que es un animatrónico que va de aquí para allá, si lo vez solo mira las cámaras y listo, se ira, y luego están los Shadow, Shadow Freddy y Shadow Bonnie, ellos no hacen nada de nada, así que si los ves, ignóralos y se irán. Y por último están los más molestos, Plushtrap y Nightmare Ballon Boy, los muñecos a cada lado de tu escritorio, ellos no te mataran, pero se lanzarán contra ti para asustarte y distraerte de tu trabajo, solo ilumínalos de vez en cuando con tu linterna y listo, regresaran a sus sillas.

\- -Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Sí... No te dicen estas cosas cuando firmas el contrato. Pero bueno, la primera noche debe ser pan comido. Mira las cámaras, comprueba las luces, ponte la máscara de Freddy si es necesario, mantén la caja de la música vigilada, checa los pasillos, ponle a Springtrap su audio, checa tus espaldas, no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario, tienes que ahorrar energía, pan comido. Ten una buena noche, y hablo contigo mañana.

-Okey...-Dijo el chico extrañado, ilumino a los muñecos a sus costados y le pareció ver que regresaban a sus sillas, lo cual lo puso nervioso-Tranquilo Arti... Esta es simplemente tu novatada y estas sugestionado... ¡SI!... ¡ESO!… Todo estará bien...-Entonces vio las cámaras y vio en el escenario de los Toy y Toy Cupcake no estaba-Esos tipos que te contrataron solo te están jugando una broma…-Entonces cambio al escenario de los Old que voltearon a ver directo a la cámara-¡UNA BROMA MUY PESADA!-Dijo empezando a llorar del miedo, entonces los Old ya no estaban en su escenario-¡REALMENTE PESADA!

 **Mientras tanto**

Carol estaba corriendo en dirección al área Old, Toy Freddy le ordeno informarles sobre el cambio de guardia... Del cual Toy Chica se acordó apenas esta noche que vio entrar al Nuevo Guardia, cuando llego vio a Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy en el área de mesas comiendo pizza.

-Esto es aburrido-Dijo Foxy mientras terminaba su porción y tomaba otra-Desde que Kevin es guardia no hemos podido matar a un guardia y las noches se vuelven aburridas, si, tal vez podamos aterrarlo, pero ya no siento la emoción de antes.

-Te comprendo-Dijo Freddy-Pero como ya cumplimos nuestra venganza, ya no hay necesidad... Pero creo que sí, extraño ver las expresiones de terror de los guardias cuando me veían a través de mi mascara o cuando se terminaban la energía y me ponía a tocar con mis ojos parpadeantes... Y no tendría problema con acabar con Kevin, pero como es el hermano de Chica en vida, no hay gran cosa que podamos hacer.

-Exacto…-Concordó Bonnie-Eran los buenos tiempos…

-Si-Dijeron los 3 antes de suspirar y terminar sus pizzas.

-¡Señor Freddy!-Dijo Carol entrando al lugar.

-Hola Carol-Dijeron los 3.

-¿Y que trae a una Toy al área de los Old señorita?-Pregunto Freddy de modo caballeroso.

-Hay uno nuevo...

-¿Un nuevo sabor?-Pregunto Foxy señalando un bote de helado que iba a abrir.

-No.

-¿Un nuevo amigo?-Dijo Bonnie, pensando que habría un nuevo animatrónico.

-No.

-¿Una nueva pizza?-Pregunto Chica entrando al lugar.

-No.

-Chica... Contigo todo es pizza-Dijo Freddy-Ya déjenla hablar...-Digo antes de agacharse para ver a Carol-Bien Carol, ¿Qué es lo que hay de nuevo?

-Un nuevo guardia.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron todos.

-Pero... Kevin...-Dijo Chica consternada.

-Ya lo reemplazaron-Dijo Carol.

-¡ACABARE CON ESE USURPADOR!-Exclamo Chica a punto de irse.

-¡Espera Chica!-La detuvo Freddy-Tenemos que pensar bien las cosas...

-No me digas que hacer-Respondió Chica de forma tajante-Durante años matamos guardias y nada nos detuvo.

-Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes... Tenemos forma humana y aunque somos superiores en fuerza a un humano común, en esta forma no nos comparamos a como éramos antes... Necesitamos un plan, no sabemos como es ese humano...

-Bueno...-Dijo Chica resignada.

-Y si lo evaluamos antes-Se oyó una voz-Digo, para saber si vale la pena matarlo o no.

-¡CLARO QUE VALE LA PENA MARION!-Exclamo Chica molesta-¡Le quito el trabajo a mi hermano!

-Según se, Kevin solo se cambió al turno de día-Dijo Marionette asomándose por su caja, solo podía levantar levemente la tapa mientras la caja aun tuviera cuerda.

-Aun así, tengo ganas de matar algo-Soltó Foxy.

-Bien, les tengo una propuesta...

-La escucho señorita-Dijo Freddy.

-Ya que es su primera noche, ¿Por qué no le damos una "Cálida bienvenida"?-Dijo sonriendo con un poco de malicia.

-Ooohhh-Exclamo Freddy entendiendo-Me parece bien, señorita-Dijo con la misma sonrisa maliciosa, entonces se dirigió a los ductos de ventilación y exclamo en un lenguaje que solo los animatrónicos entendían, lo siguiente.

-"Tenemos un nuevo guardia, repito, tenemos un nuevo guardia, esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro"-Grito anunciando a todo el restaurante y la atracción de terror-"Código M, repito, código M... Primero irán los Toy, después nosotros los Old, después las marionetas, luego los Nightmare, luego los Phantom, seguidos de los Spring y por ultimo Springtrap, repito, Primero los Toy, después los Old, después las marionetas, luego los Nightmare, luego los Phantom, luego los Spring y por ultimo Springtrap."

 **Área de la atracción de Terror**

-Culeros-Exclamo Springtrap para sí mismo mientras encendía un cigarro-Quieren toda la diversión para ellos.

 **Área Fredbear**

-Estos niños y sus juegos-Soltó alegre Fredbear-¿O no hermana?

-Si-Concordó sonriente Spring Bonnie.

 **Área Toy**

-¡Sí!-Exclamo Toy Freddy emocionado-Nos tocó primero...-Entonces giro su sombrero-¡Bon yo te elijo!-Grito señalando el camino a la oficina.

-No soy un Pokémon-Dijo la conejita con un tic en el ojo.

-No te quejes, y ve... ¡Demuestra de lo que los Toy son capaces!

-Bien-Exclamo motivada antes de dirigirse a la oficina.

 **Mientras tanto con Arturo**

-Calma Arti, solo es la vieja ventilación-Se dijo para calmarse, había oído lo que grito Freddy, pero para los oídos humanos, eso solo fue un montón de ruidos metálicos-Todo está bien, ¡Un, dos, tres por Scott y los demás!-Grito para ver si salían los guardias para detener la broma, pero no pasó nada-Tranquilo... Tranquilo... ¡TRANQUILO!... Todo estará bien-Entonces vio a la Toy Bonnie femenina en la cámara de la ventilación derecha...-¡TODO ESTARÁ MAL! ¡AYUDAAAAAA!-Dijo empezando a llorar como magdalena.

¿Que pasara el próximo capítulo? ¿Lograra Arturo sobrevivir a su primera noche? ¿La pregunta anterior es capciosa debido al inicio del capítulo al final de la noche 5? Si Arturo se hace amigo de los animatrónicos, ¿Todo este capítulo será simple relleno hecho para presentar una mecánica de juego, que de aplicarse en un juego oficial o de aficionados, nadie lo jugaría por ser totalmente imposible para todos excepto para Chuck Norris? ¿Y qué rayos es el código M? Esto y más en nuestro próximo capítulo.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Miko:** Hola a todos, soy Miko, el amigo de Arti…. Esto… Esto se está saliendo de control… ¡ARTURO! ¡NO TE DESCUIDES! Que se dirigen hacia ti para… ¿Cantar?

 **-Bonnie:** Jeje, ese guardia recibirá un espectáculo mortal.

 **-Miko:** ¡No toques a mi amigo!

 **-Arturo:** En el próximo capítulo de "El Nuevo Guardia" "Código M: Muerte o... ¿Música?"… ¿No podrían matarme rápido?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo, tenía planeado hacer un capítulo entero por noche, pero me estaba quedando algo largo, así que en el próximo veremos la "Cálida Bienvenida" espero les guste y ahora, Arturo, ayúdame a responder los comentarios.

 **-Arturo:** Si T_T-Acepto, mientras llegaba en silla de ruedas por el ataque de la metra-zuca.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡A DARLE!

 **-Arturo:** Cochino.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡NO EN ESE SENTIDO!

 **-Arturo:** Bien, **Sir Sombra** nos dice "1ro en comentar xD... un saludo a ti y tu fic en este mundo de imaginaciones ridiculas en opinion a tu primer cap... no esta muy interesante pero aun haci el humor es estable jaja... Suerte en siguir actualizando (o no) bueno te leeo luego bye"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Primero en responder XD… Gracias por el saludo, y si, tal vez fue un inicio un poco flojo, pero espero que el interés aumente con este capítulo, y agradezco lo del humor estable, es la primera vez que oigo el termino (XD), pero, aun así, gracias, y claro que lo continuare publicando y espero que puedas seguir el fic, y si te interesa, en mi página de Facebook anuncio cuando publico nuevo capítulo/fic, búscame como Ultimate Dimentor, saludos :)

 **-Arturo:** Bien, **Mister Conde De Urano** nos dice "Comienzo interesante. Esta historia promete. Espero con ansias la continuación."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te pareciera interesante y ya me comprometiste amigo XD y aquí esta, saludos :D

 **-Arturo:** Bien, **Hero Grunt Ruvif** nos dice: **"** OYE KE ZUKULENTO, DESDE AHORA ME IDENTIFICARE CON LA VOZ PERVERTIDA DE ARTURO!, AMO LA ZUKULENCIA EN FICS (echi) PERO AMO MAS EL LEMMON!, 5 PUERTAS. YA VALIO VE*GA, QUE TOY BONNIE SEA MUJER!, POR ULTIMO DEJARE DE UNA VEZ MI SISTEMA DE CALIFICACIÓN: OYE KE ZUKULENTISIMO-Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, el mejor. OYE KE ZUKULENTO-Estuvo genial, buen trabajo, sigue haci! OYE KE RIKISIMO-Muy bien pero pudo haber estado mejor. FALCON-PUNCH!-No me gustó,"

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** Me alegra que te gustara y vaya que ese Arturo interno es un loquillo XD, aunque no es el único Arturo oculto, en el futuro veremos otras "personalidades" de Arturo, y yo también la amo, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que me baneen por lemmon (Claro, muchos lo suben, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que algún amargado me delate ante los de FanFiction)… ¡PERO NO TEMAS BUEN LECTOR! ¡QUE TENGO UNA SOLUCIÓN PARA ESCRIBIR LEMMON SIN ROMPER LAS REGLAS!... Pero eso sí, el lemmon tendrá que esperar, ya que no lo pondré solo porque sí, pero quien sabe, tal vez saque algo aparte de este fic con lemmon y ahí revelare mi método infalible… y descuida, habrá Ecchi (Por algo la clasificación M), pero con moderación ya que será Ecchi cómico y no quiero exceder ese recurso, ya que pienso usar varios tipos de comedia en el fic, así que espero que te guste, y sí, me encanta hacerle la vida de cuadritos a mis OC´s…

 **-Todos mis OC´s:** ¡PORQUE SE DESQUITA CON NOSOTROS POR SUS MALDITOS TRAUMAS DE LA NIÑEZ!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡¿Y A USTEDES QUIEN LES PIDIÓ SU OPINIÓN?!-Otro ataque de Metra-zuca.

 **-Todos mis OC´s:** ¡AAAHHHH!-Terminan en medio de cientos de explosiones.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ufff… pero bueno, y pues ya viste, tengo 2 Toy Bonnie, así que espero que te agrade y buen sistema, saludos :D

 **Ahora unos anuncios rápidos:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** -El tercer capítulo puede que tarde un poco en llegar, pero se tardara 3 semanas o menos, ya que escribiré el quinto capítulo de mi fic, "Mundos Combinados", mi serie de One-Shots independientes.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En el nuevo One-Shot, veremos un mundo donde Raditz y Goku son buenos hermanos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y después de eso, publicare un One-Shot contando los orígenes de uno de mis Oc´s, espérenlo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hmmm…-Veo a mis Oc´s-Y hablando de ustedes… Saluden.

 **-Todos mis OC´s:** Saludos XP-Dicen seminconscientes en el suelo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y el 6to capítulo de Preparativos para la guerra lo empezare cuando acabe mi nuevo video para mi canal de YouTube, será de Urusei Yatsura.

 **Ahora explicare el asunto de los diseños:**

Los diseños de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, las Cupcake, (Cherry y Carol), Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle (Toy Foxy), Ballon Boy, Puppet, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Ballon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Plushtrap, Phone Guy (Scott), Purple Guy (Vincent), Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith son de **Pole Bear**.

Los diseños de Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie), Puppet (Marionette/Marion), Ballon Girl y Nightmarionne son de **SweetGirl90**.

El diseño de Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza y Nightmare Ballon Boy son de **Ehuante**.

El diseño de Toy Bonnie es de **MMD (Miku Miku Dance)** , no se quien haya diseñado el modelo, pero para que se den una idea, es el modelo que el usuario de YouTube, **Mike Biersack** suele usar en sus videos.

Bien, ahora explicare la parte complicada, el diseño de Mangle femenina es en sí de **Pole Bear** , pero en el estilo de dibujo **SweetGirl90** , las diferencias, que al menos yo he notado, entre la forma de dibujo de las 2, son mencionadas por el Arturo interno en parte, además **Pole Bear** dibujo originalmente a Mangle como hombre y por eso he decidió usar su diseño "original" para el Mangle masculino y el de la manera de dibujarla de **SweetGirl90** para la Mangle Femenina, espero haberme explicado bien.

Ahora, si quieren ver como es más o menos Arturo, hice un dibujo en Adobe Illustrator, lo encontraran en mi página de Facebook esta en mi álbum, Mis OC´s y díganme que tal :) , próximamente lo hare en Paint Tool Sai con color y toda la cosa.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saludos :D


	3. CA14: Código M: Muerte o ¿Música?

**Publicado Originalmente el: 1 de Diciembre del 2015**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate Dimentor con la reedición del capítulo con más canciones que haya escrito… En un fic canónico :v

 **-Dimentor:** Canciones… Odio las canciones.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo dice el que canto más de una :v

 **-Dimentor:** Hmmm… Touche.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero vamos con el fic Bv

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, **"El nuevo guardia"** , espero les guste :D… ¡¿Qué?!... Oigan, hoy hice triple subida así que no se quejen, no siempre voy a tener algo antes del capítulo, Ok.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores en este fic, es porque lo escribí originalmente en el celular, así que perdón por ello de antemano.

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear** , **SweetGirl90** , **MMD** y de **Ehuante.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y el personaje de **Arturo Molina** es de mi creación y propiedad.

Los diseños de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, las Cupcake, (Cherry y Carol), Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle (Toy Foxy), Ballon Boy, Puppet, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Ballon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Plushtrap, Phone Guy (Scott), Purple Guy (Vincent), Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith son de **Pole Bear**.

Los diseños de Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie), Puppet (Marionette/Marion), Ballon Girl y Nightmarionne son de **SweetGirl90.**

El diseño de Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza y Nightmare Ballon Boy son de **Ehuante**.

El diseño de Toy Bonnie es de **MMD (Miku Miku Dance).**

El diseño de Mangle femenina es de **Pole Bear** , pero en el estilo de dibujo **SweetGirl90.**

Ahora, si quieren ver como es más o menos Arturo, hice un dibujo en Adobe Illustrator, lo encontraran en mi página de Facebook en mi álbum, "Mis OC´s", próximamente lo hare en Paint Tool Sai con color y todo así que paciencia.

 **Clasificación M por lenguaje vulgar e insinuaciones sexuales leves y ahora hasta Gore leve.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 3: Código M: Muerte o... ¿Música?**

-Calma Arti, solo es la vieja ventilación-Se dijo para calmarse, había oído lo que grito Freddy, pero para los oídos humanos, eso solo fue un montón de ruidos metálicos-Todo está bien, ¡Un, dos, tres por Scott y los demás!-Grito para ver si salían los guardias para detener la broma, pero no pasó nada-Tranquilo... Tranquilo... ¡TRANQUILO!... Todo estará bien-Entonces vio a la Toy Bonnie femenina en la cámara de la ventilación derecha...-¡TODO ESTARÁ MAL! ¡AYUDAAAAAA!-Dijo empezando a llorar como magdalena.

- _"Ahí estas"_ -Pensó Bon desde la ventilación, entonces empezó a sonar la canción de los Toy.

-¿Eh?-Se preguntó Arturo al escuchar la curiosa y perturbadora melodía.

 ** _-Bon:_** _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 ** _-Bon:_** _No queremos pelear_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar_

 ** _-Bon:_** _No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Serás feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy_

-Aaahhhh…-Arturo se quedó sin habla por el miedo ya que no sabía quién estaba cantando esa canción tan perturbadora.

 ** _-Bon:_** _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 ** _-Bon:_** _No queremos pelear_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar_

 ** _-Bon:_** _No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Serás feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy_

Entonces Arturo vio en la ventilación a Bon y se dispuso a ponerse la máscara... Pero ella lo tomo del brazo antes de que alcanzara la máscara, aterrándolo, entonces esta le dio una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, que de ser otras las circunstancias, la consideraría tierna, pero en estos momentos le resultaba perturbadora.

 ** _-Bon:_** _Hola ¿Cómo estás?_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Gusto en verte…_

 ** _-Bon:_** _¿Eres nuevo acá?_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Nunca te había visto_

 ** _-Bon:_** _¡Oh! ¡Qué bien ver caras nuevas!_

 ** _-Bon:_** _¡Llegar!_

Entonces en contra de su voluntad la conejita se llevó a Arturo al escenario de los Toy, donde estaban todos los Toys con la misma sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

 ** _-Bon:_** _Y si quieres yo te puedo guiar_

 ** _-Bon:_** _A nuestro mágico lugar_

 ** _-Toy Freddy:_** _No hay puertas que impidan pasar_

 ** _-Mangle:_** _No hay como huir_

 ** _-Toy Bonnie:_** _Pero, ¿Quién se quería ir…_

 ** _-Toy Chica:_** _...De un fantástico paraíso?_

 ** _-Mangle:_** _Y no es por mentir_

 ** _-Toy Foxy:_** _Me encantaría tenerte como un hermano_

 ** _-Toy Freddy:_** _Ya que estas aquí, deja tomarte de la mano_

Entonces Toy Freddy le ofreció la mano a Arturo, este se la dio perdiendo un poco el miedo, pero este volvió cuando los ojos de todos se dilataron.

 ** _-Toy Bonnie:_** _¿Pero que veo yo…_

 ** _-Ballon Boy:_** _…_ _Con mi ojo de robot?_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Creo que he visto un poco de piel dentro del chico_

 ** _-Toy Chica:_** _Tal vez no es lo que él aparenta ser_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Hora de investigar_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Que hay dentro de su ser_

Entonces Arturo se soltó de Toy Freddy y empezó a correr de regreso a la oficina, pero cuando ya veía el gran acceso se puso una niña en su camino, era Ballon Girl, entonces volteo y vio a los Toy acercándose lentamente.

 ** _-Toys:_** _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No queremos pelear_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Serás feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy_

Al ver como se acercaban rodeándolo, Arturo solo atino a pegarse a la pared.

 ** _-Toys:_** _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No queremos pelear_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Serás feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy_

Ya estaba acorralado contra la pared, sin escape alguno.

 ** _-Bon:_** _Hoy, si sobrevives hoy_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Hoy yo te llevare a nuestro sitio de esplendor_

Entonces estos volvieron a la normalidad y Bon se le acerco sonriendo.

 ** _-Bon:_** _Disculpa si actuó extraño_

 ** _-Toy Chica:_** _Así fui programado_

 ** _-Toy Freddy:_** _Es mi deber también hacer todas las normas obedecer_

 ** _-Ballon Boy:_** _No es que no confiemos_

 ** _-Ballon Girl:_** _¡LO HACEMOS!_

 ** _-Mangle:_** _Siempre te amaremos_

 ** _-Toy Foxy:_** _Es solo que aquí en Freddy´s jajá_

 ** _-Carol:_** _Reglas tenemos_

Entonces todos fruncieron el ceño y Toy Freddy levanto a Arturo contra la pared tomándolo por sus brazos.

 ** _-Toys:_** _¡Y si las rompes nuestro corazón también se ha de quebrar!_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Tendremos que re-cablearte y tus partes reparar_

Entonces Toy Freddy lo soltó y Arturo cayó al suelo, entonces Bon con una sola mano lo levanto poniéndolo de nuevo de pie.

 ** _-Bon:_** _Tú no quieres eso_

 ** _-Toy Freddy:_** _Y en serio, tampoco yo_

 ** _-Carol:_** _A veces para hacer el bien..._

 ** _-Toy Chica:_** _¡...Tienes que ser el malo!_

Toy Chica volvió a poner sus ojos negros asustando a Arturo quien corrió lo que quedaba a la oficina y se dispuso a ponerse la máscara, pero accidentalmente, él la tomo por las comisuras de los ojos, tirándolos... Y solo atino a ponérsela rezando que funcionara... Solo esperaba que después de lo que hizo, sus rezos fueran escuchados...

 ** _-Toys:_** _Jugamos tan bien_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Vamos, ven quédate_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Vamos a dar una electrizante soirée (Fiesta)_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Se necesita un atuendo si quieres entrar_

 ** _-Toys:_** _¡DEBEMOS LA PIEL REMOVER ANTES DE EMPEZAR!_

Entonces todos los Toy entraron a la oficina por el gran acceso y se quedaron ahí viendo a Arturo, entonces sus caras se volvieron melancólicas y tristes y continuaron su canto.

 ** _-Toys:_** _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No queremos pelear_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Serás feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy_

Entonces se escuchó una risa espectral que hizo que Arturo tragara saliva y entonces se percató de que Golden Freddy estaba en la oficina, Arturo estaba aterrado, no podía ver las cámaras con los Toy ahí, por lo que Golden lo mataría, por lo que cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

 ** _-Toys:_** _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No queremos pelear_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Serás feliz si la noche tú sobrevives hoy_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No queremos pelear_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Serás feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No queremos pelear_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar_

 ** _-Toys:_** _No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol_

 ** _-Toys:_** _Serás feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy_

Entonces Arturo abrió los ojos y vio que Golden no estaba, entonces los Toy salieron uno por uno hasta que solo quedo Bon, quien lo sujeto de la barbilla y volvió a sonreírle.

 ** _-Bon:_** _Sé que sobrevivirás_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Solo, no rompas las reglas_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Y juega limpio_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Seguro nos llevaremos bien, jajá_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Seremos los mejores amigos_

 ** _-Bon:_** _Por siempre_

Dijo antes de irse…

Arturo estaba confundido y asustado con lo que acababa de pasar, se preguntaba si acaso esas cosas le intentaron decir algo, pero dejo de pensar en eso al ver que a las cajas de Puppet y Marion estaban por terminarse la cuerda, por lo que las recargo rápidamente, entonces la marcha del toreador empezó a sonar junto a una perturbadora risa extrañando y asustando aún más al pobre Arturo.

 ** _-Olds:_** _La noche esperar_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Para poder salir a buscar_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Si alguien quiere jugar_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Después de este tiempo en soledad_

Entonces vio las cámaras y noto que Foxy no estaba, por lo que cerró la puerta y checo el acceso y nada...

 ** _-Olds:_** _Desde siempre deber tocar_

 ** _-Olds:_** _La misma canción desde aquel día._

 ** _-Olds:_** _Un impostor que nos condeno_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Volvernos desperdicio._

Entonces abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Bonnie, cerró la puerta de nuevo y checo la otra y Chica estaba ahí, por lo que también cerró esa puerta.

 ** _-Olds:_** _¡DÉJANOS ENTRAR!_

 ** _-Olds:_** _¡NO NOS DEJES ATRÁS!_

 ** _-Olds:_** _No somos como piensas._

Entonces vio el gran acceso y noto que Foxy estaba ahí.

 ** _-Olds:_** _Somos pobres almas_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Que no poseen libertad_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Y forzadas a este rol tomar_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Desde siempre solos_

 ** _-Olds:_** _En la zona atrapados_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Desde el 87_

Arturo lo ilumino para que se fuera, entonces abrió las puertas y Chica y Bonnie estaban aún ahí, por lo que, antes de que entraran se puso la máscara para que se fueran, rogando por que funcionara, entonces los Old menos Foxy entraron a su oficina.

 ** _-Chica:_** _Ven, se me amigo_

 ** _-Bonnie:_** _O quédate en el sillón_

 ** _-Freddy:_** _Pues ahora estarás_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Cinco noches en Freddy's_

 ** _-Olds:_** _¿Aquí quieres estar?_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Explícame a mí_

 ** _-Olds:_** _¿Porque te quieres quedar?_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Cinco noches en Freddy's_

 ** _-Olds:_** _¿Aquí quieres estar?_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Explícame a mí_

 ** _-Olds:_** _¿Porque te quieres quedar?_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Cinco noches en Freddy's_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Ooohhh_

Arturo ya veía su fin al ver que no se iban, pero entonces empezaron a cantar individualmente.

 ** _-Freddy:_** _Nos has sorprendido_

 ** _-Bonnie:_** _Te pudimos ver de nuevo_

 ** _-Cherry:_** _Debiste haberte ido_

 ** _-Chica:_** _Y a este sitio decir adiós_

 ** _-Freddy:_** _Como si hubiera más_

 ** _-Chica:_** _Creo que antes trabajabas acá_

 ** _-Bonnie:_** _Tu cara me es familiar_

Entonces Foxy regreso, entrando por la puerta izquierda.

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Experto ya eres con las puertas._

Entonces Freddy lo levanto en el aire mientras todos cantaban.

 ** _-Olds:_** _¡DÉJANOS ENTRAR!_

 ** _-Olds:_** _¡NO NOS DEJES ATRÁS!_

 ** _-Olds:_** _No somos como piensas._

 ** _-Olds:_** _Somos pobres almas_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Que no poseen libertad_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Y forzadas a este rol tomar_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Desde siempre solos_

 ** _-Olds:_** _En la zona atrapados_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Desde el 87_

 ** _-Freddy:_** _Ven_

 ** _-Chica:_** _Se mi amigo_

 ** _-Bonnie:_** _O quédate en el sillón_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Pues ahora estarás_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Cinco noches en Freddy's_

 ** _-Olds:_** _¿Aquí quieres estar?_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Explícame a mí_

 ** _-Olds:_** _¿Porque te quieres quedar?_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Cinco noches en Freddy's_

 ** _-Olds:_** _¿Aquí quieres estar?_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Explícame a mí_

 ** _-Olds:_** _¿Porque te quieres quedar?_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Cinco noches en Freddy's_

 ** _-Olds:_** _Ooohhh_

Entonces Freddy lo soltó y todos, hasta Foxy, se fueron... Okey... Arturo creía que intentaban decirle algo, ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué?...

 _-"Desearía no ser tan malo con las indirectas"_ -Pensaba, entonces la canción de POP GOES THE WEASEL empezó a sonar, por lo que reviso su celular, pero se sorprendió que no era su celular el que sonaba, entonces vio que las cajas no tenían cuerda. Entonces noto que las dos marionetas estaban saliendo de sus cajas lentamente mientras él tenía ganas de hacerse en sus pantalones del miedo… Entonces se escuchó una guitarra eléctrica y las cámaras empezaron a cambiarse solas de manera frenética y aleatoria entonces se detuvieron y se vio a Puppet en el escenario de los Toy.

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Es cierta la historia_

Ahora a Marionette en el escenario de los Old.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Ahora todos saben_

Puppet en la Cueva de los Niños.

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Quién soy en verdad_

Marionette tras el escenario.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _No pares la canción_

Puppet en la Sala de Premios.

 ** _-Puppet:_** _O verás…_

Marionnete en la cocina.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Lo que puedo hacer_

Puppet en un área de mesas.

 ** _-Puppet:_** _¡CON TU ALMA!_

Marionnete en las mesas del área Old.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _No he venido aquí a irritar_

Y así se fueron sucesivamente por las cámaras de la pizzería.

 ** _-Puppet:_** _No he venido aquí a verte llorar_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Necesito cargar la caja_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Que me ayuda a descansar_

Entonces se puso la cámara dividida mostrando a los dos, cada uno en los conductos de ventilación.

 ** _-Puppet y_** **** ** _Marionette:_** _¡SOY EL CULPABLE DETRÁS!_

Y se reinició el ciclo donde las marionetas aparecían y aparecían de un lado a otro… Esto era como un video musical salido del mismo averno… Quería que se detuviera…

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Esos niños_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Feliz están_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Te pondré lugar_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Con los otros_

Entonces se vio a la marioneta femenina en Partes y Servicios sosteniendo un traje de Freddy mientras sonreía a la cámara… Sabiendo que Arturo la veía… Era donde terminaría.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Bien estarás_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Es muy fácil de pensar_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Que cinco noches vivirás_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _La música ya paró_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Y tu vida vine a_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _¡ACABAR!_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _No he venido aquí a molestar_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Tampoco verte intentar_

 ** _-Puppet y_** **** ** _Marionette:_** _¡REZAR!_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Pero necesito que_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Esa caja no pare de_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _¡SONAR!_

 ** _-Puppet y_** **** ** _Marionette:_** _¡SOY EL CULPABLE DETRÁS!_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Esos niños_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Feliz están_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Te pondré lugar_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Con los otros_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Bien estarás_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _El ruido en el salón_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Soy yo esperando_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _El tiempo precisó_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Para atacar_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Tú morirás_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Ohhh tú morirás_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Y tu vida llega hasta acá_

Y empezó un solo de guitarra eléctrica que Arturo no pudo negar que era cool.

 ** _-Puppet y_** **** ** _Marionette:_** _¡SOY EL CULPABLE DETRÁS!_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Esos niños_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Feliz están_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Te pondré lugar_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Con los otros_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Bien estarás_

Fue entonces que las cámaras se apagaron y se escucharon las voces fuera de la oficina… Habían llegado… En una rara corazonada decidió seguir viendo la Tablet para ver si se iban,,, Pero las marionetas habían entrado para terminar a dueto la canción mientras se acercaban lentamente al guardia.

 ** _-Puppet y_** **** ** _Marionette:_** _El ruido en el salón_

 ** _-Puppet y_** **** ** _Marionette:_** _Soy yo esperando_

 ** _-Puppet y_** **** ** _Marionette:_** _El tiempo precisó_

 ** _-Puppet y_** **** ** _Marionette:_** _Para atacar_

 ** _-Puppet y_** **** ** _Marionette:_** _¡TÚ MORIRÁS!_

Entonces una mano bajo la tableta y ahí estaban, Puppet y Marionette, el chico y la mujer se le quedaron viendo, Arturo de nuevo se puso de inmediato la máscara, pidiendo un milagro.

-Oye Puppet, ¿Quieres ir primero?-Pregunto la marioneta.

-Las damas primero, _madeimoselle_ /1/-Dijo el títere.

-Gracias Puppet, eres un amor-Dijo pellizcándole juguetonamente la mejilla, cosa a la que el títere no se negó-Bien, voy rápido que se le acaba el turno al chico-Dijo sacando montones de interrogantes en la cabeza del chico que sudaba como burro sin mecate, entonces la marioneta se paró sobre la mesa mientras su melodía empezaba a sonar a la vez que miraba el techo como si rezara, buscara la iluminación, pidiera un milagro o algo por el estilo...

Arturo estaba entre el pánico y la duda sin saber si lo mejor sería huir o quedarse...

Al menos no intentaban nada cuando cantaban...

 ** _-Marionette:_** _No sé qué estaba pensando_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Dejando a mi hijo atrás_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Ahora estoy maldita y ciega_

Entonces bajo la mirada y Arturo noto una gran tristeza en su rostro.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Este coraje, tristeza y_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Culpa me siguen por siempre_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Ya no puedo esperar a que el río me lleve_

Entonces se agacho viendo a los ojos a Arturo quien se vio hipnotizado e intimidado por esos ojos completamente negros con pupilas blancas.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _¿Venganza, eso quiero…_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _…_ _O quiero que alguien más me vengue?_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _En mi paradoja estoy y quiero liberarme_

Entonces se volvió a levantar y volteo de un lado a otro.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Quizá deba buscar y_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Encontrarlo antes que vengan_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Muy pronto me voy a volver marioneta_

Entonces tomo a Arturo y lo levanto sobre la mesa empezando a girar con Arturo en el aire.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Tanto tiempo_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Desde que pude verlo_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Por ese monstruo_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _El que me lo ha matado_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Como no estas_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Esta melodía he de cantar_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Y así calmarme_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _La sanidad de tu madre_

Entonces soltó a Arturo que voló por los aires y de no ser por Puppet, se hubiera estrellado contra la pared, Arturo vio al títere y este solo le dirigió una mirada que le decía que si intentaba escapar moriría de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible, entonces volteo a la Marioneta que volvía a ver el techo, desde ese ángulo pudo notar un toque de melancolía en su rostro.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Quisiera que tú vivieras_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Y por mis fallos complacerte_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Pero el futuro me atrae como una serpiente_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Tus tiernos ojos, tu sonrisa_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Son lo que recuerdo_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Los pensamientos me están deprimiendo_

Entonces bajo de un salto de la mesa y se le quedo viendo seriamente a Arturo.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _La justificación me mata_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Matar no es de justificar_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _¿Qué es lo que pasó? Es de aterrar_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Recorre por mi mente y_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Se está volviendo grande_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Lo siento mi pequeño, debí cuidarte._

Entonces frunció el ceño y como Toy Freddy, lo levanto en el aire.

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Tanto tiempo_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Desde que pude verlo_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Por ese monstruo_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _El que me lo ha matado_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Como no estas_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Esta melodía he de cantar_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _Y así calmarme_

 ** _-Marionette:_** _La sanidad de tu madre_

Entonces soltó a Arturo tirándolo en el suelo, este volvió a su silla, mientras marioneta y títere chocaban las manos.

-Ya termine-Dijo la marioneta.

-¿Regresaras a tu caja?

-Después de oírte cantar Puppet.

-Bien-Entonces el títere se puso frente a Arturo y frunció el ceño-Considérate afortunado, miserable humano, ya que lo último que oirás antes de morir será la voz del gran Puppet.

-¿Sabes que yo...?-Quiso saber Arturo pero el títere lo callo.

-Cállate humano, a menos que quieras que te mate antes de que cante, idiota.

-Bu.. Bueno-Arturo tenía muchas interrogantes, pero supuso que ellos querían que los oyera cantar antes de matarlo, por lo que si les dejaba cantar, el tiempo pasaría y su turno acabaría.

-Bien, prepárate para ser deleitado con la voz del gran Puppet...

Entonces una melodía calmada empezó a sonar y Puppet se puso a ver el horizonte de manera nostálgica...

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Ya me he olvidado_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _De cuando yo era un niño_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Ya no recuerdo que era la felicidad_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _El tiempo pasa_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Nada tiene sentido_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _No sé porque aquella tarde_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Yo deje de existir_

Entonces Marionette abrazo por la espalda a Puppet, como si lo acurrucara y empezaron a mecerse de manera calmada.

 ** _-Puppet:_** _La melodía_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Hace que este calmado_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Paso los días_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Viendo a los niños reír_

Entonces voltearon a ver a Arturo con el ceño fruncido.

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Se quien lo hizo,_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Y tengo que atraparlo_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _No dejare que haga daño_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _A ninguno más_

Entonces al igual que Marion en su momento, Puppet vio al techo, mientras una lágrima de aceite recorría su mejilla.

 ** _-Puppet:_** _No sé si vivo o muero,_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Estando aquí metido_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _O si es que echo de menos_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Estar donde nací_

Entonces todos los animatrónicos entraron en la oficina, alterando a Arturo.

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Ahora ya no estoy solo,_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Ellos están conmigo_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Ya nadie volverá a sufrir_

 ** _-Todos los animatrónicos:_** _Ha llegado el momento,_

 ** _-Todos los animatrónicos:_** _De encontrar nuestro alivio_

 ** _-Todos los animatrónicos:_** _Ese hombre de morado_

 ** _-Todos los animatrónicos:_** _Ha llegado a su fin_

Todos señalaron a Arturo quien en ese momento noto que su suéter era morado. Decir que estaba nervioso era quedarse corto.

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Ahora me vengare_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Del daño que has causado_

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Y todos podremos..._

 ** _-Puppet:_** _Dormir_

Entonces Puppet se lanzó contra Arturo pero este se agacho haciendo que Puppet terminara en el suelo.

-¡HUMANO IDIOTA!-Dijo Puppet desde el suelo, su máscara blanca se rompió un poco ya que se golpeó con la pared.

-Puppet, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Marionette, todos los demás animatrónicos se habían ido.

-Sí, pero necesito ir a Partes y Servicios a buscar una nueva mascara...

-Te acompaño, ya sabes que tus mascaras tienen aumento ya que no tienes buena vista.

-Si gracias...-Le agradeció a la marioneta mientras esta lo dirigía al cuarto de Partes y Servicios-Y en cuanto a ti humano, esto lo pagaras caro-Dijo señalando a lo que él creía que era Arturo.

-Puppet... Le estás hablando al marco de la puerta.

-Solo vámonos-Dijo antes de que los dos se retiraran.

Arturo estaba realmente confundido con lo que paso, entonces sonó el teléfono fijo y contesto esperando que fuera Scott o alguno de los guardias.

-¿Freddy's Fazbear Pizza?-Pregunto una voz de un hombre.

-Si... Por favor necesito ayuda... Por favor llame a la poli...

-Sí, sí, lo ayudare después de que me ayude a mí.

-¿Que necesita?

-Me gustaría ordenar una pizza.

-Espere... ¿Ya vio que hora es?

-Sí, las 2:55.

-¿Y cree que estas son horas de ordenar pizza?

-Si...

-Pues la pizzería está cerrada.

-Bien, es una lástima, me encantaría que tuvieran servicio las 24 horas, pero bueno, adiós...-Y colgó.

-No espere, que necesito ayuda... No se vaya...-Dijo desesperado, entonces frunció el ceño-¡INFELIZ!-Entonces colgó el teléfono molesto de que no lo ayudara el tipo, al menos pudo olvidarse un segundo de los animatrónicos- _Pfff..._ Servicio las 24 horas... ¡Qué idea tan estúpida! ¿Quién querría una pizza a las 3 de la mañana?

 **Mientras en la zona Old en el área de mesas**

-Cielos, 3 de la mañana-Dijo Chica antes de sacar una pizza y empezar a comérsela con carita Kawai...

Cabe resaltar, que todas las versiones de Chica hicieron lo mismo...

Hasta Nightmare Chica comía pizza con carita Kawai.

 **Mientras con Arturo**

Estaba tan molesto que solo refunfuñaba en su asiento olvidando todo, entonces escucho un ruido de pasos a su derecha, ilumino el pasillo y vio a Plushtrap en la mitad del pasillo... Y recordó a los robots que lo perseguían, olvidando su enojo y volviendo a estar pálido del terror.

-¡ES CIERTO!-Entonces ilumino a Nightmare Ballon Boy que seguía en su silla. Entonces paso a poner las cámaras, las marionetas al parecer habían vuelto a su caja, por lo que les dio cuerda, los Old, Toy y Spring seguían en sus escenarios, entonces ahuyento a los mini Freddy, que llegaron a ser 2, entonces paso a la atracción de terror donde uso el audio para ahuyentar a Springtrap...

Pero entonces vio a Puppet en uno de los pasillos y se le apareció Phantom Puppet y junto a él todos los Phantom y Shadow, Phantom Puppet se puso frente a él viendo a Arturo fijamente, entonces empezaron a cantar con la misma mirada melancólica.

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Hace años que ocurrió_

 ** _-Phantom Freddy:_** _Y no lo olvidaré_

 ** _-Phantom Chica:_** _Las almas de los niños_

 ** _-Phantom Foxy:_** _Siempre las recordaré_

 ** _-Phantom Ballon Boy:_** _Odio verlos llorar_

 ** _-Phantom Mangle:_** _No logro comprender_

 ** _-Shadow Bonnie:_** _Por qué ese hombre ha querido_

 ** _-Shadow Freddy:_** _Hacerlos desaparecer_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Aquella pizzería llena de misterio_

 ** _-Phantom Freddy:_** _He visto en las noticias_

 ** _-Phantom Chica:_** _Que algo malo está ocurriendo_

 ** _-Phantom Foxy:_** _Justo allí..._

 ** _-Phantom Ballon Boy:_** _Han desaparecido algunos niños dentro_

 ** _-Phantom Mangle:_** _Sus padres no comprenden_

 ** _-Shadow Bonnie:_** _¿Cómo ha pasado esto?..._

 ** _-Shadow Freddy:_** _Se sienten morir_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Pero escondido por allí_

 ** _-Phantom Freddy:_** _Hay alguien que no quiere ver nadie feliz_

 ** _-Phantom Chica:_** _Te busca a ti_

Dijo señalando a Arturo, lo cual lo puso más nervioso.

 ** _-Phantom Foxy:_** _Él tiene un plan por alcanzar_

 ** _-Phantom Ballon Boy:_** _Llevarse la sonrisa de los niños y..._

 ** _-Phantom Mangle:_** _Hacer sufrir..._

 ** _-Shadow Bonnie:_** _Hace años que ocurrió_

 ** _-Shadow Freddy:_** _Y no lo olvidaré_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Las almas de los niños_

 ** _-Phantom Freddy:_** _Siempre las recordaré_

 ** _-Phantom Chica:_** _Odio verlos llorar_

 ** _-Phantom Foxy:_** _No logro comprender_

 ** _-Phantom Ballon Boy:_** _Por qué ese hombre ha querido_

 ** _-Phantom Mangle:_** _Hacerlos desaparecer_

 ** _-Shadow Bonnie:_** _Era el año 87 y ocurrió sin más_

 ** _-Shadow Freddy:_** _Un alegre cumpleaños se volvió fatal_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Y Jeremy..._

 ** _-Phantom Freddy:_** _Termino en el hospital sufriendo_

 ** _-Phantom Chica:_** _No había nadie que entendiese que pudo pasar_

 ** _-Phantom Foxy:_** _Pues esos animatrónicos nunca jamás_

 ** _-Phantom Ballon Boy:_** _Se habían comportado raro_

 ** _-Phantom Mangle:_** _Con los niños..._

 ** _-Shadow Bonnie:_** _Quizás buscaban libertad_

 ** _-Shadow Freddy:_** _Vengarse de quien les robo_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _La infancia y la..._

 ** _-Phantom Freddy:_** _Dignidad..._

 ** _-Phantom Chica:_** _Y aquel asesino y ladrón_

 ** _-Phantom Foxy:_** _Quiso engañarlos para destrozarles el CORAZÓN_

 ** _-Phantom Ballon Boy:_** _Hace años que ocurrió_

 ** _-Phantom Mangle:_** _Y no lo olvidaré_

 ** _-Shadow Bonnie:_** _Las almas de los niños_

 ** _-Shadow Freddy:_** _Siempre las recordaré_

Entonces Phantom Puppet se puso frente a Arturo y se le quedo viendo como en el 3cer juego.

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Odio verme llorar_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _No logro comprender_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Por qué ese hombre ha querido_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Hacerme_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _¡Desaparecer!_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Y ahora vas a entender_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Lo que he sentido yo_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Perdido eternamente_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Aquí metido y con dolor_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Tus manos al temblar_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Me hacen recordar_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Que hace mucho tiempo_

 ** _-Phantom Puppet:_** _Solo fui un niño normal_

Entonces una tonada suave sonó y cuando termino Phantom Puppet se retiró y todos los Phantom excepto Phantom Mangle se lanzaron contra el con su Jumpscare, y aunque desaparecieron al hacer contacto con él, eso no evito que del susto se cayera de su silla.

-Está decidido...-Dijo respirando de manera agitada-Renunciare a esto si sobrevivo...-Entonces noto que una luz roja parpadeaba en la oficina, checo la Tableta de sistemas y puso reiniciar todo y cuando termino de reiniciarse el sistema, oyó un ruido detrás de él y con temor volteo y ahí estaba Nightmare Freddy sonriéndole de forma macabra.

-Hola humano-Dijo con una voz grave y metálica que hacia helar la sangre-Tuviste suerte de iluminar a Plushtrap hace rato, retrasando nuestro acto, pero ahora te arrepentirás de haber nacido...-Dijo antes de levantar la mirada-Ahora Chicos-Entonces los mini Freddy, Plushtrap y Nightmare Ballon Boy lo lazaron como vaca y lo arrastraron a la atracción de terror, cabe resaltar que Arturo no dejaba de gritar por su vida, entonces lo soltaron en medio de la atracción y le dejaron una nota que decía: _"Regresa a tu oficina... Si puedes..."_ , entonces la nueva melodía empezó a sonar... Y los Nightmares empezaron a rodearlo.

 ** _-Nightmare Freddy:_** _Bienvenido chico_

 ** _-Nightmare Chica:_** _A un mundo de terror_

 ** _-Nightmare Bonnie:_** _Toma un paseo de noche_

 ** _-Nightmare Cherry:_** _Te vas a divertir_

 ** _-Nightmare Foxy:_** _Mira bien el closet._

 ** _-Nightmare Fredbear:_** _O si no te morirás_

 ** _-Nightmare:_** _Porque esto es muy serio_

 ** _-Plushtrap:_** _Y la noche aterrara..._

Entonces Arturo empezó a correr y aprovechando la altura de Plushtrap para saltar sobre de él y al doblar el pasillo se encontró con más Nightmares y los Jack-o.

 ** _-Jack-o Chica:_** _Toma tu linterna_

 ** _-Jack-o Bonnie:_** _Porque el juego comenzó..._

 ** _-Jack-o:_** _Abre bien los ojos_

 ** _-Nightmare Mangle:_** _Desde aquí te miro, yo_

 ** _-Nightmare Ballon Boy:_** _Ten mucho cuidado_

 ** _-Mini Freddy's:_** _No vayas a tropezar_

 ** _-Nightmarionne:_** _Es un juego peligroso, el que tu estas por jugar_

Entonces Arturo dio una vuelta de 180 grados y corrió en dirección pasillos... Entonces vio que los mini Freddy's estaban en sus hombros y cabeza.

 ** _-Mini Freddy's:_** _No te deben ver…_

 ** _-Mini Freddy's:_** _Fuerza debes tener..._

 ** _-Mini Freddy's:_** _Nunca debes caer..._

Entonces giro otra vez en la esquina y ahí estaba el otro grupo de Nightmare.

 ** _-Nightmare Chica:_** _Estás muerto_

 ** _-Nightmare Bonnie:_** _Ya te logré_

 ** _-Nightmare Foxy:_** _¡VER!_

Entonces se lanzaron sobre Arturo y el primero en llegar fue Nightmare Foxy quien le dio un golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire, y todos los demás Nightmare empezaron a golpearlo al ritmo de la música.

 ** _-Nightmare Freddy:_** _Rompe mi mente_

 ** _-Nightmare Fredbear:_** _No te dejare escapar_

 ** _-Nightmare:_** _Soy tu pesadilla_

 ** _-Plushtrap:_** _¡PERO EN TU MUNDO REAL!_

Entonces llegaron los otros uniéndose a la paliza.

 ** _-Nightmarionne:_** _Rompe mi corazón_

 ** _-Nightmare Mangle:_** _¡No te dejare escapar!_

 ** _-Jack-o Bonnie:_** _¡Sigo aquí vivo!_

 ** _-Jack-o Chica:_** _¡Y te voy a atrapar!_

Entonces Arturo logro esquivar un golpe y corrió algo desorientado a la oficina, pero los Nightmare le pisaban los talones.

 ** _-Nightmare Bonnie:_** _Pensaste en lo seguro_

 ** _-Nightmare Chica:_** _Que sería tu oficina_

 ** _-Nightmare Freddy:_** _Pero tú no sabes_

 ** _-Nightmare Fredbear:_** _Qué pasa con el Reloj_

Cerró la puerta al entrar, pero no eso no lo salvaría.

 ** _-Nightmare:_** _Aquí es peligroso_

 ** _-Nightmarionne:_** _Y pronto lo notaras_

 ** _-Nightmare Chica:_** _Cerraste muy bien las puertas_

 ** _-Nightmare Freddy:_** _Pero no viste que hay detrás_

Nightmare Freddy apareció detrás de Arturo y lo lanzo contra la pared y antes de que se levantara, Plushtrap y Nightmare Ballon Boy estaban frente a él.

 ** _-Plushtrap:_** _Toma tu linterna_

 ** _-Nightmare Ballon Boy:_** _Porque el juego comenzó..._

 ** _-Nightmare Fredbear:_** _Abre bien los ojos_

 ** _-Nightmare:_** _Desde aquí te miro, yo_

 ** _-Nightmarionne:_** _Ten mucho cuidado_

 ** _-Nightmare Bonnie:_** _No vayas a tropezar_

 ** _-Nightmare Chica:_** _Es un juego peligroso_

 ** _-Jack-o Bonnie:_** _El que tus estas por jugar_

 ** _-Jack-o Chica:_** _No te deben ver…_

 ** _-Jack-o:_** _Fuerza debes tener_

 ** _-Nightmare Cherry:_** _Nunca debes caer..._

 ** _-Mini Freddy's:_** _Estás muerto_

 ** _-Nightmare Ballon Boy:_** _Ya te logré_

 ** _-Nightmare Freddy:_** _¡VER!_

Lo levantaron y estrellaron contra la pared.

 ** _-Nightmare Foxy:_** _Rompe mi mente_

 ** _-Nightmare Chica:_** _No te dejare escapar_

 ** _-Nightmare Bonnie:_** _Soy tu pesadilla_

 ** _-Nightmare Freddy:_** _¡Pero en tu mundo Real!_

 ** _-Nightmarionne:_** _Rompe mi corazón_

 ** _-Nightmare Mangle:_** _Rompe y no dejes nada_

 ** _-Jack-o Bonnie:_** _Esto tiene…_

 ** _-Jack-o Chica:_** _Que ser una broma_

 ** _-Nightmare Foxy:_** _Ahora muere por pesadillas_

Entonces lo sentaron en su silla y le pusieron la máscara empezando a danzar alrededor de él.

 ** _-Nightmare Freddy:_** _Oye, ¿De qué te quejas?_

 ** _-Nightmare Bonnie:_** _Nos damos cuenta_

 ** _-Nightmare Chica:_** _De que estas solo_

 ** _-Nightmare Foxy:_** _Tus padres_

 ** _-Nightmare Fredbear:_** _Confían mucho en ti_

 ** _-Nightmarionne:_** _Para dejarte_

 ** _-Nightmare:_** _Sin teléfono_

Entonces Arturo bajo la mirada, y entonces la luz empezó a prenderse y apagarse de forma intermitente.

 ** _-Nightmare Mangle:_** _¡ESO NO!_

 ** _-Nightmare Ballon Boy:_** _La luz desaparece_

 ** _-Plushtrap:_** _Eso no es bueno_

 ** _-Nightmare Cherry:_** _Para mantenerte_

 ** _-Jack-o Bonnie:_** _Tranquilo_

 ** _-Jack-o Chica:_** _No es que nos importe_

 ** _-Jack-o:_** _Tu pesadilla_

 ** _-Nightmare Bonnie:_** _Es todo lo que queremos_

 ** _-Nightmare Chica:_** _La mesa_

 ** _-Nightmare Freddy:_** _Que no te engañe_

Arturo trato de esconderse bajo el escritorio, pero Nightmare Freddy lo tomo y lo lanzo por el aire como castigo y este se aterrizó frente al closet.

 ** _-Nightmare Fredbear:_** _Ellos no tendrán_

 ** _-Nightmare:_** _Mejores intenciones_

 ** _-Nightmare Mangle:_** _El closet_

 ** _-Nightmare Cherry:_** _No sirve de nada_

 ** _-Plushtrap:_** _Foxy está dentro_

 ** _-Nightmare Cherry:_** _Y con bromas no anda_

Entonces Nightmare Foxy salió del closet y Arturo se hizo para atrás hasta que choco con Nightmare Bonnie y Nightmare Chica.

 ** _-Nightmare Fredbear:_** _¡Oh mira!_

 ** _-Nightmarionne:_** _Ya los conoces_

 ** _-Nightmare:_** _Chica y Bonnie se ven muy voraces_

 ** _-Nightmare Chica:_** _El Cupcake volvió_

 ** _-Nightmare Cherry:_** _Comas o no_

 ** _-Nightmare Bonnie:_** _¿Sobrevivirás al llegar el sol?_

 ** _-Nightmare Freddy:_** _Pon atención_

 ** _-Nightmare Foxy:_** _Mira hacia todos los lados_

 ** _-Nightmare Fredbear:_** _Te descuidaras_

 ** _-Nightmare:_** _Con esa linterna_

 ** _-Nightmarionne:_** _Ya no alumbraras jamás_

 ** _-Nightmare Ballon Boy:_** _Pon atención_

 ** _-Nightmare Plushtrap:_** _Vigila muy bien los pasillos_

 ** _-Nightmare Fredbear:_** _¿Te vas a esconder?_

 ** _-Nightmare:_** _De Freddy en las sombras_

 ** _-Nightmarionne:_** _No puedes correr_

Entonces como había pasado con las otras marionetas, Nightmarionne se quedó viendo a los ojos a Arturo, pero esta vez con unos ojos hipnóticos, de pronto el cuerpo de Arturo respondía solo, se levantó y con lágrimas empezó a cantar mientras empezaba a caminar junto a los Nightmare a su cuarto de Partes y Servicios.

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No voy a llorar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _O si no me van a oír_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Tengo mucho miedo_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Sé que ya vendrán por mí_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Hoy es mi final_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y pronto voy a morir_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _OH NO_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Vienen, por mí_

Entonces sin querer se tropezó saliendo del control de la marioneta, y entonces empezó a correr siendo perseguido por los Nightmare.

 ** _-Nigthmares:_** _Rompe mi mente_

 ** _-Nigthmares:_** _No te dejare escapar_

 ** _-Nigthmares:_** _Soy tu pesadilla_

 ** _-Nigthmares:_** _¡Pero en tu mundo Real!_

 ** _-Nigthmares:_** _Rompe mi corazón_

 ** _-Nigthmares:_** _¡No te dejare escapar!_

 ** _-Nigthmares:_** _En tus pesadillas_

 ** _-Nigthmares:_** _Te persigo_

 ** _-Nigthmares:_** _Pues te voy a_

 ** _-Nigthmares:_** _¡ATRAPAR!_

Entonces todos los animatrónicos saltaron para atraparlo, por suerte, a lo mucho solo Nightmare Foxy llego a rozarle la espalda con su garfio. Solo los osos y la marioneta seguían la persecución.

 ** _-Nightmare Freddy:_** _Pon atención_

 ** _-Nightmare Fredbear:_** _Mira hacia todos los lados_

Entonces el oso negro y la marioneta se pusieron a sus lados demostrando una habilidad de flote.

 ** _-Nightmare:_** _No hay donde correr_

 ** _-Nightmarionne:_** _No podrá vivir_

 ** _-Nightmare Fredbear:_** _Pon atención_

 ** _-Nightmare Freddy:_** _Vigila muy bien los pasillos_

 ** _-Nightmarionne:_** _No hay donde correr_

 ** _-Nightmare:_** _No podrá vivir_

Entonces el oso negro y la marioneta se lanzaron contra Arturo lanzando su Jumpscare, pero este aprovecho su velocidad y se deslizo el resto del camino a la oficina, por lo que al inclinarse provoco que la marioneta recibiera el Jumpscare del oso negro y viceversa, y como los otros 2 osos eran algo lentos, Arturo pudo llegar a su oficina y cerrar antes de que volvieran a entrar.

-Uf... Uf... Uf...-Respiraba agitado recargándose sobre la puerta pero entonces vio a Fredbear y Spring Bonnie parados frente a él sonriéndole.

-Hola-Saludaron sonrientes.

-¡AAAAAHHH!-Grito Arturo, entonces para su sorpresa recibió un abrazo de parte de Gonnie.

-Tranquilo, nosotros no queremos matarte-Le dijo cerca del oído para tranquilizarlo.

-¿No?-Pregunto el chico.

-Claro que no chico-Le respondió Fredbear sonriendo-Después de todo nos agradan mucho los humanos.

-¿Enserio? Que bien...-Dijo aliviado por un momento hasta que Gonnie se separó de él, saco un hacha y la clavo a un costado de él-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DIJERON QUE NO QUERÍAN MATARME!

-Y no queremos-Le dijo Gonnie todavía sonriente-Pero tenemos que seguir las reglas del juego, así que te atacaremos con estas hachas...

-Pero descuida-Continuo Fredbear igual de sonriente-Solo tienes que esquivar los ataques y vivirás.

-Solo te pedimos que si te damos no nos guardes rencor.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!-Dijo incrédulo, ese par de robots le acababan de decir que moriría por un juego y que si moría no asumirían ninguna responsabilidad o culpa.

-Sí, pero descuida, solo será mientras dura la canción, mañana ya tomaremos el atraparte en serio-Dijo Fredbear.

 _-"Están locos si creen que volveré mañana"_

-Bien, empecemos... ¿Hermanita, quieres hacer los honores?

-Sí, gracias hermano.

Y la nueva melodía comenzó, empezando el nuevo martirio de Arturo.

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Los odio tanto_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Déjense de entrometer_

Entonces trato de salir por el gran acceso, pero Gonnie le corto el camino con su hacha.

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Ya no lo aguanto_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _¿Cuándo van a deshacerse?_

Intento del otro lado, pero Fredbear lo detuvo como su hermana.

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Quiero tirarlos ya_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Como a mi vieja TV_

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Si vienen ante mí_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Mucho les va a doler_

Entonces Fredbear derribo a Arturo y junto con su hermana empezaron a lanzar hachazos que el pobre castaño esquivaba como podía, cosa que no era fácil, ya que aún estaba lastimado por la golpiza de parte de los Nightmare.

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Quiero que mueran en fuego_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Que a todos apuñalen, que les disparen espero_

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Los quiero destruidos_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Espero y sea su deseo_

Entonces se detuvieron un momento, momento que aprovecho Arturo para salir corriendo, haciendo que los Spring lo siguieran por su área completamente felices blandiendo sus hachas y lanzando cortes contra Arturo que lograba esquivar por los pelos y por qué los Spring no tenían buena puntería.

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Ya casi acaba_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Solo dejen que fluya_

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _No se asusten_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Su primera vez no será_

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Sus cuerpos se revientan_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Como cuando los maté_

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Si es que obtengo otro chance_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Solos no los dejaré_

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _¡OOHH SII!_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Quiero que mueran en fuego_

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Que a todos apuñalen, que les disparen espero_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Los quiero destruidos_

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Quiero que mueran en fuego_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Que a todos apuñalen, que les disparen espero_

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Los quiero destruidos_

 ** _-Fredbear:_** _Espero y sea su deseo_

 ** _-Gonnie:_** _Quiero que mueran en fuego_

Entonces entro corriendo a su oficina y se puso la máscara, los Spring no tardaron en irse, Arturo volvió a las cámaras y entonces una mano toco su hombro y al voltear vio a Springtrap, el ultimo animatrónico el cual fumaba sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Así que lograste llegar hasta aquí, verdad chiquitín.

-¿Eh?

-Responde-Dijo volteando a verlo seriamente.

-Supongo que sí.

-Bien, eso es porque esos mocosos se ensimismaron tanto con su canción que olvidaron lo importante, aunque debo admitir que eres algo fuerte, nadie soportaría oír como cantan esas canciones mientras te intentan matar-Dijo escupiendo una bocanada de humo en la cara de Arturo.

- _Cof Cof_... Oiga, podría apagar eso, fumar causa cáncer-Entonces Springtrap empezó a reírse de manera macabramente sarcástica haciendo que Arturo se diera cuenta de la idiotez que dijo.

-Chico, soy una máquina, por lo que no tengo pulmones y en ese caso, no pulmones, no cáncer-Dijo tomando al pobre y estrellándolo contra la mesa-Ahora empecemos con un poco de tortura-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica y empezando a retorcer la mano de Arturo quien gritaba de dolor, ante esto Springtrap lo amordazo para que no hiciera tanto escándalo, mientras otra melodía empezaba a sonar-Por lo regular soy rápido, pero llevo tanto tiempo sin poder derramar un poco de sangre que me tomare mi tiempo contigo-Dijo antes de empezar a cantar.

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _No soy alguien bueno_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Tampoco lo quiero ser_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Y si me preguntas_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Nunca me arrepentiré_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Quizás perturbado_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Termine por comprobar lo que es estar_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Junto a trozos de metal_

Entonces empezó a cortarle las venas con una navaja.

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Y aquí no me siento tan mal_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Vivo o muerto a mí me da igual_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _No echo de menos respirar_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Y aunque siento dolor_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Ya no sé lo que es el temor jamás_

Entonces lo tiro de la mesa al suelo empezando a aplicarle una llave de lucha libre.

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _No tengo corazón_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Soy la pesadilla, soy tu horror_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Soy tu horror_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Y en mis ojos veras_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Las ganas que tengo de matar_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Si esto es lo que debo ser_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Lo seré, dando dolor_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Correré, gritare, ¡MUERTO EN VIDA!_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _¡AAAHHH!_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _¡MUERTO EN VIDA!_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _¡AAAHHH!_

Entonces apago las luces y Arturo sintió como lo levantaban.

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Ha llegado alguien_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _A esta oscura habitación_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Parecen llevarme_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Ya no recordaba el sol_

Entonces prendió la luz en la cara de Arturo haciendo que sintiera los ojos arder.

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Ellos me han dejado en_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Una especie de atracción, piensan que soy_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Solo un traje sin valor_

Entonces volvió a estrellarlo contra la mesa y empezó a pasar la navaja por los tobillos.

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Por fin voy a calmar mi sed_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Huelo a sangre cerca de aquí_

Entonces lamio la sangre en la navaja.

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Y escucho voces otra vez_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Y me empiezo a enfadar_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Ha estado intentando engañarme a mí_

Entonces le dio un golpe en el estómago tirándolo de paso al suelo y empezando a pisotearlo.

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _No tengo corazón_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Soy una pesadilla, soy tu horror_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Soy tu horror_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Y en mis ojos veras_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Las ganas que tengo de matar_

Entonces piso la cara de Arturo alzando sus brazos para la siguiente parte.

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Si esto es lo que debo ser_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Lo seré dando dolor_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Correré, gritare, ¡muerto en vida!_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _¡AAAHHH!_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _¡Muerto en vida!_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _¡AAAHHH!_

Entonces tomo a Arturo y lo incorporo, le levanto la camisa y apago su cigarro en el ombligo de Arturo.

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Entre el humo y entre el fuego_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Los fantasmas van huyendo_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _¡Quieren que sufra sin fin!_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _No saben que estoy ardiendo_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Desde que llegaron ellos_

 ** _-Springtrap:_** _Ya no tengo miedo al fin_

Y tiro a Arturo en su silla, entonces se le acerco viéndolo como en su Jumpscare.

-Bien, ahora morirás-Dijo tomando su navaja.

-¡Espera!-Entonces llego Freddy junto con los Old parando al conejo amarillo-Ese chico le pertenece a los Old...

-Eso sí que no-Dijo Toy Freddy entrando con el resto de los Toy-Los Toy fuimos los primeros en acercarse a él, los Toy lo deben matar.

-Y por eso nunca te dejo ir primero-Respondió Freddy.

-Esperen...-Ahora era Nightmare quien entraba junto con su prole (clan, familia... Para que entiendan, los demás Nightmare)-Los Nightmare fuimos los que estuvimos más cerca de matarlo, es nuestro.

-Antes de que lo maten, ¿Nos dejarían jugar un poco más con él?-Dijo Gonnie con su gran sonrisa entrando con Fredbear mientras sacaban las hachas.

-Creo que las marionetas deberían tomar la vida del humano-Dijo Puppet con Marionette, Nightmarionne y Phantom Puppet a su lado-Además, por su culpa se rompió mi mascara.

-No se olviden de nosotros-Dijeron Shadow Freddy y Phantom Freddy.

Y así todos empezaron a discutir sobre quien debería matar al guardia, Arturo intento irse a hurtadillas pero lo cacharon (Descubrieron)

-¡TU QUÉDATE AHÍ!-Le gritaron todos a lo que Arturo solo se encogió de hombros antes de volver a sentarse en su silla.

-Esperen, eso es...-Dijo Springtrap-Que él decida... Chico, ¿Quién te trato peor? El que peor te allá tratado será el que te mate.

-¿Eh?

-¡CONTESTA O TE MATO!

-¡Bueno!... Bien, para empezar... Todos me trataron de la verga-Dijo sin importarle la grosería que acababa de decir, ya que no había un término respetuoso adecuado.

-Ya veo, en ese caso…-Empezó Springtrap-¡EL ULTIMO ES UN GUARDIA ATRAPADO!-Dijo antes de lanzarse contra Arturo.

Entonces todos saltaron hacia Arturo para ver quien lo atrapaba y, por coincidente, lo matara, este solo cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable y entonces...

 _"_ _Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Yaay..."_

Arturo sobrevivió a su primera noche, pero ¿Volverá por un segundo Round? ¿Le quedaran marcas psicológicas después de esto? ¿Qué película será mejor Batman v Superman o Civil War? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Judie:** ¡Hola a todos! soy Judie, Arti, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué te pasa?

 **-Arturo:** ¡NO! ¡ALÉJENSE!

 **-Judie:** ¡Arti!

 **-Chica:** Je, se va a morir.

 **-Arturo:** En el próximo capítulo de "El Nuevo Guardia", "Para lo que están los amigos"… ¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR SÁLVEME!

1.-Dama en Francés… ¿Qué? Tal vez sean animatrónicos asesinos, pero eso no quiere decir que no sean educados.

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, aquí el tercer capítulo, espero les guste y ahora, a responder los comentarios, ahora me ayudara Judie, la amiga Fujoshi de Arturo.

 **-Judie:** Si ¡Hagámoslo!

 **-Arturo y sus amigos:** ¡NO TOQUES A NUESTRA AMIGA!

 **-Judie:** ¡NO LO DIJE EN ESE SENTIDO!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Basta! Empecemos de una vez.

 **-Judie:** Bien, **SweetGirl90** nos dice "OMFG! Ok, me calmo... PERO ES QUE AJZHAJZJA! Me quiero morir! Kevin ya se fue al carajo? :'v Bueno, tenemos a Arti reemplazandolo~ Sorry por ti, Chica! Me mató la parte del yuri y el yaoi x'D Mother fuckers! Eso es sexy B) Viva la shipp~  
Siempre es un desmadre cuando aparecen los animatronics de sexo dudoso con sus opuestos géneros...es divertido 7u7 y Gonnie aparece! *-* Omg, Gonnieeeeeee! Arturo valió madres. Ya los animatronics que existen, extistieron y existirán están por matarlo. Son bastantes así que ... JODER, QUE SON MÁS DE 30 O_O Sabes? Una buena forma de diferenciar a ToyFoxy de Mangle es que ToyFoxy lleve la capa y que Mangle no la lleve, dejando ver su camisa amarilla y chaleco rosa...claro, conservando sus tentáculos viola gente xD Bah, es una propuesta UvU tu maneja las cosas como puedas! Me encantó *-* Espero con ansias la siguiente parte sweet se despide~ Sayonara"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡DULCE-SAMA! ¡Qué gran honor que me hayas comentado! Y no te mueras que así no podrás escribir ni leer… Ok chiste malo… Y bueno, Kevin estará en el turno diurno, así que lo volveremos a ver en un futuro.

 **-Chica:** No te digo nada… Por qué me gusta tu Foxica.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y con respecto a eso del Yuri y Yaoi, bueno me alegro que te gustara el chiste, la verdad no estaba seguro si conservarlo o no.

 **-Judie:** Es que pensó que algunas Fujoshi se ofenderían con lo de "Tocarse con Yaoi", pero le alegra que tuviera un buen recibimiento.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si… y si…

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡I DON´T CARE!_

 ** _-Judie:_** _¡I SHIP IT!_

Cantan los dos con lentes Swag.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y si, por eso puse a los "Gemelos", jugare mucho con eso y si Gonnie también apareció aquí y tendrá buena relevancia… Y si, Arturo ya valió… Ya dije que me encanta hacerles la vida de cuadritos a mis OC´s-Esta vez mis OC´s optaron por no decir nada-Y sí que son muchos… Y después serán más… Y buen consejo y si todas las versiones de Mangle tienen sus tentáculos y los usaran con Arturo… Y no necesariamente con intenciones asesinas, si sabes a lo que me refiero 7w7-Arturo que bebía jugo de uva lo escupió.

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo que oíste…

 **-Arturo:** ¡Pero!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Pero nada!... bien, saludos y sayonara :D, ¡SIGUIENTE!

 **-Judie:** Bien, **Hero Grunt Ruvif** nos dice: "OYE KE RIKISIMO METRA-ZUKA? ES EN SERIO? ESTO FUE DE LO MAS COMPLICADO Y CONFUSO QUE HE LEÍDO ¿CUANTOS ANIMATRONICOS SON EN TOTAL? ¿TODOS ESTÁN HUMANIZADOS? ¿SI SABEN EL PELIGRO DE LOS DOS PELUCHITOS, PORQUE MIER*A LOS PONEN EN LA OFICINA? ¿QUE CLASE DE OFICINA TIENE PUERTAS DE METAL Y TAMBIÉN DE MADERA? ¿QUE CLASE DE OFICINA TIENE UN CLÓSET?! ¿PORQUE LA PIZZERÍA NO ESTA EN BANCARROTA TRAS GASTAR TANTO EN LOS ANIMATRONICOS? ¿PORQUE SOY TAN SEXY? TAL VEZ YO SEA EL EXIGENTE PERO, ULTIMATE, LA VERDAD TE FALTA MUCHO...MUCHO...MUCHOOOOOO REALISMO Y LÓGICA."

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** Bueno, al menos te gusto un poco, y sí, tengo montones de armas curiosas, además de mis puertas de tiempo, mi rayo regla 63 y demás XD, y en cierto modo esa era una de mis intenciones, ya que dejando esas incógnitas genero interés… El arte del misterio XD… Incluso Scott lo usa… Bien ya enserio, creo que esas preguntas debería responderlas Phone Guy, amigo, ¿Me harías los honores?

 **-Phone Guy:** Sí-Dijo acomodándose los lentes-Respondiendo a tus preguntas, sí, todos están humanizados, con Plushtrap y Nightmare BB, es que como ellos no representan una amenaza…

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿ACASO NO VISTE COMO ME DEJARON?!-Recibe un golpe de Ultimate.

 **-Phone Guy:** Como decía… Ninguno de los dos representa una amenaza mortal… Además no teníamos otro lugar para ponerlos, con las puertas, las de metal Fritz las puso y las de madera ya venían con el edificio, planeamos cambiarlas luego, y no tenemos un Closet… Tenemos 2, uno para los empleados y el otro es de Vincent.

 **-Vincent:** ¡¿Qué?! Necesitaba un lugar para mis uniformes morados-Dijo frotándose la tela morada en la cara.

 **-Phone Guy:** Sobre el dinero, bueno, primero gane la lotería y en una pelea Vincent lo aposto todo en el hipódromo al caballo con peores estadísticas, hubo una carambola y el único caballo que termino la carrera fue al que Vincent le aposto y multiplicamos esa fortuna por mucho, y ahora con los animatrónicos, eso se resuelve con una simple ecuación.

 **-Todos:** ¡MATEMÁTICAS!

 **-Phone Guy:** Si, a ver si tenemos lo siguiente:

X=(AO)+ +(AS)+(AP)+(AN)

 **-Phone Guy:** Ahora, tomando en cuenta que los Withered, que no aparecen aquí, que en si son los Old y contando a Golden Freddy como un Spring y a los Shadows como Phantoms tenemos que:

X=(5)+(11)+(4)+(7)+(14)

X=16+11+14

X=16+25

X=41

 **-Phone Guy:** Por lo tanto, si mis cálculos no me fallan, tenemos por el momento 41 animatrónicos, espero haber aclarado tus dudas… Y sobre lo sexy… La respuesta está en tu corazón.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias Scott, y sobre la lógica y el realismo, si habrá lógica, en el sentido que todo tendrá su porque, pero si hablamos de realismo en sentido de que sea posible en nuestro mundo… Ahí si te fallare un poco, espero no haya problema, saludos. ¡Siguiente!

 **-Judie:** Bien, **Mister Conde De Urano** nos dice "El mejor trabajo de todos. Un sitio donde animatronicos con forma de animales antropomorficos quieren matarte. ¿Quién no quiere trabajar ahí? Buen capítulo"

- **Mister Conde De Urano:** Ese es el título de uno de los mejores fics de FNAF XD, y si, ¿Quién no querría trabaja ahí?

 **-Arturo:** Yo no.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos :D

 **-Judie:** Bien, **Sir Sombra** nos dice "Oye esta vez te as superado pero poner bastante texto y no dialogo es un poco cursi.."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias, y bueno, tratare de mejorar eso, y las próximas llamadas no serán tan largas, espero te guste este y los próximos capítulos, saludos :D

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-Survive the Night de MandoPony**

 **-Five Nights at Freddy´s song de The Living Tombstone**

 **-The Puppet de GatoPaint**

 **-It´s Been So Belong de The Living Tombstone**

 **-Puppet´s Song de iTowngameplay**

 **-Five Nights at Freddy´s 3 song de iTowngameplay**

 **-Break my Mind de DAGames**

 **-Springtrap´s Song de iTowngameplay**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos :D


	4. CA15: Para lo que están los amigos

**Publicado Originalmente el: 15 de Diciembre de 2015**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola a todos, soy yo, Ultimate Dimentor, ¿Qué les pareció la nueva versión del capítulo anterior?

 **-Un hater al azar:** ¡Solo agregaste una canción! ¡Pero todo es exactamente igual! ¡IDIOTA!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡SEGURIDAD!

Entran los 4 OC´s con traje de policía.

 **-Los 4:** ¿Si capitán?-Dijeron haciendo un saludo criticón…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Sáquenme a este criticón.

 **-Los 4:** ¿Qué me puede hacer ese cuarteto de perdedores? ¡PERDEDOR!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Con lujo de violencia por favor.

 **-Los 4:** Sera un placer-Sacan los cuatro fierros golpeadores de parejas felices y empiezan a golpear al Hater hasta dejarlo sangrando y lo sacan a patadas.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, regresemos al fic jeje.

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, **"El Nuevo Guardia"** , espero les guste, en esta ocasión quise centrarme un poco más en la relación de Arturo con sus amigos, además de explorar un poco las motivaciones de los guardias, espero les guste, además de que **daré unos anuncios importantes al final del capítulo** , así que estén atentos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores en este fic, es porque lo escribí originalmente en el celular, así que perdón por ello de antemano.

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear** , **SweetGirl90** , **MMD** y de **Ehuante.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo Molina** , **Miko, Isusch, Kevin (Amigo de Arturo), Judie, Estefanía y Samuel** son de mi creación y propiedad.

Los diseños de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, las Cupcake, (Cherry y Carol), Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle (Toy Foxy), Ballon Boy, Puppet, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Ballon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Plushtrap, Phone Guy (Scott), Purple Guy (Vincent), Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith son de **Pole Bear**.

Los diseños de Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie), Puppet (Marionette/Marion), Ballon Girl y Nightmarionne son de **SweetGirl90**.

El diseño de Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza y Nightmare Ballon Boy son de **Ehuante**.

El diseño de Toy Bonnie es de **MMD (Miku Miku Dance).**

El diseño de Mangle femenina es de **Pole Bear** , pero en el estilo de dibujo **SweetGirl90.**

Ahora, si quieren ver como es más o menos Arturo, hice un dibujo en Adobe Illustrator, lo encontraran en mi página de Facebook en mi álbum, "Mis OC´s", próximamente lo hare en Paint Tool Sai con color y todo así que paciencia.

 **Clasificación M por lenguaje vulgar e insinuaciones sexuales leves y ahora hasta Gore leve.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

Entonces todos saltaron hacia Arturo para ver quien lo atrapaba y, por coincidente, lo matara, este solo cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable y entonces...

 _"_ _Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Yaay..."_

Arturo estuvo con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos y entonces al no pasar nada abrió tímidamente el ojo derecho y solo vio las caras de decepción y fastidio en los animatrónicos... Excepto en Gonnie y Fredbear que seguían con sus inmutables sonrisas.

-¿Q... Qué pasa?-Pregunto Arturo tímidamente.

-Tu turno termino-Respondió Freddy molesto-Ya no podremos intentar matarte hasta mañana en la noche.

-¿No?-Pregunto confundido, ¿Qué pasaba exactamente a las 6 de la mañana como para que se detuvieran los animatrónicos?... De hecho... ¿Por qué lo querían matar para empezar? Ahora que se sentía seguro el miedo era remplazado por la duda...

-Te veremos mañana miserable humano-Dijo Puppet mientras se iba junto con los demás, solo los Spring se quedaron.

-Tienes madera muchacho-Dijo Springtrap sonriendo-Sera un deleite destrozarla-Dijo antes de irse.

-Espero tenerlo de nuevo aquí mañana joven-Dijo Fredbear quitándose el sombrero antes de irse-Vámonos Gonnie.

-Si, en un momento te alcanzo hermano-Dijo antes de voltearse hacia Arturo-Felicidades, esto...

-Molina, Arturo Molina-Dijo Arturo sonriendo... Bueno, uno no siempre sobrevive a la muerte en una noche y la conejita al menos era amable.

-Gracias... Felicidades Arturo, cuídate y nos vemos mañana-Dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse, Arturo se tocó la mejilla sonrojado y confundido de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Que fue todo eso?... _¡Arghh!_ -Entonces recobro conciencia de sus heridas, se quitó el suéter y la camisa para ver mejor como había quedado-Si alguien me viera así... Diría que soy emo-Dijo viendo los cortes en sus muñecas cortesía del conejo dorado.

Entonces viendo su playera vio que salía algo de sangre de su costado derecho y se tocó los huesos, supuso que con tantas estrelladas, al menos se fracturo uno o dos pares de costillas, miro a su alrededor y vio detrás de él lo que estaba buscando, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, supuso que no habría problema si lo usaba, remojo algodón en alcohol y se lo empezó a tallar en las heridas y ponerse algunas vendas, era en momentos como esos en los que agradecía estar acostumbrado a los que él llamaba por excelencia _"Golpes de la vida"_ …

-Resulta irónico...-Se dijo para sí, tratando de consolarse un poco-Ellos intentan matarme... Pero sus golpes no son nada comparados a los que he recibido en la escuela...-Debía admitir que los golpes que le dieron los robots le dolieron... Y mucho, pero no han sido los peores que había recibido en su vida.

-Aun así... Si sentí toda la intención asesina en cada puñetazo, cortada y demás que me lanzaban… Son peligrosos... Y más ahora que se tomaran mi muerte en serio, como dijo el oso... Además es obvio que no usaron toda su fuerza…

Termino de vendar su torso, ya que no quería abusar de las vendas de la pizzería y se retiró, no sin antes dejar su carta de renuncia, se dirigió a su departamento y se cambió la ropa, esa ropa fría, pero limpia se sentía genial después de semejante experiencia, se sentía extraño, la muerte no es algo a lo que le des mucha importancia, tal vez para disfrutar la vida mejor, pero por lo general uno intentaba evitar pensar en ella a pesar de que esta llegaba tarde o temprano.

-El consejo de mi bisabuelo si funciona-Dijo sonriendo antes de ir a la parada de autobuses, mientras recordaba ese momento.

 **Flashback**

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Abuelito dime tú_

-Tu-Respondió el abuelo a un Arturo de 8 años dejándolo con cara de Póker Face.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Arturo sacudió su cabeza un par de veces.

-"¿Por qué recordé ese momento con mi abuelo si estoy pensando en mi bisabuelo?"-Se preguntó un momento antes de cruzar la calle.

 **Flashback**

-Hijo-Decía un señor parecido a Arturo a un pequeño Arturo de 6 años.

-¿Sí?, padre-Dijo el pequeño Arturo.

-En tu primer día de escuela quiero darte el gran consejo que me dio mi padre.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Déjame recordar... Era "Hijo, eres tonto como un conejo y feo como un oso, si una zorra te invita a pasar la noche con ella, la pasas"... ¡MALDITOS TRAUMAS DE LA NIÑEZ!

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¡MALDITOS TRAUMAS DE LA NIÑEZ!-Repitió Arturo las palabras de su padre antes de cruzar otra calle, al menos se estaba acercando.

 **Flashback**

-Bisabuelito, ¿Otra vez te vas de viaje?-Pregunto un Arturo de 4 años a su bisabuelo, el cual a pesar de su edad, se conservaba jovial.

-Sí, ya presencie el primer año de vida de tu hermanito, pero ahora debo volver al trabajo.

-¿No has pensado en retirarte?

-Je, mi trabajo no es un trabajo del que se pueda renunciar o retirar Arturito, es vital para el equilibrio del mundo...-Dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño-Solo quiero decirte que si sientes miedo o enojo, no te descontroles, solo espera a que pase todo, recuerda momentos peores de tu pasado y sonríe cuando termine y déjalo en el pasado.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Jeje-Rio un poco-No sé por qué precisamente en este momento recuerdo ese consejo, supongo que porque lo necesitaba-Dijo antes de subir al autobús a su universidad- _"Y creo que tiene razón... Solo tengo que dejarlo en el pasado y listo... Ya sobreviví una noche y ahora renuncie... No tengo por qué vivir con eso... Sip, no dejare que esto me afecte en lo más mínimo... Ni a mí, ni a mi vida..."_

-Mira mami, ¡ES FREDDY!-Dijo un niño viendo un anuncio en el autobús.

-¡¿FREDDY?!-Grito Arturo pegándose a la pared del autobús, llamando la atención de todos…

Este sería un largo día.

 **Capítulo 4: Para lo que están los amigos**

-Qué raro… No hay nadie-Dijo Arturo entrando en su universidad, la cual estaba completamente vacía, se dirigió a su salón y vio que igualmente estaba vacío, esto era extraño, se pellizco para saber si no estaba durmiendo, todo parecía decir que no-Ahora... Supongo que al menos puedo aprovechar para dormir un poco…-Se fue a su silla para dormir pero antes le envió un mensaje a sus amigos por WhatsApp.

 **-Arturo: Apúrense chicos, todavía no llega nadie, aquí los espero :D**

 **-Arturo: PD: Voy a dormir un rato en lo que llegan los demás, si el profesor no me despierta, despiértenme por fis. ;D**

 **Mientras en el departamento de Arturo**

-¡FELIZ PRIMERA NOCHE DE TRABAJO!-Gritaron los amigos de Arturo derribando la puerta junto a un gran pastel.

-Oigan…-Dijo Kevin-Arti aún no ha llegado.

-Qué raro-Dijo Judie-Si su turno terminaba a las 6, ya debería estar aquí.

-Chicos, nos envió un mensaje-Dijo Miko viendo su celular y leyendo el mensaje-Fue a la escuela…-Dijo pesadamente.

-No se acordó que hoy era puente... De nuevo-Dijo Isusch-¿Verdad?

-Tal parece-Dijo Miko-Y ahora está durmiendo en la escuela pensando que lo van a despertar.

Entonces los 4 suspiraron y dijeron al unísono.

-Las cosas que uno tiene que hacer por él-Dijeron antes de dirigirse a la escuela.

 **De regreso con Arturo**

Este estaba soñando que corría en una oscuridad inmensa, corría y corría, no podía detenerse o si no lo atraparían, entonces los Toy aparecieron frente a él, junto a un traje de Freddy.

-Vamos Arti…-Dijo Toy Freddy.

-…Tienes que seguir las reglas-Dijo Toy Chica

-Únetenos-Dijo Mangle.

-Sera divertido-Completo Bon.

-¡NO!-Grito Arturo empezando a correr en sentido contrario-¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ!

Entonces siguió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana y se le aparecieron los Old.

-Muere como nosotros Arti-Dijeron los Old rodeándolo.

-¡ALÉJENSE!

Entonces Spring Bonnie y Fredbear hicieron un agujero en el piso alrededor de Arturo con sus hachas y este empezó a caer por el vacío, entonces los Nightmare y Jack-o lo acompañaron en su caída.

-¡NOS COMEREMOS CADA PARTÍCULA DE TU SER!-Dijeron los Nightmare.

-¡DE TI NO QUEDARA NI EL RECUERDO!-Dijeron los Jack-o.

Entonces se detuvo la caída de Arturo, pero los demás continuaron cayendo, Arturo se incorporó y vio a Springtrap armado hasta los dientes con armas punzo-cortantes.

-Ven aquí pequeño.

Arturo retrocedió y se topó con los Phantom.

-¿Crees que eres especial?-Dijeron estos-¿Crees que puedes escapar de nosotros?-Entonces empujaron a Arturo tirándolo al suelo.

Entonces todos los animatrónicos lo rodearon.

 **Mientras con los amigos de Arturo**

Estos entraron al salón y vieron a Arturo dormido sobre su libreta a modo de almohada.

-¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo despertar al dormilón?-Pregunto Miko.

-Cierto...-Dijo Judie-Él tiene el sueño realmente pesado y luego con la desvelada...

-Ya se-Dijo Kevin-Si no mal recuerdo, él se pone de despertador la canción de POP GOES THE WEASEL... Una vez me conto que de niño su madre le cantaba esa canción para despertarlo y por eso la usa de alarma, para despertar tranquilamente.

-Yo la tengo, pero en versión caja de música-Dijo Isusch poniendo la canción en su celular y poniendo delicadamente los audífonos en las orejas de Arturo-Bien, voy a ponerle play.

 **De regreso con Arturo**

Este estaba completamente rodeado por los animatrónicos, los cuales tenían la vista perdida, pero a la vez fija en Arturo, acercándose lentamente.

-En la pizzería-Empezaron a decir los animatrónicos al unísono-Parte de la pizzería... En la pizzería, parte de la pizzería... En la pizzería, parte de la pizzería... En la pizzería, parte de la pizzería...

-¡ALÉJENSE!

Entonces cuatro cajas aparecieron frente a Arturo y de estas salieron Puppet, Marionette, Phantom Puppet y Nightmarionne, diciendo al unísono con la misma sonrisa maliciosa y negando con la cabeza.

-Olvidaste la caja de música-Mientras empezó a sonar la melodía de POP GOES THE WEASEL.

 **De regreso al mundo real**

Los chicos pusieron la canción esperando un tranquilo despertar de parte del castaño...

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

No salió como esperaban, Arturo despertó de golpe y tomo su libreta de manera horizontal y la presiono como si hubiera un botón ahí.

-¡LA CAJA! ¡LA CAJA!-Decía con los ojos en blanco y completamente aterrado.

-Calma Arti-Dijo Miko tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-¡ATRÁS! ¡ATRÁS! ¡NO ME HAGAN NADA!-Decía fuera de sí, entonces se levantó pisando un lápiz que tiro con su despertar y cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente.

-Tuvo otra pesadilla-Concluyeron los 4 con tono cansino y las manos en la cara.

-Esta igual a cuando estuvimos en ese campamento-Dijo Isusch con un tic en el ojo.

-Tan universitario y tan miedoso...-Dijo Judie.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Kevin.

-Vamos a despertarlo de nuevo y tratar de tranquilizarlo-Dijo Miko.

-Bien, tengo algo...-Dijo Kevin levantando el cuerpo inerte de su amigo y empezando a sacudirlo con fuerza-¡DESPIERTA ARTI!

-¡AAAAHHH!-Grito Arturo despertando, entonces Kevin lo soltó.

-Hola Arti, ¿Ya estas mejor?-Pregunto Judie.

-¡¿MEJOR?! ¡¿MEJOR?!-Dijo todavía fuera de si-¡INTENTA SOBREVIVIR UNA NOCHE EN ESE LUGAR Y PREGÚNTAME SI ESTOY MEJOR!-Dijo antes de tirarse en el suelo y hacerse bolita.

-Chicos, esto es serio…-Dijo Miko-Tuvo un trauma.

-La atracción de terror, seguro-Trato de adivinar Isusch.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Kevin.

-Hay que reemplazar su trauma con otro-Propuso Judie.

-No estoy seguro de que funcione…-Comento Miko.

-Nah... Pos Yolo... Así se la regresamos por hacernos venir a la escuela en día de puente...-Dijo Isusch-Pero... ¿Con que lo traumamos?

-¡Ya se!-Dijo Judie con un foco encendido sobre la cabeza.

Entonces se llevaron cargando a un Arturo todavía hecho bolita a la sala de cómputo.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Miko.

-Espera…-Dijo Judie tecleando unas cosas-Bien, ya desactive el control parental.

-¿Y para que quitaste el control parental?-Pregunto Kevin.

-Ya lo veras-Entonces se acercó a Arturo-Oye Arti, ¿Quieres Yuri?-Eso hizo reaccionar a Arturo levemente, quien enfoco su vista en la pantalla-Bien, te pondré los audífonos.

Entonces le puso los audífonos y se dispuso a reproducir al video, mientras que en la cabeza de Arturo ocurría una conversación típica.

 _-¡Si! ¡Yuri!-_ Dijo Arturo interno.

 _-"¿Cómo puedes pensar en Yuri después de lo de esta noche?"_

 _-Fácil, el Yuri es amor, el Yuri es vida, el Yuri es todo, además ya paso, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse... Oh, ya empezó... Dos chicas, una copa... Suena prometedor..._

 _-"Tengo un mal presentimiento..."_

Después de que terminara el video los chicos estaban con la boca en el suelo y Arturo que además de ver eso escucho todo con los audífonos al máximo estaba aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba, entonces Judie le retiro los audífonos y pregunto.

-Y bien Arti, ¿Ya estas mejor?

-¡HABRÁN CANCHA!-Gritaron los chicos corriendo al baño como burros sin mecate para poder expulsar las náuseas que ese video les dejo.

-Vaya... Lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensé...-Dijo la chica que quedo sola en el cuarto de computo-¡ESTO VA DIRECTO A YOUTUBE!-Dijo tomando la cámara que escondió detrás de la computadora.

Entonces los chicos regresaron con su amiga, parecían muertos vivientes al solo caminar sin ver por dónde ni como, cuando estuvieron frente a su amiga solo se le quedaron viendo sin prestarle atención a la cámara que su amiga metió en su bolsillo.

-¿Funciono?

-¡QUE MIERDA TENÍAS EN LA CABEZA!-Dijeron todos molestos.

-Veo que funciono-Dijo sonriente.

-¡NO PODRE VER YURI POR UN MES SIN PENSAR EN LO QUE MIS POBRES OJITOS PRESENCIARON Y LO QUE MIS POBRES OÍDOS ESCUCHARON!-Reclamo Arturo antes de volver a hacerse bolita en el suelo ahora llorando de la pena... A un nivel que daba pena-¡Y YO QUE PENSÉ QUE CON EL HARLEM SHAKE POOP HABÍA VISTO LO PEOR DE LO PEOR!

-Pues para la próxima no te traumes y no reacciones como loco-Respondió la chica.

-¡Y A LA PRÓXIMA AVÍSANOS DE QUE VAS A PONER ALGO ASÍ PARA NO VERLO!-Dijeron Miko, Isusch y Kevin.

-Bueno, al menos Arti ya recupero el habla...

-Supongo que al menos sirvió de algo-Reconoció Miko aun mosqueado por lo que vio, entonces levanto a Arturo-Arti, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-Y por tercera vez, Arturo se hizo bolita en el suelo y volviendo a llorar patéticamente-Fue horrible, fue horrible, estaban por todos lados, sus canciones, sus deseos asesinos, trajes freidores, clientes desconsiderados, golpes, cuchillos y garras.

-Otra vez está diciendo cosas sin sentido-Dijo Isusch.

-Oye Arti, ¿Entraste en la atracción de terror?-Pregunto Kevin.

-¡No entre!... ¡Me metieron en ella!... ¡Me persiguieron y golpearon!... ¡LOS OSOS NEGROS Y LAS MARIONETAS VUELAN!

-¡YA DEJA DE BALBUCEAR INCOHERENCIAS!-Grito Miko.

-¿Que paso ahí?-Pregunto Judie.

-Querían matarme, esas cosas querían matarme...-Dijo sollozando.

-Entonces es cierto...-Dijo Kevin con un aire de misterio.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Miko.

-Las historias que circulan en internet, pensaba que eran un mito, pero al parecer esos Creepypastas de la pizzería son reales... O por lo menos las Creepypastas originales...

-Vamos a la casa de Arti y hablamos mejor de eso allí-Propuso Isusch-De paso lo recostamos en su cama y comemos pastel.

-Bien-Concordó Miko-Vámonos Arti-Entonces vio a Arturo quien se mecía en el suelo y se chupaba el dedo haciendo que sus amigos se dieran un Facepalm.

-Es buen amigo... ¡PERO ENSERIO QUE A VECES ES TAN PATÉTICO!-Dijo Isusch mientras sus amigos asentían.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Kevin-No podemos llevarlo cargando en el autobús.

-Tenemos que hacerlo reaccionar-Contesto Miko-La pregunta es... ¿Como?

-Ya se-Dijo Isusch ahora siendo el quien tenía el foco encendido-En casos como estos es hora de tomar... Medidas Extremas-Dijo viendo a Miko.

-¡No!-Dijo sabiendo a que se refería-No pienso volver a llevarme así de feo con Arti.

Sus amigos solo esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Vamos Miko-Dijo Judie dándole palmaditas en la espalda-Si la discusión se pone fuerte intervendré.

-Bueno...-Dijo inseguro de que eso fuera bueno, entonces se acercó a un todavía en el suelo Arturo y le susurró al oído-Naruto es mejor que One Piece.

La reacción de Arturo no se hizo esperar, este se levantó y miro molesto a Miko.

-¡BLASFEMO! ¡RELLENUTO NO ES MEJOR QUE ONE PIECE!

Entonces Miko frunció el ceño.

-¡TAL VEZ NARUTO TENGA MUCHO RELLENO...! ¡PERO AL MENOS NARUTO YA ES HOKAGE! ¿Y LUFFY QUE? ¡EL CON CASI 1000 CAPÍTULOS Y AUN NO ENCUENTRA EL ONE PIECE!

-¡LA GRAN LÍNEA Y EL NUEVO MUNDO SON UN VERDADERO RETO! ¡NO COMO MADARA Y SU PLAN PARA CONVERTIRSE EN SAILOR MOON!

-¡CON EL TSUKUYOMI INFINITO NO TE METAS! ¡MIZUKI LE GANA A LUFFY!

-¡¿AH SÍ?! ¡PUES BUGGY DERROTARÍA A NARUTO EN UN 2 POR 3!

-¡JA! SI NARUTO ES TAN MALO... ¡¿PORQUE ES CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR MONTAÑAS ENTERAS?!

-Y SI LUFFY ES TAN PATÉTICO... ¡¿CÓMO EXPLICAS QUE ÉL SE ENFRENTARA SOLO A 3 ALMIRANTES?! ¡LUFFY SE CONVERTIRÁ EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS Y DERROCARA AL GOBIERNO MUNDIAL!

-¡EL CHAKRA DERROTA AL HAKI!

-¡Y LAS FRUTAS DEL DIABLO LE GANAN A LAS BESTIAS CON COLA!

-¡LA GRAN GUERRA NINJA SUPERA A LA DE MARINEFORD!

-¡USSOP ES MEJOR ESTRATEGA QUE SHIKAMARU!

-¡SAKURA COCINA MEJOR QUE EL OKAMA DE SANJI!

-¡ZORO DESTRUIRÍA A SASUKE CON EL SANTORYU!

-¡TEMARI ES MÁS LISTA QUE ROBÍN!

-¡CHOPPER ES MEJOR MÉDICO QUE SAKURA!

-¡FRANKY Y BROOK CAERÍAN EN UN SEGUNDO CONTRA HIDAN Y KAKUZU!

-¡LA MUERTE DE ACE Y EL GOING MERRY SON MÁS TRISTES QUE LAS DE JIRAIYA, NEJI Y ASUMA JUNTOS!

-¡TSUNADE E HINATA LE GANAN A HANCOCK Y NAMI!

-¡CON MI PRINCESA BOA NO TE METAS! ¡LUHAN 4EVER!

-¡NINGÚN ROMANCE LE GANA AL NARUHINA!

-¡AL MENOS LAS PELEAS DE ONE PIECE SON A PUÑO LIMPIO Y NO UN FESTIVAL DE RAYITOS!

-¡POR LO MENOS NARUTO SI ESTA DOBLADO EN LATINO!

-¡AHÍ TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡SI HAY UNA VERSIÓN EN LATINO DE ONE PIECE!

-¡¿CONSIDERAS A 4PIECE UNA VERSIÓN LATINA DE ONE PIECE?!... ¡ESO ES CAER BAJO!

-Esto… ¡AL MENOS ONE PIECE TIENE EL RECORD GUINNESS DEL MÁS VENDIDO! ¡¿CUANTOS RECORDS TIENE NARUTO?! ¡ADEMÁS DEL MÁS RELLENADO!

-¡NARUTO ES MEJOR Y TE CALLAS! ¡Kevin! ¡¿Cuál es el mejor Shonen de peleas?!

-En realidad... Yo prefiero Bleach...-Contesto el aludido haciendo que los dos lo voltearan a ver.

-¡NI QUIEN TE PELE PAPÚH!-Dijo Miko.

-¡EL ANIME DE BLEACH ESTÁ MÁS MUERTO QUE EL MAR MUERTO!-Soltó Arturo.

-Oigan-Llamo la atención de todos Isusch-¿Y Dragón Ball? ¿Alguien quiere pensar en Dragón Ball?

-¡CON LA ANIMACIÓN DE SÚPER CAYO POR LOS SUELOS!-Dijeron tajantes los dos.

-¿Qué hay de Inuyasha?-Pregunto Judie.

-¡MUCHO ROMANCE POCA ACCIÓN!-Dijeron los chicos antes de volver a encararse.

-¡LUHAN!

-¡NARUHINA!

-¡LUHAN!

-¡NARUHINA!

-¡NALU!-Dijo Judie decidiendo que ya era suficiente.

-¡ESE ES NATSU X LUCY!-Respondió Arturo-¡EL LUFFY X NAMI ES LUNA!

-Yo más bien pensaba en Naruto x Luffy.

Entonces la mirada de los 2 chicos se oscureció y completamente choqueados, sus mentes se llenaron de todo el Yaoi que su amiga les mostro, reemplazando a los protagonistas de esas poses por sus héroes, dejándolos sin habla.

-¿Chicos?-Pregunto Kevin poniendo un dedo sobre ambos y estos cayeron al suelo como troncos.

-Los perdimos, Doctor-Dijo Isusch.

-Judie… Acabas de romper la maquina… En serio que la rompiste…

-Hmmm...-Se puso a pensar Judie-Si así se pusieron por mi shipp de Naruto x Luffy... ¿Qué pensarían del IchiGoku?

-¡CON GOKU NO TE METAS!-Dijeron los 4, si, Arturo y Miko se levantaron para reclamar-¡GOKU ES NUESTRA INFANCIA!

-Pero ustedes 2 dijeron que...-Empezó viendo a Miko y Arturo.

-Tal vez la franquicia este sobreexplotada...-Empezó Miko.

-... Pero eso no significa que menos preciemos los recuerdos de nuestra niñez...-Continuo Arti.

-... Además, tal vez la versión de Tv tenga mala animación...-Reconoció Isusch.

-... Pero falta ver la versión de Blu-ray para dar el veredicto final-Concluyo Kevin.

-Y por si eso no fuera todo...-Empezó de nuevo Miko.

-... A pesar de copiarle la idea a Dragón Ball Multiverse...-Continuo Arturo.

-... El manga dibujado por Toyotaro-san y escrito por Toriyama-sama alzo la historia a nuevas alturas...-Prosiguió Kevin.

-Y el regreso del capitán Ginyu en el anime promete mucho fanservice-Dijo Isusch.

-¡QUE VUELVA A CAMBIAR CUERPOS CON BULMA!-Dijo Arturo.

-¡SÍ!-Dijeron los 4 chocando sus manos como los pingüinos de Madagascar chocan las aletas... Arturo recibió el zape en la cabeza, pero no le importo.

-Bueno, ¿Ya podemos ir a la casa de Arti?-Pregunto Judie.

-Si vamos-Dijo Miko.

 **Ya en el departamento de Arturo**

-Vaya-Dijo Judie viendo mejor el lugar-Así que este es tu nuevo hogar.

-Si-Dijo Arturo-No es la gran cosa, pero es mejor que dormir bajo un puente... Además, mi casero fue muy buena gente al regalarme sus muebles viejos que ya iba a tirar.

El departamento era uno muy chico, contaba solo con una cama, una mesa, una estufa de una hornilla, un ropero, un refrigerador miniatura y un pequeño cuarto que daba a un baño que solo contaba con escusado, regadera y lavamanos.

-Ahora-Dijo Miko sentándose en la cama-¿Por qué fuiste hoy a la escuela si era puente?

-¡¿ERA PUENTE?!

-Sí, no recuerdas que hoy es esa fiesta del padre de Samuel, por lo que este invito a todos nuestros compañeros y profesores excepto a ti.

-¿Eso era hoy? Rayos y yo que quería ver a Estefanía, pero bueno, tampoco es como si fuera a andar recordando fechas de fiestas a las que no estoy invitado... Oigan, ¿Y para qué es el pastel?

-Para celebrar que terminaste tu primera noche-Respondió Miko.

-Je, gracias-Agradeció Arturo-Lastima que renuncie...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Preguntaron todos.

-Una sola noche me basto para darme cuenta de las condiciones del lugar... No vale la pena.

-Pero Arti…-Dijo Judie-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Solo buscare otro trabajo y ya... Trabajar en ese lugar no vale la pena si te van a matar por el salario mínimo.

-¿Matar?-Pregunto Isusch.

-Cierto-Exclamo Kevin-Les iba a hablar de las leyendas de ese lugar.

-¿Leyendas?-Pregunto Arti.

-Arti-Dijo Kevin viéndolo fijamente-Te convertiste en parte de una historia increíble.

-¿Eh?

-Para darte la versión corta, la leyenda cuenta que a raíz de distintos asesinatos que se dieron en el local, las almas de las víctimas quedaron condenadas a poseer a los animatrónicos y cazan a los guardias nocturnos debido a que, según dice la leyenda, el asesino fue un guardia de seguridad...

-¿Estás diciendo que esas cosas me querían matar por que los espíritus de personas asesinadas me creen su asesino?-Pregunto Arturo.

-Si-Dijo Kevin.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Empezó a reír Arturo como loco-¡JAJAJAJAJA!, esa es la historia de terror más inverosímil que me hayas contado, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, Kevin... ¿Qué paso?... Antes eras chévere, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, cuando me contabas una historia de terror me dejabas tan traumado que no podía dormir hasta que el cansancio me vencía, pero esto... Es lo más ilógico que he escuchado...

-¿Dudas de los Creepypastas?

-¿Un Creepypasta? Para Creepypastas las historias de Slenderman y Pueblo Lavanda, pero esto, parece la historia digna para un videojuego independiente viral.

-¿Pues recuerdas ese juego llamado Five Nights At Candy?-Dijo Kevin.

-Si...-Dijo Arturo perdiendo un momento el humor para reír... Ese juego lo dejo aterrado en menos de la mitad del único gameplay que vio… Cabe aclarar, que no lo vio completo.

-Pues se dice que ese juego está inspirado en la leyenda de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza... De hecho, hacen menciones a la pizzería y hasta aparece el Puppet original.

-Esto...-Dijo dudoso Arturo.

Entonces sintió la vibración de su teléfono y noto que era de la pizzería, noto que había como 10 llamadas perdidas.

-La pizzería me llama.

-¿Vas a contestar?-Pregunto Isusch

-No.

-Pero podría ser importante-Dijo Miko.

-Aun así, no pienso caer en sus trucos para volver a trabajar ahí.

-¡DAME ESO!-Dijo Judie tomando el celular de Arturo-Bueno, hola, si Arturo esta indispuesto... Si... Aja... Ya veo... Espere tantito-Entonces miro a Arturo-Arti, esto es serio, tú no puedes renunciar.

-¿Y por qué no?

-El tal Scott dice que tu contrato abarca 5 noches, por lo cual tienes que ir, o si no, te demandaran por todo lo que tengas.

-¡DAME ESO!-Arturo tomo el teléfono y contesto-Diga.

-Molina, llegue esta mañana con los muchachos y encontré en tu oficina un papel con tu carta de renuncia-Dijo Scott desde el teléfono.

-Sí, no pienso regresar a ese lugar.

-Pero Molina, firmaste un contrato y...

-Sé que firme el contrato, pero no mencionaron nada sobre que podría morir.

-De hecho sí.

 **Flashback**

Arturo solo se limitó a firmar, sus amigos se tomaron la molestia de hacer todo ese espectáculo por él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero cuando iba a poner la última firma él se detuvo-¿Como que la empresa no se hace responsable por accidentes que me provoquen mutilaciones, amputaciones y hasta la muerte?-Ante esto las expresiones de los guardias se tensaron un poco.

-Descuida Arti-Lo relajo Miko-Son clausulas comunes de un contrato.

-Bueno si tú lo dices...-Y puso su última firma.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¡ESO ES DIFERENTE!-Grito indignado-¡UNA COSA ES DECIR QUE PUEDEN PASAR ESOS "ACCIDENTES" Y OTRA ES DECIR QUE VAN A PASAR!

-Está bien-Dijo Scott antes de la suspirar-Mira Molina, no es que quiera enviar reses al matadero, es solo que estoy obligado a tener un guardia y debido a las leyendas casi nadie se ofrece para el trabajo, ni siquiera Rodney, y eso que es hermano de Chica... Mira, ¿Qué te parece esto?, termina tus 5 noches, mientras buscamos a tu reemplazo, entonces te podrás ir tranquilo sin nada que deber o temer... Si así lo quieres, te otorgare un permiso que ningún guardia a tenido antes, podrás ir libremente por la pizzería para que no te atrapen tan fácilmente, pero termina tu semana... O si no te quitaremos todas tus pertenencias por incumplimiento de contrato...

-¡¿ME QUIERE QUITAR TODO?! ¡A MÍ!-Se levantó empezando a perder los estribos-¡PUES MIRE QUE NO TENGO MUCHO! ¡ES MÁS! ¡LE PUEDO ENUMERAR TODAS MIS PERTENENCIAS! ¡MI MOCHILA Y ÚTILES ESCOLARES, UNA CAMA, UNA MESA, UNA ESTUFA DE UNA HORNILLA, UN ROPERO CON SOLO 5 CONJUNTOS DE ROPA… AHORA SOLO 4 POR SUS "MASCOTAS" Y DOS PARES DE ZAPATOS, UN REFRIGERADOR MINIATURA!-Dijo contando sus pocas pertenencias, entonces abrió una caja de huevo que había en una esquina-¡Y UNA COLECCIÓN DE COMICS, MANGAS Y 4 FIGURITAS DE ACCIÓN...! UN MOMENTO... ¿MI COLECCIÓN ESTARÍA DENTRO DE LA DEMANDA?

-Cuando digo todas tus pertenencias, son todas tus pertenencias.

Arturo se quedó callado, ese si era un dilema, por un lado, reconocía que arriesgar la vida por un montón de papel era absurdo, pero por otro, ese montón de papel tenía un gran valor simbólico y emocional, además de que lo que perdió por ese montón de papel hacia que la perdida de este doliera más, ya que hubiera perdido todo por nada.

-Estaré ahí hoy en la noche-Dijo secamente antes de colgar.

-¿Regresaras allí?-Pregunto Miko.

-Tengo que...

-Pero tu vida...-Dijo Isusch.

-Ya he perdido mucho chicos, no pienso perder lo poco que me queda y no pienso abusar de su amistad de nuevo.

-Arti, sabes que no nos es molestia tenerte en nuestras casas-Dijo Judie.

-Lo sé, pero no es así para sus familias-Dijo seriamente, para entonces sonreír sinceramente (Me salió verso XD)-Además no tengo intención de morir, puedo con cinco noches.

-Arti...-Dijo Kevin.

-Chicos-Respondió Arturo viendo a sus amigos.

-¡YA ERES TODO UN HOMBRE!-Dijeron los 4 contentos, sacando un tic en el ojo a Arturo.

-Gracias chicos.

-Oh vamos Arti, no te enojes-Dijo Miko.

-Vamos a celebrar-Propuso Isusch.

 **Mientras en la pizzería**

-Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba-Se decía Scott viendo las cámaras en la oficina.

-¿Ya acepto regresar?-Pregunto Vincent entrando.

-Si.

-¿Y cómo va tu búsqueda?

-Nada, con todos los documentos que he revisado, aún no he descubierto una pista sobre sus paraderos.

-Te dije que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, el solo comprar la pizzería era suficiente.

-¿Pues quien fue el que aposto todo mi dinero en el hipódromo y gano? Vincent, esto es una señal, debemos encontrarlos y restaurar lo que edificaron.

-Si mis hermanos estuvieran aquí te dirían que esto es una locura.

-Vincent, sé que esto puede parecer loco pero tengo una buena corazonada, descubriremos que fue lo que realmente paso.

-Mike, Jeremy, Fritz y Kevin tampoco creen que esto sirva de algo, al igual que yo.

-¿Entonces por qué vinieron? Yo podía ocuparme solo de la pizzería y conseguir mi propio personal.

-Responderé tu pregunta con otra ¿Para qué están los amigos? Scott, tal vez estés en una búsqueda infructífera, pero no vamos a dejarte solo.

-Cuando los encuentre, veras como todo esto fue fructífero... Por cierto, ¿No deberías estar el área de Fredbear?

-Descuida, no está pasando nada interesante...

-¡¿Y acaso recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que "No pasaba nada interesante"?!

-Okey, okey, voy a revisar-Y se fue, ya en el área de Fredbear vio a unos chicos que rodearon a un niñito pequeño que no dejaba de llorar.

-Miren chicos, creo que el pequeñín quiere acercarse más, vamos a ayudarlo-Entonces lo cargaron acercándolo al escenario donde Fredbear y Spring Bonnie cantaban.

-Miren mi hermano quiere darle un gran beso a Fredbear...-Entonces se detuvo al sentir algo en su hombro, era Vincent que lo miraba de una tan fría que helaría el infierno mismo.

-Atrévete a subir al niño al escenario y yo mismo te cortare en pedacitos y se los daré de comer a los perros-Los chicos se asustaron y se fueron corriendo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Vincent al niño ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Sí, gracias señor-Dijo el pequeño niño mientras tomaba un peluche de Freddy.

-Vincent, llámame Vincent, y no lo agradezcas, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo... Además de que quería evitar que la historia se repitiera-Esto último lo dijo susurrando.

-¿Se repitiera?-Pregunto el niño que lo escucho.

-Nada, solo déjame darte un consejo, busca ayuda, puedes pedirle consejo a tus padres o tratar de hablar con tu hermano sobre cómo te sientes, pero necesitas detener ese abuso, o tu hermano podría provocar algo que deje marca de por vida o peor, créeme… Ya lo he visto.

-Sí, gracias señor Vincent-Dijo el niño, antes de irse con su madre se despidió de Vincent con un abrazo.

- _"Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos..."_ -Pensaba Vincent- _"Pero es mi deber estar aquí para evitar que la historia se repita... Me pregunto cómo lo estará tomando Jeremy"_

 **Área Toy**

Jeremy estaba nervioso, le había tocado el área Toy, el sitio que le provoco tantas pesadillas desde ese día en el 87, pero tenía que resistir, sus amigos lo necesitaban.

-Hola-Saludo alegre Mangle detrás de Jeremy, este solo se limitó a caer al suelo desmayado.

 **Área Old**

Fritz estaba completamente aburrido, los Old solo se la pasaban cantando en el escenario, Foxy estaba contando historias de piratas en su cueva pirata, Marionette estaba dándoles regalos a los niños cada que salía de su caja, Kevin se encargaba de la cocina y él no tenía gran cosa que hacer.

-Mike debe estarla pasando mejor-Soltó para sí el peli naranja.

 **Área de Terror**

Mike caminaba por todo el lugar con una cara de aburrimiento total, nadie había entrado en la atracción en todo el día, así que no tenía heridos que sacar y los Nightmare, Phantom y Springtrap por alguna razón lo evitaban, entonces apareció ante el Golden Freddy.

-Hola Mike-Dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa- _"Vas a morir"-_ No había nadie y estaba oscuro, así que no había problema con matarlo en el día.

-Al fin alguien, Golden escucha, ¿Que hace un toro en una contratista?... Está buscando vaca-antes de que se la ganen, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Se puso a reír mientras Golden se hacía un Facepalm y se retiraba del lugar habiendo perdido todas las ganas de matar al guardia "comediante".

 **De regreso en el departamento de Arturo**

-Chicos, no es por correrlos, pero creo que ya me tengo que dormir para tener energía para el trabajo y la escuela-Dijo Arturo bostezando.

-Está bien Arti, pero antes, ¿Nos echamos uno más chicos?-Pregunto Judie.

-Claro-Dijo Miko.

-Está bien-Dijo Arti animado.

-¡Todos juntos!-Dijo Isusch.

Entonces se tomaron un vaso gigante más de refresco tomándolos hasta el fondo.

-Ahhh-Respiraron los 5 después de acabar sus vasos.

-Deberíamos competir en un bar-Comento Isusch-Obtendríamos mucho dinero.

-Sabes que yo no tomo alcohol-Dijo Arturo-Además, ¿De qué serviría ganar dinero en un bar, bebiendo?, si podrías perder todo por un ladrón, un accidente o algo peor...

-Y lo dice el guardia nocturno de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza-Respondió Kevin sarcásticamente.

-¡PERO YO NO IRÉ VOLUNTARIAMENTE!

-Bien será mejor irnos-Dijo Miko evitando una discusión.

-Sí, vámonos-Dijo Judie-Descansa Arti.

-Sí, nos vemos chicos-Dijo Arturo acompañándolos a la puerta del edificio-Por cierto, Kevin...

-Si.

-¿Podrías investigar eso que me contaste acerca de la pizzería?

-Claro, para eso están los amigos-Dijo despidiéndose del chico junto con los demás.

Entonces Arturo regreso a su departamento, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir, sonriente, ya que sabía que no importara lo que pasara, sus amigos siempre estarían ahí para apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas.

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Los amigos de Arturo volverán a traumarlo? ¿Veremos a Arti teniendo clases algún día? ¿Qué película será más irreverente y con mejor música de banda sonora entre Deadpool y Tortugas Ninja 2? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Kevin:** Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?, soy Kevin y el día de hoy iremos al cine.

 **-Foxy:** ¿Alguien dijo cine? ¡QUIERO PALOMITAS!

 **-Kevin:** ¿Y a ti quien te invito?

 **-Arturo:** Esto sí que es raro… El próximo capítulo de "El Nuevo Guardia" será "Premoniciones, consejos y demás sueños pachecos"… ¿Qué significara esto?

 **Sección de Anuncios**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, ahora pasare a dar unos anuncios rápidos.

-Primero que nada diré que el próximo capítulo tal vez tarde un poco, ya que dedicare mis 3 semanas de vacaciones (Si, solo 3 semanas… Entro el 4 de enero T_T) a terminar el video que mencione en el capítulo anterior, a escribir el último capítulo de mi fic principal "Preparativos para la Guerra 1: Sailor y Medio: Aventuras en Nerima" que ya lo llevo debiendo desde hace meses, el escribir mi especial de navidad y a ver series y leer fics que tengo ganas de leer desde hace tiempo, aparte de dibujar los diseños de mis OC´s para que se den una mejor idea de ellos, y puede que dedique algo de tiempo a hacer algunas correcciones de errores que he cometido en todos mis fics, pero eso aún lo estoy pensando.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** También quiero aprovechar para preguntarles algunas cosas:

-Primero: En base a lo que va del fic, **¿Les agradan los 4 amigos de Arturo?** Es que me gustaría sacar una especie de Omake con ellos protagonizándolo, pero primero quiero saber si les agrada este montón de loquillos.

-Y segundo: Verán originalmente tenía planeado que el capítulo tratara de Arturo sobre reaccionando ante todos sus compañeros pero se me ocurrió algo más interesante, es un jueguito al que llamo **"Juntemos al grupo de Arti"**

Se preguntaran que hay que hacer para jugar, bien es fácil

 **-1ro: Hay que comentar este fic.**

 **-2do: En el comentario poner los OC´s que serán los compañeros de clase de Arti y sus amigos. Los requisitos son:**

-Nombre (Apellidos incluidos):

-Apariencia:

-Personalidad:

-Relación con Arturo:

 **-3cero: Condiciones de envíos de OC´s**

-Pueden ser enviados en cualquier momento antes de la publicación del 6to capitulo, así que tienen tiempo.

-Tienen un máximo de 5 OC´s para enviar, así que envíen los que quieran (Por qué no creo que todos me envíen tantos… ¿O sí?)

-Y creo que tengo la obligación de aclarar esto, pueden enviar amigos de Samuel y por ende, enemigos de Arturo, no quiero hacer Spoilers, así que solo diré que no puedo asegurar que esos OC´s lleguen al final del fic vivos… Con eso digo todo (?).

 **-Para los OC´s que estén en fics que ya de por si sigo:** Pueden enviarlos, pero cubriendo todos los requisitos, para que sea equitativo.

-Ahora responderé los comentarios, pero voy a probar una nueva forma de hacerlo, así que díganme que les parece y si **debería conservar la forma tradicional o usar esta nueva forma de aquí hasta que me dé la gana de usar otra**.

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

Ultimate Dimentor, sus 4 OC´s principales y los personajes de FNAF estaban vestidos elegantemente para responder los comentarios, entonces entraron los lectores en fila para dar sus opiniones respecto al capítulo anterior. Entonces paso el primer comentarista, **Mercenary Grey Fox**.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Wow, que buen capitulo..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola Hashashin, gracias y que honor que me comentes, desde hace tiempo he querido leer tus fics junto a otros, pero no había teniendo tiempo por la universidad, pero ahora que has leído mi fic, pondré los tuyos en mi lista de primordiales, y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "aun que si alguien haya jugado todos los FNAF que aparecen estos animatronics, diria que el resultado del nivel mental de las victimas seria... trauma nivel dios"…

 **-Arturo:** Si… acertaste T_T-Dice haciéndose bolita en el suelo.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox: "** , acompañados de un estupido musical, niños ratas -señalo a los ballons boys- unos pedobears, unos conejos, pollitas, phatoms, nightmares,"

 **-Los animatrónicos:** ¡OYE!

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox: "** pero lo más importante es, nunca tener el trabajo de guardia nocturno en una pizzeria llenas de animatronics..."

 **-Arturo:** Ya es algo tarde para decirme eso T_T-Dice aun en el suelo.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox: "** un momento... SpringtrapPurple guy vs animatronics animatronics war -troll face-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, jajaja, LOL XD -Ríe mientras Arturo se reincorpora.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox: "** si, pero si alguien acepta ese trabajo como guardia nocturno, siempre, siempre andar armados hasta los dientes, trajes blindados a lo call of duty, ah... ¿que más era?-saco un listado de cosas- si es un apocalipsis zombie, siempre tener un kit de primeros auxilios, armas, munición, armas de cuerpo a cuerpo... no, esto es para la zombiwalk2016... -lanzo el papel al cesto de basura-"

 **-Arturo:** ¿Eh?

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox: "** aqui esta, siempre llevar armas, blindaje resistentes contra animatronics, cascos, machetes, una motosierra, un lanzallamas, una aspiradora para atrapar phantoms, ah... un libro de reglas en como joder 1000 maneras a unos animatronics asesinos... si, una de las mil formas de trolear a animatronics en fics es mostrarles yaoi, yuri, ah... ¿hentai creo? y lo más atrallente de todo para unos animatronics masculinos es una revista playboy..."

 **-Arturo:** Esto…-Se extraña un segundo y luego sonríe- Muchas gracias por los consejos, intentare aplicarlos en mi siguiente noche.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "si lo saque de una idea de un videojuego... ¡viva el metal gear solid V! (T-T)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** T_T Soy demasiado pobre para ese juego, es más, nunca he jugado un Metal Gear T_T

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ah... olviden eso último..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, si tú lo dices :D

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ah... y si son animatronics femeninas, siempre recuerden llevar rebistas que les gustarian a una mujer... espero que a arturo le sirva estos ejemplos de como joder a 1000 maneras a un animatronics,"

 **-Arturo:** ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-Dice con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras anota los consejos en una libreta.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "advertencia: no me hago responsable por muertes, traumas o incluso en un hospital psiquiatrico para humanos y animatronics dementes de la cabeza..."

 **-Arturo:** ¿Eh?-Se le cae el lápiz.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ahora a prepararme para el momento de la venganza con un buen camarada... -tomo una M60- ahora, al campo de concentración para animatronics... ah, y suerte en tu fic "últimatedimentor", ¡que viva la venganza! (Sangre animatronicos)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Suerte con tu venganza Hashashin y gracias, igualmente a suerte a ti con tus fics y todo lo que te propongas en la vida amigo, saludos :D

 **-Arturo:** ¡Quiero ser como el!

 **-Los animatrónicos:** ¡OYE!

 **-Arturo:** ¡NO ME PEGUEN!-Se vuelve a hacer bolita en el suelo.

Entonces paso la siguiente comentarista **SweetGirl90.**

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Sho siempre vengo, sho siempre regreso, soy tu pesadilla~...Okno, soy Dulce-Chan :v"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola Dulce-chan, que gran honor que me hayas comentado, de nuevo :D

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Con eso de Fujoshis tocandose con yaoi no te preocupes, me causó gracia xD Algunas se lo tomarán en serio, pero yo no me sentí tocada por esa frase Bv ...y si... para que me voy a tocar yo? XD No sentiria nada! No estoy tan desarrollada para eso! Pero si hay fujoshis que se tocan con yaoi... pos... yolo, me vale verga, es su vida :v"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, y me alegra que no haya problema :)

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Dioh, a todo el mundo le picó el bicho de la música el día de hoy O_O Wtf men?"

 **-Freddy:** ¡SOOOOY EL CULPABLE DETRÁS!-Dice cantando antes de explicar-En eso consiste el código M.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Código M?

 **-Freddy:** Es un código de ataque, durante los años en que la pizzería estaba cerrada me aburría mucho, así que me entretenía creando estrategias para acabar con los guardias.

 **-Arturo:** Ultimate, dime, ¿Yo también tengo estrategias de defensa?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No.

 **-Arturo** : ¿Entonces que tengo?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nada, tú solamente estas más jodido que un pez en la boca de un tiburón :v

 **-Arturo:** Mierda T_T

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Pero me encantaron las canciones xD aunque yo hubiera usado tambien la de GatoPaint de Puppet, la conoces?" **(Nota de Reedición: La canción no fue usada en la edicion original)**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No la conocía hasta que la mencionaste.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Ese tio es de habla inglesa y encima la cantó en español õ_õ como carajos lo hace?! No lo se pero tiene voz sexy ewe areh,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues admito que esta genial, y sí que es sorprendente eso… Sabía que eso de que el español es más difícil que el inglés era una vil mentira T_T **(Nota de Reedición: Ultimate dejándose llevar por el momento y diciendo cosas sin pensar :v)** … Y si, hubiera estado genial que usara esa canción, para otro capítulo será.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "me paso del tema xP Mari es la mami de Golden aqui? Pregunto porque como Canto It's been so long me dejaste esa duda."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues me lo estaba planteando, ya que pensé en la posibilidad de que fuera la madre de otro de los animatrónicos pero me dije "Oye Ultimate, está bien que quieras que tu fic tenga elementos que lo diferencien de entre los demás… pero tampoco te pases" así que si, si lo es amiga.

- **SweetGirl90:** "Me mató como Arturo decia "Todos me trataron de verga" Pobrecito -lo abraza- Vas a tener que lidiar con ellos.."

 **-Arturo:** Si T_T-Corresponde el abrazo mientras llora-Sálvame…

 **-SweetGirl90:** "OH MORIRAAAAAAAS! OOOHH TU MORIRAAAAAS! Y TU VIDA LLEGA HASTA ACÁ! (?)"

 **-Arturo:** D: T_T-Se va al rincón emo a llorar

 **-Arturo:** Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me tomo un cafecito

Canta mientras se prepara un café.

- **SweetGirl90:** "Vale, dejo de cantar porque el bicho me ha picado. Espero con ansias el siguiente cap y ver que animatronica cae primero en los encantos de Arti :v"

Entonces los personajes de la comentarista aparecen.

 **-Kelly:** "-Con lentes 3D y palomjitas- Cuanto apostamos a que Toy Chica cae primero?"

- **Stacy:** "Yo creo que será Mangle! -Se come un dulce-"

 **-Kendall:** "Yo no sé porque me arrastraron aqui..."

- **Miles:** "A que Mangle cae primero!"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "USTEDES SE ME VUELVEN CADA UNO A SU FIC! SHU SHU!"

- **Kelly:** "O sea, no-o, estaremos aqui para ver este fic tan rukistrukis"

 **-Kendall:** "Yo me voy si ella quiere, hasta nunca! -Miles lo jala-"

 **-Miles:** "Nope, te quedas, necesitamos el lado amargo de la critica :v"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí!-Dice emocionado-Dos de las amas del multiverso de fics de FNaF, Kelly y Stacy, además de Miles y Kendall-Se arrodilla haciendo una reverencia-¡USTEDES ARRODÍLLENSE!-Golpea a Arturo, Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso con un mazo gigante de concreto para que se arrodillaran, los demás al ver esto se arrodillaron por su cuenta y Ultimate vuelve a arrodillarse-Que gran honor que estén aquí, en serio que es un gran honor-Entonces se incorpora para estrechar sus manos-Y bueno, les seré sincero, ni yo sé quién será la primera en caer en sus encantos…

 **-Arturo:** Típico de Ultimate, hacer un fic sin contemplar cosas primordiales…-Dice incorporándose mientras toma su café.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero les diré… ya que como no quiero que este fic sea un fic común y corriente… Y como ya dedujeron, esta será una historia tipo harem…-Se acerca para susurrarles al odio-Pero aparte tendrá harem inverso… Y bueno **no estoy prometiendo nada** pero… Prepárese para un Fujoshi/Fundashi Brain Explode…-Entonces se incorporó y volvió a hablar en voz alta-¡Pero saben! ¡Me he estado preguntando "¿Por qué no hacer que el primero en querer tirarse a Arti, sea un ANIMATRÓNICO MASCULINO?"!-Esto obviamente hizo que Arturo escupiera su café, ante lo que Ultimate simplemente se rio como loco.

 **-Arturo:** ¡NO BROMEES CON ESO! ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En realidad… ¡SI LO ES!-Se vuelve a reír en la cara de su OC, quien solo lo mira molesto.

- **SweetGirl90:** "Bue, Hasta la proxima~ actualiza pronto!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, tratare de apurarme lo más posible, saludos :)

Entonces entro el siguiente lector, **Hero Grunt Ruvif** … Bueno, lo comento como Guest, pero es demasiado obvio por la forma de escribir, pero bueno…

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "OYE KE RIKISIMO!"

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, seguiré esforzándome.

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "NO JODAN! ESTO PARECÍO "HIGH PIZZA MUSICAL" TODOS CANTARON SIN FALTA, HASTA MI FAVORITO SPRINGTRAP CANTO PERO AL MENOS EL CANTÓ MUY BIEN...BUENO LA VERDAD FUE EL ÚNICO AL QUE LEÍ CANTAR, LOS DEMÁS ME DIERON FLOGERA Y SÓLO LEÍ LO QUE HACÍAN, PERDÓN SI CANTARON EN BANO."

- **Springtrap:** Gracias-Dice con lentes Swag.

 **-Los demás:** Ñeh, descuida, no hay problema.

- **Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "HOOO, PHONE GUY, POR FIN ALGUIEN QUE HABLA MI IDIOMA!...AUN QUE ALGO SENCILLO Y FÁCIL, LA VERDAD FUE COMO UN WASHISHEO."  
 **-Phone Guy:** Gracias-Dice mientras busca Washisheo en el diccionario.

- **Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "MUCHAS GRACIAS ULTIMATE, TU HICISTE A SPRINGTRAP MUY BIEN, ES SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL, UN PSICÓPATA FUMADOR QUE USA NABAJA, SE PARECE A MI CUÁNDO ERA NOVATO."

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias, es que me base mucho en los diseños para darles a cada uno su personalidad, espero que las próximas participaciones Springtrap te gusten.

- **Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "Y HABLANDO DE ESO...(Preparence, aqui viene otro ataque de realismo)

Ante eso, Ultimate presiona un botón en un reloj de bolsillo deteniendo el tiempo y se pone a tararear mientras pone bocinas gigantes a todo volumen detrás de **Hero Grunt Ruvif** , un micrófono en la mano del lector, suelda una silla en el piso delate del lector y pone a Arturo en ella, entonces se pone orejeras y vuelve a presionar el botón, descongelando el tiempo.

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "COMO MIER*A SIGUE VIVO ARTURO DESPUÉS QUE LE COTARON LAS VENAS! ES ILÓGICO PERO DEL RUDO!, LAS VENAS SON LA CARRETERA DE LA SANGRE! COMO PE*ES NO SUFRIÓ UNA HEMORRAGIA!, SI TE CORTAN LAS VENAS SUFRES DE UNA HEMORRAGIA EN MENOS DE 60 SEGUNDOS Y LA MUERTE EN MENOS DE 2 MINUTOS SIN ATENCIÓN MÉDICA! LA CUAL NO LE DIERON A ARTURO! ¡¿DE QUE MIER*A ESTAS ECHO ARTURO?! ¿CUANTOS HUESOS TE ROMPIERON TODOS?, ¿COMO SOBREVIVISTE A TODO ESO? Y SIN MAMA*AS DE QUE ERES SUPERMÁN HEE CA*RON!."

- **Arturo:** ¡AAAAHHHH!-Sin saber cómo llego ahí, solo se limitó a sujetarse de la silla para no salir volando por el aire, cuando el lector termina se da unos segundos antes de responder para recuperar el aliento-Bueno, el conejo con hepatitis, me corto solo las venas de las muñecas, como los emos, así que por eso no morí…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Además de que no puede morir tan fácilmente… Por lo menos hasta después de su 5ta noche…

 **-Arturo:** ¡VOY A MORIR!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo estoy considerando-Dice como si nada, ante lo que su OC se limita a tragar saliva-Continua.

 **-Arturo:** Bien, sobre los huesos creo que me rompieron mínim costillas, y bueno, ya dijeron porque sobreviví, pero bueno y sobre lo de ser Superman, bueno no soy de Kriptón pero soy mitad Saiyajin…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No-Interrumpe a su OC-Ya no usare ese origen, ya que lo revelaste.

 **-Arturo:** ¡YA NO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN SÚPERSAIYAJIN!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nope.

 **-Arturo:** Rayos T_T.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora si me disculpas ahora tengo que buscar otro origen a tu resistencia exagerada-Entonces saca una lista-A ver que tenemos aquí, Jinchuriki… Interesante, hijo perdido de Deadpool y X-23… Tentador, pero no estoy seguro, experimento genético… No sé si aplicarlo en este fic, usuario de una fruta del diablo… Podría ser…

 **-Arturo:** Ultimate, todos te escuchamos…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Rayos!-Dice mientras raya la lista con un marcador rojo y…

 **Problemas técnicos… Por favor no se muevan**

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "YA ME LO IMAGINO...LOS ANIMATRONICOS HACIENDO BANDOS DISTINTOS PARA SABER QUIÉN SE JO*E A ARTURO Y SPRINGTRAP SERA EL LOBO SOLITARIO QUE MUEVE LAS CARTAS BAJO LA MESA MIENTRAS LOS OTROS PERSIGUEN AL CERDO EN EL FANGO."

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿ACASO PAREZCO UN CERDO?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si-Dice disparándole un rayo de su dedo, y a Arturo le salen orejas, cola y nariz de cerdo.

 **-Arturo:** ¡KKYYYAAA! ¡QUÍTENMELOS! ¡QUÍTENMELOS!-Grita desesperado mientras sus hermanos OC´s se abalanzan sobre el para tratar de ayudarlo mientras le jalan las orejas y cola con tanta fuerza que parece que se las van a arrancar-¡AAAHHHH!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA-No hace más que reírse de sus OC´s.

- **Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "Y POR ÚLTIMO: ¿ALGUIEN ME DIRÍA CUAL DE LAS ANIMATRONICAS ES LA DE MÁS "PECHONALIDAD"?"

- **Body Master:** ¡YO LO HAGO!-Entonces se lanza y toquetea a las animatrónicas a gran velocidad-Hmm… Lo dejaría entre Toy Chica, Mangle y Marion, pero tampoco es que sean tan grandes…-Entonces es brutalmente golpeado, cortado y destripado por las animatrónicas, hasta que no quedo nada más que viseras y sangre desperdigadas en el piso…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuiden, para los que no sepan de Body Master, él tiene un alto factor curativo, en unas horas volverá a estar en una pieza.

- **Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "PD.-Sniff,sniff- HAAAA...AQUÍ HUELE A HUMANXANIMATRONICA, PERO QUE ZUKULENTO"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues deberías oler un poco más, ya que yo huelo…-Olfatea un poco-OCxHarem :3

Entonces, entro el siguiente lector **Sir Sombra.**

 **-Sir Sombra: "** JA! Estavez te superastes no por las canciones (ok bien) pero lo demas lo mejorastes y oye te gusta las canciones de Towngampley... ja sos un animatown enteoria fue buena..."  
 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias, pues sí, me agradan sus canciones y estoy suscrito a su canal, pero por razones de tiempo, llevo un buen tiempo sin ver sus gameplays… De hecho, no he visto en meses un gameplay… pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado :D  
 **-Sir Sombra:** Sigue haci y llegaras muy lejos (talvez?) Hasta la proxima bye...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, gracias :D, nos vemos

Luego paso **Mister Conde De Urano.**

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Capítulo musical. Me ha encantado. Me he puesto a bailar, pero luego he recordado que quienes cantan son máquinas asesinas."

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, me alegra que te gustara y sí que es increíble que, con un montón de viñetas, dibujos y demás, todo el fandom se encariñara con un asesino de niños y un montón de robots asesinos de guardias, incluido yo.

 **Mister Conde De Urano:** "¡Buen capítulo! Con ganas de leer el siguiente"

 **Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias de nuevo y bueno aquí lo tienes :D

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-Bueno, no creo que la canción necesite presentación, pero bueno, la canción que canta el Arturo de 8 años, es un fragmento del tema "Abuelito dime tu" el opening de la serie clásica de Heidi.**

 **Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos :D


	5. CA18: Premoniciones y demás sueños

**Publicado Originalmente el: 31 de Enero de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate Dimentor, son una nueva reedición de uno de mis capítulos más raros… Espero les guste…

 **-Arturo:** Si, espere mucho por esto.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Yo también :´v … Pero bueno, saludos nwn

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, **"El nuevo guardia"** , espero les gusté y bueno quise publicar esto el 15 junto con todo lo demás, pero retrasos ya saben, por cierto, si quieren, pueden mandar sus OC´s por MP para que se tomen el tiempo que consideren necesario.

Y he decidido empezar con los reviews porque les tengo una sorpresa al final del capítulo, así que disfrútenlo :D

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

Ultimate Dimentor, sus 4 OC´s principales y los personajes de FNAF estaban listos para responder los comentarios, como ya era la segunda vez, todos ya iban con su ropa normal, entonces entraron los lectores en fila para dar sus opiniones respecto al capítulo anterior.

Entonces paso el primer comentarista. Alguien que portaba una máscara de Minecraft.

 **-¿?:** "Buenas a todos guapisimos este es vegetta777 y hoy estamos en la pizzeria y vemos a un guardia muy noob que es traumado por todos los animatronics que conocemos-se saca la mascara revelando quien era"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Hola Hashashin! :D

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "sorprise, motherfucker! -le da una patada espartana a un animatronic azotandolo contra la pared casi dandole al pobre de arturo-"

 **-Arturo:** ¡AAAAHHHHH!-Grito al ver al animatrónico a su lado.

 **-Bonnie:** ¡MI CARA! ¡MI HERMOSA CARA!-Grito al ver que con el golpe perdió la cara... De nuevo.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "vengo a dejar en claro que dejare a un muy buen oc de mi retorcida y torturadamente... que podria ayudarle a arturo en su trabajo de noche como guardia... ¡Jack!"

 **-Jack:** "¿que quieres?-entra un adolecente rubio, ojos azules, tez caucasico, una katana extra resistente, pantalones negros, polera negra, chaleco tactico, mientras estaba cubierto de sangre(?)-"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "quieres masacrar animatronics"

 **-Jack:** "¿depende?"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ok, arturo, te presento a jack jeager, un oc inspirado en el juego llamado... ¡metal gear solid! -con una voz version metal-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Justo en la pobreza T.T-Dice por lo bajo mientras se toma el kokoro.

 **-Arturo:** Je, bienvenido al fic colega, un placer conocerte mi buen Nakama-Dice ofreciéndole la mano al OC del lector, pero este solo se le quedo viendo como si nada.

 **-Jack:** "en serio, sere niñera de este cobarde adicto al anime, ¿como cierto autor que conozco? -me mira a mi (Mercenary Grey Fox)"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "tu tienes tu vida, yo la mia"

 **-Jack:** "aja, mandale saludos a mi tatara nieta"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "como digas... puto asesino psicopata"

 **-Jack:** "te escuche..."

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "yo no fui, fue el cobarde que se deja traumar con cansiones sumamente tontas y perplejas -señala a arturo-"

 **-Arturo:** ¡KYAAAA! ¡No es cierto!-Grito temiendo una reacción violenta.

 **-Jack:** "¿como quieras...? tendre que ser niñera de este cobarde... -le empieza a sacar brillo a su pistola usp.45"

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿Cómo que cobarde?!-Dice ofendido pero ve la pistola y se pone azul-¿E... Eso es... Un ar... Arma de verdad?-Pregunto con miedo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Acaso no notaste la sangre?

 **-Arturo:** ¡PENSÉ QUE ERA CÁTSUP!

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Bueno, en un mensaje privado te envio los datos de mi oc, así que suerte y antes de irme a masacrar otros tipos de animatronics en el campo de concentración... los pedobear, valen verga su presencia, ustedes joden tanto a los jugadores que Scott cawthon los hiso sumamente chibis hawaiis para que dejen en paz a los jugadores"

 **-Osos:** ¡NO SOMOS PEDÓFILOS...! Al menos no en este fic (?)... Y el que más mata es Foxy, si nosotros los matamos es porque son malos guardias que no vigilan bien las cámaras o no saben cuándo voltear.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ustedes conejos de mala suerte, dan verguenza para su especie,"

 **-Conejos:** ¡Para tu información tenemos dos patas de conejo que nos dan muy buena suerte!-Dicen inflando el pecho de orgullo.

 **-Bonnie:** Ni tanta, ya que otra vez perdí mi cara.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Dimentor, arregla al wonejo.

 **-Dimentor:** Ahora si, como decía el presidente de las botas, "¿Y yo porque?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Por dos razones, una, aquí eres simple relleno y dos, porque yo lo digo.

El OC prefirió evitarse problemas y se llevó a regañadientes al peli morado para ponerle una cara.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "los zorros dan verguenzas para ser piratas, superen a edward kenway perdedores-les muestra el dedo del medio a los zorros-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, superen a ese Edward, a Jack Sparrow y a Luffy... Si pueden...

 **-Los Foxys:** Nos reservamos nuestros comentarios.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ustedes las pollos animatronics, dejen de comer pizza"

 **-Chicas:** ¡Nunca! ¡La pizza es amor! ¡La pizza es vida! ¡La pizza es todo!

 **-Chica:** ¡Pizza!

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "escuche por un pajarito que Chica (la original del FNAF 1) come migas de pan..."

 **-Chica:** ¡Eso no es verdad!-Dice mientras empieza a comer migas de una bolsa de papel-Esto...

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "¡Oh!-se coloca unos lentes de 8 bits-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "toy chica, sin ofender pareces una cortesana versión toy..."

 **-Toy Chica:** ¿Por qué me iría a ofender?-Respondió alegre-Esa chica es un orgullo para los seres con inteligencia artificial, o sea, paso de ser un personaje de videojuego a una asistente personal de montones de humanos, símbolo de grandeza, eso es lo que es.

 **-Arturo:** Esto... Él dijo "Cortesana"... No "Cortana"

 **-Toy Chica:** ¡¿QUÉ?!-Grito antes de lanzarse contra el lector, pero el autor inteligentemente tele-transportó al guardia castaño frente a la rubia para que recibiera la paliza por el lector.

 **-Arturo:** ¡AYUDA!

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "mangle, es pasable, aun que me mataste en el juego una vez... pero, yo conozco tu trauma y es... ¡niños hora de que jueguen con mangle!-entran una pandillas de niños que van a desarmar a mangle completamente corretiando de un lado a otro-"

 **-Toy Foxy:** ¡Ponte detrás de mi hermana!-Dijo poniéndose entre Mangle y los niños, pero la marea de niños pasa sobre él, lo desarma y pasa sobre Mangle, Nightmare Mangle y Phantom Mangle, desarmando a las 3 zorritas... Además de que los niños también estuvieron con el resto de los robots dejándolos sin energía en un 2x3.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡SÁQUENME A ESTOS CHAMACOS DE AQUÍ!-Dijo mientras los niños lo usaban de juguete para escalar.

 **-Body Master:** Niños... Niños... ¡NIÑOS!-Al ver que los niños no le toman atención, toca un silbato haciendo que todos se callen-Niños-Dice mientras abre un portal con sus manos-Al otro lado de este portal está el mundo del helado gratis, pueden ir si gustan-Los niños entran corriendo por el portal y todo queda vacío.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Buena esa, Body Master... Pero... ¿Cuál es la tierra del helado gratis?

 **-Body Master:** No existe tal tierra, los envié a Tierra-BNP... **-Arturo:** ¡BNP…!-Grito mientras terminaba de ser vendado por Multiverso después de recibir los golpes de la polluela Toy-¡No me digas que los enviaste a la Tierra de Boku no Piko!

 **-Body Master:** AWIWI.

 **-Arturo:** ¡MONSTRUO SIN CORAZÓN!

 **-Multiverso:** Eso ha sido lo peor que has hecho en tu vida.

 **-Body Master:** No se exalten...-Dijo mientras abría una lata de refresco totalmente quitado de la pena-Soy Body Master, la lujuria de Ultimate hecha un OC, jamás provocaría Yaoi solo porque si, no me dejaron terminar, los envié a Tierra-BNP-63.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Tierra-BNP-63...?

 **-Body Master:** Prácticamente, Tierra Boku no Pico con la regla 63, es decir, ese mundo, en vez de ser Yaoi, es Yuri...

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿Entonces en esa tierra...?!

 **-Body Master:** Si, Pico, que en ese mundo se llama Pica, es una niña de verdad, la cual fue violada por una MILF pechugona en un auto mientras comía helado, le termino gustando y se volvió una Loli violadora de Lolis profesional-Dijo antes de tomar refresco de su lata-A las niñas las deje tal y como estaban… Bueno, les aumente un poco el Sex Appeal, pero mi portal convirtió en niñas a todos los niños que lo atravesaron...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso es bizarro hasta para mí.

 **-Body Master:** No te hagas el inocentillo conmigo, yo soy la manifestación de toda tu lujuria y se todos tus secretos lujuriosos, fantasías y fetiches sexuales y uno de esos es que te encantaría ver versiones Yuri de todos los Yaoi existentes...-Entonces el autor corre hasta su OC y le tapa la boca con su mano...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Sigue humillándome frente a mis amigos y te vuelvo a explotar una supernova en la cara-Le susurro amenazante a su creación.

 **Flashback**

 **-Body Master:** Ultimate, ¿Podrías hacer un One-Shot donde expliques mi origen?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡JAMÁS!-Dice mientras que con un portal enviaba a Body Master al vacío del espacio y le avienta una bola de luz en la cara como si jugara béisbol antes desaparecer.

 **-Body Master:** ¡UUUUUAAAAAHHHH!-Grita mientras la bola de luz al hacer contacto con su cara y provoca una explosión que se expande por kilómetros.

Mientras el escritor ve el espectáculo con palomitas desde la tierra.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hmm... Ahora que lo pienso... No es tan mala idea.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **-Body Master:** Bueno, pero no se enoje-Dijo cuando vio que todos los animatrónicos empezaron a despertar.

 **-Mangles:** ¡Ay!-Dijeron despertando tratando de mover sus brazos para volver a armarse.

 **-Toy Foxy:** Bueno, al menos lo intente...

 **-Mangle:** Mi héroe...-Dijo con sarcasmo.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "la venganza, ¿puede ser el caso del karma?"

 **-Toy Foxy:** Eso no es karma, es castigo... Injusto castigo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Multiverso, arregla a los zorros que están desperdigados en el suelo.

 **-Multiverso:** A la orden-Dice empezando a recoger a los zorros albinos y trata de rearmarlos, pero solo salen interrogantes gigantes sobre su cabeza mientras ve las piezas.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "golden freddy y fredbear... ¿acaso ustedes dos no son el mismo?

 **-Fredbear:** Si y no, veras, yo soy la humanización del Fredbear original, el del moño y sombrero morados y Golden es el resultado de que sellaran el alma de un niño en mi traje original, después de lo del incidente con el niño de la mordida, yo fui mandado a desmantelar, el niño asesinado por el hombre morado ya estaba ahí por lo que al remover el endoesqueleto interno su nuevo cuerpo no tenía como moverse, pero con el tiempo pudo aprender una forma de aparecer de un lado a otro, aprendió a desprender su alma del traje a voluntad, por eso aparece en la oficina cuando quiere, se desprendía temporalmente del traje y aparecía para acabar con el guardia o en su defecto afectarlo mentalmente con su conocido "It's Me", aunque no se podía incorporar, por eso sus Jumpscares son el acercamiento de una cabeza gigante o una imagen mental de su cara, ahora, por su odio al asesino, cambio el color del moño y el sombrero a unos negros como los de Old Freddy y se auto proclamo Golden Freddy y se volvió una leyenda urbana entre los guardias, y bueno por otra parte, el endoesqueleto de Fredbear fue colocado en "Partes y servicios" para piezas de repuestos pero en las noches vagaba por la pizzería para encontrar su traje, poniendo nerviosos a los guardias, aunque nunca los atacara, el endoesqueleto nunca encontró su traje, después la pizzería reabrió y reconstruyo a los Old y ese endoesqueleto fue usado para remplazar partes de Bonnie, por eso Bonnie aparece detrás del escenario, ya que al saber lo que es estar destrozado, debido a su estado en el tiempo de los Toy, visitaba al pobre endoesqueleto, que ya no podía ni moverse, para hacerle un poco de compañía antes de ir por el guardia en turno, después del incendio en la atracción, tanto el traje y el endoesqueleto fueron rescatados, pero el traje tenía el alma del niño, por lo que se negó a unirse a su viejo endoesqueleto, entonces al humanizarlos el traje obtuvo su propia versión humanizada y el endoesqueleto obtuvo un traje de la versión humanizada de su antiguo yo... Y si, ese endoesqueleto soy yo.

 **-Golden Freddy:** Esa y demás cosas se verán de forma más profunda al inicio del segundo fic.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "springbonnie, ah... no se me ocurre nada contra ti por el momento... pero, ya se me ocurria algo... -se aleja de la coneja amarilla haciendo señas "te estoy vigilando, bitch"-

 **-Gonnie:** Bueno-Dijo con su amable sonrisa como si nada.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "las, marionetas... oye, puppet, ¿eres gay?

 **-Puppet:** No.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "-suena un detector de mentiras- que eres gay, si lo sabemos todos los jugadores, autores, fanaticos, fujoshis, yaoistas, yuristas, hentairistas, ah... hasta scott cawthon cree que eres gay -se coloca una mascara del meme de troll face-

 **-Puppet:** Bueno, si y no, soy más bien bisexual, ya que, aunque me gustan las mujeres, por alguna extraña razón sueño (?) de vez en cuando, con un animatrónico que parece una fusión de Golden Freddy y Toy Bonnie... ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO ESTA MIERDA?!-Dice mientras nota que en su espalda había hilos de Chacra saliendo de los dedos de Ultimate.

 **-Ultimate:** Perdón, jeje, es que bueno... Hubo un antes y un después del Toy Mariolden...

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿Por qué tenía que leer ese fic?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

 **-Dimentor:** Dimentor, Body Master, Multiverso y Arturo...

 **-Body Master:** Juntos, los 4 OC's vivían en armonía en la cabeza de Ultimate...

 **-Multiverso:** Pero todo cambio cuando la nación del Toy Mariolden ataco...

 **-Arturo:** Solo el elegido con un control total sobre todo el Yuri, el Ecchi y el Hentai, podía hacer frente a la crisis...

 **-Los 4:** Pero cuando los OC's mas lo necesitaban, simplemente desapareció... ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO ULTIMATE!-Dicen mientras veían los hilos de chacra de Ultimate en sus espaldas.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jejeje... Perdón, no pude evitar que hicieran la referencia...

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "y les dare mi unica respuesta de sobre Five Nights At Freddy's, y es... aliens-insertar meme de alienijenas ancestrales-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, aliens...

 **-Arturo:** Por favor, los aliens no exis...

Entonces en el cielo un Ovni aparece mientras suena el tema de los Expedientes X.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** WOW.

Entonces el Ovni aterriza a los pies de Arturo.

 **-Arturo:** Esto... Esto... Esto es un par de platos de aluminio pegados con cinta adhesiva-Dijo decepcionado y con un tic en el ojo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡SON LOS ALIENS DEL PLANETA ALUMINIUM! ¡SUELTA SU OVNI ANTES DE QUE USEN SU RAYO HIPNÓTICO!

 **-Arturo:** Por favor Ultimate, nadie... ¿Eh?...-Ve como una compuerta se abre de la parte inferior del platillo, un rayo morado sale de este y da en la cara de Arturo-POW POW POW POW POW POW-Suelta el platillo y empieza a actuar como un pollo, entonces el Ovni se va volando.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡¿A dónde van?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** A casa-Dijo viendo al cielo sonriendo.

 **-Body Master:** ¿Y qué hacemos con esto?-Dijo viendo como Arti besaba el suelo en busca de gusanos para comer.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto...

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan...**

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que avanzar en un fic, sobre la vida de los padre de Alan, Belén y Alex rodriguez-se sube en un lamborgini murcielago- ja, tomen eso perras -empieza a dar unos giros dejando marca en el asfalto- nunca tendran uno de estos en su vida, solo los autores, escritores y los usuarios de cada fic que exista -se va a lo need for speed: most wanted-

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Deja que te acompañe a la salida!-Dice mientras sigue al lector en su propio Lamborghini.

 **-Arturo:** Si, no tiene dinero para videojuegos, pero si para un auto lujosito… ¡UN MOMENTO!... ¿Enserio nos dejó solos?-Dijo atónito.

 **-Dimentor:** Si...

 **-Body Master:** ¡HORA DE UNA FIESTA SALVAJE!

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** ¡SI!

 **-Multiverso:** Pero eso no está bien...

 **-Los otros 3:** ¡CÁLLATE MULTIVERSO!

Pero entonces aparece Ultimate en su auto.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡¿CON QUE PLANEABAN HACER UNA FIESTA SIN MÍ?!

 **-Los 4:** ¡KKYYYAAAAHHHH!-Gritan antes de que Ultimate los aplaste con su auto, dejándolos más planos que una tortilla...-¡Auch!-Y entonces el autor empezó a pasar sobre ellos... Una y otra vez...

 **1000 atropelladas y 4 recuperaciones, después... (?)**

Y entonces paso el siguiente lector, **Mister Conde de Urano.**

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Buen capítulo como de costumbre."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Amigo mío, me alegra que te gustara :D

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Y no sé que más miedo da. Los Animatrónicos o las peleas entre fans de animes."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues bueno, yo creo que...

Entonces apareció el OC de Mister Conde de Urano, Parallox.

 **-Parallox:** ¡YO LO SÉ! ¡ES LA SEGUNDA OPCIÓN! No te metas en una o acabarás peor que el pobre chico de la Mordida del 87."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, y eso que no han visto las peleas entre fans de DC y Marvel en la página de Cine Premiere.

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Parallox. ¿Qué haces en mi review?"

 **-Parallox:** "¿No lo has leído? Puedes mandar un OC. ¡Mándame a mí! Conquistaré este mundo y convertiré a los Animatrónicos en generales letales. Y luego los mandaré contra la JPSA Super. ¡BWAHAHAHA!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hmmm...-Un resplandor apareció en sus ojos.

 **-Arturo:** Ya le entro una idea...-Dijo con pesar sabiendo que esa idea le daría mucho dolor a él y solo a él.

 **-Dimentor:** Si, puedo verlo-Dijo concentrándose-Se está imaginando como te matan los animatrónicos imitando las muertes de los Guerreros Z a manos de los androides en el futuro de Trunks del Futuro.

 **-Arturo:** ¿ASÍ DE JODIDO?

 **-Dimentor:** Si-Arti solo trago saliva.

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Pues, tras haber leído esto que has dicho Parallox, me pensaré muy bien que OC mandar."

 **-Parallox:** "Jo..."

 **-Arturo:** Bueno, al menos eso retrasara un poco las locuras que se le ocurrirían a Ultimate-Suspiro aliviado.

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "¡Nos vemos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saludos amigo :D y te doy un poco de Fanservice, Chica, como lo ensayamos.

 **-Chica:** Bien, aquí voy... ¡PIZZA! ¡PIZZA! ¡PIZZA! ¡PIZZA! ¡PIZZA! ¡PIZZA!-Dice mientras aparece y desaparece de un lado a otro usando portales creados por el autor.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saludos :D

Entonces paso la siguiente lectora, **SweetGirl90.**

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Nunca en la puta vida tan corta que he tenido me reí tanto TwT Jojo~"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola Dulce-Chan, me alegra que te gustara :D

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Y eso que soy de las que se suelen reír de tantas mamadas!"

 **-Kendall:** "Apenas ayer te reiste de tu hermana cuando dijo mal "Antropomórfico"..."

 **-SweetGirl90:** "JAJAJAJA! ESTABA MAS TRABADA QUE TU AL MOMENTO DEL HARD! XD"

 **-Kelly:** "OOOOHHH DTF-...no entendí"

 **-Miles:** "Que es poco flexible?"

 **-Stacy:** "No, que es estrecho :v"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "...Algún día van a entender."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** JIJIJI-Ríe por lo bajo creyendo entender el chiste.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Ok! Te digo algo? No esperaba que Gonnie callera antes, pero supongo que si otra lo hacía sería demasiado obvio...Me gusta ewe"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, depende de cómo tomes el caer primero, por ejemplo, yo tomo el caer primero en quien quiera intentar algo serio con Arti... Pero si se toma como caer primero al primer coqueteo inocente o juguetón, pues creo que sí, se podría decir que Gonnie cayó primero.

 **-Stacy:** "A los ricos tamales! Tamales de carne de conejo para alejar a una psicopata! -Le da un tamal a Arturo- Que lo disfrute"

 **-Arturo:** Gracias-Dice alegre tomando el tamal y comiéndoselo, pero entonces los conejos le empiezan a dar una paliza con guitarras y escobas.

 **-Los conejos:** ¡MALDITO MONSTRUO ASESINO!-Gritaban mientras golpeaban al pobre OC.

 **-Kelly:** "Yo quiero tortilla! -Bada bum plash-(?)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jejeje...-Ríe por lo bajo con un ligero sangrado nasal.

 **-Multiverso:** Pues podemos invitarles unos buenos tacos señoritas-Dijo mientras se oía un disco rayado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿No entendiste verdad?

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Entender qué?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hay Multiverso-Dijo negando con la cabeza y dándole palmadas en la espalda-Sé que representas mi (Ya casi extinta) inocencia... ¡Pero tampoco te pases!

 **-Multiverso:** Lo intentare...-Dice dudoso.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Así que un animatronic hombre tiene posibilidad de tirarse a Arturo? -Lo mira detalladamente- Que unas chicas te persigan para que les des rabo te lo voy a creer, pero que un hombre te persiga para que se la metas?...Nonono, si te persiguen es para ser quien reciba todo el amor por detrás! Mi querido colega uke lo sabe~"

 **-Arturo:** Jeje-Ríe levemente-Solo era una broma de Ultimate, el jamás...-Entonces nota como su creador está silbando de manera nerviosa mientras esta recargado en la pared y sin dirigirle la mirada, ante esto el OC solo trago saliva.

 **-Kendall:** "-Le da unas palmadas- Consiguete un Taser o algo. No quieres que te den por detrás...NO QUIERES, YO SE LO QUE DIGO"

 **-Kelly:** "7-7 Ay si, ay si, pero le gusta! Y mucho, que ya llegaremos al capitulo donde seduces a Gustavo con un traje de porrista"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** "Eso se oye interesante, jijiji"-Piensa el autor sonriendo debajo del casco.  
 **-SweetGirl90:** "NO ME LA LLENES DE SPOILERS!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** "Espera... ¡¿ESO ERA UN SPOILER?!"-Piensa antes de caer convulsionando al suelo tomándose el kokoro.

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan**

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Y menos de pena al pobrecito de mi hijo~"

 **-Kendall:** Voy a ignorar que dijo eso..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, y yo que pensaba que era el único que veía a sus OC's como hijos por estar basados en el mismo-Abraza a los 4 y los señala uno por uno-Dimentor, se suponía que era mi yo malvado, pero ahora es alguien más abierto y mejor persona, aunque aún quiere destruir todos los universos existentes, Body Master es mi lado lujurioso... El sigue teniendo la misma fuerza pervertida, incluso ahora tiene más... Multiverso, como ya dije, es mi yo bueno e inocente y Arturo es mi yo cobarde-Dijo mientras los OC´s se limitan a oír todo eso con un ligero sentimiento de pesadez.

 **-Arturo, Dimentor y Multiverso:** Y lo dice como si nada-Se decían para sus adentros con tics en el ojo.

 **-Body Master:** A mí no me molesta, me encanta este tipo de honestidad descarada-Dijo como el sinvergüenza que era.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Abuelito dine tu~ enserio? eres pendejo como para decirle eso a un anciano. Arturito, que esperabas que te dijeran? Pediste que te dijera "Tu" no? xD"

 **-Arturo:** En mi defensa, solo diré que era un inocente niño de 8 años... ¡Y NO SABÍA QUE MI ABUELO IBA A ENTRAR EN ESE MOMENTO!

 **-Stacy:** "De hecho, la canción dice-"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "A nadie le importa, callate!"

 **-Multiverso:** Abuelito dime tú...

 **-Body Master:** Que sonidos son los que oigo yo...

 **-Dimentor:** Prepárense para los problemas...

 **-Arturo:** Y más vale que teman...

 **-Multiverso:** Para proteger a Fanfiction de la devastación.

 **-Dimentor:** Y unir a los autores dentro de nuestro fandom.

 **-Arturo:** Para denunciar los males del Yaoi y el Shotacon.

 **-Body Master:** Y extender nuestro reino hasta Yuri-landía.

 **-Multiverso:** Multiverso.

 **-Dimentor:** Dimentor.

 **-Arturo:** Arturo.

 **-Body Master:** Y el guapo Body Master.

 **-Dimentor:** Los OC's Ninja soportando las locuras de Ultimate a la velocidad de la luz.

 **-Body Master:** Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para yuriar.

 **-Dimentor:** Si, ¡Poder OC!

 **-Multiverso:** ¡OC's por siempre!

 **-Arturo:** ¡Cowabunga!... ¡ULTIMATE!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Sorry... UwU-Dice mientras deshace los hilos de chacra.

 **-Dimentor:** Esa fue la parodia más inconsistente e ilógica que nos has hecho hacer...

 **-Arturo:** ¡Y SOLO PORQUE RECORDASTE EL EPISODIO DONDE EL EQUIPO ROCKET PARODIA A HEIDI! ¡Y LUEGO TE DIO POR PARODIAR A LAS TORTUGAS NINJA! O sea... ¡¿WTF?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y aún no han visto nada...-Dice por lo bajo.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Algo me dice que por el trauma de los chicos...vieron "Two girls One cup" O~O que ascazo! Es asqueroso! D: Yo sé mucho para mi edad y eso me perturba Q_Q nunca más veré el yuri de nuevo como algo inocente...(Desde cuando ve el yuri y yaoi como algo inocente? ya tiene miles de escritos hard 7-7)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, lo vieron... Yo aún no lo he visto, pero con la descripción de lo que trata me basta y sobra.

 **-Arturo:** Como con Boku no Pico...-Dijo recordando con pesadez como el escritor los castigo a los 4 junto con sus OC's olvidados (El caballero agila, El Maldito y Dimentormon) con ver Boku no Pico atados de una silla, mientras él se iba a ver Yuri Hardcore en G. E. Hentai.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "No entendí mucho de la discución por anime, no conozco la mayoría UvU salvo Inuyasha (no se si lo escribi bien xD) DBZ y Naruto! ...RELLENUTO! LOL!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, pues si escribiste bien **Inuyasha** , y si, ese apodo es clásico XD... Y creo que es... ¡HORA DE RECOMENDACIONES!...

Bien, en realidad reconociste la mitad, los animes mencionados fueron **Inuyasha, Dragón Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Bleach y Fairy Tail.** Los principales contendientes fueron **Naruto y One Piece.** Ahora, de que tratan las que no reconociste, ¿Te preguntaras? Bien, vamos por partes:

Primero tenemos a **Sailor Moon** : Es mencionado cuando Arturo compara el Tsukuyomi infinito con la protagonista de este anime, y trata de lo siguiente "Serena (Usagi en Japonés y Bunny en España) Tsukino es una chica adolescente común, le gusta comer, llega tarde a clases, le va mal con las materias, etc…, entonces un día se encuentra con una gatita parlante con una calva en forma de Luna creciente, esta le dice que es Sailor Moon, la reencarnación de una Guerrera de una antigua civilización que vivía en la luna, conocida como el Milenio de Plata, a partir de ahí tendrá que buscar al resto de Sailor Guerreras, cada una con cada planeta del sistema solar (Incluyendo Plutón) que le da sus poderes, juntas tendrán que enfrentarse a la reencarnación de sus antiguos enemigos, a tipos del futuro, científicos locos poseídos por entes oscuros, cirqueros alienígenas que están a la caza de un Pegaso y Sailor Guerreras de otra Galaxia, romance, comedia, acción y amistad, incluso uno de los primeros Yuri en un anime para todo público, eso es lo que te ofrece Sailor Moon, hay 3 opciones, el manga, el anime clásico de los 80s y el nuevo anime que es más fiel al manga y está en emisiones continuas, yo personalmente te recomiendo ver primero el anime clásico con el excelente doblaje latino realizado en México ya que fue hecho durante la época dorada del doblaje, posteriormente leer el manga y por ultimo ver el anime moderno en calidad Blue Ray, porque la calidad de Tv... Solo digamos que el capítulo 5 de Dragón Ball Súper no fue la primera cosa mal animada por Toei, no es tan desastroso como DBS, pero si se nota la mejoría en la animación.

Ahora pasemos con **Bleach** : Metido a la discusión por Kevin, este anime narra la historia de Ichigo Kurosaki, un chico que tiene la habilidad de ver fantasmas, un día, una chica llamada Rukia Kuchiki entra por su ventana afirmando ser una Cegadora de Almas (Shinigami en la versión Japonesa), a partir de ahí Ichigo obtendrá los poderes de Rukia y se enfrentara a los Huecos (Hollows en Japonés), otros Shinigamis y demás para proteger su mundo y sus seres queridos, acción, amistad, comedia y una gran banda sonora es lo que Bleach ofrece, y puedes verla tanto doblada como subtitulada, como tu prefieras, el único inconveniente es que el anime no está completo, ya que el arco final que sigue en publicación no está siendo animado, y no hay indicios de que el anime vuelva en un rato, a pesar de que lleva unos años sin salir un nuevo capítulo.

Luego tenemos **Fairy Tail** : Mencionado por Arturo cuando dijo que NaLu era Natsu x Lucy, este siendo sincero, no lo conozco del todo, pero si identifico a sus personajes ya que he leído fics que los incluyen, y algunos Fics Universo Alterno de este anime, además de que varios Otakus de YouTube y páginas de Facebook, los usan para memes y escenas ecchi de este anime, por lo que se, trata de las aventuras de Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos, los protagonistas son Natsu y Lucy, Natsu quiere encontrar a su padre y Lucy... Bien, para la próxima usare animes que conozca bien...

 **-Dimentor:** Esto te pasa por meterte con animes que no has visto.

 **-Multiverso:** Y es la segunda vez que lo haces, siendo la primera, la participación semi-protagónica, de Sakura Kinomoto en tu One-Shot de **"Duelo de Cerezos"**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡ES POR LA UNIVERSIDAD! T.T... Bueno, al menos abrieron un centro de distribución de Panini en mi ciudad, en las vacaciones de verano me conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo y me comprare todos los tomos que pueda de FT, y también los tomos que me faltan de los demás mangas que sigo :'D

 **-Arturo:** Si puedes, después de todo, tienes que tomar ese curso de verano.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CÁLLATE! DX

 **-Body Master** : Para ahorrar dinero, podrías dejar de comer unos días… Más bien de tragar... Ya que comes como pozo sin fondo...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!-Grito antes de que un portal tragara al OC y una explosión se viera en los cielos-Bien, ya estoy más tranquilo...

Y por último, pero no menos importante, **One Piece** : Es el que Arturo comparo con Naruto en la mayor parte de la discusión, trata de Piratas y el protagonista...

 **-Arturo:** Espera ese quiero describirlo yo...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno...

Entonces Arturo se pone en medio con vestimenta de Rapero para cantar el **Rap de One Piece** de **Sharkness**.

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Tony Tony Chopper el médico de a bordo_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Te curará ya quedes ciego, mudo, cojo o sordo_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pues es un doctor experto que no abandona a un paciente_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Curara este mundo como su único aliciente_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No confundas a este reno con un pequeño mapache_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Que su baja recompensa no compensa su vigor_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pues es un error, te infundirá temor que hará que agaches la cabeza_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Al ver su forma Monster a tu alrededor_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _La Navegante Nami, no hay mar que la congele_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Capaz de hacer que el barco Merry por los aires vuele_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Creara un mapa de cada lugar que ella visite_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con su Log Pose el Mar Azul ya no tendrá escondites_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Más te vale no enfadar a la chica tornados_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con el Clima-Tact te hará volar aún con tiempo calmado_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con sus rayos se avecina un desastroso temporal_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Calor o frío ella decide lo que sentirás_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Sogeking el francotirador con máscara dorada_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _El Alter-ego de Usopp con valentía integrada_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Puede que parezca débil, pero es fuerte, no te miento_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Si la vida de un Nakama depende de su talento_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Sacará a Kabuto pues con precisión inflige_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con las semillas Pop Green la naturaleza rige_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Sino siempre podrá contar con sus 8.000 hombres_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Quiere hacer sinónimo de valentía su nombre_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Este es Brook, un músico capaz de hacer prodigios_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Bajo el nombre de "Rey del Soul" pudo ganar prestigio_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con velocidad de vértigo y un estilo de esgrima_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Si saca su espada no verás ni cómo se aproxima_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _La muerte no va a ser excusa al cumplir su promesa_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _El querer volver a ver a Laboon le dañó cual daga_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pues se recorrerá el mundo para darle una sorpresa_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pero ahora si eres tan amable enséñale tus bragas_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Franky, es el ciborg carpintero de este barco_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con una fuerza implacable te transformará en pedazos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Su depósito de cola siempre se debe llenar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Consiguiendo una ¡SUPER! hiperactividad_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Quizá más robot que hombre, pero sueña como tal_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con ser capaz de viajar en Thousand Sunny por cualquier mar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Tener la seguridad de mantenerlo vivo_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Sobrepasar al Oro Jackson será su objetivo_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Sanji el cocinero, puede hacerte cualquier plato_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Como dejar en tu cara la suela de su zapato_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Vive enamorado de cualquier mujer hermosa_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ya sea baja o alta, amable, ruda o peligrosa_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Le llaman pierna negra por sus golpes inhumanos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ya que un cocinero no puede manchar sus manos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pero con esas piernas ¿Para qué quiere más?_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Capaz de andar por el aire o por el agua sin parar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Nico Robín, la arqueóloga, una experta asesina_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _79 millones desde que era una chiquilla_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Capaz de leer los Poneglyph_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y descubrir lo que el siglo vacío ha escondido durante toda la vida_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Sacará mil partes de su cuerpo a matar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pues con su Hana Hana no Mi te puede estrangular_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Podrá volar y a si misma se podrá clonar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Es la niña demonio que no pudieron capturar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Zoro espadachín innato, un solo destino_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Entrenado por Mihawk, al cual fijó como objetivo_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Estilo Santoryu capaz de cortar el acero_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pues será el primero ya que tiene lógicos motivos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con su Ashura no quedará nada de ti_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pues con esas espadas capaz de cortar hasta la isla Sogeki_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Superará a cualquier rival sin excepción_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con su Daishinkan será capaz de partirlo en dos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Luffy, el capitán de goma de los Mugiwara_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Si su Nakama está en peligro no dudará nada_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pues la real batalla empieza si se coloca el sombrero_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Uno de los pocos piratas que ignorará el dinero_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con el Haki como habilidad para darte castigo_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Tiene la capacidad de hacer aliado a su enemigo_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Si le hierve la sangre mejor no le combatas_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Luchará por ser el próximo rey de los piratas_

Y termino su canto y Ultimate le dio un zape en la cabeza.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Se supone que describirías el anime, no que cantaras... Y no te pego más fuerte porque me gusto la canción.

 **-Arturo:** Perdón, me emocione...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno... En conclusión, One Piece es una serie de aventuras de Piratas, el protagonista es Monkey D. Luffy, un chico con los poderes de la fruta del diablo, Gomu Gomu no mí, la cual le dio un cuerpo de goma, pero al precio de no poder nadar, se embarcara en un montón de aventuras con sus Nakamas (Que significa amigos o camaradas en Japonés) por lugares muy exóticos y extravagantes, acción, comedia, orígenes conmovedores, momentos emotivos, eso es lo que ofrece One Piece, lo único que le falta es romance, por lo que esta serie es una gran fuente de Shippeos XD, de estas 4 series es la que más te recomiendo junto a Sailor Moon...

Y bueno, de paso quiero recomendar a todos **Urusei Yatsura** : Que trata de Ataru Moroboshi, un chico japonés perdedor y pervertido que es elegido para salvar a la tierra de una invasión alienígena, es un gran anime, mi favorito de todos, con gran romance y comedia, además fue la primera serie de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de Ranma e Inuyasha, donde verán las bases para los personajes de esas y sus demás obras, y es que ¡ASDASDASDASDASDAS!... En serio, tienen que verlo, en especial con el gran doblaje de España (Ya que el latino está perdido y no hay una versión completa en japonés subtitulado)… ¿ **Death Note**? ¿ **Mirai Nikki**? Por favor, si hay un anime que se debe ver antes de morir ese es **Urusei Yatsura** , ok me calmo… pero es que ¡ASDASDASDASDASDAS!... ¡ES QUE AHÍ ESTÁ MI WAIFU ASUKA MIZUNOKOJI!-Dice antes de abrazar una figura de la chica mencionada-Oh, mi amada princesa ojos de estrella, ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!...-Entonces ve a sus lectores, incluyendo los que no comentan, con una mirada sospechosa, sin importar si fueran hombres o mujeres-Chicos los estimo y todo, pero les pediré que no toquen a mi querida Asuka, ¡ES MÍA! ¡MIA! ¡Y SOLO MÍA!... Ok no XD

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡YA CONTINÚA CON ESTA VAINA PARA QUE PODAMOS IR AL CAPÍTULO!

 **-Ultimate Dimetor:** Vaya montón de aguafiestas.

 **-Kelly:** "Naruto x Sasuke es ley!"

 **-Miko:** ¡NARUHINA!-Grito entrando corriendo como loco, entonces Ultimate lo detuvo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡VE A TU LUGAR ANTES DE QUE DECIDA NO SACAR EL OMAKE!-Dijo haciendo que el narufan se retirara, Arturo solo suspiro.

 **-Arturo:** Bueno, seré sincero, a mí me gusta Naruto, la serie me parece buena, pero con el exceso de relleno y el final cayo un poco de mi gracia, ya que, aunque el NaruHina me parece una buena pareja... ¡YO PREFERÍA EL NARUSAKU!... Y sobre el SasuNaru... Bueno, no me molesta, pero la prefiero cuando es una historia TG, ya sea si el que cambia de sexo es Naruto o Sasuke...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si... No por nada cree a Body Master, quien puede cambiarles el sexo a las personas, hacer que intercambien cuerpos con otras o enamorarlas entre ellas…

 **-Arturo:** Con que era eso...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡LO PENSÉ EN VOZ ALTA!

 **-Dimentor:** Estabas hablando...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡RAYOS!

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan**

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Vaya... Vincent aquí es...um, no es por insistir con mis teorias! pero dime, es el padre? o sea, el niño de FNAF4..su hermano... tu te sabes la teoria, todos la conocen de mi parte. Si es canon en el fic ya puedo shorar TT_TT y si no, pos explicame :v"

 **-Stacy:** "POR QUÉ, VINNY?! POR QUÉ?!

 **-Kelly:** "PUTO BRAD! PUTOS TODOS!...VIVA EL BRANNY! (?)"

Vincent, Fredbear y Springtrap solo gruñen molestos y Ultimate toma la palabra.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso sería un Spoiler fuerte, y no sé si decírtelo o no... ¡YA SÉ!... En los capítulos anteriores he dejado pistas sobre eso, lee las partes donde Vincent aparece y donde los Old hablan entre ellos y obtendrás la respuesta, o si te parece, en mi página de Facebook subiré imágenes con frases codificadas revelando datos sobre los animatrónicos, los guardias y Arti cada que suba capitulo o si no te importa recibir ese Spoiler, dime y te lo envió por MP.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "La parte anterior de los cortes también me quedó de dudas, pues Arturo pudo haberse desangrado...pero tenemos a mi informante"

 **-Kendall:** "Si no se corta una vena importante del sistema, o llega a ser un corte profundo y completo, tienes oportubidad de frenar la hemorragia"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Tú a los 11 ni lo sabías 7-7 Puto, casi te matas"

 **-Miles;** "Despues pide nada de spoilers..."

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Bueno! yo spoileo lo que se me canta la gana!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, ya publicaste el capítulo donde se ve eso, así que ya no es un spoiler... a quien engaño, ¡UN SPOILER ES UN SPOILER!-Grita antes de caer convulsionando de nuevo al suelo.

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan**

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Arturo fue agredido en la escuela? vaya... Vengase paca -Lo abraza con DULZURA(?)- Yo lo entiendo, Kelly y Stacy pueden apalear a esos pendejos si quieres, y Kenny te va a consolar TwT Yo tambien, tengo muffins :D Kelly no los hizo, no le dejé tocar nada X3"

 **-Arturo:** Descuida Dulce-Dice correspondiendo agradecido el abrazo, mientras interrogantes aparecían en la cabeza del escritor tratando de descifrar si esa era una indirecta de la lectora para decirle que podía poner a los 3 como compañeros de Arti-Estoy bien, ya no hay nada peor que esos infelices puedan hacerme ya que agotaron su arsenal, así que repetir las mismas bromas y ataques una y otra vez ya solo me aburren, además, no le deseo mal a nadie, así que descuiden chicas no necesitan usar la fuerza bruta-Dice viendo sonriente a las chicas, aun abrazado de la lectora-Y bueno, creo que el que debería ser consolado es el pobre Kenny, ya que le han pasado peores cosas que yo, pero veo que cierto rubio ya lo hace-Dice sonriendo al chico uke-Y agradezco mucho estos muffins-Dice comiéndolos alegremente-Pero no era necesario que excluyeras a Kelly, digo, supongo que debo probar por mí mismo uno de sus muffins para saber si me gustan o no-Dijo amablemente sonriendo a la chica tortillera... Sin saber en lo que podría estarse metiendo...

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Conque Mangle, ToyChica y Puppe- -Le pegan- Bueno! ...Marion, son las de mas pechonalidad?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡NO LE PEGUEN A DULCE-SAMA!... Y nos dimos cuenta que Nightmarionne hipnotizo a Body Master, para que no la tocara, haciendo trampa...

 **-Nightmarionne:** Deja que un pervertido te toque sin tu permiso y luego hablamos-Dijo despectiva y con los brazos cruzados mientras volteaba la cabeza indignada.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero sí, creo que las tres estarían compitiendo por el primer lugar.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Lo mismo pienso yo! ...-Deja sus manos sobre su pecho pensativa- Les voy a quemar el ojal a esas hijas de puta D'X"

 **-Miles:** "PLAAAANAAAA!"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "TENGO 13! ME LAS DEJAN PASAR!"

 **-Kelly:** "LOOOOOLI!"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "EL QUE HABLA SE GANA UN LEMMON SUYO COMO PASIVO!"

 **-Kendall:** "Yo no me molesto, si sé que lo vas a subir me vale verga"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Ya pos, ellas si tienen naranjas TTnTT Yo tengo amigas de mi edad que incluso son mas naranjonas que yo... O SEA, AL MENOS PUEDO HACER CROSPLAY! :'D"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso Dulce-chan, ve el lado positivo, además, aunque si acepto que tengo cierto gusto por las Oppais grandes, como puse en el episodio de mi fic **"Mundos Combinados"** de los Animatronic Rangers, el busto no lo es todo, hay cosas más importantes como la actitud, la cara, la sonrisa, la inteligencia y demás.

 **-Body Master:** Cierto, además, de que sirve que una chica tenga los pechos más grandes del mundo si tiene cara de rana, labios de mono y dientes de caballo, después de todo, la cara es lo que se va a besar :V

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Sigo pensando lo de que un hombre puede acosar a Arturo 7u7 Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi! YAOI! Okno xD Pero tengo esa duda ¿Aquí habrá lirios y rosas? (Lirios Yuri, Rosas Yaoi) Me esperaría mas de los lirios, no mucho de las rosas. Pero solo es una duda, no te vayas a ofender UvUr"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si amiga, ¡SI VA A HABER YAOI!-Dijo emocionado mientras se oía el sonido de disco rayado.

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿Por qué tenía que leer ese Toy Mariolden?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-Decía mientras lloraba y pataleaba en el suelo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, como ya dijimos el cobarde pasivo y yo, hubo un antes y un después del Toy Mariolden, claro, mi nuevo gusto por el Yaoi no es igual ni se compara a mi gusto por el Yuri, ya que mientras que el Yuri me gusta más que nada por perversión, el Yaoi solo me gusta si es como tu Toy Mariolden o tu Branny, buenas historias de romance, ya que una cosa es ver historias con sexo y otra muy diferente es ver sexo con historia, y si, tal vez el One-Shot Toy Mariolden que sacaste entra en esta última categoría, pero lo que me hizo tomar gusto por la pareja, aparte de la identificación que sentí con Kendall y Gustavo, es la gran historia de amor previa a ese momento, todo lo que se había visto de Ken y Gus antes de que publicaras ese One-Shot fue el detonante para que tuviera ese gusto por la pareja, así que en conclusión, solo leeré, repito leeré, porque una cosa es leer y otra muy diferente ver, Yaoi si es una buena historia, pero si es un Yaoi hecho solo para leer a un Seme dándole duro contra el muro a su Uke, no lo leeré y en cuanto al Yuri, si es una buena historia, lo leeré y si solo es algo hecho solo para ver a dos o más mujeres haciéndolo por debajo del mantel... ¡A LA MIERDA TODO LO VOY A VER IGUAL *W*! Esto... Perdón, me emocione... Y descuida, no me ofendí :D , aunque eso sí, el Yaoi no será el enfoque principal del fic, veras, como ya dije no quiero que este sea un fic tan típico, y eso incluye el no ser un Harem típico, donde el prota se enamora de una chica, esta se enamora del prota, entonces varias chicas se enamoran una por una del prota y se meten en situaciones sensuales con el prota que terminaran con el prota siendo golpeado, principalmente por la primera chica en un arranque de celos, y no… bueno, si habrá algo de eso, pero con la diferencia de que todas sus pretendientes y su pretendiente masculino tendrán sus momentos romanticones con Arti, por lo que la cosa se volverá muy interesante a la hora de la verdad donde Arturo tendrá que decidir quién será la o el animatrónico con el que quiera pasar el resto de su vida.

 **-Arturo:** ¡Un momento!... Si yo voy a tener un harem de robots, y Dimentor tendrá un cuarteto de donde saldrán Body Master, Dimentor Jr. y Multiverso... Ultimate, acaso, de la misma manera los Yuristas fomentan el Yuri, las Fujoshis y Fundashis fomentan el Yaoi, los Loli-coneros el Loli-con, los Shota-coneros el Shotacon y los Furrys el Jiff... ¿Tu estas tratando de fomentar la poligamia en Fanfiction?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto... Claro que no...-Dice retrocediendo lentamente-Fomentar la poligamia, ¿Yo?... Que locura... Yo sería incapaz de... ¡JAMÁS ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA!-Dice antes de salir corriendo por la puerta

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan...**

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Es solo que no puedo evitar preguntarlo siempre XD Incluso me gustan mas las shipps homo que las hetero :'3 Hetero? que es eso? ESO ES DEL DIABLO! Okno XD pero me gusta en exceso shippear homo"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Te entiendo amiga, yo por ejemplo, no puedo evitar crear en mi mente cada 5 segundos Shipps Yuri... Hmmmm :3… Espérenme un momento-Dice antes de desaparecer en un destello.

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿A dónde fue?!

 **-Dimentor:** A un lugar muy lejano y apartado para que pueda gritar todas sus Shipps Yuri a los 4 vientos sin que nadie lo moleste.

 **-Body Master:** Si... Puedo sentirlo...-Dijo mientras sangraba por la nariz.

Mientras en un planeta alegado y desolado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡MILK X BULMA! ¡LUM X RAN! ¡NAMI X HANCOCK! ¡SAKURA X INO! ¡AHOME X KIKYO! ¡AKANE X SHAMPOO! ¡RUKIA X ORIHIME! ¡SHIRAISHI URARA X ODAGIRI NENE! ¡BLACK WIDOW X SCARLET WITCH! ¡CHIZURU X TATSUKI! ¡WINRY X RIZA! ¡TSUNADE X SHIZUNE! ¡LINA X NAGA! ¡ASUKA X MISATO! ¡SAILOR MOON X SAILOR MARS! ¡JULIE X GWEN! ¡ANKO X KURENAI! ¡MAY X DAWN! ¡MARGARITA X CJ! ¡RIAS GREMORY X ASIA ARGENTO! ¡MABEL X PACIFICA! ¡RYUNOSUKE X SHINOBU! ¡GWEN X MARY JANE! ¡SAKURA X TOMOYO! ¡ABRIL X KARAI! ¡MISTY X SERENA! ¡KODACHI X UKYO! ¡SAILOR VENUS X SAILOR JUPITER! ¡18 X ZAGNYA! ¡FIONA X LA REINA HELADA! ¡RAVEN X TERRA! ¡NICO ROBIN X VIVI! ¡KYOKO X AKEMI! ¡KAGURA X SANGO! ¡SAKURA X AGEHA! ¡LUM X AKANE! ¡LUM X AOME! ¡LUM X SAKURA! ¡LUM X KYOKO! ¡LUM X ASUKA! ¡ASUKA X RYOKO!-Y así se la paso un buen rato hasta que se quedó sin aliento y regreso con los demás.

 **-Kelly:** "Tu y tu marcha por la igualdad..."

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Q_Q Eso lo vacio en "¿Quien es el titiritero ahora?" Viva la igualdad! VIVA! -abraza a Arturo y le pega en la espalda un cartel que dice "Uke soy~ No homo pls"-"

 **-Body Master:** _"_ _Rayos, ese letrero tapo el letrero de patéame que le puse en la espalda a Arturo"_ -Pensaba al ver que su jugarreta fallo.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Usted se ha ganado esta vez esto! un DulceGirl de chocolate! -Le da un trofeo dorado parecido al Dimentor pero este tenía forma de Mangle-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** *w* muchas gracias Dulce-Chan, significa mucho para mi OwO

 **-SweetGirl90:** "No te dejes engañar por la envoltura, es de Chocolate 7u7 A mi se me da por regalad cosas dulces y comestibles xD son mejores incluso que los regalos costosos! Ropa o golosinas? Golosinas, obvio!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, y descuida, lo comeré aquí mismo, pero antes... Selfie-Se toma una selfie con la escultura de chocolate y luego se lo come-Hmmm... Rico... Y bueno, siendo sincero, los Dimentor de Oro tampoco son tan caros...

 **-Los 4 OC's:** ¡ESO LO DICES PORQUE TU NO LOS HACES!

 **-Dimentor:** ¡TÚ NO SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES TENER QUE CAVAR EN ESAS MINAS PARA EXTRAER EL ORO PARA ESAS ESTATUILLAS!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero si ustedes están en tierras de Minecraft cuando cavan.

 **-Arturo:** ¡SÍ! ¡PERO EN MODO SUPERVIVENCIA! ¡¿SABES CUANTOS CREPPERS ME EXPLOTAN EN LA CARA AL DÍA?!

 **-Multiverso:** ¡Y POR SI FUERA POCO, NOSOTROS TENEMOS QUE CONFECCIONAR CADA UNA DE LAS ESTATUILLAS A MANO!

 **-Body Master:** ¡SIN MENCIONAR LO COMPLICADO QUE ES COLOCAR LOS MICRO-DISPOSITIVOS DE CONTROL MENTAL EN CADA UNA DE LAS ESTATUILLAS...!-Dice mientras se oye un disco rayado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eh... Esto...-Dice viendo nervioso a sus lectores-Jejeje, obviamente mis OC's están bromeando, yo sería incapaz de controlar a alguien mentalmente y... ¡JAMÁS ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA!-Grita antes de lanzarse por una ventana.

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan...**

 **La escena anterior fue hecha por simple comedia y les puedo asegurar que los Dimentor de Oro no tienen ninguna clase de dispositivo microscópico de control mental...**

 **En serio...**

 **Así que no los tiren...**

 **A menos que quieran activar las bombas nucleares internas de las estatuillas...**

 **Eh...**

 **Digo...**

 **Esto...**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **¿Alguien quiere un Dimentor de oro? :D**

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Espero con ansias el siguiente cap! Pronto actualizaré yo antes de navidad XD espero! Suerte~"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya vi los capítulos y me encantaron, así que felicitaciones y gracias :D

 **-Kelly:** Tienes mi 9! owo -Cada uno enseña un cartel con la respectiva puntuación-"

 **-Stacy:** 9!"

 **-Miles:** 10! :D"

 **-Kendall:** -_- ... 1"

 **-Kelly:**...-Le da una mirada asesina-"

 **-Kendall:** O_O -Escribe un 0 al lado- 10 U ..Help

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ooowwww... Muchas gracias *w*

 **-SweetGirl90:** "nwn Los chistes de Mike me gustan :D Golden no sabe apreciarlos! (A que mata a Arturo si se liga a Mari~)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, jeje, a mí se me ocurrió ese chiste y se lo di a Mike, me alegra que te gustara... Y si, cuando el guardia más cobarde de Fanfiction se robe el corazón de la marioneta, un doradito y un nigga se aliarán para matarlo, es que bueno, me gustó la idea del triángulo amoroso entre Fem. Puppet, Golden Freddy y Shadow Freddy que manejas en tu fic, obviamente no será igual a como tú lo manejas, ya que este Shadow Freddy no es un extorsionador hijo de fruta como el tuyo, más bien aquí Shadow y Golden, si compiten por ganarse a la marioneta, pero Shadow está en la Friendzone y Golden en... ¿La Sonzone?... Pero bueno, cierto castaño se meterá sin querer en la competencia y Golden y Shadow unirán fuerzas contra este, espero te guste cuando pase eso XD… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡HICE SPOILER DE MI PROPIO FIC!-Grita antes de caer convulsionando al suelo.

Los 4 OC´s solo se hacían un facepalm.

 **-Dimentor:** Solo Ultimate se ve afectado por Spoilers de sus propios fics.

 **-Arturo:** Si…-Entonces saca un cartel con la leyenda _"Adóptenme"_ , cosa que sus hermanos OC´s imitaron.

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan...**

 **-Kelly:** "La siguiente es Bon!"

 **-Stacy:** "Yo digo que es Chica!"

 **-Miles:** "Mangle!"

 **-Kendall:** "Freddy? -Le miran-...Solo digo"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Solo diré que en el próximo capítulo Arti tendrá un acercamiento... Y que acercamiento 7w7... Con alguien de los que dijeron XD.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Hasta la siguiente~ Sayonara :33"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saludos :D

Entonces paso el último lector de esta ocasión, **james anderson**

 **-james anderson:** "Narutox hinata 4ever"

 **-Miko:** ¡A HUEVO! ¡VIVA EL NARUHINA!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡TU REGRESA A TU POSICIÓN!

 **-Arturo:** Yo prefiero el NaruSaku... ¿Qué dices tú Ultimate?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto... Cuarteto...

 **-Arturo:** Enserio Ultimate, ¿Estas tratando de fomentar la poligamia a través de Fanfiction? ¿Sí o no?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto... ¡JAMÁS ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA!-Dice saltando por la misma ventana.

 **-Multiverso:** Ey, ¡Que acababa de reparar eso!

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan...**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero bueno, saludos :D

…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Por cierto, supongo que han notado el cambio en el summary y el género del fic, bien, verán, es que pensé las cosas y me decidí a hacerlo así, ya que este fic tendrá más comedia y sobrevivencia que romance, OJO, dije ESTE FIC, MÁS NO ESTA HISTORIA, _"¿A qué se refiere con eso?"_ , supongo que se preguntaran, bien, es que desde el principio tenía planeado dividir la historia de Arti en dos (O si luego lo veo necesario, en tres o más) partes, debido a que él no puede ser siempre el "Nuevo" guardia, pero calculando, me di cuenta que la parte de la historia que abarca este fic se centrara principalmente en las primeras 6 noches de Arti sobreviviendo a los animatrónicos...

 **-Arturo:** ¡Pero solo son 5 noches!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡No te metas!... Bien, como estaba diciendo, este fic se centrará principalmente en las primeras 6 noches de Arti y lo que le pasara en su séptima noche...

 **-Arturo:** ¡SÉPTIMA!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡ME INTERRUMPES DE NUEVO Y EN VEZ QUE LAS CHICAS QUIERAN LES DES RABO, TODOS LOS CHICOS SERÁN LOS QUE TE VAN A QUERER VIOLAR BIEN DURO CONTRA EL MURO, DESDE LOS OLD HASTA LOS NIGHTMARE!-Ante esto el OC pasa su mano por su boca indicando que ya no diría nada-Bien, como estaba diciendo... El fic abarcara hasta la séptima noche, donde, no diré que pasara, solo diré que le pasara algo tan malo a Arturo, que los animatrónicos le terminaran ofreciendo su amistad, de ahí empezaría la secuela de este fic, donde desarrollare la amistad Arti con los animatrónicos y como esta se va a ir convirtiendo en algo más con todas la animatrónicas (menos una) y con un animatrónico, el asunto de cómo sucedieron los asesinatos en este mundo y lo que sucedió en el 87, porque aquí no hubo mordida del 83, pero digamos que los Toy y los Spings fueron desmantelados por algo, porque están humanizados los animatrónicos, los años cuando eran animales antropomórficos, además de la llegada de otra protagonista que será la que se robe el corazón de todos los animatrónicos masculinos (Menos uno) y una animatrónica. En este ya vendrían las partes románticas y el desarrollo de Arti, no solo en sus relaciones sociales, si no como persona, viéndose envuelto en el mar de confusiones que serán sus sentimientos y como esto lo ayudara a madurar y a superarse a sí mismo, ¡PERO NO TEMAN MIS QUERIDOS SEGUIDORES!, que a pesar de que el romance tarde en llegar, Arti tendrá sus roces con algunas cuantas animatrónicas y con el que será su acosador masculino, aunque estas y el estén confusos al principio por lo que sientan por el guardia, iniciando el camino hacia lo que abarcare en la secuela, así que espérenlo, pero la espera no será demasiada, ya que quiero acabar este fic antes de cumplir mi primer aniversario en Fanfiction, el cual será el 28 de febrero. Después trabajaría simultáneamente la secuela de este fic y la secuela del fic de Dimentor y algunos One-Shots de Body Master, mi nueva apertura de mes con mis 4 OC´s principales, más capítulos de **"Mundos Combinados"** , el juego que he querido hacer desde que prácticamente inicie en Fanfiction y eso, además de unos especiales por mi cumpleaños, San Valentín y mi aniversario, espero les gusten.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Por cierto, escribí un especial de año nuevo (Tarde lo sé -_-) para todos mis seguidores y todos los que sigo, pasen a verlo si gustan :3

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores en este fic, es porque lo escribí originalmente en el celular, así que perdón por ello de antemano.

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear** , **SweetGirl90** , **MMD** y de **Ehuante.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo Molina, Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso** , **Miko, Isusch, Kevin (Amigo de Arturo) y Judie** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Kevin Rodney** , es creación de **Pole-Bear**.

 **Jack Jeager** es propiedad de **Mercenary Grey Fox.**

 **Además, este capítulo cuenta con apariciones especiales que diré al final para no arruinar la sorpresa :3**

Agradecimientos a todos los lectores de este fic, pero en especial a **Mister Conde de Urano, Nexo-D, SweetGirl90 y Mercenary Grey Fox** por hacer posible este capítulo al permitirme tomarme ciertas libertades, saludos chicos :D

Los diseños de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, las Cupcake, (Cherry y Carol), Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle (Toy Foxy), Ballon Boy, Puppet, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Ballon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Plushtrap, Phone Guy (Scott), Purple Guy (Vincent), Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith son de **Pole Bear**.

Los diseños de Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie), Puppet (Marionette/Marion), Ballon Girl, Crying Child (Vinny) y Nightmarionne son de **SweetGirl90**.

El diseño de Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza y Nightmare Ballon Boy son de **Ehuante**.

El diseño de Toy Bonnie es de **MMD (Miku Miku Dance).**

El diseño de Mangle femenina es de **Pole Bear** , pero en el estilo de dibujo **SweetGirl90.**

Ahora, si quieren ver como es más o menos Arturo, hice un dibujo en Adobe Illustrator, lo encontraran en mi página de Facebook en mi álbum, "Mis OC´s", próximamente lo hare en Paint Tool Sai con color y todo así que paciencia.

 **Clasificación M por lenguaje vulgar e situaciones** **sexuales leves** **(O fuertes, dependiendo del gusto de cada quien)** **y Gore leve.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 5: Premoniciones, consejos y demás sueños pachecos**

Entonces Arturo regreso a su departamento, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir, sonriente, ya que sabía que no importara lo que pasara, sus amigos siempre estarían ahí para apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas.

Poco le tomo dormirse, ya que estaba realmente cansado y entonces empezó a soñar.

Estaba en un pasillo oscuro, iluminado solo por unas cuantas luces pequeñas en el piso, entro en una puerta y se encontró con un lugar lleno de asientos, tomo justo el del medio se acomodó y encajo en el portavasos su bandeja y empezó a tomar unas cuantas palomitas para esperar que empezara la función (Si, Arti está soñando que está en el cine XD), entonces oye murmullos acercándose y cuando menos se lo esperaba y para su sorpresa, todos los animatrónicos entraron en la sala y tomaron el resto de los asientos, todos lo voltearon a ver con sonrisas maliciosas y Arturo solo se limitó a tomar un poco de refresco, con los ojos completamente en blanco y los ojos fijos en la pantalla, sin atreverse a mirarlos mientras sudaba nervioso, estos hicieron ademan de acercarse, pero entonces...

 **-Voz de pantalla: Empezaremos la función y proyección de los tráileres, por favor siéntense en sus asientos y pónganse sus lentes 3D, disfruten su película.**

Todos volvieron a sus lugares y se pusieron sus lentes, Arturo los miro extrañado un momento y entonces se colocó sus lentes para disfrutar de la proyección y el primer tráiler empezó...

¡¿CON ÉL Y LOS ANIMATRÓNICOS COMO PROTAGONISTAS?!

 **Se ve a Foxy abriendo y asomándose por un conducto de ventilación.**

 **Narrador: Cuando se trata de Acción...**

 **Se ve a Foxy ponerse junto a Arturo mientras los dos observaban algo...**

 **-Narrador: Aventura**

 **Se ve a Foxy volando en un aeroplano cerca de la torre Eiffel.**

 **-Narrador: Y Actitud**

 **Se ve a Foxy gruñirles de manera coqueta a unas chicas, después se le ve bailar y después trepar por una ventana.**

 **-Narrador: Foxy es el zorro con más colmillo y el único que puede hacer de Arturo Molina.**

 **-Arturo: Está volando...** ** _¡Ouch!_**

 **-Narrador: Un ganador.**

 **Se ve a Arturo corriendo para elevar una cometa, pero se estrella en un árbol y se enreda con la cuerda y Foxy hace un Facepalm.**

 **-Arturo: Esta vez, todo será diferente.**

 **-Freddy: Aquí viene la nueva.**

 **Entonces entra al salón de clases Toy Chica y todos se le quedan viendo.**

 **-Bonnie: Wow... Que... bonita.**

 **-Chica: No es tan bonita.**

 **-Arturo: Volteo a verme.**

 **Dice Arturo mientras se tapa la cara con la tapa de su pupitre.**

 **-Los demás: Uhhhh.**

 **-Arturo: No puedo creer que voy a hablar con la niña nueva... Si hay alguien que quieres a tu lado en un momento así, es a tu leal zorro.**

 **Se ve a Arturo a punto de tocar el timbre de Toy Chica, pero se rinde y Foxy toca el timbre antes de salir corriendo y Arturo grita de los nervios.**

 **Muy pronto**

 **-Arturo: Voy a cambiar lo que soy y convertirme en un ganador.**

 **Se ve a Arturo diciéndoselo a Foxy mientras hay una rápida secuencia de escenas.**

 **Sueña en grande.**

 **En 3D.**

 **-Arturo: Foxy, que haría sin un gran amigo como tú.**

 **Y entonces se ve a Arturo lanzando un balón y anotando una canasta.**

 **-Cherry: ¿Arturo Molina?**

 **Arturo Molina**

 **Foxy**

 **-Arturo: Le gusta bailar**

 **Se ve a Arturo bailando torpemente con una escoba, mientras Foxy y Mangle lo ven, entonces Foxy rompe la escoba mientras negaba con la mano, entonces truena sus dedos y empieza a bailar con gracia y estilo el tema de Bamboleo de Gipsy Kings ante la sorprendida mirada de Arturo y Foxy le hace un ademan diciéndole "Ves"**

 **-Narrador: "Foxy y Arturo Molina: Animatrónicos: La película" Solo en cines.**

 **-Arturo: Un zorro te ama por lo que eres, es increíble tener a alguien que te escuche.**

 **Entonces se ve a Foxy completamente dormido y destapando a Arturo.**

Entonces termino el tráiler, entonces ni bien los animatrónicos se levantaron para atrapar a Arturo empezó otro tráiler.

 **Se ve a Arturo, Golden Freddy y Bonnie en una habitación.**

 **-Arturo: Golden, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

 **-Golden: Tu mama se llama María... Solías orinarte en los pantalones cuando te asechábamos.**

 **Ante esto Arturo sonríe y entonces se ve a policías y militares rodeando un edificio.**

 **-Arturo: Te están buscando**

 **-Golden: Ya no me dedico a eso...**

 **-Arturo: Pues las personas que creen que si vienen hacia acá... Y no planean capturarte con vida.**

 **Se ven unas cuantas escenas de acción, después el logo de Ultimate Dimentor Studios (XD) y se ve un helicóptero.**

 **-Scott: Molina, aunque hay algunos animatrónicos que lo consideran un guardia... Hay otros que prefieren el término vigilante... Has actuado con poder ilimitado y sin supervisión... Eso es algo que la pizzería ya no va a tolerar.**

 **Dice Scott mientras le muestra un documento titulado, "LOS ACUERDOS DE FAZBEAR", entonces se ven unas escenas de persecución.**

 **-Bon: Sé que Golden es muy importante para ti... Por favor no te involucres... Solo empeoraras todo.**

 **-Arturo: Trataras de arrestarme.**

 **-Scott: Esta vez habrá consecuencias.**

 **Entonces Mike, Jeremy, Fritz y Kevin Rodney rodean a Arturo y le apuntan con sus armas y este se prepara para combatir, después Vincent dentro de Springtrap abre unas pesadas puertas.**

 **-Vincent: Molina, estas muy a la defensiva.**

 **-Arturo: Es que fue un largo día.**

 **-Vincent: Si no aceptamos limitaciones, no somos muy diferentes a esos robots.**

 **-Arturo: No es así como yo lo veo.**

 **-Vincent: A veces quiero romperte tus perfectos dientes.**

 **-Bonnie: Solo quiero que consideremos nuestras opciones... Las personas que te disparan generalmente me disparan a mí también.**

 **-Bon: Sabes lo que va a pasar... ¿Quieres resolver esto a golpes?**

 **Más escenas de acción, el equipo de Springtrap contra el equipo de Arturo, Shadow Freddy, disparos y esas cosas.**

 **-Bonnie: ¿Qué hacemos?**

 **-Arturo: Hay que pelear.**

 **Entonces se ve una pelea entre Golden Freddy y Springtrap y después a Arturo escapando de unas explosiones.**

 **-Arturo: Lo siento Vincent, sabes que no haría esto si tuviera opción... Pero es mi amigo.**

 **-Vincent: Yo también lo era.**

 **Y entonces se ve a Arturo y a Golden sometiendo entre los dos a Springtrap y entonces aparecen las letras del título.**

 **"** **Arturo Molina: Pizza War"**

-¿Qué clase de tráileres son estos?-Pregunto Arturo ante lo que los animatrónicos solo asintieron, entonces empezó otro.

 **-¿?:** ** _Lumos Maximo, Lumos Maximo, Lumos Maximo_**

 **En 2016**

 **Se ve a una especie de jurado y Mangle está en el centro.**

 **El escritor JU. KD. Dimenling, te invita a volver.**

 **-Mangle: Esta tarde un chico llego a Nueva York con una maleta llena de animatrónicos...**

 **Al mundo animatrónico.**

 **-Mangle: Y desgraciadamente la mayoría escapo...**

 **Se ve a Arturo contemplando un gran boquete en un cuarto, después se le ve abriendo una maleta y cerrándola inmediatamente.**

 **-Mangle: ¿Estaba abierta?**

 **-Arturo: Solo un poquito.**

 **-Mangle: ¡Señor Molina!**

 **Y se ve a Arturo hacer un hechizo antes de que apareciera el título.**

 **"** **Animatrónicos Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos"**

-¿Eso qué?-Se preguntaba más extrañado de lo usual.

 **Entonces empezó el nuevo tráiler, donde se veía a Marionette y Arturo en un hospital.**

 **-Marion: Te amo Arturo Molina, saldremos de esta.**

 **-Arturo: Si claro, solo es cáncer en pulmones, hígado, próstata y cerebro... Puedo vivir sin todo eso.**

 **Entonces se ve a Arturo con Toy Bonnie.**

 **-Toy Bonnie: Y si te dijera, que haremos que mejores... Eres un guerrero y te daremos habilidades con las que la mayoría sueña... Te haremos un superhéroe.**

 **-Arturo: Pues diría que parece un infomercial, pero no uno bueno, si no uno como el del Slap Shop.**

 **Entonces se ve a Arturo en una camilla.**

 **-Arturo: Solo prométanme que me cumplirán, para que yo pueda cumplirle a alguien más... Y por favor que el traje no sea de guardia, ni morado.**

 **Entonces se ve como hacen experimentos con Arturo.**

 **-Nightmare Freddy: Cuando terminemos contigo tus células mutadas sanaran todo, pero tú crees que te haremos un superhéroe, pero te haremos un súper esclavo en realidad y si algo no sobrevive aquí es el sentido del humor.**

 **-Arturo: Eso ya lo veremos cascarrabias.**

 **Nightmare Freddy se retira.**

 **-Arturo: Por favor, vas a dejarme solo aquí con esta tipa con cara de pocos amigos.**

 **Entonces Nightmare Chica golpea a Arturo y se ve una explosión y el logo de Ultimate Marvelmentor y Twentimate Centurimentor Dimenfox y empieza a oírse de fondo la canción Shoop de Salt n Pepa y se ve a Arturo disfrazado de Deadpool dibujando en una hoja mientras está sentado en un puente y entonces se lanza sobre una camioneta.**

 **-Arturo: Hola amigos-Dice con un exagerado acento mexicano-Yo soy Piscina de Ataru.**

 **Entonces se voltea a Nightmare Bonnie que estaba a su lado.**

 **-Arturo: Esto me es difícil de decir, pero, estoy embarazada Fonnie.**

 **Dijo de modo afeminado antes de que todos se lanzaran a golpearlo.**

 **-Arturo: ¿Ha visto a este tipo?**

 **Pregunto enseñándole el dibujo a Nightmare Foxy que estaba de copiloto, este, solo lo golpeo en la cara y hubo más golpes y entonces tomo el encendedor de la camioneta y se lo metió en la boca a Phantom Freddy.**

 **-Arturo: Jamás digo esto, pero no lo trajes.**

 **Entonces se volcó la camioneta y hubo una escena en slow-motion.**

 **-Arturo: Caray... Deje los frijoles en la lumbre.**

 **Entonces el camión recupera velocidad normal y termina en el suelo mientras varios animatrónicos Nightmare, Jack-o, Phantom e incluso algunos Toy se acercaban con sus armas, entonces el quemacocos se abre y sale Arturo con las manos en alto.**

 **-Arturo: ¡Esperen! Seguro que se preguntarán por que el traje rojo, bien, es para que los malos no me vean sangrar, ese de ahí sabe de eso-Dijo señalando a Toy Freddy-Tiene pantalones color marrón.**

 **Entonces salta disparando a los animatrónicos, mientras que el tema X Gon To Give It To Ya de DMX empieza a sonar, entonces una bala le da en el brazo.**

 **-Arturo: ¡HIJO DE PUTA!**

 **Dijo viendo a Ballon Boy a través del agujero de bala, entonces saca sus katanas y se pone a cortar a los animatrónicos con ella, entonces atraviesa a Toy Freddy con sus dos Katanas y lo levanta en el aire y la escena queda estática.**

 **-Arturo: Se lo que están pensando queridos lectores, Ultimate está parodiando al pie de la letra varios tráileres de películas de este año, pero ahora está mezclando partes de los 2 tráileres de Deadpool e incluso el Footage, pues adivinen que, esta es una parodia diferente.**

 **Una gran parodia**

 **Se ve a Arturo cargando un arma en un lugar cubierto de sangre.**

 **Conlleva una gran irreverencia**

 **Se ve un table-dance y después a Arturo dándole duro contra el muro a Marion (No se quejen, recuerden que estoy en clasificación M :V) y después a un Mike metálico junto a Chica encarando a Arturo.**

 **-Mike: No podemos permitir esto Molina.**

 **-Arturo: No tengo tiempo para tu mierda de los Guardias X, Schmidt, además, nadie salió herido.**

 **Entonces Jack-o Bonnie cae desde un cartel de la autopista.**

 **-Arturo: Esto... Él ya estaba ahí cuando llegamos.**

 **Entonces se ve más escenas de acción, Arturo luchando contra Nightmare Freddy, Arturo cortando animatrónicos y Arturo acabando con Ballon Boy, Nightmare Ballon Boy y Phantom Ballon Boy de un triple headshot, entonces Arturo inhala el humo de la pistola y exclama.**

 **-Arturo: Aaahhhh, esta noche me voy a manosear.**

 **"** **Atarupool"**

 **Entonces Nightmare Mangle encara a los héroes.**

 **-Arturo: Eres demasiado brusca para mí, así que lo traje a él.**

 **Señala al Mike metálico que se lanza contra la zorrita Nightmare, pero es derrotado fácilmente.**

 **-Arturo: Pues la tengo a ella.**

 **Dice volteando a ver a Chica, quien estaba concentrada en su celular.**

 **-Arturo: Tu tranquila, termina de Twittear... En un momento te atendemos... Bien, ve por ella tigre.**

 **Entonces Chica deja de Twittear y se lanza contra Nightmare Mangle con una energía explosiva mandando a la zorrita de pesadilla contra un contenedor.**

 **-Arturo: Wow, pobre de aquel que la presione para cogérsela sin hablarle bonito.**

Arturo empezó a ponerse azul ya que después de la "escenita" entre su yo en la pantalla y Marion, Golden Freddy y Shadow Freddy se habían lanzado sobre el para estrangularlo.

-¡¿Po... Podrían... Ha... Hacerme... El... Fa... Favor... De... No... Po... Ponerme... De... Prota... Por... Favor...?!-Dijo perdiendo el habla, entonces empezó otro tráiler.

 **Se veía un vórtice en el cielo y gente viéndolo.**

 **-Scott: ¿Que está pasando Fritz?**

 **-Fritz: No lo sé... No pinta bien.**

 **-Scott: Prepárense chicos**

 **Entonces se ve a Scott con unas katanas, a Mike con unos sais, a Fritz con un Bo eléctrico y a Jeremy entrando en un auto asombrándose, entonces se ve el logo de Ultimate Dimenlodeon Movies, después varios autos explotan y un montón de hombres con trajes negros y máscaras de Puppet empezaron a desoldar un camión blindado en movimiento. Entonces los guardias en el guardia-móvil aparecieron mientras sonaba el tema It´s Tricky de RUN-DMC.**

 **-Fritz: Blancos en la mira... Oprime el botón.**

 **-Scott: ¿Cual botón? Hay un millón de botones.**

 **Scott presiona un botón y varias tapas de alcantarilla salen disparadas y golpean y tiran a uno de los maleantes, haciendo que los guardias hicieran expresiones de asombro y dolor.**

 **Del productor Ultimichael Baymentor.**

 **-Jeremy: ¡WOWJU!**

 **-Mike: ¡Aquí vamos!**

 **Se ve a los guardias deslizarse por la alcantarilla y tiran con el agua a Vincent que estaba meditando.**

 **-Toy Chica: ¿Que son ustedes? ¿Superhéroes?**

 **Se ve a Toy Chica entrevistando a los guardias y unas cuantas escenas de acción.**

 **-Mike: Solo 4 guardias que odian a los abusivos...**

 **Se ven escenas de pelea entre los guardias y los miembros del Clan del Puppet.**

 **-Mike: Y aman esta pizzería.**

 **En 2016**

 **Se ve a Chica siendo rodeada por hombres Puppet.**

 **-Chica: Oigan... Oigan, esto nunca les sale bien.**

 **Entonces un chico con una máscara de Hockey les hace frente a los Puppet y los derrota a todos.**

 **-Chica: ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **-¿?: Arturo Molina-Dice descubriendo su cara.**

 **-Chica: Gracias.**

 **Los dos se sonríen y un sai se clava cerca de ellos y Jeremy cae de un salto con los otros tres.**

 **-Jeremy: Una pregunta... ¿Ustedes 2 son novios o...?**

 **Se ve a Freddy salir de un auto y luego a Springtrap hablando con Bonnie y Foxy.**

 **-Springtrap: Necesito mandaderos.**

 **Dice mostrando las dagas en su manga.**

 **-Bonnie: Podemos hacer eso.**

 **-Freddy: También yo... ¡Esto va a ser genial!**

 **Entonces Freddy presiona un botón y las luces se encienden y apagan a la vista de Springtrap, Gonnie y Chica quien estaba oculta.**

 **Entonces Mike hace a Jeremy girar la cabeza y los guardias ven a Bonnie y Foxy que ahora estaban igual a como están en el juego.**

 **-Jeremy: Oye, quieres traer de vuelta las orejas alzadas, te quedan bien.**

 **-Bonnie: Jaja, te crees gracioso.**

 **Dijo acomodando sus orejas y lentes Punk antes de lanzarse junto con el zorro contra los guardias. Entonces se ven escenas de los guardias saltando entre maquinas voladoras, Foxy y Bonnie en motocicletas, Chica mostrando el ombligo y Foxy persiguiendo a Arturo en las calles mientras derribaba autos.**

 **-Toy Freddy: ¡¿Por qué no vamos con los guardias?! ¡Si pasa algo malo hay que estar con los guardias!**

 **Entonces un barco pirata sale de las profundidades y Foxy dispara una bala de cañón ante lo cual Mike empuja a Fritz para evitar que le acierte antes de que el título apareciera en letras metálicas.**

 **"** **Guardias Ninja 2: Fuera de la Pizzería"**

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!-Ahora Arturo estaba poniéndose morado ya que ahora lo estrangulaban Bonnie y Foxy.

 **Empezó a oírse la Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen, mientras se veía el área de terror.**

 **-Nightmare Bonnie: Déjame salir, por favor…**

 **Entonces Mike cerró la ventanilla de su puerta.**

 **-Nightmare Bonnie: ¡DÉJAME SALIR…!**

 **Se ve a Nightmarionne tomar el té mientras lee un libro.**

 **-Nightmare Bonnie: ¡VAMOS!**

 **Se ve a Springtrap contemplar el cielo desde una ventana. Se ve a los Nightmare en sus "Cuartos" (Celdas) y una cena entre Scott y Vincent.**

 **-Vincent: Quiero formar un equipo con los robots más peligrosos del planeta**

 **-Scott: ¿Son animatrónicos?**

 **-Vincent: Los peores que hay.**

 **Entonces los guardias someten a los Nightmare y se los llevan.**

 **-Springtrap: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una prueba para porristas?**

 **Entonces Nightmare Bonnie y Nightmare** **Foxy** **empiezan a golpear a los guardias.**

 **-Nightmarionne: ¡Hola chicos!**

 **-Arturo: Springtrap, él mata niños.**

 **Se ve a Springtrap apuntar con un arma.**

 **-Arturo: Un oso,** **que come niños.**

 **Se ve a Nightmare Fredbear atrapar a un guardia.**

 **-Arturo: Cocina niños**

 **Se ve a Jack-o** **Chica lanzando fuego de sus manos.**

 **-Arturo: Esta poseída por una bruja.**

 **Se ve a Nightmare Mangle.**

 **-Arturo: Y ella está completamente loca.**

 **-Nightmarionne: ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué mate a todos y escape?**

 **Dijo ante la mirada de todos.**

 **-Nightmarionne: ¡Perdón! ¡Las voces!... ¡SOLO BROMEO! JAJA, no me dijeron eso…**

 **-Arturo: Les propongo lo siguiente.**

 **Se ve una batalla de helicópteros y un escuadrón entrando a un lugar.**

 **-Arturo: Irán a un sitio muy feo…**

 **Disparos**

 **-Nightmarionne: ¡WOW!**

 **-Arturo: A hacer algo que les costara la vida.**

 **Infiltraciones, disparos y Nightmarionne despidiéndose** **desde un elevador.**

 **-Springtrap: Vamos a salvar el mundo.**

 **Más disparos y peleas.**

 **-Nightmare: Muero por mostrarte mis juguetes.**

 **Más disparos y persecuciones**

 **-Nightmare Mangle: Hagamos algo divertido.**

 **Se ve a Nightmare reír** **en el suelo rodeado de cuchillos,** **explosiones, Nightmare** **Chica, más explosiones, armas, cervezas, disparos, disparos desde helicópteros.**

 **Los peores**

 **Disparos y chocadas de puño.**

 **Héroes**

 **Un tren desintegrado por algo misterioso.**

 **Del mundo**

 **Amenazas, peleas y disparos, Nightmare y Nightmarionne saliendo del agua.**

 **-Nightmarionne: ¡Hazlo!**

 **Más disparos y más acción y Nightmarionne rompiendo un cristal para tomar un bolso, luciendo de paso su Dat Ass.**

 **-Arturo: En serio, ¿Qué diablos les pasa?**

 **-Nightmarionne: Somos pesadillas cariño, esto** **es lo que hacemos.**

 **"** **Escuadrón Animatrónico Suicida"**

 **Véala en 3D**

 **Próximamente**

- _"Al menos ya no me están estrangulando"_ -Pensaba Arturo tomándose el cuello.

Entonces empezó un tráiler que jamás había visto… Sentía como si viera el futuro, por más raro que parezca.

 **Aparece el logo de Dimentor Brothers y UD comics en formato Lego y luego a Dimentor en la Dimencueva.**

 **-Lego Dimentor: Computadora, ¿Cómo meto a Body Master su cuarto?... La ruta más rápida, sin escalas… Computadora, ¿Me escuchas?**

 **Entonces Lego Multiverso se voltea en la silla y suena música dramática.**

 **-Lego Multiverso: Hola amo Dimentor, acabo de quitarle sus privilegios de computadora.**

 **-Lego Dimentor: ¡¿QUÉ?!**

 **-Lego Multiverso: Señor, es tiempo de que cambie sus hábitos destructivos, no puede pasar toda su vida vestido de armadura y despierto toda la noche.**

 **-Lego Dimentor: Buenas noches Multiverso.**

 **-Lego Multiverso: Señor, ya amaneció.**

 **Multiverso abre las cortinas con un control remoto.**

 **-Lego Dimentor: ¡EL SOL!-Grita retorciéndose de dolor.**

 **-Lego Multiverso: Tiene que responsabilizarse de su vida… ¡EMPIECE CRIANDO A SU HIJO!**

 **-Lego Dimentor: Lo siento… Es que literalmente tengo idea de que hablas.**

 **-Lego Multiverso: El huérfano que adopto en la cena de gala.**

 **-Lego Arturo: ¡WIIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **Se ve a Lego Arturo deslizarse por una mesa y cayendo de esta.**

 **-Lego Diimentor: Creí que estaba siendo sarcástico.**

 **-Lego Arturo: Hola cámara secreta.**

 **Del constructor de la Gran Aventura Dimensional Lego**

 **Se ve a Lego Arturo entrando en la Dimencueva**

 **-Lego Arturo: ¿Qué? ¡Es la Dimencueva! ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! ¡OH! ¡Dimentor! ¡WOOOOOW!**

 **-Lego Dimentor: Por supuesto que Wow.**

 **-Lego Arturo: Espera… ¡¿Entonces Dimentor vive en mi sótano?!**

 **-Lego Dimentor: No… ¡Tú vives en mi ático!**

 **-Lego Arturo: Wow… ¿Hay disfraz para mí?**

 **Dice mientras presiona un botón y montones de armaduras aparecen.**

 **-Lego Dimentor: ¡NO TOQUES ESO!**

 **-Lego Arturo:** ** _¡WUJUUUUU!_**

 **-Computadora: El mariachi, terror nocturno.**

 **-Lego Dimentor: Alguien se va a ofender.**

 **-Lego Arturo: Me gusta esta… ¿Qué les parece esta?**

 **-Computadora: Dimenrockero.**

 **-Lego Arturo: ¡Esta!**

 **Dice en una armadura en llamas.**

 **-Lego Dimentor: De ninguna manera.**

 **-Lego Arturo: ¿Espera? ¿Qué hace ese de ahí? ¡Me encanta!**

 **Dice poniéndose un uniforme de Guardia de Seguridad.**

 **-Lego Arturo: El único problema es que los pantalones están muy ajustados… ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! ¡FUERA!**

 **Entonces se quita los pantalones lanzándoselos a Dimentor en la cara quedando en calzones.**

 **-Lego Arturo: Ahora soy libre, ahora me muevo, ¡BAILA DIMENTOR! ¡SACUDE EL CUERPO!**

 **-Lego Dimentor: Ahora solo puedo mirarte a los ojos.**

 **Muy pronto**

 **Empieza a sonar la canción de Black and Yellow de Wiz Khalifa.**

 **-Lego Dimentor: ¿Estás listo para seguir a Dimentor y tal vez aprender unas lecciones de vida en el camino?**

 **Dice mientras entran en el Dimenmovil.**

 **-Lego Arturo: Seguro… Pero antes, ¿Dónde está el cinturón?**

 **-Lego Dimentor: La primera lección es… ¡La vida no te da cinturones!**

 **Arranca a toda velocidad, se ve a los Lego OC´s correr por un pasillo, una fiesta de gala y Dimentor patea a Multiverso a un piano.**

 **-Lego Multiverso: ¡AAAGGGGHHHHH!**

 **-Lego Dimentor: Multi… Tengo reflejos increíbles.**

 **-Body Master: ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **-Lego Arturo:** ** _¡WUJUJUUUU!_** **Auch…**

 **Se ve a Dimentor y Arturo yendo a toda velocidad por la ciudad hasta que Dimentor frena para evitar atropellar a una ancianita y Arturo se golpea la cabeza.**

 **-Lego Dimentor: ¡Ay! ¡Ay! De verdad, perdona, en verdad lo siento… En cuanto volvamos a la Dimencueva me asegurare de que Multiverso le ponga cinturones de seguridad, pero por el momento solo pondré mi brazo aquí… Y nos iremos muy despacio… Muy muy despacio…**

 **Lego Dimentor: La película**

 **-Lego Dimentor: Oye computadora ¡Ya llegué!**

 **-Computadora: ¿Cuál es la contraseña?**

 **-Lego Dimentor: Nanananana Dimentor.**

 **-Computadora: Gracias**

 **-Lego Dimentor: Me encanta**

 **Próximamente**

 **-** A todo esto… ¿Quiénes son esos 3?-Se dijo pensando en Dimentor, Multiverso y Body Master.

Entonces el último tráiler empezó.

 **Se veía una fiesta elegante.**

 **-Mike: Señor Fitzgerald, Mike Schmidt, Daily Fazbear, ¿Que opina del oso enmascarado en Ciudad Goldica?**

 **Ante esto Jeremy sonríe y aparece el logo de Dimentor Brothers y UD comics.**

 **-Mike: Las libertades civiles se pisotean en su ciudad... La gente vive con miedo... Cree estar por encima de la ley.**

 **Dice mientras se ve una foto de Nightmare Bonnie en el periódico bajo el título "La marca del oso de la justicia"**

 **-Jeremy: Que su diario critique a los que creen estar por encima de la ley es... Algo hipócrita, no le parece... Cada vez que su héroe baja un gatito de un árbol usted escribe una editorial halagadora sobre una alienígena que puede cocinar el lugar entero.**

 **-Mike: La mayoría no comparte su opinión, señor Fitzgerald.**

 **-Jeremy: Tal vez sea la ciudad Goldica que llevo dentro.**

 **Dice mientras se ve el traje de Foxy con las palabras escritas "Ha Ha Ha, La broma eres tu Jeremike"**

 **-Jeremy: Hemos tenido muy malas experiencias con tipos raros vestidos de morado.**

 **-Scott: Chicos-Dijo aplaudiendo-Jeremy Fitzgerald conociendo a Mike Schmidt, me encanta, adoro reunir a la gente, ¿Cómo estamos?**

 **Le da la mano a Jeremy.**

 **-Jeremy: Scott.**

 **-Scott: Hola, soy Scott Cawthon.**

 **Dice mientras estrecha la mano de Mike.**

 **-Scott: Vaya, tu apretón es fuerte, jeje, no es conveniente pelear con este tipo.**

 **Del director Ultimack Snymentor.**

 **Entonces se ve a Mike en un traje de Guardia con una S en el pecho en un tribunal.**

 **-Scott: ¿Conoce el dicho más antiguo de la nación senadora?... El poder puede ser inocente.**

 **En 2016**

 **Se ve a Kevin Rodney hablando con Jeremy.**

 **-Kevin Rodney: Iras a la guerra.**

 **Explosiones en las calles**

 **-Jeremy: Ese desgraciado trago la guerra hasta aquí...**

 **Se ve a Jeremy viendo enfurecido la batalla entre Superguard y el general Fredbear.**

 **-Kevin: Sabes que no puedes ganar... Es un suicidio...**

 **Se ven escenas de la pelea ente Mike y Jeremy.**

 **-Scott: El mejor combate de gladiadores en la historia del mundo... ¡HIJO DE PIZZA PLANETA CONTRA OSO DE CIUDAD GOLDICA!**

 **-Chica: Estás demente.**

 **-Scott: Esa palabra describe ideas muy grandes para mentes pequeñas.**

 **Más escenas de pelea.**

 **-Jeremy: Es hora de que aprendas a ser un hombre.**

 **-Mike: ¡No te levantes! ¡Si quisiera ya estarías muerto!**

 **-Scott: Si el hombre no mata a dios, ¡EL DIABLO LO HARÁ!**

 **Se ven unos rayos.**

 **-Mike: ¿Qué hiciste?**

 **Entonces un monstruo oscuro con una marca en forma de "D" en la frente y picos en todo el cuerpo y larga cola cayo despedazando parte de un edificio.**

 **-Jeremy: Ay, mi...**

 **Entonces el ser carga un ataque de energía, Jeremy solo se limita a tratar de protegerse con sus brazos y algo detiene el ataque, Hacker Maravilla (Fritz), un chico peli naranja y ropas griegas detuvo el ataque con un escudo y saco una espada.**

 **-Mike: ¿El travesti viene contigo?**

 **-Jeremy: Creí que venía contigo.**

 **Entonces la cámara enfoca a los tres formando la trinidad de guardias.**

 **"** **Bearman vs Superguard: El origen de la Pizzería"**

-Bien al menos yo no estuve en ese tráiler-Soltó Arturo antes de que apareciera el logo de Lumentorfilms, apareciera la leyenda **"Hace mucho tiempo en una Pizzería muy muy lejana"** y empezó a sonar la música épica de Johntimate Dillians característica de esa increíble saga y mientras esta sonaba dejando a todos con piel chinita, las letras aparecieron diciendo **"Animatronic Wars: Episodio VII: El despertar de la pizzería"** y todos vieron la película y cuando termino todos aplaudieron.

-Bravo, Bravo, Bravo-Aplaudía Arturo ante la obra de arte que presencio.

Y todos los animatrónicos salieron como si nada, comentando la película, Arturo solo se sentó esperando a que terminaran los créditos mientras disfrutaba de la música de los mismos con los ojos cerrados, la película le encanto, incluso le hizo llorar con la muerte de Bonnie Solo a manos de su hijo Kytoy Bon... Odiaría a ese maldito conejo marica el resto de su vida... Su propio pasó del ejército de la primera Olden al de la Gran Alianza Pirata y cuando uso el sable de luz... Y la aparición del viejo Vinny viendo a Gonnie sin decir ni una palabra al final, fue sin dudas épico.

-Vinny...-Pensó mientras se seguía escuchando la música épica de los créditos y recordaba una escena en el " **Episodio V: El pizza-imperio contraataca".**

 **Flashback**

 **Vinny y el terrible Darth Springtrap luchaban en el planeta Bespirate, entonces en un momento dado Springtrap le corta la mano a Vinny y este cae del dolor al suelo.**

 **Springtrap: Freddy-Wan Kenobear te enseño bien... Pero aun te falta mucho que aprender...**

 **Vinny: No te atrevas a hablar así de él...-Dijo en un fallido intento de ocultar sus lágrimas, pero no podía evitarlo, aún era un niño.**

 **Springtrap: Vamos Vinny, únete a mí, te enseñare el poder del lado oscuro de la pizzería... Y juntos destruiremos al emperador Fredbear.**

 **Vinny: Nunca-Dijo alejándose mientras se sostenía con su única mano del borde del precipicio.**

 **Springtrap: Vinny, Freddy-Wan nunca te dijo la verdad sobre tu verdadero padre, ¿Verdad?**

 **Vinny: Me dijo lo suficiente... ¡Tú mataste a mi padre!**

 **Springtrap: No... Yo soy tu padre...**

 **Vinny: ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!**

 **Springtrap: Ve en tu interior hijo... sabes que es verdad.**

 **Vinny: ¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito el niño chillando.**

 **Springtrap: Ven aquí Vinny.**

 **Entonces Vinny se suelta al fondo del precipicio derrotado y en silencio... ¡HASTA QUE A GEORTIMATE LUMENTOR LE DIO POR PONERLE UN GRITO FALSO Y SOBREPUESTO EN UNA DE LAS TAN ODIADAS EDICIONES ESPECIALES!**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¡BONNIE DISPARO PRIMERO!-Grito molesto-Okey… Me calmo… Sera mejor irme-Dijo levantándose, mientras caminaba por los pasillos vio posters de películas como **"Aventronics: Era de Goldie", "Redención** **amorosa** **"** **, "50 sombras de Springtrap", "Dorado y Oscuro", "Secreto en la pizzería", "Choque de Universos"** y otros tantos títulos, entonces se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, pero la puerta que se supone lo sacaría de lugar lo metió en lo que parecía un escenario, estaba tirado en el suelo y ese tipo en la armadura estaba otra vez ahí, Arturo solo podía moverse torpemente, como si estuviera despertando.

-Bueno eso sería…-Empezó el tipo en la armadura, pero Arturo por alguna extraña razón se incorporó y saco lo que su mente suplicaba por sacar.

-¡Alto! ¡Yo tengo una pregunta!-Soltó dándose cuenta que en el escenario estaban varios animatrónicos, algunos los conocía, pero había otros como una gatita humanoide o un Golden Freddy con rasgos de Toy, también humanoide, todos viéndolo fijamente, por alguna razón no les tenía miedo y extrañamente sentía que esos animatrónicos no eran los que conocía, si no otros... Por más parecidos que estos fueran...

-Bueno, pero rápido…-Fue lo que dijo el tipo en armadura.

-Para los guardias, Kelly y Stacy-Dijo notando que su vista se fijaba en chica una pelinegra y una chica peli naranja, además de Mike, Jeremy y... ¿Dos Fritz?, además Scott y Vincent no estaban ahí... Pero tenía la misma sensación sobre los animatrónicos, esos guardias no eran los que conocía...-Bien, verán, este tipo…

-¡¿TIPO?!-Se alteró el tipo en la armadura.

-Perdón, mi creador, el grande y único Lord Ultimate Dimentor…-Respondió temeroso de la reacción del sujeto misterioso.

-No era necesario tanto título, pero no me quejo-Dijo y a pesar del casco, por alguna razón sabía que quien fuera que estuviera a dentro, estaba sonriendo.

-Bien, como estaba diciendo, Ultimate pronto piensa sacar un fic de FNAF conmigo como protagonista… Bueno, mi pregunta es… ¿Qué me aconsejan para sobrevivir?-Ahora lo recordaba... Era el vago y extraño sueño que había tenido durante esos días... El pidiendo consejos de supervivencia a extraños que estaban junto a los animatrónicos, ya fueran en forma humanizada o no...

-¿Un consejo? No dejes de insultarlos para dar respeto y demostrar tu falta de miedo, conoce sus miedos para alejarlos, entre eso, cosas que le gusten para algún día si te atrapan decirles algo como "MIRA, SPRINGTRAP ESTÁ USANDO UNA CAMISA RASGADA Y SE VEN SUS SEXYS MÚSCULOS"

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!

-Era un ejemplo, Candy…

-Owwww…

-Otra cosa que puedes hacer es esconderte en sitios que no te vean, camuflarte, incluso puedes hacer cosplay de ellos para confundirlos.

Entonces todo se empezó a esfumar y lo último que vio fue a una chica morena y a un chico con orejas de gato sentados en lo que deducía era el puesto de conductores mientras el tipo con armadura se acercaba a la chica con una estatuilla dorada con la forma de su misma armadura.

Entonces todo volvió a estar en completa oscuridad, logro ver un espejo en medio de la nada, se acercó a este viendo sorprendido que su reflejo ahora tenía una oreja de conejo y una de oso, un ojo violeta y una cola de zorro, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver lo que parecían ser escenas de diversas batallas detrás de él, en lo que parecía ser una guerra entre animatrónicos y humanos, volteo detrás de él y no había nada, regreso su vista al espejo y ya no tenía las partes animales, pero pudo verse a sí mismo en la pizzería, junto a los animatrónicos en versiones antropomórficas (Las mismas de los juegos) detrás de su reflejo, pero también había una especie de naranja con pinchos y un rubio musculoso con afro frente a una momia con ropas rasgadas y una guadaña y entonces llego a la batalla alguien con la misma armadura del tipo de sus sueños absorbiendo a la naranja y al rubio para hacerle frente a la momia.

Parpadeo dos veces y entonces se notó así mismo en un escenario similar al anterior, pero ahora él se sentía el foco de atención y estaba tumbado en el suelo, estaba frente a un chico que no podía describir, pero también noto a las chicas de hace rato, un chico con cierto parecido a la marioneta masculina, lo que parecía ser la versión masculina de la chica más morena el cual le pareció también verlo en el escenario anterior, otro chico que no podía reconocer pero tenía la sensación de que tenía una relación con las sombras y... ¡¿UN ALÍEN DE HALO Y UNA TORTUGA NINJA?!... Además del tipo en armadura... Más bien 2 tipos en la misma armadura, pero el que estaba a su lado era el más imponente, por alguna razón, un tipo en un traje de arlequín azul y blanco y un tipo con un ajustado traje negro que recordaba al espacio sideral... Entonces el chico frente a él empezó a hablar.

-... Pero lo más importante es, nunca tener el trabajo de guardia nocturno en una pizzería llena de animatrónicos...

-Ya es algo tarde para decirme eso-Dijo aun tirado en el suelo.

-Un momento... Springtrap Purple Guy vs animatrónicos: Animatrónicos War-Dijo haciendo una Trollface.

-Sí, jajaja, LOL-Reía el chico en armadura, mientras Arturo se reincorpora.

-Sí, pero si alguien acepta ese trabajo como guardia nocturno, siempre, siempre andar armados hasta los dientes, trajes blindados a lo Call of Duty, ah... ¿Qué más era?-El chico saco un listado de cosas-Si es un apocalipsis zombi, siempre tener un kit de primeros auxilios, armas, munición, armas de cuerpo a cuerpo... no, esto es para la zombiwalk2016... -El chico lanzo el papel al cesto de basura.

-¿Eh?-Hablo confundido.

-Aquí esta, siempre llevar armas, blindaje resistentes contra animatrónicos, cascos, machetes, una motosierra, un lanzallamas, una aspiradora para atrapar Phantoms, ah... un libro de reglas en como joder 1000 maneras a unos animatrónicos asesinos... si, una de las mil formas de trolear a animatrónicos en fics es mostrarles Yaoi, Yuri, ah... ¿Hentai creo? y lo más atrayente de todo para unos animatrónicos masculinos es una revista playboy...

-Esto…-Se extrañó un segundo, pero decidió sonreír agradeciendo los consejos-Muchas gracias por los consejos, intentare aplicarlos en mi siguiente noche.

Entonces sintió una perturbación en el ambiente que al parecer solo el noto.

-Ah... y si son animatrónicos femeninas, siempre recuerden llevar revistas que les gustarían a una mujer... espero que a Arturo le sirva estos ejemplos de cómo joder a 1000 maneras a un animatrónicos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-Dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras anota los consejos en una libreta que no sabe de dónde salió.

-Advertencia: No me hago responsable por muertes, traumas o incluso en un hospital psiquiátrico para humanos y animatrónicos dementes de la cabeza...

-¿Eh?-Exclamo mientras se le caía el lápiz.

Entonces, todo se desvaneció otra vez.

Otra vez estaba en la oscuridad total, entonces volvió a ver el mismo espejo el cual estaba brillando, lo toco en el centro y vio una silueta misteriosa con una extraña marca en forma de "D" en la frente antes de que el espejo lo absorbiera. Entonces apareció en lo que parecía ser una ciudad devastada, se fijó mejor y vio que era su ciudad, alterado por esto, empezó a correr buscando señales de vida, hasta que diviso a un chico rubio, de orbes azules, tez caucásica y con una polera sin mangas de color negro, chaleco táctico militar y zapatos del mismo color, el cual llevaba una katana en la cintura, un cuchillo militar en el lado derecho de su cintura. Entonces lo reconoció, era su compañero de clases Jack Jeager.

-¡JACK!-Grito para llamar la atención.

-¡TU!-Grito el rubio volteando con furia al castaño.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA!-Grito Jack antes de lanzarse contra el Arturo con su katana, quien solo se agacho para evitar el corte.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA JACK?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ATACAS?!

-¡Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTAR! ¡LOS MATASTE A TODOS INFELIZ!-Dijo empezando a mover su katana de un lado a otro con intención de cortarlo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo sorprendido esquivando la katana, y vio sus manos cubiertas de sangre y aceite, entonces Jack tomo su cuchillo y lo clavo en el pecho de Arturo, por debajo de las costillas

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-Grito antes de caer al suelo, cerrando los ojos aceptando su final.

Pero pronto los abrió y noto que ahora estaba en un lugar que no podía describir con palabras, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba en un chat de Facebook... Y estaba frente al mismo chico del escenario anterior pero esta vez hablo con una caja de texto como en los juegos de Pokémon y otros RPGs antiguos.

-Mi consejo es siempre mantener la mente calmada, serena, ignorar sus intentos de asesinatos hacia "los guardias nocturnos" por los animatrónicos, ah... usar los consejos del capítulo anterior y siempre, pero siempre averiguar sus debilidades de cada animatrónico, a los Phantom no creo que lo encuentre alguna debilidades, pero, sé que Chica ama mucho las pizzas, Bonnie las guitarras, Foxy tema relacionado a los piratas, Freddy... que te puedo decir... es un gruñón "Forever Alone" a Golden seria el asunto del niño del FNAF 4, Toy Freddy las pizzas igual que Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie será igual que su versión Old o de los otros, Ballon Boy serían los globos, Puppet, algunos temas relajantes que lo relajan por su estrés y debería usar anteojos el pobre, XD... a sobre los Shadow es un tema en Status: ? (Desconocido), los Nightmare serían las versiones aterradoras de los originales, pero ya quiero verlos a todos como miran sus versiones chibi Kawai que Scott Cawthon les hiso, por matar cada rato a muchos jugadores inocentes de cada FNAF's (T-T)

Cuando iba a responderle, se sintió caer al vacío rodeado de nuevo por una oscuridad total... Solo alcanzando a oír unos cuantos murmullos, entre los que detecto fueron:

…

-… y no me molesto su forma de hablar ya que todos estamos de acuerdo con que fue una terrible película, ¿Verdad chicos?

-¡Sí!

-¡NO SOLO NO LE HACE JUSTICIA A LOS 4 FANTÁSTICOS…!

-¡ES ABURRIDA CON GANAS…!

-¡EL VILLANO NO TIENE UNA BUENA HISTORIA QUE JUSTIFIQUE SU MALDAD…!

-¡Y LA BATALLA FINAL NO VALE LA PENA…!

-¡NI SIQUIERA HAY UN DESARROLLO DE PERSONAJES…!

-¡Y CON TANTO TIMESKIP NO HAY COHERENCIA EN LA HISTORIA…!

-¡POR ESO FOX DEBERÍA REGRESARLE LOS DERECHOS A MARVEL!

¡EXACTO!

...

-Pero bueno, saludos y si me disculpas voy a seguir con mi fic principal para después, con algo de suerte entre el sábado y el domingo, poder volver a torturar a Arti en un nuevo capítulo.

-¿Pero yo por qué?

-Porque me gusta jugar con tus sentimientos

-Fruta vida

…

-¡ECCHI!

-¡YURRII!

-¡Eso es el paraíso!

-¡El yuri es amor!

-¡El ecchi es vida!

-¡Y no tenemos problema con el Gore!

-El loco de Ultimate nos dio factor curativo alto, por lo que nos pueden cortar la cabeza y seguiremos vivos así que estamos acostumbrados.

-Sálvanos de ese loco.

-... ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡AAAAHHH!

…

-¡¿Porque a mí?! Yo antes era respetado por Ultimate

\- Ya Dimentor, no están malo como parece.

-¡Lo dices por que a ti no te la metieron mentalmente!

-Bueno, no, pero… mira el lado bueno… "Mañana será otro día"

-¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA REFERENCIAS!

…

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE!

-¡MILORD! ¡CONTRÓLESE! ¡HARÁ QUE SU MENTE EXPLOTE!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NECESITO SABERLO!

-Rápido póngale el Yuri, LuPiter.

-Ohhhh siiii…

-Eso estuvo cerca…

\- Si.

-Aunque… Si su mente perdiera lo que le queda de cordura… No se perdería la gran cosa.

-Hmmm… Si…

-Hmm….-Entonces alcanzo a escuchar el tema de Kill Bill.

-¡AAAHHHH!

…

-Por cierto, si algún día hacen el anime de JPSA S, pido hacer la voz de Dimentor, Body Master, Multiverso, Arturo y Dimentormon.

…

-Y con el ojo… ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo perdí?...

-No le crea señor **Mister Conde de Urano** , él sabe dónde está…

-Solo que ya no le pertenece…

-Ya que lo perdió…

-Con su hermano… En una apuesta…

-¡NO TENÍAN QUE DECIR ESO!... _Puff…_ Yo solo quería molestar un poco a mi hermano, pero no contaba con que el América terminaría perdiendo ante los Pumas, última vez que apuesto con algo que no entiendo como el Futbol…

…

-Capitulazo, me encanto, es decir Dimentor fue el único que tuvo posibilidad de acabar con un general, aunque con ayuda, pero casi lo logra y me interesa saber que pasara con Dimentor, Arturo y Tlaxca, saludos

…

-Conque robots feos

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

…

-Y sobre lo de Arturo, pues supongo que empezaría como viajero solitario por todo lo que implica ser un ciborg en un mundo así y después de conocer al prota, entre a Humanity y ayude en todas la secciones en las que le pidan ayuda para encajar en la base (Bueno, es un Cyborg en un mundo donde humanos y animatrónicos están en guerra, es obvio que le costara encajar en algún grupo) menos la de los mercenarios por su regla de no matar y tiempo después trataría de hacer de embajador entre humanos y animatrónicos para terminar de forma pacífica la guerra (Incluso estando de incognito en los dos grupos), pero bueno, saludos amigo.

…

-¡Qué bien me sienta el sol! Debimos hacer esto desde hace mucho

-Si… Mesero, otro jugo por favor.

-¡Qué te de un jugo tu abuela!

-¡ES ULTIMATE!

-¡AAAAHHHH!

…

-… ya que tú serias el Uke...

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡YO SERÍA EL SEME!

-Ni tú te la crees... Eres lo más uke que conozco... Eres incluso más Uke de Arturo...

-Achuuuu... Alguien está hablando de mí… ¡NOOOOO! ¡FUERA MALDITO NIÑO RATA!

…

-Nuevo capítulo, genial, ¡Y Dimentor y Arti aparecen!, ¡SUPER!

-Ya quiero ver como se enfrentan a Dimentor, ¿Aparecerán junto a el Body Master y Multiverso? ¿Arti lo tendrá mejor en su primera noche al lado de un guerrero Absurdo o el trauma será peor? ¿Pesadilla se alimentará de las pesadillas que Arturo tenga de aquí a futuro? ¿Arturo y Ataru aún son primos? Ya quiero ver el siguiente capítulo

…

-Gran capítulo, me encanto el agregado de Psychoro y épicas las participaciones de Don Patch y Bobobo Ahora Arti tendrá que sobrevivir a uno de los generales de Grozzler, y creo que se quién es, solo diré que creo que es cierta momia fea XD, con ganas de ver el próximo capítulo, saludos

-Así que Dimentor alterara a los animatrónicos, interesante… un momento… ¡ESO ERA SPOILER!

…

-No tengo problema con eso. Es más, estoy encantado de que menciones esa versión de Arturo Merca... ¡Molina!. Eso sí, me gustaría que Chica dijera Pizza en algún momento que pueda…

…

-Por supuesto que puedes mencionar el Fic todo lo que desees, realmente no tengo problema alguno en que menciones sus apariciones y demás…

...

Y entonces despertó por el dolor del golpe al tocar el suelo.

-Auch... ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese?-Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento antes de incorporarse, ya había tenido sueños raros, pero ese era el más raro en comparación...

Entonces noto que tenía un mensaje de su amigo Isusch.

 **-Isusch: Hola Arti, solo quería avisarte que leas la nota bajo tu almohada y me digas que tal resulto ;)**

Entonces con un poco de desconfianza paso su mano bajo su almohada y saco un papel que decía:

 _"_ _Hola Arti, bien supuse que seguirías teniendo pesadillas así que hice algo al respecto... Recuerdas que me asignaron un proyecto extra para nivelar mi promedio... Bien, estoy investigando los hongos alucinógenos y mientras no veías puse unas cuantas esporas en tu almohada, mañana me dices que efecto tuvieron. Saludos, atentamente Isusch._

 _PD: Y recuerda, si no te droga no es tu amigo... Ok no XD, saludos"_

Arturo solo se limitó a romper el papel y ver su celular, como suponía, su amigo estaba desconectado y tal vez seguiría así hasta mañana, para evitar su reclamo inmediato.

Entonces se dispuso a bañarse, se quitó la camisa y se vio al espejo, notando que sus heridas de la noche anterior ya habían cicatrizado, incluso algunas ya parecían de días, no le dio importancia, ya estaba acostumbrado a sanar rápido, no lo había notado hasta que Samuel le quebró la pierna y tuvo que caminar con una muleta una semana, cuando el doctor le había dicho que no podría caminar al menos en un mes y cuando lo analizaron solo encontraron un índice de células madre algo superior al promedio, pero nada que explicara su alto factor curativo y resistencia.

-¿Aun así estoy intrigado?

- _¡Y MUY MAL HABLADO!_ -Dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Arturo que reconoció muy bien.

-Ay no…-Dijo con pesar-¿Tu otra vez?

- _Sí, pude detectar que dijiste una palabra altisonante_ -Dijo el Arturo Interno Disciplinado.

 **Flashback**

-Esperen, eso es...-Dijo Springtrap-Que él decida... Chico, ¿Quién te trato peor? El que peor te allá tratado será el que te mate.

-¿Eh?

-¡CONTESTA O TE MATO!

-¡Bueno!... Bien, para empezar... Todos me trataron de la verga-Dijo sin importarle la grosería que acababa de decir, ya que no había un término respetuoso adecuado.

-Ya veo, en ese caso…-Empezó Springtrap-¡EL ULTIMO ES UN GUARDIA ATRAPADO!-Dijo antes de lanzarse contra Arturo.

Entonces todos saltaron hacia Arturo para ver quien lo atrapaba y, por coincidente, lo matara, este solo cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable y entonces...

 _"_ _Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Yaay..."_

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Mira, esas cosas me trataron como si fuera mier…

- _¡LENGUAJE!_ -Su voz retumbo en la cabeza de Arturo- _¡¿Y crees que con esa boca te trataran mejor?! ¡Respeta para que te respeten! ¡Y recuperaremos lo que perdimos!_

-No creo que esas cosas quieran respetarme.

- _¡SIN PEROS!... ¡Y para asegurarme de que no volverás a sacar de nuestra boca una mala palabra!..._

Entonces la mano de Arturo metió el jabón en la boca del chico, por lo que escupió de inmediato.

- _Puaj_ …-Exclamo mientras tomaba agua del grifo para quitarse el mal sabor, mientras cientos de voces se hacían presentes en su cabeza.

- _¡Dejen dormir!_ -Dijo Arturo Dormilón.

- _¡Uno no te puede dejarte solo un momento por qué haces tus idioteces!_ -Dijo Arturo pervertido

-No me miren a mí, fue el estirado.

- _Disciplinado, por favor._

- _Por estas cosas quiero ver arder el mundo_ -Soltó Arturo pirómano.

- _"¡Ya basta! ¡Si no me van a ayudar mejor váyanse!"_ -Entonces ya no escucho nada, agradeciendo de que al menos una vez ese montón de "Otros yo" se callaran, habían sido su única compañía por años desde que tenía memoria, su antiguo psicólogo dijo que eran algo como amigos imaginarios, o algo así, en respuesta a que no tuvo amigos durante muchos años, pero después de que conociera a Miko, Judie, Kevin e Isusch en la preparatoria, debieron haberse ido, pero se negaron a hacerlo y ahora no eran más que una molestia…

Una vez se hubo bañado recalentó las sobras que tenía para cenar-desayunar.

-Hmmm... Necesito más comida-Dijo viendo que se había acabado todo-Mañana compro algo.

Entonces salió de su casa para ir a la pizzería, cuando salió de su departamento choco con alguien.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!-Grito el chico con el que tropezó.

-¡Eso te lo digo a ti!...-Contesto Arturo cuando noto de quien se trataba- ¡¿Jack?!

-¿Arturo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Si, en el piso de arriba.

-¡Genial! ¡Eso nos hace vecinos!

-Supongo... Entonces, ¿Ya vives solo?

-Si...-Dijo el castaño bajando la mirada, pero la alzo de inmediato-Ya hasta tengo trabajo.

-Tú... ¿Un trabajo?-Pregunto el rubio alzando la ceja.

-Si.

-¿Y aun no te han despedido?-Pregunto el rubio.

-¿Que estamos insinuando?

-No te hagas Arturo, sabemos que no eres el más hábil o ágil que digamos, si, eres listo y todo eso, pero de que te sirve si eres tan torpe... Eres de los que uno despediría al primer día.

-Ja, si claro-Dijo el castaño herido en el orgullo y empezando a retirase-Pero sabes Jack, estoy en un trabajo que reta todas mis habilidades físicas y mentales, el contrato abarca 5 noches, así que te demostrare que no soy un perdedor...-Dijo llegando a las escaleras y apunto el cielo en señal de determinación total-Es más, ¡LE MOSTRARE A TODA LA ESCUELA QUE YO, ARTURO MOLINA, NO SOY UN PERDEDOOOORRRAAAARRRGGHHHH!-Por un movimiento en falso, Arturo cayo por las escaleras, desde el 9no piso al primero.

-¡¿ESTÁS SEGURO?!-Pregunto Jack con un grito para que el castaño lo escuchara.

-¡Sí!-Grito el castaño-¡Aun me puedo mover! ¡Solo estaré aquí echado un par de minutos!-Dijo dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Esta frito-Fue lo que dijo el rubio antes de irse a su departamento.

Un rato después el castaño se recuperó y se dirigió al trabajo, donde se encontró a Mike en la entrada, el cual sonrió al verlo.

-Entonces si viniste-Dijo viendo al chico-Genial.

-¿Qué hace aquí señor Schmidt?

-Solo Mike por favor, me pidieron que me asegurara que vinieras y también quería darte un consejo, mira, sé que las cosas pueden verse mal, lo sé, pero podrían ser peor, mira-Dice dándole unas fotos.

-¿Qué es esto?-Entonces vio que eran fotos de las locaciones originales con los animatrónicos Old, Toy y Spring, además de una foto de Springtrap en el área de terror.

-Mira, los anteriores guardias tenían que lidiar con estas cosas en su turno, animales antropomórficos gigantes que te podían matar sin mucho esfuerzo, Scott sabe lo que hace, en su nueva forma, ellos no son tan peligrosos, solo concéntrate y no dejes que te atrapen.

-Bueno, no planeaba que lo hicieran, pero gracias…

-Aun no termino, ahora son más inteligentes que antes-Dijo señalando las fotos-Fritz logro que ellos lograran adoptar personalidades más cercanas a las humanas, por lo que, si logras crear una empatía con ellos, tal vez logres frenar esto.

-Pero no creo poder…

-Mira, tampoco te pido que te hagas amigo de ellos, pero si logras evitar que te maten dándoles algo más con lo que entretenerse, podrás lograr terminar tus noches, ya que no será tan sencillo como ayer.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, si los encuentras en la ventilación, busca la mejor manera de… ¡PRE-VENTILARLOS!, jajajaja-Rio tomándose el estómago.

-Ok…-Dijo sin estar seguro si todo lo que le dijo el guardia era enserio o en broma.

-Bueno, te deseo suerte, no vemos-Dijo antes de irse.

Arturo se quedó un rato pensando lo que le dijo el guardia, entonces entro en la pizzería sin siquiera ver a los Toy, entonces entro a su oficina y se oyó la segunda llamada… Otro poco y hubiera llegado tarde a su posición.

-¿H- Hola? ¿Hola? Bueno, si estás escuchando esto, entonces lograste pasar al segundo día, eh, ¡FELICIDADES! Uh, mira, te dije que tu primera noche no sería un problema. ¡Eres tan natural! Uh, no quiero hablar mucho esta vez, ya que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana.

-¡NO ME JO...!-Empezó Arturo.

- _Lenguaje_ -Dijo el Arturo Interno Disciplinado.

-Te odio-Soltó contra ese Arturo interno.

-Uh, así que podría ser una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo, sólo para asegurarse de que todo el mundo está en su lugar, ya sabes.

Obviamente Arturo decidió escuchar la advertencia, por suerte no había novedad.

-Uh... Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale del escenario muy a menudo. He oído que se hace mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿no? También quiero hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en tus vistas de cámara, y esos puntos ciegos resultan ser justo delante de tus puertas y la ventilación. Así que, si no puedes encontrar algo o alguien en las cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de la puerta y la ventilación. Uh, es posible que sólo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no es que estés en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso.

-Si claro, como todo salió tan bien la noche anterior...-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Uh, también, uh, también mira la cortina de la zona de la Cueva Pirata de vez en cuando. Foxy al parecer que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas durante largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé... Oh, espera, espera... Oh sí, me encanta Foxy y esos viejos personajes. Uh, bueno escucha, que uno siempre está un poco nervioso, eh... Creo que ya sabemos por qué Foxy, las marionetas y Nightmare no te reconocen como Freddy con la máscara, al parecer Foxy no puede reconocer por las noches a alguien debido a su parche, así que si entra a tu oficina y te da el tiempo suficiente, trata de levantarle el parche para que te vea con la máscara, aunque también te lo recomiendo como último recurso, ya que podría... Tú sabes... Molestarse, y con las marionetas nuestro ingeniero rayo un poco los dispositivos oculares de Puppet al colocárselos y tuvo que ponerles aumento a sus máscaras para compensarlo, y sobre Marion, al parecer ella solo ataca por que no escucha su música... Por lo que no te olvides de las cajas de música. Voy a ser honesto, nunca me gustaron esos títeres. Siempre están pensando y planeando... Y pueden ir a cualquier parte... por lo que no te olvides de las cajas de música por nada... Pero bueno... Y con los Nightmare, pues al parecer nuestro ingeniero los programo para que también atacaran a los animatrónicos, en caso de que alguno se salga de su zona y entre a la atracción, no los atacan con mucha fuerza... Para un robot... Pero con un humano... La cosa cambia... Así que mucho cuidado con ellos porque la máscara no haría nada con ellos... Al contrario, tal vez te ataquen peor...

-Y lo dice como si nada...

-De todos modos, estoy seguro de que no será un problema, ¡Seguro que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, Uh, ten una buena noche, y te hablo mañana. Y recuerda sonreír, eres la cara de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

-Si lo tuviera en frente le diría, Jo...

- _¡Ese respeto!_

-Eres más molesto que el pervertido...

-Sabía que me amabas cariño.

-¡JODE…

- _Lenguaje._

-Saben que… Déjenme evitar que nos maten…-Dijo molesto mientras ponía su vista fija en las cámaras.

¿Arturo pasara su segunda noche? ¿Qué significo su sueño? ¿Ultimate podrá terminar el fic antes de que termine el mes? ¿Cómo le ira en los exámenes que tendrá el escritor en la segunda semana de febrero? ¿Alguien lo felicitara por su cumpleaños? ¿Le contestaran alguna vez sus preguntas de manera directa? ¿Preguntare algo respecto al fic y no al autor? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Isusch:** Hola chicos, soy Isusch, el buen amigo de Arti y…

 **-Freddy:** ¿A quién le importa un idiota que va a morir?

 **-Isusch:** ¡Jamás acabaras con Arturo!

 **-Freddy:** ¿No lo crees? Mírame ejecutar mi plan maestro ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **-Isusch:** Creo que a Arti le va mejor de lo que creí.

 **-Freddy:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **-Arturo:** En el próximo capítulo de "El Nuevo Guardia" "OLD NIGHT"… ¡JURO QUE ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

Bien, me tomo más de lo planeado, pero al fin esta, espero les haya gustado, y es hora del Omake.

 **Omake**

En un el mismo escenario donde se respondían comentarios y paso el especial de año nuevo de Ultimate, Miko, Judie, Kevin e Isusch estaban vestidos elegantemente.

 **-Miko:** Hola queridos lectores y fans del gran Naruto Uzumaki, soy Miko.

 **-Judie:** Y yo Judie.

 **-Isusch:** Isusch.

 **-Kevin:** Y Kevin.

 **-Los 4:** Y juntos somos los amigos de Arti, pero también seremos los conductores de esta serie de extras donde trataremos de, en la medida de lo posible, explicar el mundo del fic de **"El Nuevo Guardia"**

 **-Miko:** Seremos como ninjas-Dijo con un traje negro de ninja.

 **-Judie:** Exploraremos hasta los rincones más oscuros de este mundo, para hallar las respuestas que ustedes nos pidan-Dice con un traje de Sherlock.

 **-Isusch:** Nada nos detendrá en la búsqueda de la verdad-Dijo con un traje de reportero.

 **-Kevin:** ¡BANANA!-Dijo con un traje de… ¿Minion?

 **-Los otros 3:** ¡¿WTF?!

 **-Kevin:** Perdón, vi que todos se disfrazaban y yo solo quería ser popular…

 **-Miko:** Pero bueno, como es la primera edición de este programa, del cual aún no tenemos nombre por lo que nos lo pueden sugerir, les daremos una breve descripción de nuestro buen amigo Arti.

Entonces una pantalla gigante se enciende a sus espaldas mostrando imágenes de Arturo mientras una voz computarizada hablaba.

 **Información General del personaje**

 **-Arturo Molina**

 **-Edad: 17 años**

 **-Fecha de Nacimiento: Viernes, 13 de febrero de 1998**

 **-Sexo: Masculino**

 **-Actual guardia de seguridad de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, es castaño y muy cobarde.**

 **-Judie:** Eso es denigrante para el pobre Arti.

 **Creación y Evolución del concepto del Personaje**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Nexo-D y a Mister Conde de Urano por sus permisos para hablar de esta sección.**

 **-Miko:** El personaje fue creado originalmente para el fic **"Five nights at Freddy´s: ¡El survival horror game!" de Nexo-D** , Originalmente el OC que enviaría Ultimate tendría su mismo nombre civil y apariencia, pero entonces al pensar en que podría morir, decidió hacer uno mixto, basándose 50% en él mismo y el otro 50% en Ataru Moroboshi, protagonista de Urusei Yatsura, su anime favorito, entonces nació **Arturo Molina** , quien tenía la siguiente descripción:

 _ **Nombre del OC: Arturo Molina**_

 _ **Personalidad: Es un cobarde, no es del tipo que busca problemas… los problemas lo buscan a él, por lo que por más que se enoje, no suele ofender a nadie, es algo pervertido, pero no lo externa y su mayor temor es morir virgen.**_

 _ **Características Físicas: Alto, delgado, castaño, peinado cortó.**_

 _ **Equipo al que se unirá: Buscadores**_

 _ **Habilidad especial: Correr más rápido que una bala cuando tiene miedo.**_

 _ **Historia o motivo para unirse: Originalmente lo obligaron a unirse, por lo que se quejaría constantemente, pero después se enteraría que su hermano perdido fue una víctima por lo que ganaría valor y se decidiría a averiguar que paso en el lugar**_

 **-Kevin:** Como podrán ver, algunas de las características básicas de Arti estaban establecidas desde el principio, pero el fic fue cancelado y remodelado durante continuas ocasiones, por lo que Arturo posiblemente quedaría olvidado…

 **-Isusch:** Pero entonces, **Mister Conde de Urano** solicito OC´s para lo que hoy es el fic **"Justice Power Society of Avengers Súper"** donde pidió un OC héroe, un OC villano y un OC neutral y Arti volvió del olvido para tener la siguiente descripción.

 **-Nombre:** ** _Arturo Molina_**

 **-Raza y Planeta: Humano… y oh sorpresa… también es mexicano.**

 **-Edad: 18**

 **-Apariencia:** ** _Alto, delgado, castaño, peinado cortó… prácticamente como Ataru pero un poco más bronceado._**

 **-Habilidades y Poderes:** ** _Correr más rápido que una bala cuando tiene miedo, de ahí en fuera es un humano normal._**

 **-Historia: Es primo lejano de Ataru, se fue a hospedar en la casa Moroboshi para poder estudiar en la universidad de To-ho. Al ver el estado económico de sus tíos, decidió conseguir un trabajo y lo consiguió… Como guardia nocturno de la sucursal de Freddy Fazbear Pizza en Tokio… Donde se tomaron la libertad de usar robots con los diseños de Pole-Bear, al principio tenía que sobrevivir como en el segundo juego, lo cual de por si le era difícil, ya que es** ** _un cobarde, no es del tipo que busca problemas… los problemas lo buscan a él_** **, por lo que los animatrónicos femeninos, Chica, Toy Chica, la Toy Bonnie femenina y la Mangle femenina se enamoraron de él (Los personajes que causan peleas entre el Fandom por su género (Puppet, Toy Bonnie y Mangle)) y constantemente pelean por el pobre, por lo que ahora tiene que usar la máscara y la linterna, para evitar que lo atrapen, ya que si uno de los Old lo atrapan le cantaran por el resto de la noche la "Five Nights at Freddy´s Song", si lo atrapan los Puppet (La Puppet femenina tiene el diseño de SweetGirl90)) le cantan "It´s Been So Long" y si Springtrap lo atrapa, le canta toda la noche "Die in a Fire" y si se reúsa a escucharlos lo golpean, es amigo de los hijos de los guardias del primer y segundo juego, que se llaman igual que sus padres, estos le dan consejos para evitar a los animatrónicos, también es amigo de Ryu Yamada, quien es su colega en el turno diurno y Shiraishi Urara quien le ayuda en sus estudios, su amor platónico es Asuka Mizunokoji.**

 **-Miko:** Después hubo muchos cambios que se le ocurrieron a Ultimate y converso con **Mister Conde de Urano** al respecto, como que los animatrónicos fueran alterados de su forma del juego a las humanizadas después de ser secuestrados por Darkseid de DC Comics, y otros tantos cambios.

 **-Judie:** Después **Nexo-D** público su fic Survival Definitivo, **"War Of Change"** donde Arti obtuvo su versión más rara de todas.

 **-Nombre: Arturo**

 **-Apellido: Molina**

 **-Apariencia: Originalmente Alto, delgado, castaño, peinado cortó y ojos azules (Para que te hagas una idea mejor ve mi boceto (No llega a dibujo, solo llega a boceto) en mi página de Face) Pero ahora tiene una oreja de Bonnie, una de Freddy, un ojo violeta de Chica y una cola de Foxy, usa una capa con capucha para ocultar la cola y orejas.**

 **-Historia durante o después de la guerra: Él era nieto del profesor Molina, uno de las más grandes eminencias en la creación de animatrónicos humanizados, un día durante la guerra, el al escapar de un animatrónico IA (Si, a pesar de ser un adolescente cercano a la adultez era muy débil y cobarde) mientras iba para rescatar a su abuelo hubo una explosión de gas y el perdió un ojo y una pierna, además su otra pierna, columna y cráneo resultaron muy dañados, su abuelo lo encontró y lo llevo a su laboratorio, donde reemplazo sus piernas y columna con las del endoesqueleto de Foxy, y su cráneo, uso una mitad de cráneo de Freddy y uno de Bonnie para reconstruirlo, pero en el proceso su cerebro resultaría muy dañado, por lo que uso una formula tecno-orgánica para mezclar su cerebro con chips ultramodernos, por lo que su mente seria mitad humana y mitad artificial aumentando su Coeficiente Intelectual, y reemplazo su ojo con uno de Chica, por lo que tendría una vista mejor y obtendría automáticamente una lectura de todo lo que ese ojo viera, y reforzó su esqueleto con un endoesqueleto de una aleación que el creo que es muy resistente, cuando despertó, se impactó por su apariencia, al punto que grito tan alto que varios animatrónicos y humanos fueron a ver y en medio de la confusión, tanto uno como otro bando lo terminaron atacando, en medio de la lucha, que más bien era Arturo defendiéndose y protegiéndose, un animatrónico golpeo a su abuelo y este en pleno vuelo se topó con una bala de un humano, por lo que murió y Arturo no sabía quién de los dos lo había matado a su ya para entonces, único pariente vivo, por lo que iracundo ataco a ambos, lo que aumento los ataques a él, entonces el derroto a las dos hordas, sin matar a nadie, pero logrando inmovilizar e invalidar a varios, entonces decidió huir y autoexiliarse y se refugió en una cueva, tiempo después Alex llegaría a encontrarlo y después de un combate por un malentendido donde Arturo logro noquearlo sin querer, lo llevaría a su cueva para curarlo, se harían amigos y él lo ayudaría a volver con su grupo, entonces, después de unas cuantas aventuras se decidiría a viajar por su cuenta y al encontrarse con humanos y animatrónicos que se comportarían amables con él por lo que se dio cuenta que lo que ambos necesitaban era llegar a un acuerdo, por lo que se decidiría a lograr la paz entre animatrónicos y humanos.**

 **-Habilidades: Velocidad sobrehumana, gracias a las piernas de Foxy, resistencia física y fuerza sobrehumanas gracias a su esqueleto tecno-orgánico, inteligencia sobrehumana, vista sobrehumana por el ojo de Chica y debido a nano maquinas especiales en su sangre, no sufre de agotamiento, sueño, sed o hambre por tiempos prolongados, por lo que suele comer y dormir más por costumbre que por necesidad.**

 **Nota: Con su fuerza sería capaz de vencer decenas de humanos o animatrónicos el solo.**

 **-Personalidad: Sigue siendo un pervertido de closet, por lo menos al principio, con el tiempo se soltara de a poco, pero es también un pacifista total, tiene una fuerte política de no matar, es amigable, amable, de buen corazón y tranquilo, y cuando ve un humano con partes de animatrónico o viceversa se pone un poco pesado, al creerlos primos de él (Como Bonnie con Springtrap en la primera temporada de CNTEFFP), además de ser un poco cobarde, pero con el tiempo, se volverá más y más valiente, pero cuando se enoja, no hay nada que lo pueda detener. Sus ataques de ira serian principalmente con personas de Madness, al verlos cometer sus robos, asesinatos y violaciones, por lo que se enfrentaría a ellos y como no es capaz de matarlos, les arrancaría las extremidades y los dejaría a su suerte, además de los animatrónicos que asesinen humanos frente a él, a quienes les haría lo mismo, por lo menos al principio, ya que tiempo después los secuestraria a ambos tipos de seres para experimentar con sus nanomáquinas en ellos.**

 **-Grupo perteneciente: Intentara unirse a Humanity, Fazbear y Pastor, con el objetivo de buscar la paz global, pero al descubrir los oscuros secretos de cada uno, los dejara y creara su propio grupo, "New Age" o "Nueva Era", con el que buscara la paz entre Humanos y Animatronicos, a través de buscar crear nanomáquinas tecno-orgánicas, para que Humanos y Animatronicos se puedan reproducir entre sí, y así, remplazar ambas especies con seres tecno-orgánicos híbridos, con lo mejor de ambos, no buscara ser el líder de esa Nueva Era, pero si ser quien la inicie, de ahí el nombre de su grupo, su grupo seria aliado temporal de los Murderers.**

 **-Isusch:** Y en el siguiente comentario hizo algunos ajustes:

 **Historia: Su abuela era una gran cirujana, así que ella ayudo a su abuelo a operar a Arturo, además su cráneo solo fue recubierto externamente por metal para reforzarlo mas no así la parte que hace contacto con su cerebro, y las dos orejas son las que controlan las nano máquinas de su sangre, además en la riña en la que murieron sus abuelos, su abuelo murió en manos de un humano y su abuela en las de un animatrónico.**

 **Habilidades: La función de las nano maquinas en su sangre son para darle un mejor rendimiento de su energía, pero eso no quieres decir que no pueda sufrir agotamiento, sueño, hambre y sed, solo lo puede sobrellevar un poco más gracias a sus partes de animatrónico, que administran, por decirlo de una manera, mejor su uso de energía y alimento, lo cual puede llegar a ser útil, porque si él y su grupo están cortos de provisiones o estén heridos, el por su buen corazón, podría darles sus partes de alimento y fungir de guardia en donde estén descansando.**

 **También me gustaría dejar en claro unas cuantas debilidades a tener en cuenta:**

 **-Las BlackBullets podrían lastimarlo e inutilizar sus partes de animatrónico, lo cual sería muy dañino y doloroso para él.**

 **-También por su sentido pacifista, no es bueno peleando, por lo que un buen experto en combate lo podría derrotar fácilmente, sin necesidad de fuerza, si no con astucia (Si, sé que debí poner esto en el comentario, pero se me paso :EPIC FAIL: :P )**

 **-Además es confiado, a menos de que su oponente haya hecho algo horrible frente a él, (como robos sanguinarios, asesinatos o violaciones (Cofcof, madness, cofcof)), si este le engaña pidiendo una tregua, bajara la guardia rápidamente lo cual le podría dar una oportunidad a su oponente de inmovilizarlo.**

 **Y por último, la alianza de su grupo con los Murderers, seria para acabar con Madness, a quienes el considera, que deben ser derrotados y encarcelados si se quiere un nuevo mundo de paz.**

 **Y bueno, también me gustaría que Arturo se viera en conflictos internos por el hecho de no ser ni humano ni animatrónico y que cuando empiece su viaje también se la pasara liberando esclavos.**

 **-Kevin:** Después hubo una última reedición donde hubo un cambio en la historia y Ultimate, dejo esto.

 **Y sobre lo de Arturo, pues supongo que empezaría como viajero solitario por todo lo que implica ser un ciborg en un mundo así y después de conocer al prota, entre a Humanity y ayude en todas la secciones en las que le pidan ayuda para encajar en la base (Bueno, es un Cyborg en un mundo donde humanos y animatrónicos están en guerra, es obvio que le costara encajar en algún grupo) menos la de los mercenarios por su regla de no matar y tiempo después trataría de hacer de embajador entre humanos y animatrónicos para terminar de forma pacífica la guerra (Incluso estando de incognito en los dos grupos), pero bueno, saludos amigo.**

 **-Miko:** Y esto nos lleva a la última parte de este omake.

 **Arturo-verse**

 **-Los 4: ¡** ESTO NO ES EL COMIC DE SPIDERMAN!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ta´ gueno UwU

 **Arturo en distintas Tierras (Fics)**

 **-Judie:** Arti, tiene distintas versiones alrededor de la página, las siguientes son las que en este momento están activas:

 **Arturo de Tierra-FF-11619568 o Tierra-FF-FNAF-AM para simplificar, perteneciente al Megaverso UD-2: Este es el Arturo del fic "El Nuevo Guardia" de Ultimate Dimentor, es Guardia de la pizzería de este mundo, tal vez una de las pizzerías con más animatrónicos en Fanfiction, con 41 animatrónicos en la actualidad…**

 **-Isusch:** ¡¿QUÉ NO ERAN 39?! **(Nota de Reedición: Esto por un error de cálculo en la edición original)**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Los conté uno por uno y resulto que al final eran 41 ¡Y UN ERROR LO COMENTE CUALQUIERA!

 **-Kevin:** Típico de Ultimate.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Tal vez no los ataque a ustedes porque están basados en los pocos amigos que llegue a tener en mis distintas escuelas… ¡PERO TAMPOCO TIENTEN SU SUERTE!

 **-Miko:** Bueno, pero no se enoje.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡** PUES TERMINEN CON LA FICHA DE ARTURO!

 **-Judie:** Bien.

 **Es tal vez el más cobarde y débil de todos los Guardias del Fandom, pero que tendrá un muy variado harem.**

 **Datos adicionales: Es un friki, debilucho y puede percibir a través de sus sueños cuando Ultimate lo usa para comentarios, responder comentarios y en mensajes privados, además de prever el futuro, ya sea de su fic o de otros fics de Ultimate.**

 **Arturo de Tierra-FF-18815 del Megaverso-MCDU, la Tierra de la JPSA Súper: Este es el Arturo del fic "Justice Power Society of Avengers Súper" de Mister Conde de Urano, aparece por primera vez en el capítulo 18: "** **El peor día de descanso de la historia. ¡Y el peor trabajo del mundo!** **"** **, es Guardia de la pizzería de** **Freddie and Dimentor's que se ubica en el reino de Tlaxca, gobernado por Dimentor…**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡** ¿Qué?! No me miren a mí, eso fue idea de mi buen amigo **Mister Conde de Urano.**

 **En** **este mundo donde comparte universo con seres como Goku, Superman, Hulk, Sailor Moon, Luffy, Homero Simpson, Ranma Saotome, Peter Griffin, Ataru Moroboshi, entre otros, a diferencia del Arturo de "El Nuevo Guardia", él hasta el momento solo trabajo una noche, donde se enfrentó junto al guerrero absurdo Don Patch de la serie de Bobobo y el abuelo Simpson, a solo 7 animatrónicos, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Mangle, Ballon Boy y Puppet, los cuales estaban exactamente iguales a los del juego, entonces apareció de la nada Fantia (OC de Mister Conde de Urano), subordinada del nuevo Imperio Margarita, entonces le arranco el alma al pobre Arti del cuerpo y Bobobo y Don Patch salvaron el día, o mejor dicho la noche, pero entonces llego Haraslas (OC de Mister Conde de Urano) un general alienígena que buscaba liberar a Grozzler (OC de Mister Conde de Urano), mientras invadían el planeta, entonces Dimentor el gobernante del reino apareció para hacer frente a la amenaza.**

 **Este Arturo es primo de Ataru Moroboshi.**

 **Aparentemente Dimentor humanizara a los animatrónicos.**

 **-Isusch:** WOW…

 **Y por último, Arturo de Tierra-WOC del Megaverso N-D: Este es el Arturo del fic "War of Change" de Nexo-D, en la guerra entre animatrónicos y humanos, perdió a su familia y amigos, entonces, cuando buscaba a sus abuelos, una explosión le hizo perder sus extremidades y le daño el cráneo, por lo que sus abuelos reemplazaron las partes faltantes con partes de animatrónico, después sus abuelos terminaron pereciendo a manos tanto de humanos y animatrónicos por lo que se exiliaría, después buscara alcanzar la paz entre humanos y animatrónicos.**

 **-Kevin:** Y eso es todo de momento.

 **-Miko:** Me pregunto cuál de los 3 Artis, actuales es el mejor…

 **-Arturo:** Claro que yo, es decir, se podría decir que yo soy el original, además de que me enfrento a 41 animatrónicos.

 **-Arturo (JPSA S):** ¡Pero yo me enfrente a 5 animatrónicos iguales a los del juego, una anciana arranca almas y una fea momia alienígena!

 **-Arturo:** Tu no hiciste casi nada, solo fuiste un espectador… ¡QUE ADEMÁS SE EQUIVOCA DICIENDO SU PROPIO NOMBRE!

 **-Arturo (JPSA S):** ¡Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Don Patch me estaba golpeando en la cabeza con un teléfono!

Entonces el Arturo de War of Chace les estrella sus cabezas.

 **-Arturo (WOC):** ¡¿Podrían dejar de pelear?! ¡Son un par de inmaduros!

 **-Miko:** Hmmm… Un momento, partes de animatrónicos, súper fuerza, madurez… ¡Creo que tenemos un ganador!

 **-Judie:** Te lo ganaste-Le da a Arturo (WOC) un trofeo, un ramo de rosas y una corona

 **-Arturo (WOC):** ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-Dice saludando a los camarógrafos.

 **-Arturo:** Sabes algo, tú si quieres puedes ser mejor Arturo, yo solo quiero ser Arturo

 **-Isusch:** ¡Y tenemos a nuestro segundo lugar!-Le da una medalla a Arturo (JPSA S).

 **-Arturo (JPSA S):** ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!

 **-Kevin:** Como te rendiste… Dándole al Arti de JPSA S el segundo lugar como mejor Arturo tú tienes este premio de consolación de tercer lugar-Le da una Banana.

 **-Arturo:** ¡FRUTA VIDA!

 **Fin del Omake**

 **Lista de películas principalmente** **parodiadas** **(En orden de aparición):**

 **-Snoopy y Charlie Brown: Peanuts la película (Llevo semanas con este capítulo, de hecho, lo planeaba subir junto a todo lo demás el 15, obviamente no lo termine a tiempo, pero si aún está en cines que puedan ver y no la han visto, la recomiendo mucho)**

 **-Capitán América: Civil War.**

 **-Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos.**

 **-Deadpool.**

 **-Escuadrón Suicida.**

 **-Lego Batman: La Película.**

 **-Batman vs Superman: El origen de la Justicia.**

 **-Star Wars: El despertar de la Fuerza (También muy recomendable)**

 **Además, este capítulo cuenta con apariciones especiales de:**

 **Fantia y Haraslas de Mister Conde de Urano y el mismo Mister Conde de Urano.**

 **Mercenary Grey Fox.**

 **Kelly y Stacy de SweetGirl90 y la misma SweetGirl90.**

 **Nexo-D.**

 **Hero Grunt Ruvif.**

 **Sir Sombra.**

 **Y Kuomi-Kun.**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos :D


	6. CA19: Old Night

**Publicado Originalmente el: 11 de Febrero de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí con la reedición del capítulo 6 de mi fic **"El Nuevo Guardia"** , espero es guste y…

 **-Arturo:** ¡ULTIMATE! ¡¿POR QUÉ PUSISTE A DIMENTOR Y A LOS OTROS EN MI FIC?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno… Veras… Tenía que poner algo para hacer más atractiva la reedición.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡ESO NO JUSTIFICA NADA! ¡QUIERO QUE SIGAS MI FIC! ¡NO QUE ME PONGAS EN EL DE ESTOS!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Okey… Cálmense… Pronto tendrán nuevos capítulos…

 **-Arturo:** ¿Con la escuela y el servicio social?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Ughhh…_ -Se va a llorar.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡ULTIMATE!

 **-Arturo:** Creo que me pase… Bueno… Disfruten del capítulo… ¡VUELVE!

 **Notas del Autor:**

Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, "El nuevo guardia", espero les guste.

Por cierto, quiero aclarar 2 cosas, por especiales, aplazare el recibimiento de OC´s al 15 de febrero, a partir del 16 empezare el capítulo 7 con lo que tenga (Rayos, que solo me han dado uno y con eso no lleno un salón de clases).

Y que por falta de tiempo, este capítulo no tendrá Omake, pero el próximo tendrá Omake doble.

Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores en este fic, es porque lo escribí originalmente en el celular, así que perdón por ello de antemano.

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear** , **SweetGirl90** , **MMD** y de **Ehuante.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y el personaje de **Arturo Molina** son de mi creación y propiedad.

Los diseños de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, las Cupcake, (Cherry y Carol), Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle (Toy Foxy), Ballon Boy, Puppet, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Ballon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Phone Guy (Scott), Purple Guy (Vincent), Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith son de **Pole Bear.**

Los diseños de Vinny, Candy, Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie), Puppet (Marionette/Marion), Ballon Girl y Nightmarionne son de **SweetGirl90.**

El diseño de Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza y Nightmare Ballon Boy son de **Ehuante**.

El diseño de Toy Bonnie es de **MMD (Miku Miku Dance).**

El diseño de Mangle femenina es de **Pole Bear** , pero en el estilo de dibujo **SweetGirl90.**

Ahora, si quieren ver como es más o menos Arturo, hice un dibujo en Adobe Illustrator, lo encontraran en mi página de Facebook en mi álbum, "Mis OC´s", próximamente lo hare en Paint Tool Sai con color y todo así que paciencia.

 **Clasificación M por lenguaje vulgar e** **situaciones** **sexuales leves** **(O fuertes, dependiendo del gusto de cada quien en especial a partir de este capítulo)** **y Gore leve.**

 **Shipp popular rota en este capítulo, no me hago responsable de kokoros rotos**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ " (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 6: Old Night**

-Saben que… déjenme evitar que nos maten…-Dijo molesto mientras ponía su vista fija en las cámaras.

 **Mientras en el escenario Old**

-Ya es hora-Dijo Bonnie.

-El código Old inicia su operación-Dijo Freddy.

-Espero que el guardia no haiga desatado a los Toy al entrar-Dijo Chica.

-No creo-Respondió Freddy-Solo un idiota desataría a quienes lo quieren matar.

 **Flashback**

Los Toy estaban descansando después de un largo día de trabajo.

-Excelente trabajo chicos-Felicito Toy Freddy a sus Toy.

-Sí, si-Respondió Mangle no dándole demasiada importancia-¿Alguien ha visto mi brazo?

-Creo que yo lo tengo-Dijo Toy Foxy-Yo no me pinto las uñas-Dijo sacándose el brazo para dárselo a su hermana.

-Gracias-Sonrió recibiendo su brazo y procediendo a ponérselo.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde estará el mío?-Dijo el albino.

-Buscaban esto-Dijo Freddy con el brazo de Toy Foxy.

-Oh, gracias Freddy-Dijo el enano albino recibiendo su brazo.

-Por cierto, me gustaría preguntarles algo a ti y a Mangle.

-Si, Freddy-Dijeron los dos.

-¿Dónde guardan sus tentáculos?

-Oh, eso es fácil-Dijo Mangle-Los tenemos en nuestro interior, en el interior del torso, entonces estos salen y entran para conectarnos y desconectarnos con nuestras extremidades para que solo se separen en el momento que queramos.

-Entiendo, ¿Podrían mostrarme?

-Claro-Dijeron los dos albinos antes de sentarse en una mesa y separar sus brazos y piernas del resto de su cuerpo, entonces de los hoyos donde se conectaban las mencionadas extremidades salieron montones de tentáculos metálicos de diversas longitudes.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!-Dijo el oso aplaudiendo-Y ahora...-Entonces tomo un par de tentáculos y con este envolvió a todos los Toy.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-Pregunto Toy Freddy.

-Esto les pasa a los que solo por ir primero creen tener derecho a ser los únicos que pueden matar al guardia.

-Freddy-Dijo Bonnie entrando-Los Phantom y Shadow ya están asegurados-Dijo mientras levantaba una aspiradora.

-Y los Nightmare y Springtrap también-Dijo Foxy entrando-Los encerré en su propio cuarto de Partes y Servicios.

-Bien hecho muchachos-Dijo Freddy, entonces llego Chica.

-Y las marionetas y Springs igual-Dijo Chica.

-¿Como los atrapaste?-Pregunto Freddy.

-Con las marionetas, solo encadene sus cajas de música y con los Spring fue aún más fácil-Rio de forma infantilmente traviesa la polluela antes de continuar-Les dije que estábamos jugando a los encantados y los encante, estarán esperando toda la noche a que alguien los desencante.

-Que lista eres, Chica-La felicito Freddy.

-¡ESO NO SE VALE!-Reclamo Toy Freddy.

-Oh, tranquilízate Toy yo, no es tan malo como parece, para cuando termine la noche ya habremos matado al guardia-Dijo sonriente antes de amordazarlo-Vámonos chicos.

Y los 4 se fueron a sus lugares, ya que hoy iba a ser su noche.

 **Fin de Flashback**

-Solo espero que Golden no arruine la diversión-Dijo Bonnie.

-Descuida, él ha estado algo ocupado últimamente en llamar la atención de "Su" chica-Respondió Freddy.

-Solo espero que no desate a Marion antes de que atrapemos al guardia… Que la que nos caerá encima por esto-Comento Chica.

-Descuida, hoy será nuestra noche y seremos los primeros en atrapar y matar a un guardia después de que nos humanizaran-Dijo Freddy seguro de sus palabras-Además Ballon Boy estará ahí para ayudar a Foxy con respecto a la linterna del guardia como último recurso.

-Bien, iré yo primero, como cuando solo nosotros 4 y Golden éramos los únicos que quedaban-Dijo Bonnie.

-Ve, nosotros esperaremos un poco más-Dijo Freddy.

-Si.

 **Mientras en la oficina**

- _"Esto es extraño"_ -Pensaba Arturo viendo las cámaras- _"Los peluchitos no están ni en sus sillas ni pasillos, no veo a ninguno de los animatrónicos de la atracción, los Spring están parados en su área en una posición rara"_ -Pensaba al ver que Fredbear estaba parado en una pierna simulando estar corriendo y Gonnie estaba parada de manos sobre una de las mesas, como si se hubiera congelado al intentar saltarla-Y los Toy están enredados con esa cosa-Dijo viendo una especie de cuerda metálica que los detenía y mantenía unidos.

- _Seguro tuvieron una orgia, pero de las buenas._

- _¡Cállate!_ -Dijo completamente sonrojado-Déjame trabajar.

Entonces le dio cuerda a las cajas y procedió a seguir buscando, no había nada, ni en la ventilación ni las áreas accesibles al público, entonces inspecciono el acceso y nada, luego los closets, y nada, las puertas de madera y nada, aunque era bueno no encontrar nada, no podía evitar sentirse más estresado al no saber dónde estaban los animatrónicos, entonces encendió las luces de las puertas metálicas y al encender la de la puerta izquierda, vio ahí parado a Bonnie.

-Esto...-Dijo el conejo al verse descubierto-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?

-¡AAAAHHHH!-Grito Arturo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Oh, vamos señor Guardia-Dijo en un tono macabramente tierno e inocente tocando a la puerta-Solo déjeme matarlo.

-¡NUNCA!

-Pero tengo una esposa e hijos que mantener-Dijo de forma melodramática.

-Eh... ¿Enserio?

-Sí y solo soy un pobre conejo animatrónico que trabaja en una humilde pizzería, tenga piedad de mí.

-¡PUES TRABAJA MÁS DURO Y NO NECESITARAS MATARME!

-¡INSENSIBLE!

Al ver que no iba a abrir, el conejo decidió irse, al oír los pasos del conejo, Arturo abrió la puerta para luego revisar la puerta derecha y ver a Chica en la ventanilla, por lo que volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Por qué no me deja pasar señor Guardia?

-No es obvio, quiero vivir.

-¿Y por qué no se pone la máscara?

-Para que me golpeen al no poderme matar... No, prefiero evitar de momento la máscara gracias.

-Solo tienes valor por que la puerta está cerrada.

-Supongo... Pero quien me puede culpar de ello-Dijo tomando la tableta de las cámaras para dar cuerda a las cajas de música.

-Pero no duraras mucho-Dijo antes oír una campañilla-Oh, mi pizza esta lista-Dijo antes de retirarse.

Y Arturo pudo abrir la puerta, entonces vio que la cueva pirata estaba vacía, así que cerró la puerta derecha antes de ver el pasillo y vio a Foxy corriendo a una asombrosa velocidad y cuando paso el pasillo, Arturo dio un salto del susto cuando Foxy toco a la puerta.

- _"Pero si no paso por la cámara siguiente"_

Entonces el zorro dejo de tocar y Arturo vio la cueva pirata notando que las cortinas se cerraron de nuevo, indicando que Foxy otra vez entro.

Por lo que procedió a ver el escenario notando a Freddy y paso un momento a la zona de terror a poner el audio de Ballon Boy, por si las moscas.

 **Mientras en el cuarto de Partes y Servicios de la zona de Terror**

-¡LA VOZ...! ¡ME LLAMA...! ¡TENGO QUE IR...!-Dijo desesperadamente Springtrap tratando de derribar la gruesa y pesada puerta mientras los Nightmare lo veían sin expresión alguna.

- _"¿Realmente piensa que lograra algo?"_ Pensaba Nightmarionne.

- _"Este es un lugar muy pequeño para una buena fiesta"_ -Pensó Nightmare.

Y del otro lado de la puerta

- _"Está mirando las cámaras de este lado"_ -Pensaba Phantom Puppet- _"La oportunidad perfecta para bugear su..." Auch..._ ¡OIGAN! ¡Cuidado con los pies!-Reclamo cuando el pie de otro Phantom se pegó a su cara.

-Lo siento-Dijo Phantom Freddy.

-¡QUÍTATE!-Le grito apartando bruscamente su pie de su cara.

-¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡MI PIE BUENO! ¡IDIOTA!-Reclamo el oso.

-¡Quiero salir de esta aspiradora!-Dijo Phantom Foxy.

-¡Y yo!-Dijo Shadow Bonnie-¡SOY CLAUSTROFÓBICA!

-¿Qué significa eso?-Pregunto Phantom Ballon Boy.

-Significa que le tiene miedo a Santa Claus-Dijo sarcásticamente Shadow Freddy.

-¿Enserio?... A ver... JOJOJO Feliz navidad-Dijo Phantom Ballon Boy con una juguetona voz de ultratumba.

-¡La estas asustando!-Dijo alarmada Phantom Chica.

-¡No hablaba en serio!-Dijo Shadow Freddy.

-¡Me tienen harta! ¡Voy a escuchar música!-Dijo Phantom Mangle.

-¡No! ¡Espera Mangle! ¡NO!-Trataron de detenerla todos, pero ya había encendido su radio y tuvieron que taparse las orejas para reducir un poco el ruido que llegaba a sus oídos, mientras Phantom Mangle meneaba la cabeza a un estilo muy rocker al escuchar la frecuencia distorsionada.

Pero no duro mucho, un ruido más fuerte se escuchó en toda la pizzería llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

Un ruido metálico...

Un ruido estrepitoso...

Parecían golpes...

Duros...

Duros y estruendosos ruidos metálicos...

Arturo estaba nervioso...

Freddy y Foxy estaban nerviosos...

Y entonces se detuvo.

Todo quedó quieto...

Muy quieto...

Y como el sonido...

Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo...

Hasta que Chica apareció en el gran acceso corriendo hacia el guardia arrastrando algo, ante lo que Arturo decidió ponerse la máscara.

-¡Guardia! ¡Guardia!-Gritaba desesperada llegando con Arturo-Guardia, Guardia, Guardia, ¡GUARDIA! ¡GUARDIA! ¡GUARDIA!

- _Hmm..._ -Arturo prefirió no decir nada.

-¡Guardia!

- _Hmm..._ -Arturo entonces giro la cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces y luego se señaló.

-¡Obviamente te hablo a ti! ¡IDIOTA!-Dijo exasperada.

-Yo soy Freddy-Dijo como si nada, ante esto Chica le quito su máscara-¡MI MASCARA!-Trato de alcanzarla, pero no pudo, por lo que empezó a retroceder lentamente nervioso.

-Ya déjate de tonterías, que necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Eh?

-Mira a Bonnie-Dijo preocupada poniendo en su escritorio a Bonnie el cual estaba muy dañado, sin un brazo y sin cara.

-¡Soy un cacahuate sí!-Exclamo aturdido el destrozado conejo.

-¿Pero que le paso?-Pregunto Arturo.

-Se comió una pizza-Respondió Chica.

-¿Y afecto sus sistemas?

-No.

-¿Exploto sus mecanismos?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Era mi pizza!-Respondió Chica.

-Esto... Ok...

-¿Puedes repararlo?

-Eh... Esto... Sé que esto ve mal en montones de aspectos, pero, ¿Por qué tendría que arreglarlo si ustedes me quieren matar?

-¿Sabes cuánto cuesta arreglarnos?

-No.

-Pues cuesta, y mucho, por lo que, si durante tu turno alguno de nosotros resulta dañado, los gastos saldrán de tu cuenta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tal y como lo oyes, así que tienes 2 opciones, o reparas a Bonnie y prosigues con tu turno o no lo reparas, prosigues con tu turno y terminas con una cuenta millonaria con la pizzería.

- _Hmm..._ Tengo que pensarlo-Dijo Arturo ya que ambas opciones eran complicadas, entonces le hecho una mirada al destrozado conejo y soltó un suspiro resignado-Esta bien...

-Bien, solo ve a la zona detrás del escenario del área Old y encontraras las herramientas y partes necesarias para el trabajo.

-Esto... ¿Y cómo lo reparo?

-Ese ya es tu problema-Dijo mientras ponía a Bonnie en los hombros del guardia.

-¿Qué?-Dijo tambaleándose un poco por el peso del robot.

-Lo que oíste.

-¡Pero no puedo dejar sola la oficina!

Entonces entro Foxy por la puerta izquierda

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Grito el zorro como en su Jumpscare, pero entonces-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Grito de miedo al ver al conejo sobre los hombros del castaño-¡Bonnie!

-Oh, hola Foxy-Dijo Chica-Amor, ¿Podrías vigilar las cámaras mientras el Guardia arregla a Bonnie?

-Claro Chica-Dijo sonriendo, pero entonces frunció el ceño-Y en cuanto a ti, guardia, más te vale que Bonnie este como nuevo, para que pagues lo que le hiciste-Decía mientras le ponía la punta del garfio cerca del cuello.

-Esto... Creo que yo fui quien le hizo eso a Bonnie-Dijo algo apenada Chica.

-¿Tú?

-Si... Es que bueno... ¡Se comió mi pizza!

-Oh, entonces el conejo se lo busco...-Dijo entendiendo todo, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño-Aun así, repáralo bien, guardia-Dijo Foxy antes de sentarse en su temporal nuevo puesto.

-Okey, ya me lo llevo-Dijo tomando camino al área Old con el pesado conejo, pero a paso lento por el peso. Tanto que le tomo 5 minutos siquiera salir de la oficina.

-Ay, humano debilucho-Dijo Chica desesperada tomando a Bonnie-Lo cargare hasta Partes y Servicios, pero tú lo repararas-Dijo viéndolo de manera autoritaria.

-A... A la orden...-Dijo tímidamente haciendo un saludo militar, temblando de miedo.

 **Mientras tanto en el área Toy**

Todos los Toy se movían y meneaban tratando de soltarse, pero el nudo que hizo el oso Old era muy bueno.

-Ef ifufif (Es inútil)-Decía el amordazado Toy Freddy resignado-Effe fufo ef afuefa fe ifiofas (Este nudo es aprueba de idiotas).

Todos suspiraron con pesadez.

-Rayos chicos estamos atrapados, pero al menos tenemos pastel-Dijo Toy Bonnie feliz.

Entonces todos lo vieron parpadeando un par de veces y es que el conejo celeste masculino estaba sentado a su lado terminando un pedazo de pastel.

-¡Fobbie! (¡Bonnie!)-Empezaron a tratar de llamar la atención de su compañero-¡Fefatafos! ¡Fefatafos! ¡Fefatafos! ¡Fefatafos! (¡Desátanos!)

-¿Que los deje atados?... Bueno-Dijo el conejo Toy antes de retirarse.

-¡FO! (¡NO!)-Trataron de evitar que se fuera, pero no lo lograron-¡Fenfefo! (¡Pendejo!)

-Fo fo fo fofofo (Yo no lo conozco)-Dijo apenada Bon.

 **Mientras en la parte tras el escenario Old**

-Cuidado al reactivar las conexiones, asegúrate de que los cables estén correctamente conectados y cuidado con las uniones-Indicaba el conejo.

-Sí, si-Decía un poco cansado Arturo terminando de ensamblar un nuevo brazo al conejo-Ya está. Ahora pasare con la cara-Dijo tomando una cabeza de repuesto de Bonnie y pasando a retirar la anterior- _"Solo espero que no le dé por pedirme un masaje en los pies o algo por el estilo"-_ Pensaba mientras limpiaba el aceite derramado en el endoesqueleto debido a la golpiza.

-Y cuidado, que no solo soy el animatrónico más apuesto de esta pizzería, sino que también el más popular entre las chicas, así que cualquier daño que me hagas te costara caro.

-Entendido-Dijo antes de apagar al animatrónico para ensamblar la nueva cabeza-Hasta que cerro la boca-Suspiro antes de empezar su "Labor"-¿En qué momento pase de ser presa a esclavo de estas cosas?... Solo espero que no se les haga costumbre... Rayos, que este lugar sí que esta oscuro.

Entonces removió la cabeza de endoesqueleto y la puso en la mesa de trabajo para ensamblar las partes que daban movimiento y expresiones faciales a la piel sintética.

 **Mientras en la Oficina**

-Esto es muy fácil-Decía el zorro pasando de cámara en cámara, entonces se oyó una grave risa y...

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-Freddy con los ojos negros se lanzó contra el con un grito.

-¿Qué te pasa Freddy?

-¿Foxy?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto confundido al ver al zorro ahí.

-Chica dejo a Bonnie igual a como cuando estaba en el 87-Se detuvo un momento viendo a Freddy haciendo una mueca de dolor-Si, así de fea estuvo la cosa, por lo que le pidió al guardia que lo arreglara, pero como este no quería dejar desprotegida la oficina, Chica y él me pidieron que lo supliera mientras reparaba a Bonnie.

-Rayos-Exclamo Freddy-Bonnie ya se quedó con toda la diversión de matar al guardia, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

-Bien, estaré aquí otro rato, nos vemos Freddy.

Entonces volvió a las cámaras y entonces vio a Toy Bonnie en la ventilación.

-¿Ya se desataron?

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-Entonces el conejo celeste se lanzó sobre él.

 **De regreso con Arturo**

-Bien, ya terminé-Dijo antes de encender a Bonnie-Ya está.

-¿Ya?, bien, te lo agradezco, y ahora…-Dijo incorporándose-Te matare.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Ya te ten…!-Entonces noto algo importante-¡HUMANO INCOMPETENTE! ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE!

-¡LO SIENTO!

Resulta que Arturo, debido a la falta de luz le puso la cabeza al revés al conejo.

-¡AHORA ES PERSONAL! ¡MUERE!-Grito tratando de atraparlo, pero sus movimientos eran torpes debido a su posición con respecto a su cuerpo, por lo que Arturo pudo evitar el primer ataque de Bonnie, el cual tiro unas partes de repuesto al suelo, entonces recordó parte de su sueño.

 **Flashback**

-Otra cosa que puedes hacer es esconderte en sitios que no te vea, camuflarte, incluso puedes hacer cosplay de ellos para confundirlos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

No sabía por qué hacía caso a esa locura, pero tomo unas cuantas partes esquivando los golpes del conejo fuera del control y salió de ahí, encerrando al loco robot en la sala, sabía que no estaba seguro sin su máscara, así que pensando que Foxy no estaría ahí por estar en su oficina, entro en la Cueva Pirata y cerro la cortina.

 **Y hablando de Foxy**

Este despertó en el cuarto de partes y servicios de los Toy, y se vio y tenía sobrepuesto un traje de Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie se acercó silbando.

-Hola guardia.

-Toy Bonnie, ¡SOY FOXY!

-Eres el guardia, solo el guardia está en la oficina central y se pone una máscara para que no lo matemos, pero cometiste un error fatal, la máscara debe ser de Freddy no de Foxy.

-¡Soy Foxy! ¡Sabias que eras el pendejo, pero no a tal nivel!

-Con esos modales te ganaste perder ya tu vida-Dijo mientras enchufaba el traje, pero entonces noto que Foxy ni se inmutaba-¡¿Qué pasho?!

-Eso no me afecta… ¡YA QUE TAMBIÉN SOY UN ANIMATRÓNICO IDIOTA!-Grito mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y se iba.

 **Mientras en la Cueva Pirata**

Arturo logro ponerse una cola de Foxy y una oreja de Bonnie, pero le estaba costando ponerse la oreja de Freddy, y no noto que dejo sobresalir la cola por fuera de la cortina, algo que noto cierta rubia.

- _"Oh, es mi señal"_ -Pensó Chica sonriendo pícaramente y acercándose lentamente a la cortina.

- _"Rayos, Chica y Foxy volverán a hacerlo en la Cueva"_ -Pensó Freddy viendo a Chica acercarse a la cortina de la que sobresalía la danzarina cola.

-Lo logre-Dijo Arti al encajar la oreja de oso en su pelo.

-Completamente, mi querido capitán-Escucho la picarona y sensual voz de Chica detrás de él-Tú mensaje llego a su destino-Entonces noto como Chica lo abrazaba por la espalda y se ponía cerca de su oído-Y este responde: "Solicitud de Cuchi-plancheó concebida"-Entonces la animatrónica lamio la mejilla del que creía era el zorro, Arti no sabía por qué, pero esa lengua no era metálica, de hecho, se sentía bastante humana.

- _"¡¿Qué hago?!"_ -Se preguntaba el chico- _"Si le digo me mata, pero si no le digo continuara con esto y me arrebatara la virginidad"_

 _-¡NO LE DIGAS NADA!_

 _-"¡Cállate! ¡QUE QUIERO LLEGAR VIRGEN AL ALTAR!"_

- _Pendejo._

-¿Sin palabras?-Pregunto Chica- _Hmmm…_ Ya veo-Entonces nota como la polluela lo derriba sobre el piso de la cueva y le arrebata un apasionado beso en la boca, con todo y lengüita-¡Gracias Foxy! Por fin me vas a dejar ser la activa-Dijo tomando las manos del castaño y dirigiéndolas, una a los glúteos de la polluela-Acarícialos, tienes mi permiso-Pero al ver que la mano no se movía-¡QUE LOS ACARICIES!-Ante el grito la mano empezó a sobarla tal y como quería- _Hmmm…_ Hoy los estas tocando mejor que nunca…-Dijo disfrutando del toqueteo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho y se desabrochaba la camisa bajo el delantal, entonces tomo la mano de "Foxy" y la coloco sobre uno de sus pequeños senos-Oh si…

- _"Esto está mal, muy mal"_ -No paraba de pensar Arturo.

-No te detengas-Dijo la chica antes de dirigir sus juguetonas manos del pecho de "Foxy" a una zona más abajo.

- _"¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO!"_

-Me pregunto si Bonnie logro matar al gu…-Empezó Foxy entrando y prendiendo la luz y quedándose petrificado ante lo que vio.

-¿FOXY?-Se sorprendió la polluela-Pero si tu estas ahí, entonces…-Volteo a lo que hace un momento creía que era Foxy.

-¿Podríamos discutir esto civilizadamente?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaba Arturo al ser perseguido por un enfurecido zorro-¡AUXILIO!

 **"Arturo Molina: Guardius Cobardius"**

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO COBARDE!

 **"Foxy: Animatonicus Caninus Cornelius"**

-¡JURO QUE NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN ESO!-Trataba de explicar el guardia por cada vuelta que daban.

Mientras tanto Chica se quedó sentada en la Cueva Pirata.

- _"¿Que acabo de hacer? Esto arruina mi relación con Foxy… Pero… Lo que sentí esta vez… Fue tan diferente… ¿Acaso…?"_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-El guardia volvió a pasar frente a ella seguida del zorro-¡CHICA! Repare tu desastre, por favor explícale todo a tu novio.

-¿Qué me explique qué?-Pregunto el zorro, la polluela solo suspiro antes de hablar.

-El chico no tuvo la culpa, yo solo vi la cola meneándose fuera de la cortina y pensando que eras tú me dejé llevar.

-¿Ves?

-Pero, Foxy, creo que después de esto… Lo nuestro ya no puede ser… De hecho… Desde hace tiempo lo estaba pensando…

-Chica, yo…-Trato de detener Foxy lo inevitable.

-Foxy… terminamos.

-¡TE PEDÍ QUE ME AYUDARAS! ¡NO QUE ECHARAS MÁS LEÑA AL FUEGO!

-¡GUARDIA!-Grito un Foxy aún más colérico, ahora sacando una espalda.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Y la persecución se reanudo.

Dieron unas cuantas vueltas más a las mesas hasta que Foxy se mareo un poco, lo que Arturo aprovecho para ir a su oficina por su linterna.

Cuando llego, ilumino el gran acceso Foxy no estaba ahí, entonces escucho un ruido en la ventilación, por lo que la ilumino y descubrió a Toy Bonnie, por lo que tomo su máscara y se la puso antes de que el conejo celeste entrara.

-¡Hola Freddy!-Saludo el conejo alegre.

-¡AAAHHH! Eh… Hola Toy Bonnie-Saludo nervioso.

-¿Has visto al guardia nocturno? Parece que otra vez esta sin su traje.

-Bueno, ya lo conoces, indisciplinado pero apuesto, jeje…

-Si… Ya lo atraparemos, aunque será algo difícil con esa máscara de Freddy que lleva consigo.

-Sí, pero como ves él no está aquí, así que, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo en otra parte?

-¡VEN AQUÍ COBARDE!-Se oyó gritar a Foxy antes de entrar corriendo a la oficina dispuesto a atacar al guardia, pero Arturo en un intento de salvarse le prendió la linterna en la cara-¡AAARRRGGH!-Grito frotándose su ojo sin parche-Joder, como duele, maldito guardia…

-Espera... ¿Viste al guardia?

-Él es el guardia, justo ahí-Dijo señalando a Arturo, este solo veía la discusión sin saber qué hacer.

-No, ahí está Freddy

-No, el solo está usando esa mascara de Freddy otra vez, se aprovecha de tu escáner facial-Sin querer prendió la linterna de nuevo dándole al ojo de Foxy-¡AAARRRGGH! Si él es Freddy, ¡¿Por qué sigue dándome destellos en la cara?!

-Bueno obviamente lo has asustado.

-¡¿Asustado?!-Vuelve a ser iluminado y golpea la mesa-¡TE VOY A SACAR LOS OJOS!

-¡Foxy cálmate!

-¡No! ¿Soy el único en este maldito lugar que sabe que eso es un disfraz? Ballon Boy ¿Tu qué opinas?

-No estoy seguro si es Freddy-Dijo el aludido desde la ventilación-Lo único que quiero son esas dulces, suculentas y sexis pilas-Ante esto Arturo se aferra a la linterna y Foxy le apunta con una pistola.

-Suficiente, ¡Muéstrate guardia nocturno!

-Esto… Eso es trampa.

-Grrrr... Sabes que, ¿Dónde está Freddy? No puede haber dos Freddy's aquí ¿Cierto?... ¡Freddy!

-¿Si?-Dijo el oso entrando.

-Bien ahora hay dos Freddy.

-¡Genial!

-Toy Bonnie, ¡TE VOY DAR UNOS BUENOS GOLPES EN ESA CABEZA A VER SI SE TE ORDENAN LAS IDEAS!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto el oso.

-Estamos buscando al guardia nocturno-Respondió el conejo.

-¡ÉL ES EL GUARDIA!-Dijo él zorro señalando a Arturo.

-Hmmm... Yo creo que es Freddy.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?! Tu eres Freddy-Entonces el oso se va-¡¿Ahora dónde vas?!

-A la mierda.

-Esto... Sigo sin entenderlo.

-Toy Bonnie escucha... Un momento… ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Hola chicos!-Dijo Bonnie caminando al revés por tener la cabeza así.

-Oye Bonnie ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 5:59

-¡5:59!-Entonces le quita la máscara al guardia-¡Miren! ¡El guardia!

-¡El guardia!-Dijeron Freddy y Toy Bonnie.

-¡Pilas!

-¡NO! ¡QUE VA SOY FREDDY! ¡YO!-Dijo poniéndose de nuevo la máscara-¡MAMÁ!-Grito al ver a Foxy lanzarse sobre él, por lo que solo cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable y entonces...

 _"Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Yaay..."_

Arturo sobrevivió a su segunda noche ¿Lo matara Foxy por esto? ¿Chica se habrá enamorado? ¿Springtrap llegara con la voz? ¿Los Phantom saldrán de la aspiradora? ¿Los Spring saldrán del engaño en el que cayeron? ¿Los Toy se desamarrarán? ¿Los Nightmare tendrán su fiesta? ¿Alguien lograra quitarle a Foxy sus nuevos, enormes y relucientes cuernotes? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Jack:** Hola a todos, soy Jack Jeager… No el del fic de **Mercenary Grey Fox** , si no el de este fic, ¿Me entienden?, bueno, ¿En que estaba?, oh si, ah, otro aburrido día de escuela para un soldado súper macho como yo… ¡SOLO ESPERO QUE EL IDIOTA DE ARTURO NO SE ACERQUE A MI HERMANA!

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿AHORA YO QUE HICE?!

 **-Jack:** ¡ALÉGATE DE MI HERMANA!

 **-Marionette:** Muy… Interesante…

 **-Arturo:** En el próximo capítulo de **"El Nuevo Guardia"** , **"** **Dia de Escuela** **"** , disfrútenlo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, me tomo más de lo planeado, pero al fin esta, espero les haya gustado, ahora a responder reviews.

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

Ya sabemos cómo va esta vaina, así que empecemos con la primera lectora, **SweetGirl90.**

 **-SweetGirl90:** "...-Estaba sentada en una silla, esta pronto se da vuelta dejando ver a Dulce usando lentes oscuros- Yo... -Se levanta y camina mientras sus tres OC empiezan a bailar al rededor- Son las 3 de la mañana! Y estoy en tu ventana! Buscandote amor! Escucha, porfavor!"

 **-Kelly:** ":D ...¿Hasta ahí?"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "B) No me sé toda la letra."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, ¡Hola Dulce-chan! :D

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Vayamos a lo divertido...KENDALL! POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO BAILASTE?!"

 **-Kendall:** "-_- No es lo mío..."

 **-SweetGirl90:** Bien! Primero, antes que lo vuelva a olvidar, una cosa que quería mencionar en mi comentario. Lo de que aprender español es facil por desgracia nunca será verdad. El español es el idioma más rico y vasto que yo conozca, contando con las jergas de muchos paises latinos que solo agregan más y más palabras y expresiones que los de habla inglesa nunca van a entender o traducir! Por eso somos especiales Bv"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, lo sé, ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué dije eso en ese momento...

 **-Dimentor:** Tal vez porque eres un distraído olvidadizo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hmm... A lo mejor es por eso... ¡Oye!-Grita antes de golpearlo en la cara-Hmm... ¿Por qué te golpee?... Uhhh… Una mosca-Dice quedándose viendo la mosca como idiota.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Creo todavía que Gato-Paint recibió ayuda en su cover al momento de adaptar : Pero que se yo :v Kenny, canta para nosotros"

 **-Kendall:** "-_- ...Agh"

 **-Kelly:** ":v Ahí viene!"

 **-Kendall:** "Soy...el culpable detrás!"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "AJZJAJZA YEEEEEY! :D"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡YAAAY!... Ahora que lo pienso… Ustedes son mis invitados, por lo que creo que debería darles el espectáculo, Arti, Dimentor.

 **-Los 2:** ¡NO!

 **-Dimentor:** Ya cantamos en tu noticiero.

 **-Arturo:** Así que no molestes.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y quién les dijo que les estaba preguntando?

 **-Los 2:** Aun así, no

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CANTEN AHORA LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTARON EN EL NOTICIERO O CONOCERÁN MI IRA!

Arturo y Dimentor estaban sentados y con guitarras. Empiezan a tocar.

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Me quedo callado._

Y se detienen. Entonces un rayo gigante les cae encima levantando mucho polvo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Se los advertí-Se disipa el humo y los OC´s están como si nada-¿Qué pasho?

 **-Dimentor:** Hicimos lo que nos ordenaste-Dijo mientras cierta melodía conocida empezaba a sonar.

 **-Arturo:** No hay castigo que ejecutar.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡PERO SI NO CANTARON "QUE DIFÍCIL ES HABLAR EN ESPAÑOL" COMO LES DIJE!

 **-Dimentor:** No, solo dijiste "La que cantamos en el noticiero", pero nunca especificaste que canción teníamos que cantar-Dijo mientras unos lentes de 8-bits descendían y se ponían frente a el-¡No hay castigo que perseguir!-Entonces otros lentes se ponen en Arturo.

 **-Arturo:** Eso o ya te pesa la edad… Viejito.

 **¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!**

 **-Body Master y Multiverso:** ¡OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!

Los OC´s celebraban su victoria en la cara del escritor, que de la sorpresa se le cayó la armadura dejándolo en su ropa civil (Ni loco andaría en calzones o desnudo debajo de la armadura), aparte de dejarlo en su lugar con la boca abierta, entonces los 4 cargan al azabache escritor y lo llevan fuera del escenario.

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡AL AGUA PATOS!

Los 4 arrogan a su creador al agua de la piscina pública que estaba cruzando la calle y siguen celebrando.

Entonces la piscina explota y los 4 OC´s se aterran.

 **-Arturo:** Creo que nos pasamos un poco con la piscina.

 **-Dimentor:** Si… Puedo sentir su ira…

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Va a doler?

 **-Body Master:** Si… Y mucho…

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan...**

Se ven a los 4 tirados en el suelo, con grandes chichones en la cabeza balbuceando tonterías.

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Estrellita, ¿Dónde estás?..._

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Allá en la fuente, había un chorrito…_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Caminito de la escuela…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡Yo! ¡Soy el aventurero! ¡El mundo me importa poco!..._

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan...**

 **-SweetGirl90:** "OMG! HABRÁ YAOI! -muere morida y revive- Lamento mi emoción! Pero ay! No lo puedo creer! Es que...Olaaaa 7u7 ¿Quienes son los afortunados?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya lo veras, ya lo veras 7u7… XD

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Arturo :D"

 **-Arturo:** ¿Si? -nO -Dijo preparándose para el impacto…

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Prepara la vaselina, la vas a necesitar"

 **-Stacy:** "VALISTE VERGAAAAA!"

 **-Kelly:** "VALISTE VEEEERGA! -corren al rededor de Arti tirando rosas-"

 **-Arturo:** Q_Q-Se quedó sin habla, llorando y sonrojado… Fue peor de lo que esperaba… (Hay un dibujo de eso hecho por mí, véanlo en la página Facebook de **SweetGirl90 & Kuomi-Kun**)

 **-Miles:** "._. Pobre..."

 **-Arturo:** Si, lo se T.T aún estoy ahogando mis penas con jugo de uva-Dice mientras se sirve un vaso.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "7u7 Aunque tal vez Arti no sea el uke si no el ukeador...

 **-Arturo:** ¡Yo jamás acosaría a un hombre! ¡Y menos a una mujer!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Decir eso te hace automáticamente Uke… Además, eso en definitiva se oyó mal.

 **-Arturo:** ¡ESPEREN! ¡NO! ¡Déjenme explicarlo! ¡Es que acosar a una mujer sería descortés y…!-Se da cuenta que nadie le hace caso-¡Mierda! DX

 **-SweetGirl90:** "CIERTO, PUPPET?! -CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN- Okno :3 a veces me paso XD ¿Así que soñabas con una fusión de Golden y Toy Bonnie? 7u7 ¿No será mas bien toy freddy en vez deTBonnie?"

 **-Puppet:** Eso debería decirlo Ultimate que me controlaba con sus hilos-Dice molesto viendo al lector.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, es que conecte tu mente con la del "Puppet" de un One-Shot especial Yaoi de San Valentín que pienso escribir, no pregunten, ya lo verán 7w7, además, no diré cuál será la pareja, ya que es sorpresa.

 **-Arturo:** Hay Ultimate-Dice con un Facepalm-A veces eres tan obvio que me sorprendería si a estas alturas nadie supiera cual será la pareja de ese One-Shot…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Mierda! ¡Ya se fue a la mierda el factor sorpresa! D´:… Pero aun así… Puppet, di algo-Dice mientras despliega sus hilos de chacra.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Vamos...dilo, dilo"

 **-Kelly:** "-_- Bájale a tu fangirlismo"

 **-Puppet:** Bueno, ahora que lo dices, lo dejare como una fusión de Golden, Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie, es que lo compare con él por lo de las ropas celestes.

 **-SweetGirl90:** ":'3 Coño, es que...CON TRAMA Y DULZURA PUEDES CONTAGIAR OTPS!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso que ni que-Acepto, ya que él mismo había caído.

 **-Miles:** "O_O oh no...va a decirlo"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "QUIERO QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE ESTOY EN PROGRESO CON UN BRANNY Y TOY MANGLICA HARD! -explotan las sillas-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡MIS SILLAS!

 **-Chicas;** "AAHHHHHHHHHH! *-*"

 **-Kendall;** "...AL PEQUEÑO VINNY NO! PERRA!"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Bv Tranquilo, le subiré la edad... Pero igualmente Brad tendrá 10 años más 7u7r

 **Vinny:** "D: ¿que?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Con el Branny, espero algo realmente bueno y con el Toy Manglica ¡ESPERO ALGO SÚPER BUENO!-Dice mientras su nariz se volvía una fuente de sangre al igual que la de Body Master y en menor medida las de Arturo y Dimentor.

 **-Multiverso:** Vaya cuarteto de indecentes con los que me tocó vivir-Decía con un Facepalm y un hilito casi invisible de sangre en la nariz.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Me morí de risa con los trailers XD ¡Te delataste! Vinny si es hijo de Purple! a menos que solo sea tu parodia 7u7 No se...no se... me sonaba mucho ewe"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Solo diré que Arti con su poder extrasensorial de los sueños… Capto algo, pero también diré que en la noche 7 ese asunto se aclarara, así que no desesperen 7u7

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Arti... Si eliges a alguna mujer aquí elije a la menos fujoshi, yo sé lo que te digo ._. Es por tu bien. Aléjate de las Cupcakes, ellas están en el lado oscuro de las rosas. HAN VISTO LOS TRES OVAS DE BOKU NO PICO Y LES ENCANTÓ!"

 **-Kelly:** "Pero si tu igual los amaste!"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Shhhhh!"

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿ENSERIO?!-Dijo viendo a las Cupcakes.

 **-Cupcakes:** Boku no… ¿Qué?...

 **-Cherry:** No recuerdo haber visto u oído algo de eso-Dijo mientras Arturo suspiraba aliviado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Estas chicas aún son limpias y puras-Se acerca a la lectora y le susurra-Pero no será por mucho tiempo 7w7-Dijo antes de regresar a su lugar.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Enserio, una chica fujoshi a veces es peligrosa. Siempre hablando de yaoi, te obliga a verlo, si ve un fundashi hetero por la calle te abandona,"

 **-Arturo:** Entonces tener una fujoshi de novia sería el equivalente a tener a Judie de amiga… O enemiga-Dijo con un leve escalofrió en la espalda.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "incluso tienen una mente tan pervertida que son capaces de comprar un consolador de los que se atan paa darte por atrás! NO LES IMPORTA SI ELLAS NO DISFRUTAN! LES DA PLACER TENER UN UKE! POR QUÉ CREES QUE KELLY ES LA TACHI?! ..."

 **-Arturo:** O_o Esto… Gracias por la advertencia.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡ARGH! ¡Nunca voy a poder quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza!

 **-Body Master:** Piensa algo bonito, piensa algo bonito, piensa algo bonito, piensa algo bonito…-Decía una y otra vez tirado en el suelo llorando.

 **-Multiverso:** Tengo suerte que al ser el inocente, esas cosas salen de mi mente en cuestión de pocos minutos :D-Dice alegre ante lo que los otros 3 le levantan el dedo.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "carajoh -.- Yo soy capaz de todo menos lo último. Si fuera hombre sería uke de seguro"

 **-Miles:** "._. que insinuas de mi?!"

 **-Kumi:** "7u7 Mhhh~"

 **-Miles;** "...Mierda D:"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Interesante jejeje.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "¿Puedo ser quien juzgue quien es la de mayor pechonalidad? En mi mente creo que Marion y TChica compiten, pero quiero saber"

 **-Kendall:** "-_- ...Después dice que no es tortillera"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "No lo soy! Ve a tomar leche de banana, pendejo! :'c Si mis amigas y yo nos damos pretujones de broma puedo ser jueza."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Entonces… ¡¿ESAS COSAS SI PASAN EN LA VIDA REAL?!- Dice mientras su nariz se volvía una fuente de sangre al igual que la de Body Master y en menor medida las de Arturo y Dimentor… Y en una medida muy inferior la de Multiverso.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Descuiden chicas, soy demasiado pasiva como para violarlas."

 **-Animatrónicas:** Solo porque también eres mujer-Dicen todas algunas resignadas, otras molestas y otras felices mientras alzaban los brazos.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Triangulo amoroso de Osos y marioneta? *-* Te amo cada dia mas... XD SONZONE! ME MEO! JAJAJAJA!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias *w*

 **-Arturo:** No Ultimate, no dice que te ama en ese sentido, lo dice porque te ama por tu Fanservice.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pe… Pero… ¡WUUUUAAA! ¡YO SOLO QUIERO A UNA CHICA QUE ME DE AMOR, COMPRENSIÓN Y TERNURA!-Sale corriendo del lugar.

 **-Arturo:** Esto…

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan...**

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Veamos... ah si! Las cupcakes son parte de las que se enamoran de Arti? me gustaría saber :3

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Amiga, cuando digo "Todas la animatrónicas (menos una)" son todas la animatrónicas (menos una) 7w7 (Spoiler: La que no se enamore de Arti será la tortillera)

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Jejeje, OCs del público? :3 Mh... Que pena me da siempre este asunto X3 No sé si pedir que alguno entre, me sentiría demasiado abusiva"

 **-Kelly:** "-Hace mover su castaño y sedoso cabesho- B) Bitch pls, después dice no ser tsundere!"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "NO SOY TSUNDEREEEEE!"

 **-Kendall:** "-_- ...Hola, soy tu OC tengo parte de tu personalidad... soy el rey tsundere! Que cuentas?"

 **-SweetGirl90:** "...MIERDA!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto… No te desanimes Dulce-chan, ser Tsundere no es tan malo :D.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "En fin, espero no olvidarme de nada! Gracias por hacerme reir a las 3 de la mañana 7v7 Mis padres casi me descubren con el celu pero YOLO :3 Valiò la pena."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿En serio eso paso?, jeje, pues me alegra que te gustara y me alaga que te desvelaras solo por leer mi historia… Solo ten más cuidado en la próxima 7w7

 **-Dimentor:** Jaja, ella se desvela por fics, tú por tareas.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CÁLLATE! T.T… Pero bueno, y te agradezco de nuevo por publicar mi dibujo, junto al fic en tu página.

 **-SweetGirl90:** "Espero siguiente cap *-* Bay~

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saludos y sayonara :D

Entonces paso el siguiente lector, **Mercenary Grey Fox.**

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ja, ja, ja, me gusto este capitulo y mucho más en saber que arturo recibio una banana por estupido perdedor que era..."

 **-Arturo:** Sigo aquí -_-

 **-Assassin01:** "wazzap"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "A no, tu no otra vez -le apunto con una ak-47- vuelve a las profundidades del inframundo de mi maldita mente retorcida"

 **-Assassin01:** "todo por que soy una parte tuya, ¿cierto?"

- **Mercenary Grey Fox:** "jodete y vuelve a lo más profundo de mi subconciente, donde no saldras nunca"

 **-Assassin:** "oh, ¿al parecer has creado más fics?"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Sí y ¿que?"

 **-Assassin01:** "ah... nada, solo rebisando...-lee el primer fic de FNAF- es una mierda"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ahora si, que la has cagado, Assassin01... -lanzo la ak-47 haciendo que esta se dispare a lo loco en el suelo casi dandole balasos al pobre arturo-"

 **-Arturo:** ¡Aaaahhhhhhhh! O_o T-T

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "una cosa es que las ideas van y bienen... pero, que tu opines eso de FNAF, es sacrilegio"

 **-Assassin01:** "¿como el naruto, one peace, bleach, dragonball y muchas cosas más de anime?"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "si..."

 **-Assassin01:** "son una mierda de animes... -enciende un abano-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡BLASFEMO!

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "uh... no insultes a naruto que apesar de ser relleno es algo divertido en ciertas partes"

 **-Assassin01:** "es mejor one punch-man"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Esa mierda sobrevalorada y sin argumento! :v -Dice con una máscara de Perezoso (El que entendió entendió), entonces se la quita-Ya en serio, si es un buen anime, pero no es para tanto, ni en haters ni fanboys, pero mejor no digo nada, ya que aún no lo veo y solo sé de qué va más o menos por los videos de **Anzu361**.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox: "** Jodete..."

 **-Assassin01:** "¿al menos has madurado un poco? -le acerca el abano- fuma"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Aparta esa mierda de mi cara-aparto el abano botandolo al suelo y esquivo una estocata de Assassin01-"

 **-Assassin01:** "¡era cubano! muere templario"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "No soy templario, el templario es ese cobarde llamado arturo -esquivo los cortes de la espada-"

 **-Arturo:** Ya no voy a decir nada-Dice mientras se va a seguir ahogando sus penas con jugo de uva.

 **-Assassin01:** "dejame tomar el control de los fics"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Jamás, solo eres un recuerdo estupido de mi a los 15 años-le doy un derechaso derribandolo al suelo-"

 **-Assassin01:** "no golpeas, nada mal... ahora veras lo que es el dolor y el miedo"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "no, el verdadero miedo es ver como las yaoistas y fujoshis te acosen con ideas gays, como esos animatronics de que el pobre arturo debe cuidar -señala al oc's del escritor-"

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿POR QUÉ CREEN QUE AHOGO MIS PENAS CON JUGO DE UVA?!-Dice antes de tomarse un vaso entero más.

 **-Assassin01:** "¡muerte!"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Eso si que no -lo tomo de la ropa y lo lanzo por la ventana- ese idiota, cree que soy debil..."

 **-Jack:** "la verdad, si lo eres"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "tu vuelve a hacer tu trabajo maldito psicópata"

 **-Jack:** "ya te dio la regla"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Deja de hacer eso, además ya ese dicho esta sobre-explotado"

 **-Jack:** "carajo -lanza un cuchillo arrojadizo casi dándole al pobre arturo-"

 **-Arturo:** ¡GRACIAS!-Dice tomando el cuchillo y usándolo para abrir otro galón de jugo de uva.

 **-Assassin01:** "eres un cobarde, hashashin... -se levanta del suelo- ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "lo voy a matar"

 **-Jack:** "es inmortal..."

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "me da igual si es un inmortal o mortal, igual morira -camino hacia la salida y veo a bonnie y le doy una patada aerea asotandolo contra la pared- por haberme matado en el juego, puto conejo morado gay... y ustedes... -miro a los otros animatronics con unos ojos carmezi sangre con una voz de un asesino de elite- ni, traten de meterse conmigo o seran los siguientes... -sonrio macabramente como todo asesino serial-"

 **-Animatrónicos:** Si no te metes en nuestro camino, nosotros no nos meteremos en el tuyo.

 **-Jack:** "volvio su lado sangriento... -bebe una taza de café- oigan chicas, ¿les intereza comer pizzas? si no, hay se ven... -se va a la cocina a preparar las pizzas-"

 **-¿?:** "ah... ¿creo que tendre que dejar la despedida...?"

 **-¿?:** "¿tu que crees?"

 **-¿?:** "alice, deja de ser sarcastica..."

 **-Alice:** "y tu muy serio todo el tiempo, ahora vamos a dar la despedida, frank"

 **-Frank:** "ok... ¿como digas?"

 **-Alice:** "nosotros los oc's de hashashin y del mismo lector..."

 **-Frank:** "les agradecemos este excelente capitulo"

 **-Alice:** "le deseamos mucha suerte a "Ultimate Dimentor" en sus historias y en sus futuros proyectos en su vida"

 **-Frank:** "y que no pierda los animos de sus historias..."

 **-Frank y Alice:** "le deseamos mucha suerte para que le vaye bien..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oooowwww que bonito discurso, hacen buena pareja, muchas gracias y díganle a Mercenary Grey Fox que igualmente.

"-se escuchan tiroteos y una flecha atraviesa una ventana casi dandole a uno de las otras versiones de "Ultimate Dimentor"-"

 **-Body Master:** _Fiuu_ , casi me da.

 **-Dimentor:** Me alegro por ti-Dice a su lado con la flecha atravesándole el cráneo.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Ja, fallaste pendejo, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?"

 **-Assassin01:** "rayos, me quede sin flechas..."

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Te presento un RPG-7 ruso, bitch -le disparo a "Assassin01" mandandolo a la mierda contra la pared por el impacto-"

 **Assassin01:** "hora de ponerse, frígidos"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** Ven aqui, pendejo de mierda de 15 años

 **-Assassin01:** "¡por la libertad! -corre contra Hashashin-"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "¡por el libre lucro y muerte al gobierno corrupto! -corre contra Assassin01 tacleandolo y callendo por las escaleras del subterraneo- pegas como niña, bitch"

 **-Assassin01:** "¡muere templario!"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "eres, debil mi yo de 15 años -bloqueo los golpes con las habilidades de CQC (combate cuerpo a cuerpo) del metal gear solid y le aplico una llave de combate- ¡rindete!"

 **-Assassin01:** "jamás, ¡debes morir, templario!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Fue una buena batalla y todo, pero… ¡MI ESCENARIO!-Dice viendo el desastre causado por la batalla-Límpienlo-Dice a sus 4 OC´s.

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** Mierda

 **Un montón de reparaciones después**

Entonces entro el siguiente comentarista, **Mister Conde De Urano:**

 **-Mister Conde De Urano: "** ¡Gran capítulo! ¡Y uno muy largo! XD ¡Y Chica ha dicho Pizza! XDXDXDXD ¡Excelente!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, jejeje, me alegra que te gustara, y sí que fue largo, es que aplique la de Pierrot.

 **-Arturo:** ¿La de Pierrot?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Relleno-Ante esto, Body Master toca una batería cómicamente remarcando el chiste-En un momento lo explico, y si, excelente-Dice juntando sus manos.

 **-Arturo:** No Ulttimate, no eres el señor Burns.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** T_T

 **-Parallox:** "¿Bueno, vas a mandarme a este fic o no?"

 **-Mister Conde De Urano: "** No. Eres demasiado violento y no encajarías en la historia. Ni siquiera como Animatrónico."

 **-Parallox:** "¡Maldición!"

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** ¿Por qué siempre dicen esto los villanos?

 **-Parallox:** "No importa. He elaborado un plan que llevaré a cabo en "Centinelas". En este fic, Haraslas destruyó los animatrónicos. Enviaré a imentor y a Tismona para que los recontruyan. ¡Ya verán, Centinelas! ¡Os derrotaré con mis super animatrónicos!"

En eso llega el Dimentor que maneja Mister Conde de Urano.

 **-Dimentor (MCDU):** ¡Tio! ¡Acabas de soltar un Spoiler de los gordos!

 **-Parallox:** ¡Maldición!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!-Cae convulsionando al suelo por el spoiler.

 **-Arturo:** Solo espero que ni yo, ni alguna contraparte mía se vea involucrada.

 **-Dimentor:** Grrrr…-Se acerca molesto a Parallox y el otro Dimentor-¡Me llamaste "imentor"! ¡Bloqueado de mis contactos una semana!-Dice sacando su celular y bloqueando al tirano, luego se fija en su contraparte-¡Y tu copia barata! ¡¿No le dices nada?! ¡Bloqueado 2 semanas!-Dice bloqueando a su contraparte y yéndose indignado mientras Ultimate recobre el conocimiento.

 **-Mister Conde De Urano: "** Bueno... Yo me despido aquí. ¡Saludos y feliz cumpleaños!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, nos vemos y muchas gracias :D

Entonces paso el último comentarista de la ocasión, **Nexo-D**.

 **-Nexo-D:** "¡Buenas!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola Nexo :D y que gran honor que me leas y comentes.

 **-Nexo-D:** "Me disculpo por la tardanza en dejar mi comentario, estaba terminando la trilogía de Maze Runner y ahora estaba comenzando con la precuela y no me enfoque en leer mucho en está página, pero si me puedo terminar un libro de 365 o más páginas no me tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el último capítulo, por lo que comenzare con mi análisis como hago con otros Fic.~"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, lee cuando quieras, con el simple hecho de que me leas ya me estás dando un gran honor :D

 **-Nexo-D:** "Lo primero a criticar y con creces es la buena redacción, no esperaba sentirme tan cómodo al leer este Fic pero realmente está tan bien escrito y arreglado que simplemente uno no se pierde de nada (Me paso en otras historias que me perdía un poco a veces) e incluso en libros, pero tienes un gran talento para la redacción, si algún día hicieras un libro publicado sin duda lo leería."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, si gracias, y si por eso redacto así, para llevar la cosa más llevadera, y tal vez me aviente a escribir un libro, pero eso sería algo a futuro por la universidad DX, aunque supongo que no tendría tantas libertades de redacción en un medio "Oficial" pero ahí me las arreglaría.

 **-Nexo-D:** "Lo segundo que comentare al respecto es sobre los personajes, sin duda alguna realmente Arturo me cayó bien desde la primera vez que leí sus comienzos. También me ha pasado muchas veces que un personaje o es muy típico o simplemente no me llama la atención, pero hasta ya le estoy cogiendo cariño hasta sus cuatro amigos, realmente creo que también suma muchos puntos el hecho de que los personajes OC sean tan carismáticos y originales, por ahora mi personal favorito es Judie, no lo sé, me recuerda mucho a una amiga y hasta en ocasiones yo pensé en meter a una mujer al grupo de los personajes de mi historia. Lo único malo de los personajes secundarios como los animatrónicos es que son tantos que en ocasiones si me termino perdiendo o simplemente olvida dando ¿Pero cómo podría reclamarte eso? Hasta a mí me pasa y es de decir que FNAF tiene un repertorio demasiado extenso de personajes, sin embargo mi consejo sería que en algún capítulo alguno destace y así de a poco, pero solo es una cosa que me gustaría ver, realmente tu Fic va muy bien."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, de hecho, como ya he dicho, me base en mí mismo para crear a Arturo (Aunque veo que muchos hacen eso) y sus amigos están inspirados en los (Pocos, pero de verdad) amigos que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, Miko y Kevin están basados en 2 amigos de la prepa y dos de la universidad cada uno (Es decir que uno está basado en 2 y el otro en los otros 2), Judie en una amiga otaku de la preparatoria y una amiga normal de la uni e Isusch en un amigo de la prepa y uno de la primaria.

 **-Arturo:** ¡Espera! ¡Eso significa que solo has tenido un amigo en la primaria, 4 en la prepa y 3 en la universidad!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, no lo estaba diciendo, pero estas en lo correcto UvU.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Y la secundaria?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esa fue mi época de lobo solitario, no había nadie a quien pudiera llamar amigo.

 **-Arturo:** Sabia que eras un anti-social, pero no a tal nivel-Dice antes de ser mandado a volar por un golpe del escritor.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡¿QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO DE INDAGAR SOBRE MI VIDA Y JUZGARLA?!... Pero bueno, y sobre los personajes tienes razón, son muchos, son 41 animatrónicos y 5 guardias, pero descuida, como este capítulo, las demás noches de esta semana se centrarán en un grupo en concreto de animatrónicos (Pero eso no significa que otros no aparezcan para completar algún chiste o algo) y en la secuela de este fic todos y cada uno de los personajes, incluyendo los OC´s que sobrevivan al final de este fic tendrán su momento de gloria, algunos incluso más de una XD.

 **-Nexo-D:** "El único punto malo que le veo a la historia es que el último capítulo fue un tanto, lento. No lo sé, me rio risa y todo, realmente los tráiler fueron tan Random que me pegue unas buenas risas. Sin embargo debo decir que por alguna razón sentí el progreso del capítulo lento, sin embargo no es que realmente llegara al punto de aburrirme o dejarlo, solo lo noté lento pero las referencias me encantaron."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, supongo que debí ver venir eso, ya que como ya dije, lo rellene un poco, pero por una buena razón, y es que, las respuestas a los reviews quedaron más largas que el mismo capítulo (De 31 páginas 17 eran de respuesta a reviews, sin contar las notas del autor y los disclaimers) pero he decidido no volverlo a hacer, aunque las respuestas terminen siendo más largas que el capítulo, aunque puede que ponga algunos Omakes para completar de vez en cuando.

 **-Nexo-D:** "En si la historia está muy bien, avanza a un ritmo perfecto en el que podemos cogerle cariño a los protagonistas en pocos capítulos. Sin duda lo que más amo de tu historia es su organización pues esta perfecta, y también el carisma de los OC que como dije, no suelo ver muchos OC que destaquen salvo algunos como por ejemplo "Kelly" y "Stacy" del Fic "El mejor trabajo de todos", y en todo caso ahora puedo agregar a Arturo para futuros ejemplos, mola."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias :D, me alegra que te guste tanto el fic y que lo consideres tan bien y que Arti esté en tu top de personajes, eso me alaga bastante :D

 **-Nexo-D:** "Sigue así, estaré al tanto del progreso de la historia y apoyándola con un buen comentario y con ganas de continuar.~"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias, y será un gran honor el que la sigas.

 **-Nexo-D:** "¡Saludos y mis mejores deseos! -Nexo."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saludos :D

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos :D


	7. CA25: Día de Escuela

**Publicado Originalmente el: 23 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Fiuuu…_ Al menos ya pasé de estos malos recuerdos…

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Lunes 16 de mayo de 2016**

Nos encontramos en el escenario de siempre, donde los animatrónicos, guardias, amigos de Arturo y lectores ya estaban en sus posiciones desde hace un buen rato, por lo que algunos lectores ya se empezaban a impacientar, exigiendo la continuación de la historia, por lo que los personajes trataban de calmarlos, entonces fuertes ruidos se empezaron a escuchar cuando de pronto Ultimate Dimentor con las ropas hechas girones abrió el acceso al sótano abajo del escenario para salir de ahí, cayendo rendido frente a los asientos del público.

 **-Arturo:** ¡SALIÓ AL ESCENARIO!

 **-Dimentor:** ¡ATRÁPENLO!

Entonces los 4 OC´s salieron del sótano, armados con hachas listos para atacar a su creador.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Chicos, sé que están molestos, pero…

 **-Multiverso:** ¡¿MOLESTOS?!

 **-Body Master:** ¡NOS PUSISTE EN UN YAOI! ¡INCLUSO A MÍ A PESAR DE MI ALERGIA!-Dijo antes de vomitar un poco de sangre.

 **-Arturo:** ¡Y POR SI FUERA POCO! ¡ME PUSISTE COMO UKE EN 3 FICS SEGUIDOS!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, yo…

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** Nada de escusas… ¡AHORA VERAS!-Gritaron saltando muy alto alzando las hachas para caer con todo sobre el escritor.

 **-¿?:** ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO PAPUS! ¡ESTO SE VA A CONTROLAR!

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron los 4 antes de que la Armadura Dimensional apareciera volando a gran velocidad poniéndose entre los OC´s y su creador y formara un escudo que hizo rebotar a los 4 contra la pared.

- **Miko, Judie, Isusch y Kevin:** ¡Arti!-Gritaron los 4 yendo a ver a su amigo.

 **-Arturo:** Mi cabeza-Se quejó el castaño mientras se incorporaba.

 **-Judie:** ¿Estas bien?

 **-Arturo:** Eso creo-Entonces reacciono al mismo tiempo que sus "Hermanos OC´s"-¡¿Eh?!-Entonces los 4 se acercaron a Ultimate y a la armadura-¡Ultimate! ¡¿Estas bien?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Eh?

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡Perdónanos!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Cómo?-Entonces los 4 se tomaron la cabeza un momento como si tuvieran dolor de cabeza.

 **-Dimentor:** No sé qué nos pasó.

 **-Multiverso:** Fue realmente extraño.

 **-Arturo:** Vaya que lo fue, queríamos matarte…

 **-Body Master:** A pesar de que eso nos mataría…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hmmm… Ya veo-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos-¿Ya están bien?

 **-Arturo:** Si, eso creo.

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Mis escáneres revelan que fueron infectados por alguna especie de virus oscuro, pero ya los purifique.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya.

 **-Dimentor:** Necesito una armadura así… ¡UN MOMENTO!-Dijo dándose cuenta de algo-¡¿POR QUÉ LLEVAS PUESTO A ARMI-KUN?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, eso, mi armadura común se oxido por lo de la fiesta, por lo que le pedí a Armi-kun que me asistiera, jeje.

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo weones?-Dijo la armadura, la cual si pudiera estaría dándole a los 4 una sonrisa de superioridad.

 **-Arturo:** Bueno, supongo que podemos seguir al siguiente fic, ¿Cuál es?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto… Es hora de seguir con tu fic.

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO YA ME PUSISTE DE PROTA EN 4 ONE-SHOTS! ¡SIENDO 3 DE ESTOS SEGUIDOS!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Pues qué te digo? La gente siempre adora a los ukes.

 **-Arturo:** Hmm…. Ya que…-Dijo con algo de pesar.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, pues, ¡TODOS A SUS LUGARES!

 **Un acomodo de lugares después**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor y por fin vuelvo con este fic que tanto ha gustado, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, donde al fin veremos la clase de Arturo, jejeje, pero antes, pasemos a los reviews.

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

En primer lugar paso el lector **Mercenary Grey Fox.**

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Wow, que buen capitulo de "Old Night""

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "se nota que usaste y modificaste la referencia del video de FNAF de piemations,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, tal vez haga más de esas referencias, jeje

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "aun que... -veo al pobre arturo-preciento que arturo vio toda su vida en ese momento de que fue violado por Chica..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, lo hizo.

 **-Arturo:** ¡NO ES VERDAD!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo hizo.

 **-Arturo:** No sé ni para que me molesto u_u

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "mmm... intento de violación, ukeador, mi experiencia como forence es... ¡un mal guardia nocturno!-señalo al pobre de arturo-"

 **-Arturo:** Gracias, no lo había notado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Detecto un dejo de sarcasmo?

 **-Body Master:** ¿Quieres bromear? Esta preciosidad llegara al límite-Decía viendo las lecturas de una máquina.

 **-Arturo:** Uy, un detector de sarcasmo, que invento tan útil-Dijo haciendo que el detector explotara, por lo que Ultimate le dio un papel-¿Y esto?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** La cuenta por el detector que acabas de romper.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Eh?-Dice viendo el papel-¡SON MUCHOS CEROS!-Grita antes de desmayarse.

 **-Multiverso:** Oh, vamos no creo que sean tan…-Dice antes de recoger y ver el papel-Tan… tan… Ahhhhh…-Y se desmaya.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "aun que, no es culpa de que Chica lo haya confundido por foxy y lo haya intentado de violar a la fuerza -enciende un encendedor electrico- siempre seras el ukeador de "Ultimate Dimentor""

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto… ¡QUE ALGUIEN LE ECHE AGUA A ESTOS DOS!-Ordeno para continuar.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "y además me agrado como termino el capitulo, ya me imagino que su siguiente noche sera más dificil a cada minuto, ahora segun mis calculos, en la siguiente noche empezaria el reinado de los toys..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No negare ni afirmare nada.

 **-Dimentor:** Oh, vamos, eso solo es una táctica barata para mantener la expectativa… ¡ULTIMATE! ¡NO ME HAGAS HABLAR COMO JASPER CAÍDAS LOCAS!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, perdón, no me resistí… Hmmm… Peridot… 7u7-Dijo pensando en su más reciente Waifu.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "pero, nah, es una suposicion aun que, fue divertido y mucho más al menos me animo para poder seguir en mi siguiente capitulo, así que suerte en tu historia y en tus futuros proyectos en la vida,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias y me alegra que este fic te de ánimos de escribir tus fics (Los cuales de paso recomiendo) nwn

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "nos leeremos pronto -escapa por la ventana-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nos vemos.

 **-Assassin01:** "¡vuelve aqui, maldito! -patea la puerta mostrando una M4A1- ¡no escaparas de mi templario!"

 **-Alextreme:** "pues, ya lo hiso"

 **-Assassin01:** "tu callate, mi yo de 10 años"

 **-Alextreme:** "si como digas, anciano"

 **-Assassin01:** "¡solo tengo 15!"

 **-Alextreme:** "eres un anciano -se va a sentar en una de las banquillas- ¿en este lugar hay algun videojuego?"

 **-Assassin01:** "¡por que tuve que traerlo conmigo! ¡puto, friki de los videojuegos! -esquiva un cuchillo-"

 **-Alextreme:** "¿como me has llamado, anciano?"

 **-Assassin01:** "ah, bye -se escapa con miedo de su versión de 10 años-"

 **-Alextreme:** "idiota... -saca una tablet y empieza a buscar sus juegos favoritos- oh, un juego de FNAF? como sera? -empieza a jugarlo"

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Se puso a jugar FNaF a mitad de la respuesta a los reviews?-Dijo antes de echar un balde de agua sobre Arturo para despertarlo.

 **-Body Master:** Déjalo, un timeskip arregla todo-Dijo antes de tirar sobre Multiverso un balde… De ladrillos- _¡Ups…!_

 **Menos de 15 minutos después**

 **-Alextreme:** "-y en menos de 15 minutos ya habia terminado el juego con las tres estrellas- ¿eso es todo? me largo de este lugar, no tienen el counter strike 1.6, diablos extraño mi juego favorito, matar a niños ratas... -se va del lugar tranquilamente- oh, ¡dios mio! son los animatronics del juego de FNAF -ve a los animatronics- tengo una pregunta, freddy por que pareces un violador y pedofilo de niños,"

 **-Freddy:** Hmmm… ¿Por qué?... ¡PORQUE ME PROGRAMARON PARA VIOLAR A CUALQUIER ESCUINCLE QUE ME LO PREGUNTARA!-Grito furioso antes de intentar lanzarse contra el niño pero los otros 4 Old lo detuvieron.

 **-Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y Golden Freddy:** ¡CÁLMATE FREDDY!

 **-Freddy:** ¡SUÉLTENME CHICOS!

 **-Alextreme:** "bonnie ese es nombre de mujer,"

 **-Bonnie:** Hmm…-De un momento para otro los otros 3 Old estaban deteniendo a unos furiosos oso y conejo-¡SUÉLTENME CHICOS! ¡YO LO MATO!

 **-Alextreme:** "foxy, que te crees un gran pirata, supera a barba negra, david jones y segun tengo entendido tambien un tal Edward kenway de un juego llamado assassin's creed 4: black flag, pero, aun asi eres uno de los mejores -abraza al animatronico-"

 **-Foxy:** _"¿Y este es el loco que acaba de irse?"_ -Pensó mientras correspondía el abrazo dejándole un momento todo el trabajo a Chica y a Golden-Je, gracias pequeño, me esforzaré, pero por favor trata de no convertirte ni en eso-Señala a Assasin01-Ni en lo otro que acaba de salir-Dice pensando en Mercenary Grey Fox.

 **-Alextreme:** "y chica... -mira a la old- tienes algo con ese ukeador -señala a arturo-"

 **-Chica:** Claro que no, jeje, de hecho lo voy a matar después de esto y si rompí con Foxy es porque…-Se empezó a sonrojar-No tengo cara para ello después de esto-Dijo antes de voltear a ver a Arturo que seguía siendo revivido por sus hermanos OC´s-Además… No tengo aun la menor idea de cómo Ultimate quiere que me enamore de esa cosa.

 **-Las demás:** Lo mismo decimos.

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿QUÉ?!-Dice antes de incorporarse.

 **-Animatrónicos masculinos:** Y sin contar de que quiere que uno de nosotros se rebaje ha enamorase de esa basura.

 **-Arturo:** Ohh…-Se vuelve a desmayar.

 **-Alextreme:** "mmm... segun en el juego que jugue, ¿deberia estar aqui un oso dorado? pero, nah,"

 **-Golden Freddy:** ¡¿ACASO NO ME VES AQUÍ?!

 **-Alextreme:** "nos vemos, le pedire a Hashashin que me traiga en el proximo capitulo, si que se acuerda..."

 **-Assassin01:** "pendejo, alulador"

 **Alextreme:** "noob"

 **-Assassin01:** "no soy noob"

 **-Alextreme:** "ni duraste la segunda noche de Fnaf"

 **-Assassin01:** "jodete, pendejo"

 **-Alextreme:** "que eres un pendejo, si lo sabia"

 **-Assassin01:** "me... acaba de... trolearme... -se pone blanco por lo sorprendido y atemorizante que era su versión de 10 años- tenia que ser trolero a esa edad... -se va con su versión de 10 años-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Adiós :D.

 **-Golden Freddy:** Me… Me… Me ignoro.

 **-Foxy:** Tranquilo Golden, ya tendrás tu momento protagónico-Decía dándole una palmada en la espalda… O mejor dicho una "Garfiada"

 **-Golden Freddy:** _¡AAAAAUUUUUCCCCHHHH!_ ¡ME DOLIÓ PENDEJO!-Dijo tapándose el agujeró que el garfio dejo el cual aceitaba mientras veía molesto al zorro.

 **-Foxy:** Bueno, pero no te enojes.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡SIGUIENTE!

Entonces paso **Nexo-D**.

 **-Nexo-D:** "¡Buenas nuevamente!~"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola Nexo :D

 **-Nexo-D:** "¡Puta madre! Menudo capítulo, creo que por el momento ya tengo mi capítulo favorito de todos los otros. Me mate de risa con el desastre que causaron los Old tan solo para tener una noche de ellos exclusivamente y el nivel de retraso épico de Toy Bonnie, pobre sus compañeros."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, poco a poco conoceremos las personalidades de todos los animatrónicos de poco a poco y es que quiero que están sean muy marcadas, pero sin llegar a los estereotipos, solo espero hacerlo bien, jeje.

 **-Nexo-D:** "Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue el intento de violación de Chica, sinceramente en la escena me la pase pensando "En cuanto aparezca el zorro palma" y si, casi termina palmado Arturo, eso si, lo único que no me gusto de este capítulo es que ¿Chica no se enamoro demasiado rápido? Es decir consideran su relación con Foxy y todo eso me tomo de sorpresa por el hecho de que como si fuera cosa de cinco minutos se olvido de todo, yo diría que es más atracción sexual pero mola, no me gusta buscarle sentido a todo lo que veo, y menos si es comedía."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, la casi violación no fue lo único que llevo a Chica a tomar esa decisión, en este capítulo se verá un poco más a fondo esto, espero que este bien la justificación que voy a dar.

 **-Nexo-D:** "(Ahora que lo pienso, el Foxy de está historia es muy malo en la cama para que Arturo le jodiera la relación solo con un toqueteo rápido. xD) *Huye rápidamente sabiendo que el zorro ahora iría detrás de él*(?)"

 **-Foxy:** ¡SUÉLTENME CHICOS!-Exigió el zorro a sus compañeros mientras estos no lo soltaban.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, esa fue una de ellas-Dijo haciendo que el zorro se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

 **-Nexo-D:** "También algo que me mato fue la referencia a la parodia de FNAF, aunque no recuerdo muy bien el nombre ya que un amigo me mostro el vídeo de corrido mientras íbamos a clases pero ahora que lo recuerdo me pego una risa épica. Aunque ahora siento que todo se pondrá mucho más interesante y difícil, por el acoso de Chica probablemente y el Foxy que solo se enfocara en asesinarlo por lo que hizo, veo muchas trolleadas en tu futuro mijo.~ (?)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, si, es que también me gusto el video, "5 AM at Freddy's: The Prequel" de Piemations y si, jejeje, este uke va a ser de lo más troleado, después de Multiverso que aún no protagoniza ni un One-Shot-Dice haciendo que el Uke y el protagonista de ningún fic se desmayaran de nuevo.

 **-Dimentor:** _Bah…_ Yo traigo el agua.

 **-Nexo-D:** "En resumen: El capítulo que más me mola de todos. 11/10 -Nexo approved -Nexo."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias nwn y por cierto, sé que no te he comentado recientemente, pero no es porque no quiera, si no por qué bueno, mis últimas semanas del semestre fueron muy pesadas y me atrase con muchos fics, en especial con los de capítulos largos y tengo que ponerme al día, pero me comprometí a publicar un fic por día por el resto del mes lo cual más o menos he podido cumplir aunque si me toma algo de tiempo, así que una vez termine los fics del mes o el mismo mes me pondré al día con todos esos fics y los volveré a comentar, así que te pido paciencia, saludos :D

Entonces paso **Hero Grunt Ruvif** :

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "OYE KE ZUKULENTISIMO FELICIDADES!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡GENIAL! ¡LOGRE LA MÁXIMA PUNTUACIÓN! ¡CON 2 LECTORES SEGUIDOS! ¡YA TENGO UNA ANÉCDOTA PARA MIS NIETOS!... ¿Se lo imaginan?-Dice empezando a fantasear.

 **-Arturo:** ¡NO FANTASEES EN MEDIO DE LAS RESPUESTAS!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ok, aguafiestas…

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "DE LAS FAUCES DEL ARMAGEDÓN EL ZUKULENTO HERO GRUNT RUVIF REGRESA!, HOOOO SIIII, AL PARECER LA PIZZA HOT DE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE SUFICIENTE PARA RESUSITAR A ESTE PERFECTO SER"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡OH YEAH! B)

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "OYE ARTURO...KE ZUKULENTO, DEBISTE DEJARTE LLEVAR AÚN MAS Y TE PROMETO QUE LO DISFRUTARIAS MUCHO"

 **-Arturo:** No diré nada -_- solo diré que enserio quiero llegar virgen al altar.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _"Je, como si lo fueras a lograr"_

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "HEE...OYE FOXY, TIENES ALGO EN LA...-Dijo mientras hacía señas en su cabeza"

 **-Foxy:** ¿Eh?... No veo nada…

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "-NO, MAS ARRIBA, ME REFIERO A ESOS ¡ENORMES CUERNOS! JA,JA"

 **-Foxy:** ¡SERÁS…!

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "SI, SI, LO QUE TU DIGAS, TE CUERNEARON ZUKULENTISIMO Y LO SABES"

 **-Foxy:** _Grrrr…_

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "BUENO, NO SE QUE MAS DECIR...YA ME VOY-Dicho esto se retiró no sin antes hacerle la seña de "Te vigilo" a Dimentor"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bye.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Ahora que tiene ese conmigo?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Es que te va a manejar en su fic "Señor supremo: La búsqueda del poder" (El cual de paso recomiendo)

 **-Dimentor:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME OFREZCAS ASÍ A CADA ESCRITOR QUE SE TE OCURRA!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Por qué?

 **-Dimentor:** ¡PORQUE SE PODRÍA CONSIDERAR PROSTITUCIÓN DE OC´S! ¡ADEMÁS DE QUE DAÑAN MI IMAGEN HACIÉNDOME VER COMO UN IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues te aguantas, ya que la perversión de tus contrapartes los hace más divertidos que tú.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡PERO NO SE SUPONÍA QUE FUERA UN OC DIVERTIDO!-Ante ello Arturo se acerca detrás de él y le da una palmada en la espalda.

 **-Arturo:** Déjalo, sabes que no puedes contra el-Dice logrando que el primer OC de Ultimate dejara su rabieta.

 **-Dimentor:** Ok…

Entonces paso **Mister Conde de Urano.**

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Acabo de recordar que te dejé un review en el fic del noticiero y en este no. ¡Ay mi cabeza que mal está!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nah, descuida, no hay problema amigo nwn

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "y el pobre Arti con su trauma con la máscara. ¿Volverá a ponérsela algún día?

 **-Arturo:** Nunca dije que tuviera un trauma con la máscara, solo que prefiero tenerla de último recurso ya que los animatrónicos me golpean al verme con ella, así que prefiero evitar que entren y si lo logran ya usar la máscara.

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "¿Estaba rica la pizza de Chica?"

 **-Arturo:** ¿Eso va para Bonnie o para mí?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hagamos de cuenta que para ti.

 **-Arturo:** ¡EH!... Bueno… Esto… Yo…-Se empieza a poner nervioso y más al ver al zorro tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus compañeros, además de que Kevin estaba en las mismas siendo detenido por los guardias, el pobre solo trago saliva.

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "¿Y cómo esquivó FOxy una de las cámaras? Seguro que es un experto ladrón del nivel de Catwoman o Nami. XD"

 **-Foxy:** _Grrrr…_ ¿Eh? Bueno yo no…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues de hecho en un universo alternativo…

 **-Arturo:** ¡ULTIMATE! ¡NO CREES QUE YA HAS TENIDO MUCHOS UNIVERSOS ALTERNATIVOS DE MI FIC!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No-Dijo haciendo un leve puchero mientras fruncía levemente el ceño haciendo que el castaño cayera de espaldas.

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Por cierto, Parallox, mi teclado y Dimentor-Copy (Curioso, Dimentor tiene muchas versiones en mis fics. Casi como los animatrónicos. XD) quieren decirte algo."

 **-Los tres:** "Perdón por llamarte Imentor. ;("

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso va para ti-Dice viendo a Dimentor.

 **\- Dimentor:** _Bah…_ Solo porque ya paso su bloqueo… Por cierto… ¿Por qué Body Master, Multiverso y yo seguimos aquí? Sé que necesitabas a Body para lo de la "pechonalidad", pero de ahí en fuera, ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, en realidad para nada, de hecho a partir de este capítulo ustedes 3 se irían a…-Se detiene antes de decir una guarrada-Pero como destruyeron más de la mitad de la ciudad tú y Arti (Noticias Dimensionales 4, 6to capitulo por los boletines especiales), tendré que mudar la sección de comentarios de sus fics aquí-Dijo antes de que entraran los personajes de Ranma, Sailor Moon, Urusei Yatsura, Hora de Aventura e Inuyasha que se vieron involucrados en **"Preparativos para la guerra: Sailor y Medio: Aventuras en Nerima"** el fic de Dimentor.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ELLOS AQUÍ?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Es que el presupuesto se me fue en las reparaciones de la ciudad, que esperabas.

 **-Arturo:** ¡PERO ESTO ES DEMASIADO! ¡LOS 4 NECESITAMOS NUESTRO PROPIO ESPACIO PARA CONTESTAR COMENTARIOS! ¡NO PODEMOS ESTAR COMPARTIENDO ESTO!-Dijo molesto de la idea de tener que compartir su, ya de por si demasiado lleno, escenario.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ok, ok, pensare en algo.

 **Un minuto después**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nada.

 **Media hora después**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Aun nada.

 **Una hora después**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Creo que podría… No, eso no funcionara…

 **Cinco horas después**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Piensa, piensa…

 **24 horas después (Martes)**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Sé que se me ocurrirá algo.

 **24 horas después (Miércoles)**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡YA LO TENGO!-Grito despertando a todos, tanto personajes como lectores.

 **-Arturo:** Bien, ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues…-Entonces vio la hora-Vaya miren la hora… Además, tengo que comprar algo, mañana lo hago y pasamos al capítulo-Dijo antes de echarse a dormir al suelo.

 **-Todos los presentes:** ¡JODER! ¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO?!

 **Jueves**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, ya tengo lo que necesito-Decía entrando al lugar-Ahora pasemos con el capítulo.

 **-Arturo:** Esto… Tu hermano dice que necesita la computadora para su tarea.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ok, esperemos a que la deje de usar.

 **Viernes (En la mañana)**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡AHORA SÍ! ¡PASEMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO!

 **-Dimentor:** Pero hoy es viernes.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y?

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Qué no vas hoy a visitar a tus abuelos?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Rayos!... Bien, escribiré el próximo capítulo mañana.

 **El anterior narrador se cansó de esperar y tuvieron que contratar a uno nuevo**

 **Sábado (En la mañana)**

 **-Body Master:** Ultimate, ¿Ya vas a escribir el capítulo?... Recuerda que dijiste que lo empezarías a escribir después de ver el estreno del capítulo de "Tortugas Transdimensionales".

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Solo que termine este video-Se escucha del teléfono de Ultimate la frase "Dalas Review… ¡MINI!"-Jajaja.

 **Sábado (En la noche)**

 **-Celular:** ¿Y si te dijera que ya se hizo de noche y tú no has avanzado nada?... ¿Cómo te quedas? ¡OUHOUHOUHOUOHOUOH!-Ante esto el escritor voltea a la ventana confirmando lo dicho por el celular.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡MIERDA!

 **Domingo**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, ahora sí, nada se interpondrá en mi camino…

 **-Multiverso:** Vaya-Decía viendo su laptop-Se filtraron 2 episodios de Steven Universe.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Véanlos ustedes chicos, yo tengo un capitulo que escribir…

 **-Arturo:** Miren, parece que el primero insinúa un poco de Lapidot…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡QUÍTENSE!-Grito antes de quitarles la máquina, lanzándolos de cabeza contra las paredes y ver los capítulos una y otra vez-Oh si…

 **Lunes 23 de mayo de 2016 (Hoy)**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡AHORA SÍ!-Grito despertando a todos, tanto personajes como lectores.

 **-Arturo:** Bien, ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues dicen que la cinta adhesiva lo soluciona todo-Dijo sacando un carrete de esta.

 **-Body Master:** ¿Y cómo nos ayudara esa cosa a tener nuestro propio espacio?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Así-Dice antes de usar la cinta para dividir el escenario en 4.

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** Esta algo apretado-Decían debido a que por la cantidad de personajes, apenas había espacio para moverse en sus áreas respectivas, en especial en el Área de Arturo.

 **-Multiverso y Body Master:** Yo ya me estoy empezando a sentir solo-Dijeron los dos debido a que eran los únicos en sus respectivas áreas.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Misión cumplida-Dijo sonriendo mostrando los dientes y un brillo en los ojos (Al estilo de Luffy después de que le pregunto a Law si lo iba a traicionar)

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Bueno, ya que se han disculpado, es hora de despedirse por hoy. ¡Saludos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saludos :D

Luego paso un **Guest.**

 **-Guest:** "No se si todavía se pueden poner pero mi oc se llama: Edrei Maroto Edad: 16 Pelo: café con vetas rubias y rojas Ojos: café rojizo Piel: blanca Estatura:1.75 Caracter: loco, caballeros, sarcástico, alegre, y un psicópata cuando se enoja."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues me llego en los últimos momentos antes de empezar a escribir así que si te lo acepto, pero antes de incluirlo al 100% me gustaría que me dejaras un nickname para darte de mejor manera el crédito por tu OC además de completar un poco más sus datos, saludos :D

Por último paso **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S.**

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "Amigos yo realmente no se que carajos se fumaron antes de comenzar a subir este fic porque yo tambien quiero fumar de eso que estedes fuman,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡ESO DE QUE ME DROGO FUE UN RUMOR ESPARCIDO POR MIS OC´S!

 **-Arturo:** Y fuentes cercanas nos dicen que Ultimate se ha estado viendo en secreto con otros 3 escritores, un hombre y dos mujeres, seguiremos investigando que clase de cosas hacen a escon…-Se detiene al ver a Ultimate molesto-Jejeje, hola Ultimate-Le pasa laptop a Dimentor-Termina de redactar el chisme-Le susurra al OC antes de ser tomado por Ultimate para recibir su castigo.

 **Censurado por extrema violencia**

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "pues les puedo decir que este es sin lugar a dudas el... MEJOR FIC DE 5 NOCHES EN LA PiZZERIA FREDDYS QUE E LEIDO EN TODA MI JODIDA VIDA!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, no creo que sea el mejor pero gracias-Dice sonrojado con una mano en la nuca.

 **-Body Master:** Anótalo para los chismes Ultimate x Lector-Susurro.

 **-Multiverso:** Estoy en ello-Respondió susurrando.

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "Realmente me encanta pues tiene de todo este fic y cuando digo todo es TODO! Enserio que esta muy bueno tanto que ya quiero ver el proximo cap n.n"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, si crees que has visto todo, querido lector, pues creo que el resto del fic te sorprenderá jeje.

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿En serio piensas hacer el Spin-off y los arcos argumentales?!-Dijo antes de ser golpeado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Shhhhhh…_ Pero bueno, saludos :D

Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores en este fic, es porque lo escribí originalmente en el celular, así que perdón por ello de antemano, además he notado grandes errores en mis escritos últimamente (No me culpen, no es fácil hacer una publicación por día) pero los corregiré para la versión en Wattpad (Zelda a mi cuenta en mi perfil) y la corrección también la daré aquí, así que no desesperen nwn

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear** , **SweetGirl90** , **MMD** y de **Ehuante.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo Molina, Miko, Judie, Isusch, Kevin, Samuel, Cesar, Aidé, Beatriz, Elena y Estefanía (Y los familiares de estos)** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Kevin Rodney** es creación de **Pole-Bear**.

 **Jack Jeager** y **Alice Jeager** son propiedad de **Mercenary Grey Fox**.

 **Lucas Dent** y **Subaru Ikari** son propiedad de **Mister Conde de Urano**.

 **Adrián o Asazin** es propiedad de **asazin**.

 **Kelly Parker y Stacy Evans** son propiedad de **SweetGirl90**.

 **Natsuki García Martínez** y **Alejandra García Martínez** son propiedad de **Natsuki Moonlight**.

 **Edrei Maroto** es de **Guest**

 **Por cierto, a diferencia de la serie de fics de Mercenary Grey Fox, Jack Jeager** **y** **Alice Jeager que son abuelo y nieta respectivamente, en este fic son "hermanos".**

Los diseños de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, las Cupcake, (Cherry y Carol), Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle (Toy Foxy), Ballon Boy, Puppet, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Ballon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Phone Guy (Scott), Purple Guy (Vincent), Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith son de **Pole Bear.**

Los diseños de Vinny, Candy, Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie), Puppet (Marionette/Marion), Ballon Girl y Nightmarionne son de **SweetGirl90.**

El diseño de Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza y Nightmare Ballon Boy son de **Ehuante**.

El diseño de Toy Bonnie es de **MMD (Miku Miku Dance).**

El diseño de Mangle femenina es de **Pole Bear** , pero en el estilo de dibujo **SweetGirl90.**

El diseño de **Arturo** es **mío**.

 **Clasificación M por lenguaje vulgar, situaciones sexuales y Gore.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ " (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 7: Día de Escuela**

-¡NO! ¡QUE VA SOY FREDDY! ¡YO!-Dijo poniéndose de nuevo la máscara-¡MAMÁ!-Grito al ver a Foxy lanzarse sobre él, por lo que solo cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable y entonces...

 _"Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Yaay..."_

Lo único que escuchaba eran sonidos de forcejeos, por lo que tímidamente abrió los ojos para ver a Bonnie, Freddy y Ballon Boy deteniendo a Foxy.

-¡SUÉLTENME MUCHACHOS!-Exigía el zorro.

-¡FOXY! ¡RECUERDA LAS REGLAS!-Grito Freddy

-¡ME IMPORTAN UN COMINO LAS REGLAS! ¡ÉL SE METIÓ CON CHICA!-Dijo haciendo que el conejo se detuviera de agarrar a Foxy y se lanzara sobre el guardia.

-¡AAAHHH!-Grito Arturo tirándose al suelo para quitarse del camino del conejo, entonces salió corriendo de la oficina siendo perseguido por el zorro y conejo, entonces acelero el paso hasta llegar a la puerta pero antes de que llegara a esta Chica se puso frente a él con un cuchillo y entonces se vio completamente rodeado por los 3 animatrónicos.

-Chicos, sé que todo está mal, pero juro que no fue mi intención nada de esto-Decía Arturo tratando de calmar a los robots-¡Ay!-Entonces tuvo que esquivar el garfio de Foxy que iba directo a su cabeza, luego tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un ataque del cuchillo de Chica y tuvo que rodar para evitar una patada de Bonnie… Bueno, más bien esta patada le dio de lleno y lo estrello contra la pared, entonces los 3 se acercaron a este y este ya veía su fin, cuando…

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!-Grito la marioneta femenina llegando junto al títere masculino y Golden.

-Esto…

-Nosotros…

-Él…

Los tres animatrónicos trataron de explicar lo acontecido pero la marioneta de forma autoritaria hizo que se callaran.

-¡SILENCIO! Conocen las reglas, y esta noche rompieron 2 de ellas.

-Pero Freddy…-Empezaron los 3.

-Los 5 arreglaran esto con todos nosotros después del trabajo, y en cuanto a ti-Dijo viendo a Arturo molesta-Considérate afortunado, vivirás un día más.

-Si… Gracias…

-Y ahora-Dijo Puppet cargando a Arturo-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-Dijo sacándolo de la pizzería literalmente de una patada.

- _¡Auch!..._ -Exclamo-Vaya noche-Se dijo incorporándose-Sera mejor ir a la escuela-Dijo antes de dirigirse a su departamento mientras reflexionaba sobre lo acontecido esa noche- _"¡Grandioso! ¡Simplemente grandioso! Así sin dudas van a dejar de querer matarme"_ -Se recriminaba así mismo mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de la ciudad- _"¿Pero porque se comportan y parecen tan humanos? Eso no parece algo hecho por inteligencia artificial… Pero no creo que de verdad sean almas en pena… Digo… ¿Por qué atacar solo al guardia nocturno y no a todos los que pisen el lugar?… ¿Robots con deseos sexuales?... Hay algo detrás de esto, pero la pregunta es, ¿Qué?, y dudo que al ser el nuevo los otros me digan algo…"_ -Entonces llego a su apartamento- _"Bien, pensare eso mañana"_

Entonces desayuno lo último que le quedaba en la mini nevera, se dio una ducha rápida y tomo sus cosas para ir a la escuela cuando choco con alguien al salir.

-Idiota-Dijo Jack dándole un golpe a Arturo en la cabeza-Fíjate para la próxima.

-Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así-Exclamo sobándose la cabeza.

-Chicos, ¿Están bien?-Dijo una chica de cabellos castaño, orbes castaños oscuros y tez caucásica.

-Sí, gracias Alice, hola-Dijo Arturo antes de que Jack lo tomara del cuello de la camisa-¡¿Ahora qué?!

-Cuidado Molina, ni creas que te dejare acercarte a mi hermana-Le susurro para que Alice no la oyera.

-Pero si solo la saludé, ¿Qué ni siquiera eso puedo?

-No.

-Chicos, se nos hace tarde-Dijo Alice viendo a los 2 chicos.

-Rayos, será mejor irnos-Dijo Arturo tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a las escaleras-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, en un momento te alcanzamos-Decía Jack.

-Ok-Dijo empezando a bajar la escalera-Solo dense prisa.

-¡ARTURO! ¡CUIDADO CON…!-Trato de advertir Alice a Arturo, pero este sin querer piso la cola de un gato y este empezó a atacarlo, haciendo que Arturo cayera por las escaleras con el gato arañándolo mientras caía-… El gato…

-Solo vamos ya, pero antes-Dijo Jack viendo a su hermana-Sera mejor que no te juntes con él.

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Solo no lo hagas.

-Oye Jack, ya no soy una niña, será mejor que ya dejes de apartarme de cada hombre con el que hable.

-Alice, solo trato de protegerte.

-Pues te lo agradezco Jack pero…-Se detuvo al escuchar un oído seco-Ya está en el suelo.

-Si lo creo-Dijo Jack antes de bajar las escaleras junto con su hermana, encontrándose con Arturo en la base inconsciente.

-Jack, ayúdame con él-Dijo empezando a tratar de levantar a Arturo.

-Déjamelo a mí-Dijo acomodándose la manga.

 **Mientras en la mente de Arturo**

Todo estaba devastado, la ciudad se encontraba en ruinas.

-¡¿QUÉ PASO AQUÍ?!-Grito tratando de salir de debajo un escombro cuando un gato gigante se presentó frente a él.

-Tú culpa-Dijo el gato levantando una pata, sacando las garras y lanzarlas contra el rostro del castaño.

 **De vuelta al mundo real**

-¡DESPIERTA!-Grito Jack dándole otra bofetada a Arturo-¡DESPIERTA!-Otra bofetada.

-Ya estoy despierto-Dijo antes de recibir otra bofetada-¡QUE YA DESPERTÉ!

-Lo sé-Fue lo único que dijo Jack.

-Chicos, la escuela-Dijo un poco tímida Alice.

-¡MIERDA!-Gritaron los 2 antes de levantarse.

-Vámonos hermana-Dijo Jack antes de empezar a correr

-Si-Dijo antes de seguirlo.

-¡NO ME DEJEN!-Grito Arturo corriendo detrás de ellos.

Los 3 salieron disparados para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, llegando casi al mismo tiempo a la parada de autobuses y respirando de manera agitada después de subir al camión.

-Bien, eso estuvo cerca-Dijo el castaño recuperando el aliento, entonces se percató de que Alice y Jack no alcanzaron lugar, por lo que le cedió el suyo a Alice, recibiendo otro golpe del rubio-¡OYE!

-¡Te dije que no intentaras nada raro con mi hermana!

-Solo fui amable, maldito loco-Decía sobándose la cabeza.

Después de llegar al salón, Jack y Alice se sentaron en sus asientos y Arturo se acercó a sus amigos, Miko, Judie y Kevin.

-Hola chicos-Saludo alegre Arturo.

-Hola Arti-Saludaron estos igual de alegres.

-Que bien que estas bien-Dijo Miko alborotándole un poco el pelo al castaño.

-Jejeje, no hagas eso-Dijo riéndose un poco.

-Sigue así, y pronto serás libre Arti-Dijo Judie sonriendo.

-Nos preocupas mucho wey-Dijo Kevin.

-Lo se chicos, pero descuiden, no pienso morir con mi cumpleaños tan cerca.

-Y sobre todo con el estreno de Deadpool tan cerca-Completo Miko.

-Sí, será épico cuando vayamos los 5 con nuestras mascaras de Deadpool este sábado al cine y después vayamos a celebrar a los tacos de don Pancho-Dijo Arturo.

-Sabe-Respondieron los otros 3.

-Y el domingo volveré a pedirle una cita a Estefanía y será el mejor San Valentín de nuestras vidas-Dijo con corazones volando alrededor de él ante lo que los otros 4 solo negaron con la cabeza-Y hablando de mi princesa-Dijo viéndola entrar-Ahorita nos vemos chicos.

-Hola Arturo-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Hola, Fany, aquí tienes la tarea, el proyecto y un peluche-Dijo dándole una libreta, un folder y un pato de peluche.

-Oh, gracias, me has salvado la vida, estuve muy ocupada el fin de semana y el puente.

- _"Vaya que has estado ocupada"_ -Pensaban los amigos de Arti viendo a la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-Descuida no es nada-Dijo con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Gracias-Dijo antes de irse a su lugar.

-Me encantaría decirle…-Dijo Miko.

-A nosotros también Miko-Dijo Judie-Pero el mismo tiene que verlo, ya que no nos creería.

-Vaya que si-Dijo Isusch llegando con ellos habiendo visto todo.

-Ya volví chicos-Dijo el castaño antes de ver a Isusch-Oye Isusch-Dijo acercándosele.

-¿Si Arti?

-¡VA A UKEAR A ISUSCH!-Dijo Judie ante lo cual los 4 chicos se le quedaron viendo-Solo ignórenme.

- _Ah…_ -Suspiro el castaño antes de decir levemente molesto-¿Por qué pusiste esas esporas en mi almohada?

-Cierto, jeje, ¿Y qué efectos sentiste?-Dijo sacando una libreta para apuntar todo.

-Bueno, soñé con los animatrónicos y… ¡ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE AHORA!-Dijo antes de que el maestro entrara y todos se sentaran en sus lugares.

-Chicos, hoy tengo un anuncio importante que darles-Dijo el profesor sonriente-Hoy tenemos a 3 nuevos estudiantes en nuestro salón.

- _"¿Tres?"_ -Se preguntaron todos, ya que era raro que llegaran 3 nuevos estudiantes el mismo día.

-Pero no sean tímidos, pasen-Invito el profesor antes de que la puerta se cerrara y de inmediato esta se abriera de una patada de parte de una chica castaña oscuro que entro seguida de una chica de pelo anaranjado-Lo único que faltaba, más locos-Dijo por lo bajo el profesor, pero todos los que estaban cerca lo escucharon.

-Esto, no creo que eso este bien-Dijo un chico rubio entrando después de las 2 chicas.

-Descuida, mi amiga es así-Dijo la peli naranja.

Por alguna razón Arturo decidió tapar su cara con su libreta, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- _"ESAS CHICAS, LAS CONOZCO… PERO… ¡¿DE DÓNDE?!"_ -Pesaba mientras temblaba.

- _Cof… Cof…_ Bien, continuando con lo que estaba diciendo-Empezó el profesor-Les presento a sus nuevos compañeros, ellos son, Kelly Parker.

-Hola-Dijo la castaña sonriendo a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Stacy Evans.

-Hola a todos-Saludo igual de sonriente la peli naranja.

- _"Lo sabía"_ -Pensó Arturo aterrado aun oculto bajo su libreta- _"Estamos condenados"_

-Y Subaru Ikari.

-Hola-Dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia-Estaré poco tiempo aquí, pero espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

- _"¿Subaru Ikari?, ha de ser japonés"_ -Pensó Arturo viendo de reojo al rubio- _"Pero… Tiene acento español"_

-Oye Kelly-Le dijo Stacy susurrándole al oído a su amiga.

-¿Si Stacy?

-No ese de ahí es el pequeño Arturin-Dijo señalándole al chico que se cubría el rostro disimuladamente con una libreta.

-Oye, creo que si-Dijo empezando a ver de reojo al chico-¡Si es!-Dijo antes de acercarse al castaño junto a su amiga-¡Hola Arturin!-Saludo sonriente la castaña junto a la rubia.

-Hola-Dijo con una sonrisa mal disimulada- _"Ya nos jodimos todos"_

-¿Lo conocen?-Pregunto una chica pelinegra de tez clara con ojos igual de negros.

-Pues claro-Dijo sonriendo la castaña-¿Cómo olvidar al uke mas adorable del mundo?-Dijo haciendo sonrojar al pobre castaño.

-Fue nuestro compañero en preescolar-Dijo sonriente la peli naranja-Y por lo que veo, no has cambiado mucho, ¿Oh si Arturin?

-¿Arturin?-Al lado de la pelinegra una chica castaña oscura de tez medio morena y ojos color chocolate que trataba de contener la risa-Ale-Dijo llamando la atención de su hermana-Al parecer ARTURIN, tiene historia.

-Si les dijéramos-Dijeron divertidas las 2 mirándose de manera cómplice.

El rostro del castaño se ponía cada vez más y más rojo… Pero no era el único que no estaba contento con la llegada de las chicas, un chico robusto solo gruñía ante la presencia de las chicas, pero el gruñido no pasó desapercibido por estas.

-¡Y SAMUEL TAMBIÉN ESTÁ AQUÍ!-Gritaron las 2.

- _"Lo que me faltaba"_ -Pensaron Arturo y Samuel respectivamente, uno muerto de la vergüenza y otro lleno de furia.

-¿TAMBIÉN A ÉL?-Se sorprendió Natsuki.

-Cómo olvidar al peor seme de la historia.

- _"Adiós al poco respeto que me gane"_ -Pensaba el pobre Arturo llorando mentalmente.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Judie acercándose a las chicas para oír todo el chisme.

-Estoy condenado-Decía Arturo golpeando su cabeza contra su pupitre.

-Oye, Arti-Dijo Miko acercándose a su amigo-¿Qué pasa?

-Te lo explicare en términos simples, en este salón haciendo una jerarquía… Judie es una princesa del shippeo, Natsuki y Alejandra son las reinas shippeo y Kelly y Stacy son las diosas del shippeo… Todos los hombres del salón estamos condenados.

-Oigan, ¿Acaso hacen Yaoi?-Dijo Kelly entrando en la conversación asustando a los 2.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-Grito Arturo levantándose para tomar distancia-¡Ustedes dos están locas!-Grito apuntándoles a las 2 con la mano temblándole-¡JAMÁS! ¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS HARÍA YAOI! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO!

 **Mientras en un universo alternativo**

-¡ACHU!-Estornudaba un chico oso dorado de ropas azules.

-¿Estas bien Goldie?-Se acercó la marioneta masculina a su amado.

-No lo sé Marion, supongo que alguien está hablando de mí, porque los animatrónicos no podemos resfriarnos, ¿Oh si?

-No lo sé, pero que tal si…

-¡ESPERA AL MENOS A QUE SE VAYAN LOS CLIENTES!

 **De regreso al universo del fic**

-¡NI SIQUIERA EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO!

 **Mientras en otro universo alternativo**

-¡ACHU!-Estornudaba un samurái castaño que estaba entrenando en una cascada como en esas secuencias de entrenamiento de los animes-Sera mejor dejar el entrenamiento por hoy, no me vaya a enfermar y los invasores intenten algo contra mis amos.

 **De regreso al universo del fic**

-Tranquilo Arti-Dijo Judie acercándose a su amigo-¿Qué acaso no aguantas un poco de salseo?

-¡NNNOOOOO!-Grito Arturo antes de pisar un lápiz y caer de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-Rio Samuel al ver al castaño caer.

-¡POR ESO ERES EL PEOR SEME DEL MUNDO!-Dijo melodramática Stacy.

-O sea, primero lo besas y después casi lo matas-Dijo acusadora Kelly.

-¡QUE ESO NO FUE UN BESO! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

-¡¿Y CUÁNDO CASI NOS LO MATAS?!

-¡AHÍ FALLE…! Digo… ¡PENSÉ QUE ERA UNA PISTOLA DE JUGUETE!

-Trata de calmarlos-Le dijo el profesor a Subaru con pesar-Voy por un café-Dijo antes de salir, ya que sabía que una vez metido Samuel era mejor no meterse ya que podría perder el trabajo… Si el director que le dio la suspensión fue despedido, el sin dudas no solo perdería el empleo, le cerrarían toda oportunidad laboral.

- _Hmmm…_ ¿Y ahora qué hago?-Se decía Subaru rascándose la cabeza, entonces decidió acercarse cuando noto algo-Oigan, ¿Por qué tienen esas espadas?-Dijo preguntándole a Jack y a otro rubio de complexión atlética con traje de combate blanco y negro y bien arreglado.

-Tengo permisos para traerla-Dijo Jack sin expresión alguna ya que aún no confiaba del todo en Subaru.

-Las conseguí legalmente-Respondió Adrián.

-Vaya, de haber sabido, me hubiera traído la mía.

-¿También eres espadachín?

-Si.

-Podríamos practicar algún día de estos-Dijo Adrián.

-¡MOLA!-Dijo Subaru con brillos en los ojos-Pero eso sí, ni crean que me dejare ganar tan fácil-Dijo algo egocéntrico.

-Ya quiero ver tus tácticas-Dijo Jack sonriendo confiado mientras tomaba el mango de su katana.

-Sería interesante-Dijo Adrián.

Mientras Arturo recuperaba el conocimiento.

-Arti, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Miko

-Tuve una terrible pesadilla, soñé que un par de chicas fujoshis que conocí en preescolar eran transferidas a nuestro salón y…-Entonces noto que Kelly y Stacy lo veían sonrientes pero con un aura roja.

-Nosotras también te queremos Arturin-Dijeron los 2 al unísono.

- _"Harán que lamente esto, lo sé"_ -Pensó mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Oigan, ¿Podrían decirnos que paso entre Arturin y Samuel?

-Pues…-Empezó Stacy pero entonces entro el profesor con su café.

-Bien, todos a sus asientos que pasare lista… _"Bien, así al menos pude intervenir"_

-Esto… No tenemos asientos-Dijo Subaru.

-Cierto, Parker… siéntese al lado de señorita Méndez Flores-Dijo señalando un asiento detrás de Judie.

- _"Rayos, Judie se nos fue"_ -Penso Arturo imaginando como Kelly podría mal influir en su amiga y volverla una fujoshi aún más extrema de lo que ya era.

-Evans, siéntese con las señoritas García Martínez-Dijo señalando un lugar entre las dos hermanas Ale y Natsuki.

- _"¡¿POR QUÉ?!... Es oficial, me mudare a Argentina… o a España… O Chile…"_ -Pensó empezando a repasar los países del mundo.

Y entonces el profesor saco su lista de asistencia y empezó a nombrar a todos.

-Albarak, Jorge Iván.

-Presente-Respondió Kevin.

-Adrián…

-Presente.

-No termi… bueno, Camacho, Elena.

-Presente-Dijo una chica pelinegra que se limaba las uñas.

-Dent, Lucas.

-Presente-Dijo un chico pelinegro con gafas y ropas negras.

-Espinoza Carbajal, Samuel.

-Presente.

-Evans, Stacy.

-Presente.

-Ferreiro, Aide.

-Presente-Dijo una chica castaña oscuro algo baja pero con semblante rudo.

-Fragoso Barrera, Estefanía.

-Presente.

-García Martínez, Alejandra.

-Presente.

-García Martínez, Natsuki.

-Presente.

-Ikari, Subaru.

-Presente.

-Jeager, Alice.

-Presente.

-Jeager, Jack.

-Presente.

-Maroto, Edrei… Maroto, Edrei… ¡Maroto, Edrei! ¡Señor Maroto!

-Esto… No está…-Dijo Arturo algo tímido.

-Bien, Méndez Flores, Julia de los Ángeles.

-Presente-Dijo Judie.

-Paredes, Beatriz-Dijo una chica rubia, escotada y que vestía minifalda.

-Presente.

-Parker, Kelly.

-Presente.

-Pérez, Israel Barusch.

-Presente-Respondió Isusch.

-Pérez Barragán, Víctor Miguel.

-Presente-Dijo Miko.

-Molina, Arturo.

-Presente.

-¿No le dirá por su nombre completo?-Pregunto ingenua Stacy.

-Cierto, diga sus segundo nombre y segundo apellido-Dijo Samuel divertido.

-¿Tienes un nombre más largo?-Pregunto Natsuki-¡Arturin! ¡¿QUÉ TANTO NOS OCULTAS?!

Arturo solo estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡ORDEN!, ¡El pobre ya tiene demasiado con su miserable existencia como para que quieran que le diga por su nombre completo para que se rían de él!

-Gracias profesor-Dijo Arturo siendo un mar de lágrimas-No sabe cuánto lo aprecio.

-Bien, voy a continuar, Romano Huerta, Cesar

-Presente-Dijo un chico casi tan alto y fornido como Samuel.

-Bien, pasemos con la clase.

 **Mientras en la pizzería**

Chica estaba cocinando pizzas mientras recordaba lo que paso hace tan solo unas horas, estaba avergonzada y furiosa por casi hacerlo con un guardia, deprimida por romper una relación de años como la que tuvo con Foxy y además asustada por lo que fuera que vaya a pasar cuando cerrarán la pizzería y los castiguen a los 4 por el plan de Freddy, pero sobre todo, estaba consternada por lo que sintió cuando el guardia la toco.

-Hermana, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Kevin entrando a la cocina.

-Sí, creo…

-Ya me entere de que cortaste a Foxy, pero me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué?

-Hermano-Dijo lanzándose sobre este para abrazarlo-¿Cómo pude casi meterme con ese guardia?

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Se sobresaltó Kevin-¡¿QUÉ PASO?! ¡SI ESE INFELIZ TE HIZO ALGO JURO QUE…!

-No, descuida, no pasó nada de eso… Más allá de lo que permití…-Dijo haciendo que la expresión de Kevin se volviera más colérica-Es que bueno, estaba oscuro y pensé que él era Foxy.

-Ya veo-Dijo relajándose un poco, aunque aún parecía querer hacerle algo muy malo al que lo suplanto-Retomare mi puesto.

-¡No!-Dijo Chica.

-No pienso dejar que ningún aprovechado…

-No es eso, ahora que los chicos volvieron a experimentar la adrenalina y emoción que representa cazar a un guardia, temo que podrían tratar hacerte algo, ya sin importar si tú eres o no mi hermano.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, además, ya tuviste demasiado con tus días en la atracción de terror y tu semana aquí, ¡CASI MUERES EN EL INCENDIO!

-Lo sé, pero… Ok… ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- _Hmm…_ -La polluela dudo un momento, pero luego se mostró decidida y con una sonrisa exclamo-Meteré a ese canalla en uno de nuestros antiguos trajes para que tenga una muerte en exceso dolorosa.

-No debería decir esto, pero, ¡Espero que lo logres hermanita!

-Sí, Kevin… Encárgate de las pizzas tengo algo que hacer.

-Ok-Dijo el rubio sonriente y una vez que se fue saco un libro de una alacena con el título _"Libro de Empleados"_ y abrió buscando el nombre del que lo sustituyo-Arturo Molina, prepárate-Dijo tomando un cuchillo y clavándolo en la fotografía-Ya me separaron una vez de mi hermana y ahora no permitiré que tú te pases de listo con ella.

 **De regreso en la escuela**

- _Brrr…_ -Tembló Arturo en su asiento.

-¿Qué pasa Arti?-Pregunto Isusch.

-Nada, solo tuve un escalofrió... Tengo un mal presenti…-Se detuvo al notar que Isusch apuntaba eso en su libreta-¡NO ES UN EFECTO DE TUS ESPORAS!

 **Mientras en la pizzería**

Chica llego al área Toy y se acercó a Mangle.

-Esto… Mangle…

-¿Qué quieres?-Respondió levemente molesta debido a lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Esto… Sé que has de estar molesta… Pero bueno… Necesito un consejo…-Dijo apenada.

-Acompáñame-Dijo Mangle llevándola a la polluela a la cocina de los Toy y de ahí a un cuarto secreto que fungía como bóveda para los ingredientes-Acuéstate-Dijo señalando unas cajas que estaban acomodadas de manera que recordaban un sofá de terapia al tiempo que tomaba un lápiz y una libreta y se sentaba en unas cajas que acomodadas daban forma de sillón-Así que necesitas un consejo, pues has venido al lugar indicado-Dijo poniéndose unos micro lentes de media luna en su nariz-La psicóloga Mangle está aquí para ayudarte en el problema que sea.

-¿Es necesario todo el discurso publicitario?

-No-Dijo sonriente-Pero me gusta hacerlo-Dijo haciendo que la pollita cayera al suelo-Pero bueno, ¿Qué sucede?

-Bien, ¿Ves mi relación con Foxy?

-Sí… La última vez me dijiste que no iban muy bien que digamos… Desde que nos humanizaron…

-Sí, sobre eso… Lo corte-Dijo triste.

-¿En serio?-Dijo sorprendida la zorrita albina-Vaya, siempre pensé que Foxy sería el que te cortaría, pero bueno…

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué insinúas?!

-No nada, solo que… Bueno… Digamos que lo entiendo un poco al ser zorros no podemos estar con una sola persona…

-¡NO DIGAS ESO DE FOXY! ¡ÉL ES MUY DIFERENTE A TI!

-Bueno, tranquila, pero regresando a tu rompimiento… ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?-Pregunto la albina.

-En realidad, no sé cómo explicarlo… Siento tristeza por dejar a Foxy, a pesar de que últimamente se volvió algo pesado, pero además estoy avergonzada ya que…. Yo…

-Casi violas al guardia.

-¡¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE?!

-Se extendió por toda la pizzería como la pólvora-Dijo la albina haciendo sonrojar a la polluela-Ballon Boy como el inocente que es se lo dijo a todos.

-Ese malcriado…

-Pero bueno, ¿Podrías proseguir?

-Ok… Sé que parece absurdo, pero este guardia es diferente… Cuando sentí su tacto no solo lo sentí en mi mecanismo… Lo sentí en mi alma… Es difícil de explicar, pero cuando su piel toco mi piel sintética me sentí viva, como si no fuera mi alma atrapada aquí-Dijo señalando su cuerpo animatrónico-Lo sentí como si fuera mi cuerpo natural.

-Ya veo…-Dijo la albina tomando apuntes.

-Pero aparte, cuando vi que era el guardia y no Foxy me sentí decepcionada, yo esperaba que lo nuestro nos llevara a sentir a los 2 de nuevo vivos, pero cuando intentaba hacerlo con el solo lo sentía en mi piel sintética, no sentía una conexión entre nuestras almas… Además de que por su necedad de no querer quitarse su garfio, siempre me lo clavaba en alguna parte del cuerpo.

-Entiendo…

-Pero aun así… _¡ARGH!_ Estoy confundida.

-Bueno, en estos casos, creo que lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas se den como deban pasar y te den la respuesta.

-Ya veo… Gracias Mangle, probare tu consejo.

-De nada, por cierto, serán diez.

-Sí, ya se-Dijo antes de darle 10 besos en los labios-¿Listo?

-Sip-Dijo sonriendo-Ahora regresa a tu lugar, no se vayan a dar cuenta.

-Si-Entonces se dispuso a salir pero al abrir la puerta se topó con Foxy ninguno de los 2 se atrevió a decir nada y la polluela solo se fue.

-Mangle… ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? Necesito una terapia.

-Sí, claro.

-Esto, ¿Podría pagarte por adelantado?

-Claro que si-Dijo la albina relamiendo sus labios-Hm… 10 besos como siempre por favor.

 **De regreso a la universidad de Arturo**

Los chicos no tenían una clase de momento, lo cual significaba que tenían 2 horas libres, Arturo y sus amigos fueron a comer bajo un árbol en el campus, su lugar favorito para comer.

-Ah…-Dijo Arturo sentándose y abriendo sus galletas y lechita en cartón-Que bueno que nadie nos ve desde aquí, así tendremos un poco de paz…

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Miko.

-Con Kelly cerca, no se sabe que es lo que pueda pasar.

-¿Qué tienes contra ella? Parece una chica simpática-Dijo Kevin.

-Bueno, como explicarlo… Bien si, es una chica simpática, pero muy impredecible, tanto que a veces da miedo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Judie.

-Bien, se los diré… Kelly y Stacy fueron mis amigas en preescolar-Dijo viéndolos seriamente.

-¿Eso significa que…?-Empezó Isusch.

-Si, al igual que ustedes, ellas me salvaron una vez la vida.

-Vaya…-Dijeron los 4.

 **Flashback**

Los niños preescolares estaban en las faldas de una montaña debido a una excursión, los niños iban de aquí a allá jugando y riendo y un pequeño castaño solitario estaba deambulando por ahí, entonces se detuvo un momento a ver una flor.

-Vaya, ¿Qué tipo de flor será?-Dijo viendo de un lado a otro la flor, sin darse cuenta que una roca de tamaño considerable se estaba soltando y que caería sobre el pobre.

-¡CUIDADO!-Gritaron 2 niñas corriendo y tomando al castaño segundos antes de quedar como una tortilla.

-Gracias chicas-Dijo el castaño-Ahora son mis amigas-Dijo sonriente ante el desconcierto de las 2.

-¿Eh?-Exclamaron las 2.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Vaya-Dijo Miko.

-Pero, ¿Entonces por qué le tienes miedo a Kelly?-Pregunto Judie.

-Bueno, sin saberlo los 3 éramos todos unos shipperos, pero un día…

 **Flashback**

-…Y por eso creo que Tom y Jerry son la pareja ideal-Decía la niña castaña.

-¡PAREJA IDEAL!-Dijo la niña peli naranja debido a que en ese entonces aún no se usaba la expresión OTP.

-Esto… No se Kelly-Dijo el niño castaño dudoso-Si lo notas, Jerry parece querer matar a Tom con todo lo que le hace y bueno Tom si quiere a Jerry, pero comérselo…-Dijo-Además esos 2 son machos y según la biblia solo se deben juntar una hembra y un macho sin excepción… Bueno, eso dice mi familia-Entonces la castaña se le quedo viendo y entonces solo le sonrió amistosamente-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tomas mi lonchera? ¿Kelly? ¿Kelly? ¡KELLY!

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Y me rompió mi loncherita de Bananas en Pijama en la cabeza-Decía el castaño llorando por el recuerdo ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros-De hecho… Judie, ¿Podrías darme tu espejo? Por favor-Su amiga solo le dio el espejo y este empezó a revolver su cabello mientras veía el reflejo por el espejo.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Isusch.

-Creo que aún conservo la cicatriz-Dijo buscando la famosa cicatriz antes de recibir un zape de parte de Kevin.

-No sea payaso.

-Ok-Entonces noto que se había acabado su lunch-Voy a dejar esto en la basura-Dijo levantándose y yendo al bote de basura más cercano, al llegar a este se encontró con su compañero Lucas Dent.

-¡Lucas! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-Dijo el pelinegro cortante.

-Oye, Miko, Judie, Isusch, Kevin y yo estamos en el árbol que queda junto al muro, si quieres podemos ir-Dijo amable.

-Lo pensare-Dijo antes de retirarse.

-Ok-Dijo algo deprimido antes de regresar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Miko.

-Lucas, otra vez no quiso acompañarnos.

-No entiendo por qué tanta obsesión con el-Dijo Kevin.

-A lo mejor nuestro buen Arti quiere…-Antes de que Judie terminara Arturo la vio seriamente, ante lo que entendió que no era algo en lo que debería jugar.

-Él también me salvo la vida…

 **Flashback**

El castaño caminaba tranquilo por la calle, cuando de repente al pasar frente a un edificio construcción, una viga que era cargada por una grúa se soltó, dejándola caer, el castaño que oía música en sus audífonos no se daba cuenta de nada, entonces el pelinegro salto sobre de él, salvándolo de una muerte segura.

-Gra… Gracias…

-No agradezcas nada, ten más cuidado la próxima vez-Dijo molesto el pelinegro antes de irse.

-Espera, seamos amigos-Dijo el castaño empezando a seguirlo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Vaya…-Dijo Isusch.

-Pero aun así-Dijo Kevin-La manera en la que ellos te salvaron es muy diferente a como nosotros lo hicimos.

-Lo se… Pero algo me dice que necesitaremos prepararnos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Miko.

-Mira, tengo una corazonada-Dijo tomando una ramita de madera y empezando a dibujar en el suelo con ella-Los 5 somos un grupo, Samuel, Cesar, Aidé, Beatriz y Elena, además de alguien que aún no sé quién es, son otro, si mis cálculos son correctos, con ese alguien son 6 contra nosotros 5, por lo que tendríamos que equilibrar la balanza con uno más si es que llegamos a enfrentarnos-Dijo seguro de sus palabras, entonces recibió un zape de los 4.

-Esto es la vida real-Dijo Miko.

-No un anime de peleas grupales-Continuo Judie.

-Así que no andes fantaseando con cosas como que está predestinado-Siguió Isusch.

-O algo por el estilo, o sea, no mames-Termino Kevin.

-Ok-Respondió el castaño sobándose la cabeza.

- _"Además de que sabes que la sexta persona es ella, solo que no quieres aceptarlo"_ -Pensaron los 4.

-Vámonos, pronto empezara la siguiente clase-Dijo Miko.

Entonces los 5 emprendieron camino, pero Arturo se quedó atrás porque tenía que amarrar sus agujetas y cuando se acercó a la zona de edificios un par de voces le llamaron la atención.

-Ya basta Samuel-Decía cortante Estefanía.

-¿Por qué? Acaso temes que ese putito nos vea.

-Mira sabes que si no le he dicho la verdad es porque aún es menor de edad y me da pena, pero eso pronto cambiara

-Ja, como si me importara-Entonces se oyó el sonido de una cachetada.

-Mira, le diré la verdad este domingo, después de su cumpleaños, vale-Dijo antes de irse a paso firme.

No podía creerlo, su princesa no le había correspondido por que él era menor de edad, claro, por eso no se podía dejar llevar por sus sentimientos, además su madre era una política de renombre, el que su hija fuera una asaltacunas le hubiera traído problemas, pero el domingo finalmente podrían estar juntos, entonces susurro y empezó a bailar mientras en su cabeza se oía el tema meloso del vals de la Bella Durmiente, además de que se imaginaba bailando con la castaña en las nubes, con el vestido de smoking y ella con un vestido de gala.

-¿Arturo?

-Si.

-¿Arturo?

-Si.

-¿Arturo?

-Si.

-¡ARTURO!

Entonces volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que estaba bailando con Stacy.

-Esto…

-Arturin-Dijo una voz a su espalda, entonces volteo y vio con horror a Kelly con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-¡JURO QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

Un rato después inicio la siguiente clase y Arturo estaba vendado de la cabeza y un brazo sujeto como si se lo hubieran dislocado.

-¿Por qué a mí?-Decía llorando.

Después de la escuela Arturo ya se había recuperado de la paliza que sufrió hace unos momentos.

- _"Definitivamente no es él"_ -Pensó Subaru viendo al castaño- _"Seguiré buscando"_ -Pero aun así se acercó al castaño-Oye, ¿Estas bien?

-Si-Dijo el castaño sonriente-De hecho, aunque hacía tiempo que Kelly no me golpeaba, esto es cosa de todos los días para mi jeje, gracias por preguntar.

-De nada-Entonces a Arturo se le cayó un manga y Subaru lo levanto-¿Luffy?

-Sí, me encanta One Piece.

-¡MOLA!

-Supongo que a ti también-Dijo antes de recibir su manga-Si quieres mañana traigo mis demás tomos.

-Ok.

-Bien nos vemos.

-Adiós-Se despidió del castaño- _"Bien, así me integrare más aquí"_ -Entonces su celular sonó y contesto-Si, si… Estoy dentro.

Entonces el castaño tomo el transporte, fue al mercado por unos cuantos víveres para sobrevivir el resto de la semana para antes de su pago y regreso a su departamento, tomo una ducha antes de irse a dormir.

 **Hace como 4 años atrás**

-Esto no vale la pena… Yo no valgo la pena-Se decía el castaño llorando-Quiero… Quiero… Ponerle fin a esto…-Dijo antes de dejarse caer por el puente peatonal…

Pero una mano lo atrapo a tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!-Grito el moreno antes de hacer fuerza para hacer entrar al castaño en el puente-Oye, ¿Tú no eres acaso de mi clase?

-Miguel…-Dijo el castaño reconociendo al chico.

-¡Arturo! ¿Por qué demonios estabas apunto de…?-Se detuvo cuando el castaño se puso a llorar abrazándole la pierna mientras repetía una y otra vez gracias.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Arturo:** Hola a todos, aquí Arturo, ah, mi vida es un desastre, al menos un suelo reparador podrá… ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!, en el próximo capítulo de "El Nuevo Guardia": "Derríbalo Chile", ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO PUEDO TENER UN SUEÑO NORMAL?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, sé que no es mucho en comparación a lo que tuvieron que esperar, pero bueno, ya espero actualizar más seguido, y bueno, para los que me enviaron sus OC´s sé que en este primer capítulo de clases algunos brillaron más que otros, pero recuerden, aún quedan otros 3 capítulos de escuela, además de que tengan en cuenta algo, sus OC´s no solo son compañeros de Arturo, son parte de un grupo escolar, así que no se sorprendan si estos interactúan entre ellos sin Arturo presente, ah y para los que no alcanzaron a dejar su OC, descuiden, digamos que después de la noche 7 quedara… Una o más bacantes.

 **-Arturo:** Eso no me da buena espina… :S

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero bueno, les prometí doble Omake y tendrán doble omake jeje nwn

 **Omake #1**

 **Si Arti tratara de pasarse de Vergo**

-¡CHICOS!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI GARFIO?!-Gritaba desesperado el zorro buscando su posesión más valiosa por debajo de las mesas, buscando cada vez más desesperadamente el garfio, lo busco por el área Old, y nada, por el área Toy, y nada, por el área de Terror, y nada, por el área de los Spring y… ¡OH SORPRESA!... Nada, por lo que fue al único lugar que le faltaba revisar… La oficina del guardia.

Entro en esta y entonces lo vio, su adorado garfio en la mano del castaño.

-¡OYE! ¡ESO ES MÍO!-Dijo ante lo que el castaño solo lo vio indiferente.

-Luego te lo devuelvo-Decía usando el garfio para picar una rebanada de pizza y comerla.

-¡Lo necesito!

-Sí, ¿Para qué?-Dijo antes de usar la punta del garfio como mondadientes.

-¡NO PASE MÁS DE 30 AÑOS APRENDIENDO A COMO PAJEARME CON UN GARFIO COMO PARA QUE ME PRIVES DE ESE PRIVILEGIO!

El castaño solo abrió los ojos como platos, estático, con el garfio entre sus dientes frontales.

 **Omake #2**

 **RA: Radio amigos**

Se ve a los 4 amigos de Arturo en una cabina de radio emocionados por su primera transmisión.

-Hola queridos radioescuchas-Decía alegre Miko al micrófono-Soy Miko y hoy junto con Judie, Kevin e Isusch iniciamos con esta nueva sección temporal.

-Así es Miko-Dijo ahora Judie-Aquí con esta nueva sección que decidimos llamar Radio Amigos, donde les responderemos sus preguntas sobre el fic de **"El Nuevo Guardia"**.

-Efectivamente-Continuo Kevin-Debido a que el fic de preguntas y retos empezara después de que termine este fic, en esta sección podrán hacerle una pregunta a uno de los personajes del fic, por capitulo, así que dennos su pregunta para el invitado del próximo capítulo que será nadie más, ni nadie menos que Arti, una pregunta por lector.

-Exacto-Dijo Isusch-Así que si les decimos que Arti les responderá lo que quieran… ¿Cómo se quedan? ¡UOHUOHUOHUOH!

-Esperamos sus preguntas a Arturo jeje, saludos :D

 **Fin del omake**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, espero que les haya gustado nwn –Dijo sonriendo a sus lectores-¿A dónde van?-Dijo notando que sus OC´s estaban a punto de irse.

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¿Eh?... Esto…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Chicos, antes de que se vayan, quiero hacerles un examen psicológico para evaluar si aún no les queda rastros de ese virus oscuro.

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** OK…-Dijeron con pesar.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, y de paso doy un tercer omake a mis queridos lectores-Dijo sonriente ante lo que los 4 tragaron saliva-Bien, solo hará un pequeño examen.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡¿EH?! ¿Eso es todo?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si nwn

 **-Arturo:** Bueno, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-Dijo subiendo los hombros.

Entonces los 4 OC´s estaban sentados en distintas sillas y empezaron a responder su examen, entonces el escritor tomo una guitarra, volteo a Dimentor y empezó a tocar un cover personalizado de "Mi hermano Josh es todo un gruñón" de la serie Drake y Josh.

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Estas humillado._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y olvidado._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Porque tus fans._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Te cambiaron por Arturo._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡POR QUE TUS FANS TE CAMBIARON POR ESE UKE!_

 **-Dimentor:** ¡AAARRRRRHHHHH!-Gritaba mientras rompía su hoja.

Entonces giro hacia Arturo.

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _A ti te ukearon._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _En tres fic seguidos._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y una polla._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Casi te viola._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡POR QUÉ ERES UN UKE SIN MÁS!_

 **-Arturo:** ¡GGGGGGGRRRRRRRHHHHH!-Gruñía mientras rompía su lápiz

Entonces se giró hacia Body Master.

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Multiverso te hechizo._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Por andar de loquillo._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y ahora ya no podrás._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Amar a nadie._

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡POR QUÉ SABES QUE ESE HECHIZO TE DEJO IMPOTENTE!

 **-Body Master:** ¡AAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!-Gritaba mientras azotaba su silla contra la mesa.

Y por último paso con Multiverso

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** A ti te dejaron.

 ** _Turun Turun_**

 ** _-_** **Ultimate Dimentor:** Tus hermanos.

 **Turun Turun**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y todo por qué.

 **Turun Turun**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Querían libertinaje.

 **Turun Turun**

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡Y NUNCA PROTAGONIZARAS NADA DE NADA!_

 **-Multiverso:** Pos me mato-Dijo antes de poner una pistola en su boca y jalar el gatillo-¡Ratas! No tiene balas… ¡ME SALIÓ VERSO! :D

 **(Continuara…)**


	8. CA31: Derríbalo Chile

**Publicado Originalmente el: 12 de Julio del 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate listo para una reedición que quería hacer especialmente… Ya que me faltaron muchas descripciones por las prisas :´v

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste nwn, será algo corto, pero en el próximo tendremos toda una noche así que no desesperen, pero bueno, pasemos a los comentarios.

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

Entonces paso el primer comentario, **Mercenary Hashashin Snake:**

 **-Mercenary Hashashin Snake:** "Lol, que locura ultimate... y interezante"

 **-Alextreme:** "ni que lo digas...-empieza a jugar en su nintendo 3ds pokemon X- ¡si, consegui megaevolucionar a mi charzard!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, gracias, me alegra que te interese y… Gracias por recordarme mi pobreza T_T…

 **-Arturo:** Podrías trabajar, ¿Sabes? ¡Eres el único de tu familia que no trabaja!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer! ¡Además donde vivo no hay un trabajo a mí altura!

 **-Dimentor:** ¡Hay sí! ¡Hay sí! ¡Ahora eres el importante que no se puede rebajar! ¡Y muy importante eso de echarte las 3 temporadas de Steven Universe y todo el manga de One Piece de un jalón!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡TÚ YA NO TE METES EN ESTOS COMENTARIOS! ¡ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE!

 **-Dimentor:** Hasta que siguas mi historia…

 **-Mercenary Hashashin Snake:** "deja de jugar los videojuegos un rato..."

 **.Alextreme:** "nop -bebe una bebida energetica-"

 **-Dimentor:** Estaba hablando…

 **-Mercenary Hashashin Snake:** "¿no deberias tomar eso?"

 **-Alextreme:** "no eres mi padre -dicho esto me deja hecho piedra con una mirada de horror-"

 **-Dimentor:** ¡No me ignoren! ¡DIMENTOR TAMBIÉN NECESITA AMOR! T_T

 **-Jack:** "¡pendejo de mierda! -te hace una llave de lucha- como se te ocurre poner que Alice es mi hermana... ¡es mi nieta!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡NO PUEDO REVELAR LA CAUSA AÚN! ¡ES UN SPOILER FUERTE!-Dice mientras trataba de zafarse de la llave.

 **-Alice:** "abuelo, dejalo -intenta de alejar su abuelo de ultimate hasta separarlo y alejarlo-"

 **-Jack:** "¡lo matare! ¡te voy a destripar en pedazos ultimate! -intenta de cortarte con su katana-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡AYUDA!-Dice viendo a sus OC´s.

 **-Arturo:** Soy muy uke como para poder hacer algo.

 **-Dimentor, Multiverso** y **Body Master:** Nosotros ya no podemos interferir aquí.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡HIJOS DE…! mi… O_O

 **-Alice:** "ya abuelo, ¡para! ¡frank!"

 **.Frank:** "si, ya escuche...-empieza a ayudar a su mejor amiga mientras llevaba al abuelo de su mejor amiga-"

 **-Mercenary Hashashin Snake:** "de la que te salvaste... (_")"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pudiste haberme ayudado, ¿Sabes? ¬_¬-Dijo molesto antes de perder el conocimiento- _

 **-Alextreme:** "si... -mira a los animatronics- ¡yay! -se sube como puede en los hombros de freddy-"

 **-Freddy:** ¿Eh?

 **-Mercenary Hashashin Snake:** "- ¿quien diria que mi yo de 10 fuera tan habil escalador? (O-O")"  
 **-Alextreme:** "vamos, freddy, ¡vamos a comer pizza!"

 **-Freddy:** "¿Sera el mismo irrespetuoso del capítulo anterior?"-Pensó-Esto… Ok… ¡Chica!

 **-Chica:** Ya está lista nwn

 **-Freddy:** Que rápido-Dijo ante lo que la polluela solo le guiño el ojo.

 **-Assassin:** "me encargare de ese chamaco... ven extreme, ¿vamos a jugar counterstrike? -le tiran un sombrero de copa en toda la cara-"

 **-Alextreme:** "eres un noob y muy mal jugador en un juego shooter"

 **-Assassin:** "¡no! -se queda en el suelo en un aura deprimente-"

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "sip, quien lo diria... muy bien animatronics, necesito que todos se junten para la foto, esto se los dare a mis hijos del futuro"

 **-Mercenary Hashashin Snake:** "no puedes hablar ¿en serio?"

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "quien es el oc que puede viajar en el tiempo, dimensiones, universales, bla, bla, bla..."

 **-Mercenary Hashashin Snake:** "uh... tu..."

 **-Dimentor, Multiverso** y **Body Master:** ¡¿Cómo nosotros?! ¡GENIAL!

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "entonces calla -mira a los animatronics- un poco mas cerca... nightmare, no te escondas en la oscuridad, no seas cobarde, ya que mi hija de 9 años en el futuro le agradas y eres su personaje favorito que nightmare fredbear..."

 **-Mercenary Hashashin Snake:** "¿en serio?"

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "si... ademas, ya vi ciertas criaturitas de tus oc's y te dire que son adorables..."  
 **-Mercenary Hashashin Snake:** "¿que?"

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "mejor no digo nada mas... -se enfoca en los animatronics con la version de 10 años de su creador- muy bien, puppet, mas cerca de marionette, sin miedo... ballonboy no hagas caras graciosas... ballongirl, un poco mas apegada a bb... bien, digan, pizza"

 **-Alextreme:** "¡pizza! -sonrie alegre mientras miraba a la camara-"

 **-Mercenary Hashashin Snake:** "Uh... necesito beber algo... -empieza a beber algo de gaseosa de limon- bueno, te deseo mucho animo ultimate y que pronto subas otro capitulo de "el nuevo guardia" y creo que me agradara ver como stacy y kelly ukearan a arturo como siempre... bye"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Eh?...-Despierta-Si, gracias, igualmente, y no creo que lo hagan…

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿EN SERIO?! :D

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, después de todo, si ellas te ukearan, sería como decir que las dos te violaran, pero no creo que Dulce-chan lo apruebe, pero si te harán pasar mucho sufrimiento y humillación, pero bueno, bye.

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿EN SERIO?! D:

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y qué me perdí?

 **-Dimentor:** Le tomaron al niño una foto con los robotsuchos esos-Dijo atrayendo la mirada molesta de los animatrónicos, pero no le importo, realmente quiere que continúen su historia, pobre.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y no pago la foto!

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Y desde cuando pides dinero por fotos?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡DESDE QUE NECESITO DINERO PARA RECONSTRUIR LA CIUDAD QUE ESTOS 2 DESTRUYERON!-Dice apuntando acusadoramente a Arturo y Dimentor-Pero bueno, todavía puedo-Nota que ya se habían ido-Pero para la próxima no se me escapa, ¡LO JURO!

 **-Body Master:** Sus OC´s siguen aquí, ellos podrían pagarte.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No, el autor paga, esa es la regla.

 **-Assassin:** "¿oye, quien se encargara de cuidar de nuestra version de 10?"

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "tecnicamente, me toca a mi cuidarlo..."

 **-Alextreme:** "¡yay! ¡el tio universal es el mejor! -se va con el oc-"

 **-Assassin:** "bueno, al menos no tendre que cuidar a ese tonto niño"

 **-Alextreme:** "¿puedo decirte algo?"

 **-Assassin:** "¿que?"

 **-Alextreme:** "no...no...novice (novicio) -lo deja al oc hecho piedra con una mirada neutral-"

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "nos veremos en unos momentos o mejor dicho en algún lugar del fic del "el nuevo guardia"... si, puedo aparecer en distintos mundos (fics) y conocer el lugar -sube a la version de 10 años del lector- nos vemos"

 **-Alextreme:** "bye freddy, bonnie, chica, foxy, toy freddy, toy chica, mangles, puppets, shadow freddy, shadow bonnie, nightmares, springbonnie y fredbear -ignora al pobre de golden mientras se llevaba un peluche del oso dorado-"

 **-Los Animatrónicos:** Adiós nwn

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "¿quien quiere conocer el futuro?"

 **-Alextreme:** "¡yo! -se van en un portal que se cierra rapidamente-"

 **-Mercenary Hashashin Snake:** "quien diria que ese oc tendria algo de paternidad... (-_-") -se va dejando a su oc hecho una piedra-"

Dijo antes de ir a su asiento que estaba en las oscuras gradas, por lo que Ultimate no sabía por dónde estaba

 **-Assassin:** "¡me dijo novice! ¡lo voy a matar a ese pendejo! ¡va a respetar a sus mayores! -camina en frente de los animatronics- ¡se joden ustedes par de idiotas! -señala a freddy, bonnie, foxy, toy freddy, toy bonnie (original) y patea a ballonboy mientras se iba del lugar-"

 **-Los Animatrónicos:** Somos espejos y nos reflejamos-Dijeron molestos.

 **-Ballon Boy:** Yo solo quiero darle globos a los niños del mundo T_T

Entonces paso el siguiente lector, **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S** :

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "Sabes yo estaba tranquilamente releendo tu fic como por cuarta vez pues me gusto tanto la primera vez que dije COÑO! Esto tengo que volverlo a leer xD, bueno como dije ante estaba releendo tú fic tranquilamente y tomando un refrescos cola cuando de pronto me cae un mensaje del fanfic al móvil, al principio no le tomé mucha importancia pero algo me decía que lo revisará, más grande no pudo ser mi sorpresa al ver que era la actualización de este excelente fic, realmente no tengo palabras para expresar cuan feliz me senti al ver la actualización de este increíble fic QwQ, y sí e de comentar algo del fic es que la trama es muy buena"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jaja, Basta que me sonrojo nwn

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "y la dificultad que le has puesto a Arturo con respecto a los animatronicos se podría decir que es un "poco" abusiva"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Puff_ … ¿Un poco?... ¿Un poco?... ¡¿UN POCO?!...-Entonces cae al suelo tomándose la barriga y golpeando el suelo con su mano libre-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿UN POCO?!...-Entonces toma a Arturo aun riendo-¡Dijo que tu dificultad era un poco injusta! ¡UN POCO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **-Arturo:** ¬_¬ No es gracioso.

 **-Dimentor:** Solo quiero que continúe mi historia.

Después de que el escritor se calamara el lector prosiguió.

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "y ahora más con el hecho de que foxi lo quiere hacer carnitas por bajarle su novia y no sólo el sino también el hermano de Chica ya lo tiene en la black list jeje, pero hay que decir que se lo merece por andar detrás de alguien que jamás la prestara atención xD,"

 **-Arturo:** Pues no me interesa ninguno de ellos, o sea, me quieren matar, y menos me interesaría por una…-Observa a Chica-Una polla con cuerpo de loli-Dice haciéndose el rudo-Y si lo dices por Estefanía, no la conoces como yo, ya verás que en lo que será mi domingo 14 de febrero ella y yo finalmente terminaremos juntos-Sonríe confiado con corazones en los ojos.

 **-Chica:** ¿Cómo me llamaste?

 **-Arturo:** Ni te hagas, no me puedes matar fuera del fic, así que ni le busques.

 **-Chica:** Pero te puedo golpear-Dijo tronando los nudillos.

 **-Los Animatrónicos y Kevin:** Y nosotros también-Dijeron detrás de la rubia, ya que no iban a permitir que un cobarde que se hacía pasar por valiente insultara a Chica.

 **-Arturo:** Esto… Bueno, tampoco hay que llevarlo a los extremos-Entonces hizo ademan empezar a correr pero…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No puedes pasar al área de otro sin su permiso.

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero ya no tengo espacio para huir!-Dijo empezando a sentir pánico ante la paliza que le esperaba.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ese no es mi problema-Dijo desinteresado mientras leía un manga debido a que no lo ayudo cuando le aplicaban una llave.

 **-Multiverso:** Arti… Si quieres, puedes entrar en mi lugar-Dijo sonriente-Ante lo que Arturo tomo sin pensar la oferta-Que bueno que aceptaste, ¿Cartas?-Dijo sacando una baraja.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Aguafiestas ¬_¬

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "bien ahora el tema está en que chica ya sintió una "conexión" con Arturo pero la pregunta es ¿ella intentará hacer la "reconeccion" posible? Y ¿que pasará sí a Gonnie le da por probar "conectarse" con Arturo también?,el sólo pensar en la que se va a liar me emosiona bastante :D, ahora debido a la jugada que realizaron los Olds los demás animatronicos les pasarán la factura por romper 2 regla y ya quiero ver que castigo les impondrán ellos XD, por cierto los ocs están muy locos y eso mola pues hacen del fic algo ma entretenido n.n,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias y ahorita veremos que pasara con ellos.

 **-Chica:** Es cierto que sentí algo, pero primero muerta antes de buscar tener algo con ese Uke…-Dijo indignada-¡Espera!

 **-Gonnie:** Podría ser divertido nwn

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "por último, pero no menos importante, es el hecho de que a pesar de que tú digas lo contrario tú fic es tan bueno que la palabra excelente queda corta pues tú fic yo lo catalogo de entre los mejores el mejor y eso es algo innegable w"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Que te digo que me sonrojo nwn, saludos :D

Entonces paso **Enightmare:**

 **-Enightmare:** "Listo perfil completado y finalizado"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias nwn

 **Después de la descripción del OC**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues está muy bien, y a mí también me gusta Dragon Ball y High School DXD nwn-De hecho, me acabo de terminar hasta el tomo 7 del manga de DXD… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUDE COMPRARME EL 8?!-Se va a la pared y empieza a llorar a lo Quico.

 **-Enightmare:** "Y pobre Arturo debió vomitar por horas"

 **-Arturo:** No, que va, solo me golpearon… Y si lo dices por el Yaoi… No… Pero Body…

 **-Body Master:** ¡ME LO TENÍAS QUE RECORDAR!-Dice empezando a vomitar sangre por su alergia al Yaoi.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero bueno, saludos nwn.

Y por último, paso el siguiente lector, **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S** , otra vez:

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "mmmm... Cuenta la leyenda de que hace muuuuuuuuuuuuchooooooooo tiempo habia un gran escritor el cual siempre escribia unos excelentes fics y entretenia a bastante con sus unicas y peculiares historias y que siempre viajaba de dimencion en dimencion hasta que un dia dejo de escribir y subir caps nuevos en sus geniales fics, un mes mas tarde y despues de mucha investigacion por parte de sus lectores logramos saber el porque de su repentina desaparicion, segun los datos que logramos encontrar el se preparaba para viajar nuevamente hacia otra dimencion y antes de irse hun un altercado cerca de su lugar de ubicacion el cual lo desconsentro por un momento y lo hiso poner una coordenada incorrecta que lo hiso quedar atrapado entre dimenciones por lo que hasta hoy en dia sus leectores rezamos para que vuelva a nuestra dimencion u.u pero en el lugar del altercado se encontraron rastros de huellas, un encendedor, señales de que hubo una pelea bastante fuerte, un pedazo de pizza quemado y lleno de tierra junto a un vehiculo detrozado totalmente porque exploto y cuya explocion fue causada por golpes realmente fuertes por algo muy pesado y un cabello el cual fue examinado minuciosamente junto a toda la escena y segun los datos los culpables de la desgracia por la que esta pasando nuestro querido autor sonnnnnn:... Si quieres saber quienes son los culpables de dicho incidente descubrelo en el siguiente capitulo de "EL NUEVO GUARDIA" XD"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Interesante, pero, ¿De quién hablas?

 **-Arturo:** ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que ese autor eres tú?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero yo no publicaba porque estaba haciendo el vago… Digo, digo, estaba ocupado… Si, muy ocupado.

 **-Arturo:** Claro, porque verte de cabo a rabo todo Steven Universe es estar ocupado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, muy ocupado… Pero bueno, aquí está otro capítulo, así que sigue con la historia que me dejaste picado nwn…

 **-Body Master:** ¿Picado? ¿Es un hombre mosquito? ¡SABÍA QUE EXISTÍAN!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Solo era una expresión… ¿Hombres mosquitos?

 **-Body Master:** Son hombres mitad mosquito que controlan las esferas más altas del gobierno.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No más programas conspirativos para ti.

 **-Body Master:** ¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero bueno, saludos, y a ver quién entiende el título jeje nwn

Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores perdón por ello de antemano, pero los corregiré para la versión en Wattpad (Zelda a mi cuenta en mi perfil) y la corrección también la daré aquí, así que no desesperen nwn

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear** , **SweetGirl90** , **MMD** y de **Ehuante.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo Molina, Miko, Judie, Isusch, Kevin, Samuel, Cesar, Aidé, Beatriz, Elena y Estefanía (Y los familiares de estos)** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Kevin Rodney** es creación de **Pole-Bear**.

 **Jack Jeager** y **Alice Jeager** son propiedad de **Mercenary Hashashin Snake**.

 **Lucas Dent** y **Subaru Ikari** son propiedad de **Mister Conde de Urano**.

 **Adrián o Asazin** es propiedad de **asazin**.

 **Kelly Parker y Stacy Evans** son propiedad de **SweetGirl90**.

 **Natsuki García Martínez** y **Alejandra García Martínez** son propiedad de **Natsuki Moonlight**.

 **Edrei Maroto** es de **Enightmare**

Los diseños de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, las Cupcake, (Cherry y Carol), Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle (Toy Foxy), Ballon Boy, Puppet, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Ballon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Phone Guy (Scott), Purple Guy (Vincent), Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith son de **Pole Bear.**

Los diseños de Vinny, Candy, Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie), Puppet (Marionette/Marion), Ballon Girl y Nightmarionne son de **SweetGirl90.**

El diseño de Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza y Nightmare Ballon Boy son de **Ehuante**.

El diseño de Toy Bonnie es de **MMD (Miku Miku Dance).**

El diseño de **Mangle femenina** es de **Pole Bear** , pero en el estilo de dibujo **SweetGirl90**.

El diseño de **Arturo** es **mío**.

Además de un cameo de **Facundo** y **Max** de **Nexo-D**.

 **Clasificación M por lenguaje vulgar, situaciones sexuales y Gore.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 8: Derríbalo Chile**

Entonces el castaño tomo el transporte, fue al mercado por unos cuantos víveres para sobrevivir el resto de la semana para antes de su pago y regreso a su departamento, tomo una ducha antes de irse a dormir.

Entonces el castaño se recostó y debido al cansancio no tardó en llegar a la tierra de los sueños.

Primero estaba en el altar, vestido de Smoking y entonces Estefanía vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco llego, siendo Natsuki y Alejandra sus madrinas de anillos y el padre empezó a leer todo el choro.

-… Si alguien está en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

-¡YO ME OPONGO!-Grito una voz a sus espaldas y entonces entro Chica corriendo.

-¿Y tú que quieres?-Dijo molesto.

-¡PADRE DESNATURALIZADO!-Grito molesta la rubia.

-¿Pa… Padre?

Entonces una cantidad infinita de pollitos con cabellera castaña parecida a la de Arturo en lugar de cresta salieron por todas las puertas y ventanas de la iglesia hasta que eso se volvió un océano de pollitos.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO?! ¡TE ODIO! ¡SIEMPRE TE ODIE!-Se oía la voz de Estefanía que se alegaba en un yate con Samuel surcando el mar de pollitos-En cambio con él, ¡Él es mi verdadero amor!

-¡ESTEFANÍA! ¡ESPERA!-Grito mientras empezaba a hundirse en el mar de pollitos, entonces salió en busca de aire… Convertido en una ballena con una marca en forma de D en su parte delantera.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡DISPAREN A LA BESTIA!-Dijo Foxy en un barco pirata, entonces los OLD le dispararon un arpón.

-¡NNOOOOOO!-Grito antes de que el arpón impactara en él-¡AAAHHHHHH!

Entonces despertó gritando en su habitación respirando agitado.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas y acostada a su lado estaba Chica, pero como en el juego-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito aterrado antes de aparecer de la nada en una cafetería de una escuela-¿Qué pasa?

-Pregunte si gustaban un Cupcake-Dijo Kelly enfrente de él.

-¿Eh?...

-No gracias-Dijeron unos 2 chicos a su lado y Stacy.

-¡ESO SE MUEVE!-Dijo el de ojos esmeraldas señalando el "Cupcake"

-¿Eh?-Volteo a esa cosa y esta grito como un zombi y se lanzó a su cara-¡QUÍTENMELO!

Cuando se logró quitar esa cosa, una vez más estaba en el entorno de su ciudad en ruinas.

-¡MUERE!-Gritaron Kelly y Stacy detrás de él y entonces al voltearse solo se encontró con 2 bolas de energía, una rosa y una verde atravesándolo, entonces se volvió un fantasma y empezó a flotar entrando en lo que parecía un pueblo antiguo, entonces entro atravesando la única ventana iluminada, entrando a un bar donde estaban Samuel y sus amigos, a Samuel se le veía molesto.

-¿Pero quién se ha creído? Todavía no sabe quién soy yo. Nadie le dice que no a Samuel-Dijo Samuel.

-Je, tienes razón-Dijo Aidé.

-Me echó, me rechazó, me humilló públicamente. ¡ESO JAMÁS LO VOY A TOLERAR!

-Je, te lo mereces-Dijo el Arturo fantasma, disfrutando por fin algo del sueño.

-¿Más cerveza?-Pregunto Cesar.

-¿Para qué? De nada serviría. Me ha deshonrado-Dijo Samuel deprimido y molesto.

-¿A ti?-Pegunto Beatriz.

-Jamás. Samuel, venga hombre, tienes que procurar animarte-Dijo Elena

 ** _-Aidé_** _: No quiero verte tan triste, Samuel_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Anda sonríe por mí_

Entonces Samuel lo golpeo en la cara, pero este regreso como si nada.

 ** _-Beatriz:_** _Ser como tú todos quieren, Samuel_

 ** _-Elena:_** _Se cambiarían por ti_

 ** _-Aidé:_** _No hay nadie que cause tal admiración_

 ** _-Beatriz:_** _De todos eres el campeón_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Todas las chicas imploran tu amor_

 ** _-Aidé:_** _Y es muy fácil saber la razón_

Entonces Beatriz y Elena se pegaron a Samuel admirándolo y acariciando sus músculos.

 ** _-Beatriz:_** _Nadie es hábil como él_

 ** _-Elena:_** _Nadie es ágil como él_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Tiene el cuello más fuerte que un toro, Samuel_

Dijo poniéndole un cinturón en el cuello, el cual Cesar rompió sin usar sus manos.

 ** _-Aidé:_** _Y no hay hombre en el pueblo tan macho_

 ** _-Beatriz:_** _Nuestro modelo y patrón_

 ** _-Elena:_** _Tú pregunta a Fulano y Mariano_

 ** _-Beatriz:_** _Te dirán que su equipo es el de Samuel_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Nadie ha sido como él_

 ** _-Aidé:_** _Nadie es bravo como él_

 ** _-Elena:_** _El hoyuelo más chulo lo tiene Samuel_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _¡SOY UN TIPO MODELO IMPRESIONANTE!_

Entonces Arturo noto que en el resto del bar estaban sus demás compañeros de clase, que empezaron a cantar en coro.

 ** _-Todos en coro:_** _Es un gran tipo Samuel_

 ** _-Todos en coro:_** _A la salud_

 ** _-Todos en coro:_** _Del campeón_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Samuel es un As_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Los demás del montón_

Entonces Cesar sin querer empapo a Samuel con su cerveza y este empezó una lucha con todos los compañeros que estaban bebiendo en una mesa

 ** _-Todos en coro:_** _El más fuerte es Samuel_

 ** _-Todos en coro:_** _Qué valiente es Samuel_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _En las luchas te clava sus dientes Samuel_

Canto mientras Samuel le mordía la pierna.

 ** _-Elena y Beatriz:_** _Nadie es tan musculoso y forzudo_

Dijeron antes de que Samuel las levantara a las dos con una mano cada uno.

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Tengo bíceps que son de envidiar_

 ** _-Aidé:_** _No hay parte de él que sea débil_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _¡ASÍ ES!_

Canto mientras lanzaba a las chicas sobre Cesar.

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Y soy más peludo que un oso polar_

 ** _-Todos en coro:_** _Solamente Samuel_

 ** _-Todos en coro:_** _Es igual que Samuel_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Nadie escupe tan lejos como el gran Samuel_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Porque yo soy el rey de las competencias_

Entonces dio un escupitajo que reboto por todo el lugar.

 ** _-Todos en coro:_** _Diez por Samuel_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Docenas de huevos de chico comí_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Cada día para crecer más_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Y ahora que como 40 tal vez._

 ** _-Samuel:_** _¡ME HE VUELTO MUCHO GRANDE Y AUDAZ!_

Entonces todos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?-Grito Arturo aunque nadie lo escucho.

 ** _-Todos en coro:_** _Si dispara Samuel_

 ** _-Todos en coro:_** _Nunca falla Samuel_

 ** _-Elena:_** _Nadie luce las botas_

 ** _-Beatriz:_** _Mejor que Samuel_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Con trofeos mis muros voy decorando_

Entonces Arturo se llevó las manos al cuello al ver que en la pared estaban colgadas las cabezas de sus amigos y había un cuadro de madera vacío con su nombre escrito ahí.

 ** _-Todos en coro:_** _Otro no hay, Samuel_

-¡Bebidas para todos! ¡Cesar invita!-Dijo Samuel.

Entonces Arturo estuvo a punto de retirarse asqueado por los trofeos y la canción, pero entonces entro corriendo aparentemente asustado Edrei Maroto, su compañero que falto ese día, un chico con pelo castaño con partes rubias y rojas de cintura regular.

-Rápido, la tiene capturada en un calabozo-Dijo tomando a Subaru y sacudiéndolo.

-¿A quién?-Pregunto Subaru.

-A Estefanía, rápido, no hay que perder más tiempo.

-Tranquilo, Edrei. ¿Quién tiene a Estefanía encerrada?-Dijo Samuel.

-¡UN UKE, UN TERRIBLE Y MONSTRUOSO UKE!

Y todos estallaron en risas.

-¿Es torpe?-Pregunto Adrián.

-¡TORPÍSIMO!

-¿Con suerte horrible?-Pregunto Jack.

-¡HORROROSA!

-¿Y con un ente extra-dimensional más allá de la comprensión humana sellado en su interior?

-Sí, sí. ¿Me ayudarán?

-Está bien, otaku, te sacaremos de esta.

-¿De verdad? Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Entonces entre todos lanzaron a Edrei por la puerta.

-Es un otaku loco-Dijo Lucas.

-Siempre nos hace reír-Soltó Adrian.

-Con que es un otaku loco… Es un otaku loco-Pensaba Samuel, mientras todos menos Cesar se iba.

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Cesar, temo que estoy pensando_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Es muy peligroso_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Lo sé_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Pero ese chiflado sabe cómo llegar a ese Uke_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Y este caerá si o si_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Ya mi mente está trabajando_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Desde que de ese Uke oí_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Porque me he prometido hacerlo llorar_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Y tramando estoy un gran plan_

-Podríamos...

-¿Qué?

-Entonces...

-No, pero…

-¿Entiendes?

-¡Ya entendí!

-¡VAMOS!-Gritaron los 2.

 ** _-Samuel y Cesar:_** _Nadie trama como él_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Nadie engaña como él_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Nadie acosa inocentes como hace Samuel_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Para eso soy muy ingenioso_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Más bajo no puedes caer_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Ni un poquito me pongo nervioso_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Mientras logres hallar lo que quieres tener_

 ** _-Samuel:_** _Que brillante es Samuel_

 ** _-Cesar:_** _Que gigante es Samuel_

 ** _-Samuel y Cesar:_** _Nadie traza sus planes como el gran Samuel_

 ** _-Samuel y Cesar:_** _Y su gran victoria estaremos ya celebrando_

 ** _-Samuel y Cesar:_** _Otro no hay, Samuel_

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro y Arturo, volviendo a ser de carne y hueso solo atinó a decir con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué clase de parodia rara fue esa?

Entonces sonó el tema de "Somos las Gemas de Cristal" de la serie Steven Universe despertándolo, Arturo solo se limitó a buscar su celular a tientas y cuando lo contesto escucho la voz de su "querido" jefe.

-Bueno…

-Molina, ¿Llamo en un momento inoportuno?-Pregunto Phone Guy.

-No que va, de hecho, le agradezco que me despertara de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, ¿Qué se le ofrece señor Cawthon?

-¿Tu sabes que paso con Bonnie?, cuando llegamos lo encontramos con la cabeza al revés.

-Esto…

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, Chica ataco a Bonnie, porque se comió su Pizza, por lo que le arranco la cara, intente reemplazar su cabeza, pero el cuarto estaba muy oscuro por lo que termino así-Decidió ser sincero para evitarse futuros problemas.

-Si claro, Molina-Dijo Scott dejando en evidencia que no le creía.

-¡Pero es la verdad!

-Molina… ¿Sabes qué?… Tendrás que pagar por la cara destrozada y el repuesto usado…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo siento Molina, ellos son tu responsabilidad en esto.

-Pero…

-Ah-Suspiro antes de continuar-Mira, no puedo obligarte a quedarte, por lo que una vez termines tu contrato, podrás ir a trabajar donde quieras, siempre y cuando pagues los daños, todo estará bien.

-¿Y cuánto costara?

 **Mientras al otro extremo de la ciudad**

-Oye hermana, tenemos que sacarle a esas 2 toda la info sobre "Arturin" y Samuel-Dijo Natsuki mientras leía una revista en la sala de su casa.

-Si, a ver que tanto oculta el buen Arturo.

Entonces escucharon un grito ensordecedor.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Hablando del rey de roma, ¿Esa no era la voz de Arturo?

-Creo que si hermanita… Pero él vive al otro extremo de la ciudad.

 **De regreso con Arturo**

-¡¿CUÁNTO DIJO?!

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Habla más alto?... No escucho nada.

-Después hablo con usted…-Y colgó el teléfono, trato de dormir de nuevo, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

 **Más tarde en la pizzería**

La pizzería ya había cerrado y mientras los guardias que ya conocemos limpiaban, todos los animatrónicos fueron a la bodega, los Old y Ballon Boy estaban atados de manos por los tentáculos de Mangle, Toy Foxy y Nightmare Mangle a modo de esposas, Phantom Mangle no debido a que era, bueno, un fantasma (Aunque Fritz le había dicho a Scott que eran hologramas para aparentar), los demás animatrónicos estaban de estrado y entonces Puppet tosió para llamar la atención de todos.

-Preside este consejo, la honorable jueza Marionette.

-Orden en la corte-Dijo la marioneta femenina golpeando su mesa con un rodillo de madera a modo de mazo-Estamos reunidos aquí para decidir la penitencia de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y Ballon Boy, por el cargo de atentar contra el orden de esta pizzería y privarnos de la libertad una noche para que ellos pudieran asesinar al más reciente guardia y al no lograrlo, intentar matarlo fuera de las horas establecidas, ¿Cómo se declaran los acusados?

-Cul… Culpables, su señoría-Dijo Freddy por el grupo.

-¿Estaban conscientes de las consecuencias de sus actos a la hora de perpetrarlos?

-Sí, su señoría-Dijo Freddy.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto susurrante Bonnie, el cual ya tenía su cara de nuevo normal.

-Déjenmelo a mí-Respondió Freddy lo suficientemente alto como para que solo sus 4 compañeros lo escucharan.

-¿Por qué decidieron cometer tal atentado contra sus camaradas?-Pregunto Puppet.

-Era nuestro derecho, ¡NOSOTROS 4 SOMOS LOS QUE MÁS TIEMPO HEMOS PASADO CAPTURANDO GUARDIAS! ¡MIENTRAS LA MAYORÍA DE USTEDES SE LA PASABA DE LO LINDO!

Ante esto, murmullos indignados surgieron en el estrado.

-¡Orden en la corte!-Dijo volviendo a usar su rodillo-¿Podrían justificar su justificación?

-1989, nos mataron y metieron en los destrozados trajes, usted estuvo presente su señoría, poco tiempo después, los Toy fueron desmantelados sin siquiera haber cumplido un mes en la pizzería y no fue hasta hace pocos meses, mientras que se preparaban para la inauguración, que fueron reactivados-Empezó un repaso de los hechos-Inicios de la década de los 90, después de un tiempo, la pizzería cerro y reabrió con nosotros siendo la única atracción, cazamos nosotros 4 a todos esos guardias, solo se nos escapó uno, y volvieron a cerrar, después, el año pasado, por menos de una semana, cierto conejo y unas almas en pena que están entre nosotros intentaron cazar a un guardia, sin éxito, el cual resulto ser el hermano de Chica, luego por una semana, la primera en este sitio, no pudimos cazar al guardia por ser ese mismo hermano, y ahora que por fin tenemos la oportunidad, no íbamos a permitir que se metieran en nuestro camino-Dijo Freddy decidido.

-Vaya…-Dijo Puppet-Pero… ¿No creen que por eso los demás tienen más derecho que ustedes a atrapar a un guardia? Ustedes ya atraparon a muchos…

-¡¿PERO QUE HAY SI TENEMOS CUENTAS PERSONALES CON DICHO GUARDIA?!-Gritaron Bonnie, Chica y Foxy furiosos mientras que Freddy les decía que se callaran haciéndoles señas.

-¿Cuántas personales? Explíquense.

Entonces estos relataron el asunto de la cara y la violación.

-Pero…-Empezó la marioneta-¿No creen que ustedes se lo buscaron al actuar por su cuenta?

Esto dejo sin habla a los 3.

-Ven-Dijo la marioneta sonriendo triunfante-¿Cómo declara el jurado a los acusados?

Entonces Toy Freddy le pasó el papel con el veredicto a Golden Freddy que fungía de Fiscal, este se levantó y tosió antes de dar el mismo.

-El jurado declara que los acusados son… ¡CULPABLES!

-Se los dije-Dijo con pesar Freddy bajando las orejas.

-¡ORDEN EN LA CORTE! ¡Ante la decisión del jurado! ¡Decreto que al igual que los Old tuvieron su día, el resto de animatrónicos tendrán su propia noche por tipo de la siguiente manera!: Hoy miércoles será la noche de los Toy, Mañana Jueves será de los Phantom y Springtrap, el Viernes será de los Nightmare, el Sábado de los Spring y a partir del Domingo todo volverá a la normalidad y todos podremos matar al guardia, pero durante los días por tipo… ¡Solo los que sean del tipo correspondiente podrán matar al guardia! El resto solo podrá asustarlo y distraerlo, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-Entonces Chica, Bonnie y Foxy levantaron la mano-¿Si?

-¿Y qué pasa si lo matamos fuera de nuestro día correspondiente?-Pregunto Chica.

-Los que se atrevan, serán encadenados durante todas las noches del mes posterior-Respondió la marioneta.

- _"¿Un mes?, sí que vale la pena"_ -Pensaron los 3.

 **Más tarde en el departamento de Arturo**

Este se alisto para ir a su trabajo, entonces se rio levemente, cuando niño, nunca entendió a los adultos que decían odiar su trabajo, pensaba que si lo odiaban, solo se cambiaban de trabajo y listo, pero al fin lo entendió, cambiar de trabajo no es tan sencillo como decirlo, suspiro terminando de cepillarse los dientes y salió de su "casa" contemplándola por completo, ya que podría ser su ultima vez.

-Je, ya veo por qué estaba tan barata, la vista es muy mala-Dijo al ver que frente a la ventana solo estaba una parte de un espectacular, por lo que no se veía ni el edificio de enfrente-Al menos pude terminar la tarea al no poder dormir, por lo que si me voy no dejare "pendientes"… jeje-Rio levemente por su mal chiste y salió acariciando la puerta al cerrarla-Áspera-Dijo para sí.

-Oye, ¿Ahora vas a ser ukeado por puertas?-Dijo una voz detrás de él sobresaltándolo, se giró y vio a Alice.

-¡Alice! No me hables así de sorpresa… ¿Y ya te pegaron esa palabra?-En serio que detestaba que le dijeran Uke, se lo aceptaba a Judie, pero… ¿Alice?, era la más pura del salón… Tal vez más que Estefanía…- _"Nah, Estefanía es más pura e inocente"_ -Pensó.

-¿Tienes algo?

-¿Eh?

-Por la forma en la que te estas yendo pareciera que fueras a morir o algo por el estilo-Si tan solo supiera lo correcta que era su afirmación.

-No es nada, solo me voy a mi trabajo, nos vemos-Se disponía a irse pero al llegar a las escaleras.

-Que te dije Molina-Dijo Jack saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

-¡¿JACK?!-Dijo asustado-Hola, jeje-Rio nervioso.

-Cuida tus pasos Molina-Y sin previo aviso el rubio hermano de la castaña lo empujo y este como ya empezaba a ser costumbre rodo escaleras abajo.

-Si no me matan los animatrónicos… Mis compañeros lo harán…-Dijo en voz baja una vez llego al primer piso.

Después de recuperarse se dirigió a su trabajo donde esta vez se encontró con el peli naranja.

-Veo que has vuelto-Dijo sonriente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Tenía que… Solo te enviaron para ver que viniera, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero también déjame decirte que admiro tu valor… ¿Entonces tú le hiciste eso a Bonnie?

-La cara fue Chica y la cabeza ese si fui yo, pero sin querer.

-Descuida, no hay problema-Entonces le susurro-Te soy sincero, hasta me alegra que le hicieras eso a ese oxigenado, o sea, me pedía perfección en su traje, pero hice lo que pude, que se aguante.

-Jeje… Y… ¿Tienes un consejo para mí?

-Yo no-Dijo decepcionando un poco al castaño-Pero Jeremy…-Dijo señalando al rubio que estaba sentado en la puerta temblando de miedo y nervios.

-¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS! ¡NO LOS PIERDAS DE VISTA! ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS! ¡NADIE VA A SALVARTE! ¡NADIE VA A PROTEGERTE! ¡A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!-Entonces empezó a llorar.

-Bien… Ya me convencí…

-Solo resiste 3 noches más y guala, serás libre-Dijo el peli naranja ayudando al rubio a levantarse y llevárselo-Creo en ti.

-Sí, gracias señor Smith y señor Fitzgerald-Dijo sonriendo agradecido viéndolos irse.

Entonces entro y se dirigió de inmediato a su oficina, faltaban unos cuantos minutos por lo que suspiro y trato de relajarse un poco.

-Con que aquí trabajas, que aburrido-Entonces salto de su asiento debido a la impresión que le dio la voz que hablo a sus espaldas, se giró y vio a…

-¡¿Jack?! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo viendo asombrado al rubio que estaba detrás de él.

-Mi hermana se preocupó por ti por lo que me pidió que te siguiera para ver que te pasaba, le dije que no me importaba lo que te pasara, pero me insistió tanto que al final vine, je, así que este es tu famoso trabajo que desafía todas tus habilidades físicas y mentales, vaya tontería.

-Esto no está bien, Jack, tengo que sacarte de aquí-Dijo tomándolo del brazo pero este se soltó.

-Me iré cuando quiera irme-Dijo este molesto.

-¡JACK!

Entonces el teléfono-grabadora sonó indicando que las 12 habían llegado.

-¿Hola? ¡Hola! Eh, ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no tendrías ningún problema! ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo. Quiero decir, ya sabes, por lo general pasan a hacer otras cosas ahora. No estoy insinuando que murieron. E-e-eso no es lo que quise decir. Uh, de todos modos será mejor que no ocupe demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse reales esta noche… ¿Acaso...? uh... ¿Acaso Foxy apareció en el pasillo? Probablemente no. Tenía curiosidad. Como he dicho, él siempre fue mi favorito…

-Vaya forma de cambiar de tema-Dijo desinteresado el rubio.

-¡Silencio!-Dijo el castaño nervioso tratando de oír la voz de Scott.

-Uh... Oye, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si quedas atrapado y quieres evitar ser embutido en un traje de Freddy, uhh, ¡Trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ir cojeando. Luego está la posibilidad de que, uh, tal vez van a pensar que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si ellos piensan que eres un traje vacío, podrían tratar de... Meter un esqueleto de metal dentro de ti. Me pregunto cómo funcionaría. Siiii, ¡NO IMPORTA! ¡OLVIDA ESO! Es mejor no quedar atrapado.

\- -Oh, bueno, antes de irme, quería aliviar tu mente acerca de los rumores que podrías haber escuchado. Ya sabes cómo esas historias van y vienen y rara vez significan nada. Personalmente, puedo asegurar que, cualquiera que sea que vaya por ahí y sin importar lo trágico que sea, no tiene nada que ver con nuestro establecimiento. Son simplemente todos rumores y especulaciones... Personas que tratan de hacer dinero. Sabías que... Los guardias de día no han reportado nada inusual. Y es en el horario de la apertura hasta el cierre. ¿De acuerdo?, de todos modos, mantente y te hablo mañana.

-Oh no…

 **Mientras en el área Toy**

-¿Entendido chicos?-Pregunto Toy Freddy a sus queridos Toy.

-Sí, señor-Dijeron todos al unísono con un tono militar

-Vamos-Dijo el oso Toy sonriendo confiado.

 **De regreso a la oficina**

-Muy bien Jack, todo estará bien-Dijo el castaño nervioso-Solo mantente atrás de mí y te protegeré.

-Oye idiota, no necesito tu protección-Decía altanero el rubio mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza sin saber de los robots ni importándole.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Alice:** Hola a todos, soy Alice Jeager… Hermano… ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! Se supone que ayudarías a Arturo, no que empeoraras todo-

 **-Arturo:** ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

 **-Jack:** ¡ALÉGATE DE MI HERMANA!

 **-Golden:** Vamos chico, solo dinos como acabar con el guardia y todo estará bien

 **-Arturo:** En el próximo capítulo de **"El Nuevo Guardia"** , **"El reinado de los T… del...** **¿Soldado?** **"** , disfrútenlo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, me tomo un poco más de lo planeado, pero espero les allá gustado, y pasemos con el omake.

 **Omake: RA 2**

 **-Miko:** Hola chicos, aquí Miko, vaya que la próxima noche de Arti será complicada, y más mientras intenta cuidar al psicópata de Jack, esperemos que sobrevivan.

 **-Judie:** Yo realmente estoy interesada en los extraños sueños de Arti, podrían ser una pista para el futuro.

- **Isusch:** Lo malo es que nadie quiso preguntarle nada a Arti, así que no tenemos nada.

 **-Kevin:** ¡ESPEREN! Si tenemos algo.

 **-Miko:** ¿Qué?

 **-Kevin:** Podemos volver a la idea original.

 **-Judie:** Hmm… Podría ser… Si… ¡ESO ES!

 **Unos minutos después**

 **-Miko:** Pues bien chicos, estamos en el departamento de Arturo y le daremos una examinada.

 **-Judie:** Sip, aquí tenemos los pocos muebles que tiene, usados, pero funcionales-Dijo sentándose en la cama-¿Cómo puede dormir en esto?

- **Isusch:** Las esporas ayudan-Dijo haciendo que los otros 3 se le quedaran viendo con cara de "Really Nigga?"-Ok no

 **-Kevin:** Y por último tenemos su colección-Dijo abriendo la caja de huevo-Miren tenemos varios tomos de Naruto, Dragon Ball, Death Note, High School DXD, Pokémon Negro y Blanco, Kill la Kill, Full Metal Alchemist, One Piece, Sailor Moon… y varios más… Y 4 figuritas de acción-Dijo sacando 4 cajas envueltas para regalo.

- **Isusch:** ¡Que recuerdos!, se las dimos a Arti hace unos meses pero le hicimos prometer que las abriría en su cumpleaños este sábado 13 de febrero, por lo que esperamos que estén aquí para ver lo que le compramos a nuestro amigo, yo le compre…-Entonces Judie le tapó la boca.

 **-Judie:** No arruines la sorpresa amigo, y eso sería todo, así que…

 **-Kevin:** ¡Esperen! ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo apuntando una hoja de papel que sobresalía del colchón.

 **-Miko:** A ver-Lo tomo y se sorprendió.

- **Isusch:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **-Miko:** Resultados de una prueba psicológica de Arti de cuando tenía 5 años.

 **-Judie:** ¿En serio? ¿Y qué dice?

 **-Miko:** Que Arti sufre o sufría de esquizofrenia y personalidad múltiple leve, pero que podría volverse peligrosa para él y para los que lo rodean…-Dijo asombrando a los presentes dejándolos sin habla.

Entonces se cortó la señal…

 **Fin de la transmisión**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya, bueno, al fin esta, espero que les haya gustado jeje y esté capitulo tuvo una referencia al fic de FNAF ¡Doujinshi! junto al cameo de los personajes **Facundo** y **Max** , de **Nexo-D** , cuyos fics han sido un éxito de lecturas en Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia, México, Perú, Colombia, Centroamérica, España, China, Japón, la Alemania Nazi, Guatemala, Sudáfrica, Brasil, la Ciudad de Bagdad, el pueblo fantasma de Prípiat, Ucrania, la Antártida, el Polo Norte, Bangladesh, Corea del Norte, Namekusei, Ciudad Gótica, el Vaticano, el Imperio Romano, Chernóbil, los abismos marinos, el estado de Pensilvania, Jerusalén, la isla de Poveglia en Italia, los poblados de Pompeya y Herculano, Cambodia, Egipto, el pueblo de Baviera, Rusia, Turkmenistán, Italia, Inglaterra, Irak, el antiguo cementerio judío, Francia, Arabia Saudita, la antigua Persia, el trecho de las Marianas, Noruega, el castillo de Loki, la India, el submundo de varios países, El templo de las Cristal Gems, la Deep Web, Taringa, 4chan, el bosque de los 100 acres, todos los universos, todas las dimensiones, todas las realidades del cosmos y la creación y Venezuela, lean sus fics, les aseguro que les van a encantar.

Si les gusto este capítulo, dale en seguir y favoritos y compártelo con tus amigos, añádete a mis redes sociales, te ha hablado Ultimate Dimentor y te deseo buenas noches.

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-La canción de Samuel fue basada en el tema "Gastón" de la película de "La Bella y la Bestia" de Disney, pero si sienten un poco rara la letra, eso es debido a que a diferencia del capítulo 6 de Noticias Dimensionales, donde la saque en su mayoría de la versión latina, en esta ocasión mezcle las letras de la versión latina y española (Para no tener fanboys molestos diciendo que versión es mejor en algo tan subjetivo como el gusto por un doblaje), además de que al igual que en el Noticiero, extendí la parte final basándome en la versión del musical de Broadway.**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, ya termine por hoy.

 **-Arturo:** ¡Yo!

 **-Dimentor:** ¡No! ¡Yo!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Ahora qué pasa?

 **-Multiverso:** Están peleando por saber quién es el mejor protagonista…

 **-Arturo:** ¡Yo soy mejor protagonista!

 **-Dimentor:** ¡Tú eres solo un chiste!

 **-Arturo:** ¡Para otros tal vez! ¡Más no para mí! ¡Tú eres el chiste!

 **-Dimentor:** ¡Tú!

 **-Arturo:** ¡Tú!

 **-Dimentor:** ¡TÚ!

 **-Arturo:** ¡TÚ!

 **-Dimentor:** ¡Tú jamás aguantarías todo por lo que yo he tenido que pasar!

 **-Arturo:** ¡Ja, si claro! ¡Tú eres el que jamás soportaría mi vida!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _"_ _Interesante que lo mencionen"_

 **-Body Master:** Chicos, cálmense, después de todo, ustedes son muy simples, el mejor protagonista, soy yo-Dijo sonriendo, entonces los otros 2 lo golpearon en la cara.

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** ¡No te metas!-Dijeron antes de encarase de nuevo y entonces Ultimate golpeo a ambos en la cabeza.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Ya basta con eso! ¡Parecen niños chiquitos!

 **-Dimentor:** Pero, Ultimate.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Nada de peros! ¡Ahora, se tomaran la mano y harán las pases!

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** Pero…-Se detuvieron al ver la expresión seria de su creador-Ok…-Y los dos a regañadientes se dieron la mano.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora vámonos-Dijo mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

 **-Los Animatrónicos y Kevin:** ¡YA SALIÓ!

 **-Arturo:** ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-Grito antes de emprender la huida de los robots y el guardia.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** RUN, BITCH, RUN!, jajaja

 **-Multiverso:** ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?

 **-Dimentor:** _Nah_ , él se lo busco… Vamos por un helado… Hijos…

 **-Multiverso y Body Master:** ¡SÍ!

Y así termino el día con un Uke siendo perseguido por un montón de robots asesinos a la luz de la puesta de sol mientras un "villano" extra-dimensional trataba de pasar tiempo con su familia… ¿QUÉ?

Por cierto, les dejo el link a un grupo de Facebook para fanfictioneros, por si les interesa, saludos nwn

/groups/263547497333207/


	9. CA33: El reinado del ¿Soldado?

**Publicado Originalmente el: 3 de Agosto de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, al fin estoy cerca jeje… Solo unas reediciones más y al fin… ¡SERE LIBRE COMO ELSA!-Disco rayado… Lo siento… Es que me alegra por fin terminar esto jeje… Esto… Disfruten :D

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate Dimentor con un nuevo capítulo y nueva noche de su fic, "El Nuevo Guardia", esta vez es más largo que el anterior, así que en serio, espero que les guste nwn

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Tengo algo de prisa así que… ¡PASEMOS A LOS COMENTARIOS :D!

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

Entonces paso el primer comentario, **Mercenary Grey Fox:**

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Hehehe... nada mal, ultimate"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, muchas gracias amigo nwn

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ya quiero ver como terminara esta noche de Arturo con Jack en la pizzeria y en la noche de los animatronics toys... :D presiento que se va a descontrolar, debido que Jack es... bueno, tu ya sabes, un poco serio, frio, protector con alice y un poquito psicopata..."

 **-Arturo:** Dímelo a mí-Bufa molesto.

 **-Jack:** "es por que soy un soldado... -mira molesto a los dos amarrado en una silla-"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "¿Puede ser? pero, recuerda que Hashashin Universal, te trajo desde que eras un soldado experimental en la guerra fría"

 **-Jack:** "muerete"

 **-Alice:** "¡abuelo!"

 **-Jack:** "mierda..."

 **-Alice:** "deberias calmarte y relajarte"

 **-Jack:** "me relajare, cuando Arturo este muerto por mi katana o por mis manos y no se acerque mas a mi sobrina"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿No era tu nieta?

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿En serio?! Dentro del fic me quieres muerto, fuera del fic también, ¡Yo jamás te hice nada y tú solo me quieres muerto! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASA CONTIGO?!

 **-Frank:** "bueno, lastima que tu te perderás que ella y yo saldremos -la toma de los hombros-"

 **-Alice:** "¿como tu digas, rodriguez?-le pisa el pie a su mejor amigo-"

 **-Frank:** "¡AH! ¡mi pie! T-T"

 **-Jack:** "ha, ha, ha, por presumir con mi nieta :)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿No que era tu sobrina? :v

 **-Frank:** "¡callate, anciano!"

 **-Jack:** "puede que sea anciano, pero soy muy popular con las chicas :)"

 **-Alice:** "y tu calla abuelo o se lo dire a la abuela"

 **-Jack:** "¡No! ¡con ella no!"

 **-Frank:** "¿que pasa jack, te da miedo la abuela de Alice?"

 **-Jack:** "cuando me libere me vengare primero de ti... -_-"

 **-Frank:** "¿como digas, anciano? -se va-"

 **-Jack:** "lo voy a matar..."

 **-Alice:** "nada de matar personas, abuelo"

 **-Jack:** "Tsk, tu no me das ordenes, niña -_-"

 **-Alice:** "entonces, se lo dire a la abuela -se va-"

 **-Jack:** "¡No, espera alice! T-T"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Eso es karma..."

 **-Arturo:** Exactamente.

 **-Jack:** "¡tu calla!"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "¿Como digas?"

 **-Jack:** voy a dejar que esas chatarras de los animatronics maten a molina para luego asi matar a ultimate y a ti y al final a frank

 **-Arturo:** -_-

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y yo por qué?

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Vivimos en un mundo de paz...bueno, no tanta paz como lo sabrás"

 **-Jack:** "como los odio a los tres..."

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Es tu decicion, no la mia... bueno, me diverti en como quedo el capitulo, espero que subas pronto el siguiente capitulo de tu fic..."

 **-Jack:** "¡cuidate mucho, molina por que te matare si intentas algo con mi nieta!"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Tu a callar, fox"

 **-Jack:** "¡muerete!"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Bueno, ignorando al soldado experimental amarrado, espero que encuentres tu tiempo para que puedas avanzar en tu fic "El nuevo guardia", bueno, eso es todo y ¡bye! -salgo por la ventana-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Bye?

 **-Jack:** "¡me dejo aquí! ¡que alguien me libere!"

 **-Hashashin** **Universal:** "al parecer no has cambiado nada, jack... -_-"

 **-Jack:** universal... -_-

 **-Hashashin** **Universal:** "shh... esta dormido -mira la versión de 10 años del lector tapado con una manta y siendo cuidado por las animatronicas-"

 **-Chica:** Es tan mono-Dice sonriente.

 **-Toy Chica:** Si.

 **-Mangle:** Pero en cierto modo siento lastima por él, se convertirá en un loco psicópata con poco sentido del respeto.

 **-Marionnete:** Shhhh… Que se despierta.

 **-Jack:** lo matare

 **-Hashashin** **Universal:** "sabes, que si los oc's matan a sus creadores mueren con ellos"

 **-Jack:** puta lógica...

 **-Hashashin** **Universal:** "bueno, te dejo con ultimate y los demás -se va por un portal hacia su casa con la versión de 10 años del lector-"

 **-Jack:** "cada vez, empiezo a odiarlos mas a todos... -_-"

 **-¿?:** Interesante…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno Jack, puedes sentarte si gustas en los lugares disponibles-El OC solo se va sin dirigirle la palabra-Grosero.

 **-Arturo:** Multiverso, ¿Conoces un buen abogado? Necesito una orden de alejamiento.

 **-Multiverso:** No, pero deja te investigo amigo, de seguro encuentro a un buen abogado.

Entonces paso el siguiente lector, **Enightmare:**

 **-Enightmare:** Oye q fue eso ?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto… un capítulo de mi fic…

 **-Arturo:** Creo que se refiere a que fue la participación de su OC…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, eso… Pues ya ves lo que dice Steven, cuando sueñas todos tus recuerdos se mezclan en una película rara, así que pos… pos… eso… :v

 **-Arturo:** Bueno, fue mejor que "Un mago lo hizo" :v

Entonces paso el siguiente lector, **juanpx12:**

 **-juanpx12:** "Gran fic, me lei los capitulos en un plisplas ya que simplemente me encantaron."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias, los nuevos lectores siempre son bienvenidos.

 **-Zet:** "oye ¿Y yo que hago aqui?"

 **-juanpx12:** "Pues tu estas aqui porque asi tal vez aprendes algo para sobrevivir."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues no creo que aprender de Arturo sea la mejor idea…

 **-Arturo:** ¡OYE! ¡QUE YA SOBREVIVÍ 3 NOCHES!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero no has salido tan bien librado, ¿O sí?-El OC solo se queda callado.

 **-Zet:** "tsk si es solo para eso entonces adios-dijo el pelicafe-morado yendose."

 **-juanpx12:** "Bueno dejando de lado eso, simplemente decir que me encantan esos desmadres que ha causado Arturo... Hasta ahora. Y creo que se van a venir mas con esas noches unicas."

 **-Arturo:** ¡Que no los causo a propósito!... Además, todo el caos lo causan ellos-Dice señalando a los animatrónicos.

 **-Freddy:** No te metas con nosotros.

 **-Arturo:** ¡TÚ NO ME DICES QUE HACER! ¡OSO PASADO DE MODA!-Grito haciendo que todos los animatrónicos se enojaran con él.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Uhhhhh…-Entonces Marrionete se puso frente a Arturo y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

 **-Marionnete:** Tal vez estemos pasados de moda, pero tenemos dignidad y aún tenemos fans que nos son fieles a pesar de los problemas que ha tenido nuestra franquicia últimamente-Decía conteniendo lágrimas de rabia.

 **-Arturo:** Yo… yo…-Decía estando en shock mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde tenía la marca del golpe.

 **-juanpx12:** "Aparte de que el omake me dice que pronto pasara algo interesante."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ah… Oh, sí, que bueno que te diste cuenta jeje, solo digamos que Arturo nos mostrara algo muy intenso en su séptima noche, jeje, no puedo dar detalles, pero será algo que impactara en todo el mundo de "El nuevo Guardia"… Y tal vez otros fics…

 **-juanpx12:** "Sin mas que decir me despi-en eso se oye un golpe en la pared-¿Que paso?-se va a revisar."

 **-Zet:** "ahora si veras-con una cuchilla en la mano"

 **-Allan:** "oye relajate, no paso gran cosa-tratando de calmar a su amigo."

 **-juanpx12:** "¿Que pasa aqui?-pregunto al llegar a la escena."

 **-Zet:** "me tiro contra la pared."

 **-Allan:** "estaba encima de mi hermana-se defendio mientras abrazaba a la menor."

 **-juanpx12:** "Emily ¿Que sucedio exactamente?-le pregunto a esta."

 **-Emily:** "pues estaba sentada y el estaba caminando tranquilamente pero luego se tropezo y me cayo encima-respondio con la mayor inocencia mientras miraba al suelo."

 **-juanpx12:** "ves, solo fue un malentendido, ademas el no se atreve a hacer esas cosas-se dirigio al pelinegro"

 **-Zet:** "exacta... ¿¡Me estas llamando cobarde!?-avanzando hacia este."

 **-juanpx12:** "que va, por supuesto que no. Bueno ahora si me despido, Chao."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Chao nwn

Luego paso, **zono2010:**

 **-zono2010:** "Hola aqui un idiota que jamas has oido de el,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Claro que si, después de todo tú también sigues el sensual fic del sukulento capitán Hero, ¿O me equivoco?

 **-zono2010:** "baia soy nuevo en tu fic"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Cierto… Bienvenido amigo nwn

 **-zono2010:** "y solo tengo algo para describirlo: GENIAL, 10 perro, 10/10."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En serio *w*

 **-zono2010:** "Ok ya exagero,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh… Entiendo…-Trata de no llorar (?)

 **-zono2010:** "que mal que no estube en lo del OC a tiempo"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Perdona amigo, supongo que también en parte es mi culpa por no habérseme ocurrido antes lo de dejar temporalmente en T el fic, pero mira el lado bueno, con las bacantes después de la noche 7, posiblemente puedas poner a algunos OC´s tuyos nwn.

 **-zono2010:** "pero ya ni pedo, eso me pasa por estar ocupado en asuntos "importantisimos" y no andar checando a menudo fanfiction"

 **-Conciencia de zono2010:** "(no zono pendejo el xbox no cuenta)..."

 **-zono2010:** "maldita consciencia 7n7, pero siguele asi amigo y tendras mas seguidores como yo que me ya me volvi fanboy tuyo"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En serio *w*

 **-zono2010:** "okno,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Owwww :(

 **-zono2010:** "pero si te ganastes un seguidor :)."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY-Abre un cartón de jugo de uva para celebrar-nwn

 **-zono2010:** "Perdon si es corto el review a comparasion de otros pero no soy alguien de muchas palabras."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida amigo, con que dejes un review soy más que feliz nwn, aunque sea corto

 **-zono2010:** "Saludos desde Cancun compatriota de Tlaxcala y suerte en el fic \n_n."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, también eres mexicano, genial amigo, choca esos mexicanos cinco, amigo nwn

 **-zono2010:** "ATTE: zono2010"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saludos nwn

 **-Conciencia de zono2010:** "(que nombre mas friki)"

 **-zono2010:** "CALLATE."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto… Ok…

Y por último, paso el grande y único **Nexo-D:**

 **-Nexo-D:** "¡Buenas!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Buenas amigo Nexo nwn

 **-Nexo-D:** "Aquí como siempre tu buen seguidor "Nexo" desde... mi casa. (?)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Era de suponer… ¡MOMENTO!... ¿Quién Eren y que haces en Mikasa?... Ok no XD

 **-Jeremy:** Ese fue peor que los chistes de Mike-Dijo antes de recibir un zape del mencionado

 **-Nexo-D:** "Primero que nada me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en comentar la historia nuevamente. Ya me había terminado el capítulo y me quede viciándome al kingdom hearts 2.5 en vez de comentar las historias que debía."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida amigo, te entiendo, jeje, tú comenta cuando quieras que para mí es un gran honor nwn.

 **-Nexo-D:** "Como siempre dejare un pequeño análisis al capítulo de hoy."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡YAAAAAY! :D

 **-Nexo-D:** "Ahora si que no me queda ninguna duda, oficialmente Arturo es el chaval con más sueños raros que eh visto en todo mi recorrido por los distintos universos de este curioso fandom. Oficialmente eso si me dejo rayado, en el buen sentido porque me partí el culo de la risa. También me sorprendió ese pequeño cameo sorpresa, no esperaba ver a esos dos en tu obra, es todo un halago y honor."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, eso se debe a que según algunas teorías, los sueños no son más que mezclas raras de nuestros recuerdos, otras dicen que son visiones a posibles futuros y otras tantas que son contactos con nuestras contrapartes de otros universos y por eso aunque veamos en nuestros sueños a alguien que se ve totalmente diferente a como se ve en la vida real, lo reconocemos como tal, pero dejando de lado un montón de compleja teoría, Arturo tiene estos 3 tipos de sueños, teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía cierto poder de premonición y de contacto con sus contrapartes más allá del megaverso UD-2 abarcando todas sus contrapartes hasta de Megaversos como el tuyo o el megaverso MCDU, abarcando todo el omniverso, y aumentándole las esporas de Isusch, pues tenemos una bomba de sueños por demás raros y bizarros.

 **-Nexo-D:** "Parece que hasta a Alice se le pego lo de llamar uke al pobre Arturo, parece que lentamente todos se acostumbran. Y joder, ¿En qué pensabas Jack? Este wn va a palmar si sigue así. (?) En fin, me falta un buen par de cosas, pero en resumen y general me parece otro capítulo muy bien logrado, con una calidad excelente una vez más y que me dejo con ganas de ver como salen de esta esos dos, espero al próximo capítulo con ganas, pero paciente. ¡Saludos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, es que no podemos negar la realidad, ¿O si?-Dijo haciendo que su OC solo se irritara-Y pues aquí veras como sale todo, y muchas gracias saludos nwn

 **[Escena random, no canon. (?)]**

El lector se dirigía a su asiento para disfrutar del nuevo capítulo.

 **-Nexo-D:** "Otro review bien hecho.~"

Pero antes de salir del escenario…

 **-Facundo (Doujinshi):** "¿Por qué te ves más débil de lo que ya eres?-Pregunto el más alto de los dos mientras observaba de arriba abajo a Arturo.-¿Y ese uniforme tan rato?"

 **-Arturo:** ¿Cuál uniforme? Esta es mi ropa común, ¿Y alguien podría dejar de subestimarme?...  
 **-Max (Doujinshi):** "¿Qué clase de Arturo de este? -Pregunto el de ojos esmeraldas mientras tomaba uno de los brazos del pobre castaño y lo examinaba."

 **-Arturo:** ¿Podrían dejarme?, sé que soy guapo, pero no me dejare tocar por cualquiera.  
 **-Nexo-D:** "¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Qué ese no es el Arturo que ustedes conocen! Déjenlo en paz."

 **-Arturo:** _"_ _Lo sabía… Ultimate ya empezó a prostituir mi identidad como con Dimentor"_ -Pensó molesto el castaño- _"Ahora ya hay otra versión de la que se reirán y esas burlas recaerán en mi… ¡MI VIDA ES HORRIBLE!"_

 **-Facundo (Doujinshi):** "¡Oh! Debe ser esa versión original de la que hablaban. Hmm... ¿A caso siempre es el pasivo en todos los universos?-Le susurro en voz baja a su compañero, a pesar de que podía escucharle estando al lado."

 **-Arturo:** _"_ _¡PASIVO! ¡UKE! ¡¿ACASO NADIE ME PIENSA RESPETAR?!_

 **-Max (Doujinshi):** "¿Una versión sin poderes? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una versión mía pasiva?..."  
 **-Nexo-D:** "Cof cof* En fin, eso ha sido todo, me llevo a estos dos antes de que maten al pobre Arturo ¡Nos vemos!~ (?)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bye, jeje-Se reía del espectáculo que el castaño protagonizo ante la mirada molesta de este.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ah, por cierto, sé que ha habido problemas con el Fandom de FNAF, y bueno, mi opinión completa la daré en unas semanas pero les prometo que aunque en dado caso que dejara de escribir de FNAF, sin dudas seguiría la historia de Arturo aunque sea como parte de otro Fandom, saludos nwn

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** B Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores perdón por ello de antemano, pero los corregiré para la versión en Wattpad (Zelda a mi cuenta en mi perfil) y la corrección también la daré aquí, así que no desesperen nwn

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear** , **SweetGirl90** , **MMD** y de **Ehuante.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo Molina, Miko, Judie, Isusch, Kevin, Samuel, Cesar, Aidé, Beatriz, Elena y Estefanía (Y los familiares de estos)** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Kevin Rodney** es creación de **Pole-Bear**.

 **Jack Jeager** y **Alice Jeager** son propiedad de **Mercenary Grey Fox**.

 **Lucas Dent** y **Subaru Ikari** son propiedad de **Mister Conde de Urano**.

 **Adrián o Asazin** es propiedad de **asazin**.

 **Kelly Parker y Stacy Evans** son propiedad de **SweetGirl90**.

 **Natsuki García Martínez** y **Alejandra García Martínez** son propiedad de **Natsuki Moonlight**.

 **Edrei Maroto** es de **Enightmare**

Los diseños de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, las Cupcake, (Cherry y Carol), Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle (Toy Foxy), Ballon Boy, Puppet, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Ballon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Phone Guy (Scott), Purple Guy (Vincent), Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith son de **Pole Bear.**

Los diseños de Vinny, Candy, Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie), Puppet (Marionette/Marion), Ballon Girl y Nightmarionne son de **SweetGirl90.**

El diseño de Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza y Nightmare Ballon Boy son de **Ehuante**.

El diseño de Toy Bonnie es de **MMD (Miku Miku Dance).**

El diseño de **Mangle femenina** es de **Pole Bear** , pero en el estilo de dibujo **SweetGirl90**.

El diseño de **Arturo** es **mío**.

 **Clasificación M por lenguaje vulgar, situaciones sexuales y Gore.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 9: El reinado de los T… del...** **¿Soldado?**

-Muy bien Jack, todo estará bien-Dijo el castaño nervioso-Solo mantente atrás de mí y te protegeré.

-Oye idiota, no necesito tu protección-Decía altanero el rubio mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza sin saber de los robots ni importándole.

- _Auch..._ -Se tomó el castaño la cabeza-Jack, esto es serio, tengo que sacarte de aquí inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué debería salir de aquí?-Dijo despreocupado antes de bostezar.

-¡POR QUE SI ELLOS TE VEN...!-Entonces se escuchó el sonido de alarma que le advertía que habían animatrónicos cerca-¡Se están acercando!... Piensa Arturo... Piensa...-Empezó a revisar con la mirada pensando en algo... Entonces vio la cara de Bonnie que estaba sobre el armario-¡ESO ES!-Rápidamente se subió a una silla y tomo la careta, entonces empezó a jalar los cables para quitarle toda parte robótica que pudiera tener, pero no podía arrancar nada, por lo que Jack se hartó y le quitó la careta y a esta le quitó todos los cables de un sólo jalón y le devolvió la máscara vacía-Gracias... Jack, tienes que ponerte esto-Dijo extendiéndole la careta.

-¿Para qué me pondría una cosa de tan mal gustó?-Dijo este reclinándose en la silla

-Por favor Jack...-Entonces se escucharon ruidos en la ventilación y Arturo empezó a ponerse muy nervioso-¡JACK!

-Qué no.

-Pero...-Entonces se escuchó que alguien salía de la ventilación-¡Ay! ¡ENTONCES NO ME CULPES DE NADA!-Dijo molestó antes de ponerse la máscara de Freddy y sentarse, pero se podían notar sus nervios.

Entonces la conejita Toy entro y empezó su rutina de pasar frente al guardia con voz siniestra.

-Hola Guar...-Entonces vio a Jack-Oye, guardia-Dijo en tono molestó-¿Leíste tu contrató a la hora de firmar?

-Esto, si...

-Bien, ¿Me podrías decir que decía la cláusula 13, sección B, Párrafo 4?

-Bueno, dice, ningún guardia bajo ninguna circunstancia deberá permitir el acceso a amigos, familiares u acompañantes de cualquier tipo en horas de trabajo nocturno-Decía nervioso Arturo debajo de la máscara de Freddy.

-Supongo que sabes lo que significa el que quiebres una regla...

-Pero él no vino conmigo, él se coló...

-Además de que no soy su amigo, que denigrante-Decía el rubio desinteresado.

-Exacto... Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿No es tu amigo?-Pregunto la coneja al rubio.

-Este idiota, para nada, yo solo estoy aquí porque mi hermana me pidió ver por qué estaba actuando como si fuera al matadero.

- _Hmm..._ Denme un momento-Entonces la coneja se retiró por la entrada.

-¿No somos amigos?

-Claro que no, por qué querría ser amigo de un perdedor cómo tú-Dijo desanimando al castaño.

- _"Y yo que me preocupe por ti"_

Pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo, la conejita había entrado con Marionnete y Golden Freddy.

- _"¡ELLA AQUÍ!... Ya me morí"_ -Pensó el castaño aceptando su muerte.

-Ahí-Dijo la peli azul señalando al rubio.

-¿Así que tú eres el polizón que se coló hasta la oficina del guardia?-Pregunto la marioneta viendo al rubio.

-Sí, pero es demasiado torpe como para darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor que no es la gran cosa.

-Ya veo, y dime, si muriera ¿Le dirías algo a alguien?

-Solo le agradecería al que quitara a este de mi hermana-Dijo haciendo que Arturo abriera los ojos como platos y abriera toda la boca, suerte que tenía la máscara y no se notaba.

-Muy bien...

-Jack Jeager.

-Muy bien Jack, puedes considerarte nuestro invitado de honor, disfruta tu estadía nocturna en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-Dijo la marioneta sonriente-¡TOY CHICA!

-Si-Pregunto está saliendo de la ventilación.

-Dale a nuestro invitado una buena Pizza-Entonces se acercó a la rubia-Y sácale toda la información que puedas sobre este chico-Le dijo al oído.

-Si señora-Dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

-Pero no traigo dinero-Dijo el rubio ante la incrédula mirada del castaño.

-Descuida, la casa paga.

-Bueno, como dicen, de gorra ni quien le corra-Dijo el rubio levantándose y siendo guiado por la pollita.

-No... No es verdad...

-Y tú, será mejor que le des caja a mi cuerda para antes que regrese o te mataré-Dijo Marrionete-Vámonos Golden.

-Si mamá-Dijo el oso.

Esto hizo que el castaño se pusiera a ver las cámaras para dar cuerda a las cajas. Apenas terminó, dejo un momento las cámaras y se puso a jugar con el cupcake de la oficina.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere ser mi amigo?-Dijo triste mientras se ponía a recordar unos momentos del pasado.

 **Flashback (Julio del año pasado)**

Arturo estaba en un parque viendo una hoja de papel.

-El único lugar que me aceptó... ¿Pero por qué ése?-Decía lamentándose el existir.

-¡Arturo!-Dijeron sus amigos llegando.

-Hola chicos-Dijo desanimado.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Miko.

-Esta fue la única universidad que me aceptó-Dijo extendiéndoles la hoja.

-Oh, pero bueno, mira el lado bueno Arturo-Trato de animarlo Judie-Si la pasas cumplirás tú sueño...

-¡Si la pasó! ¡SI LA PASÓ!... Chicos, hablamos de la universidad general más general del país-Grito antes de dejarse caer en la banca-Prácticamente voy a tener que estudiar años de teoría que no me servirá de nada para obtener un pase a una buena universidad donde finalmente voy a poder ver lo que quiero, y para cuando me gradúe ya estaré a con las horas contadas.

-Bueno, tampoco exageres...-Empezó Kevin.

-Chicos, saben qué es llamada la universidad de los renegados, solo los pobres, los vetados de otras universidades, desadaptados sociales, hijos de criminales que buscan mantener el perfil bajo e hijos de políticos que quieren darse buena imagen ante la sociedad estudian ahí y está hecha para que deserten todos tardé o temprano.

-Vamos Arti, no exageres-Dijo Isusch.

-Tienes razón, tal vez tengo que aceptarlo... Dios me odia-Dijo deprimido-Y en definitiva después de lo que hice.

-Arturo, tranquilo, no creo que eso sea verdad-Dijo Miko-Anímate, y mira el lado bueno.

-¿Cuál sería el lado bueno?

Entonces lo vendaron de los ojos y llevaron a un cobertizo en medió del parque.

-¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó el chico cuando le quitaron la venda al lado del cobertizo.

-Bien, en recompensa a tú gran esfuerzo...-Empezó Miko.

-Tú perseverancia...-Dijo Judie.

-Y esmero en los exámenes de admisión generales...-Dijo Kevin.

-Y en compensación por lo de la única universidad que te aceptó a pesar de tu sobresaliente promedió... Te damos-Concluyó Kevin.

-¡ÉSTOS!-Los 4 sacaron una caja de regaló cada uno.

-Wow, gracias chicos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Arti-Dijeron sonrientes los 4.

-Pe... Pero mi cumpleaños es el próximo año-Dijo Arturo.

-Lo sabemos Arti, son tus regalos adelantados... ¡ÁBRELOS!-Dijo Miko.

El castaño iba a abrirlos pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Judie.

-Son mis regalos de cumpleaños, pero no es mi cumpleaños y...

Los 4 sonrieron cálidamente y tomaron las manos del castaño.

-Entonces...

-Prométenos...

-Abrirlos hasta ese día...

-Pero promételo de verdad.

-Está bien chicos-Dijo el castaño sonriente.

-Entonces el regalo de este año será algo más, espéralo Arti-Dijo Miko revoloteando el cabello de Arturo.

-Basta, qué ya te dije que me haces cosquillas jejeje.

 **Un mes después**

Arturo estaba nervioso, muy pronto iniciaría su carrera en una mala universidad, pero lo qué más le atemorizaba era tener que volver a estar solo...

-Adivina quién soy-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas tapándole los ojos.

-Hmm... No sé... Me rindo...

-Arti, ni siquiera lo intentaste-Dijo Judie soltándolo.

-¡JUDIE! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto asombrado-Tú univer...

-…Sidad es esta Arti, seremos compañeros-Dijo la chica sonriente.

-No Judie, no voy a dejar que arruines tú futuro por mí.

-Ya es tardé, esta será mi universidad quieras o no...-Entonces el castaño la abrazó.

-Gracias-Decía mientras le salían lágrimas-Judie, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Soy tu única amiga-Lo corrigió.

-Bueno, pero, no te cambiaría ni por todas las amigas del mundo Judie...

-Ow, que lindo, pero, ¿Qué hay de nosotros?-Pregunto Kevin.

-Chicos, todos están aquí...

-Somos amigos Arturo, no tienes por qué enfrentar tu situación sólo-Dijo Miko sonriente.

 **Un rato después**

-Y entonces, ¿Lo planearon todo desde el principio?

-No-Dijo Isusch-Pero nos enteramos de algo que sabemos que no te va a gustar y decidimos venir a evitarte problemas.

-¿Evitarme problemas?-Entonces lo alguien lo tacleo y después lo azotó contra la pared.

-Hola puto-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica Samuel mientras lo giraba para voltearlo hacia él-Adivina quién será tu compañero qué volverá a compartir aula contigo.

-Déjalo Samuel-Dijo Judie.

-Pero miren nada más el príncipe en apuros necesita a su enana princesa... Un momento, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Dijo viendo a los amigos de Arturo.

-Nos dimos cuenta de tus planes, y no dejaríamos jamás a nuestro amigo a tu merced-Dijo Miko viendo seriamente a Samuel.

-Ahora déjalo-Dijo Kevin preparándose para golpear al tipo de ser necesario.

-Hmmm... Ok-Dijo disgustado el chico antes de soltar al enclenque castaño-Sera mejor que te cuides las espaldas-Dijo molestó a Arturo.

-Ahora vete-Dijo en tono desafiante Isusch.

Pero antes de qué se fuera, una chica castaña paso corriendo y chocó con Samuel y cayó sobre Arturo.

-Lo... Lo siento-Dijo la castaña al estar cara a cara al castaño.

-Yo... Yo... No hay problema-Dijo el chico sonrojado mientras su corazón se aceleraba-Esto, yo... Tuve la culpa...

-Sí, así es idiota, fue tu culpa-Dijo Samuel dándole una patada "leve" en el estómago antes de ayudar a levantarse a la chica-Samuel Espinoza Carbajal.

-Oh, el hijo del abogado que se convirtió en alcalde, ahora es gobernador del estado y se rumora que va por la presidencia nacional.

-Ese mero, señorita...

-Estefanía Fragoso Barrera-Dijo sonriente la chica.

-Estefanía-Decía Arturo embobado.

-¡SAMUEL!-Dijo César llegando.

-¡CÉSAR!-Dijo éste yendo a ver a su amigo-Nos vemos luego Estefanía.

-Si-Dijo emprendiendo el camino contrario.

-Wow... ¡ESPERA!-Dijo Arturo deteniendo a la chica-Se te cayó-Dijo dándole su libreta a la chica.

Esta solo le sonrió y le agradeció.

-Gracias...

-Arturo Molina...

-Gracias Arturo, nos vemos-Dijo la sonriente chica.

-¿Arturo?-Se acercaron sus amigos.

-Saben chicos, este día tuvo sus altibajos... Pero... Creó que ha sido el mejor día de mi vida-Dijo sonriente-Gracias a ustedes y a ella.

Pero no se imaginó que eso solo sería el principió...

Arturo estaba caminando por los pasillos sonriente cargando un montón de libros, los cuales a juzgar por el temblor en sus piernas, apenas y aguantaba, sucedía qué a Estefanía le habían dado unas tareas extras y él se ofreció a ayudarla. La vería en el patio para trabajar y él tomó los libros que pensó necesarios, entonces alguien choco contra él y los libros se cayeron.

-Lo siento-Dijo una chica castaña.

-Descuida, fue mi culpa.

-Oye, ¿No eres de mi clase?

-Oh si, hola Alice, ¿Sucede algo?

-Discutí con mi hermano-Dijo la castaña ayudando a recoger los libros-Volvió a asustar a un chico solo porque me pidió prestada mi goma.

- _"Así que por eso no hablas con nadie"_ Vaya, no pensé que Jack fuera del tipo sobreprotector, pero entiéndelo, eres su hermana y es normal jeje.

-Sí, pero en serio debería dejar de exagerar-Dijo entregándole los libros que ella recogió poniéndolos sobre los que recogió Arturo.

-Gracias-Dijo sonriente-Y sobre Jack solo debes...

-¿Debe qué...?-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Jack?!-Y recibió un golpe del rubio que lo derribó.

-Vámonos-Dijo tomando la mano de su hermana

Después de volver a tomar sus libros se fue al patio y se encontró con Estefanía.

-Tardaste.

-Perdona, tuve un pequeño contratiempo... ¿Empezamos?

Entonces el celular de la chica sonó y esta lo contestó

-Arturo, hay problemas en mi casa, ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso luego?

-¿No lo tienes que entregar mañana?

-Rayos, es verdad... Que dilema-Dijo haciendo un leve puchero.

-Bueno… Puedo hacerte él trabajó, por esta vez...

-Gracias Arturo-Dijo la chica dándole un abrazo con su brazo y saliendo disparada a la salida.

Un rato después estaba trabajando en el trabajo de Estefanía y comía distraídamente su sándwich de jamón cuando de repente, después de tomar el que creía era su sándwich, percibió un sabor dulce diferente a lo que esperaba.

-¿Eh?

-Mira Natsu-Decía Samuel señalando a Arturo-Ahí está tu chocolate.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Entonces la chica se lanzó sobre el pobre castaño y empezó a golpearlo diciendo cosas cómo "¿Cómo te atreviste?" "Mi chocolate" después despertó en la enfermería y tuvo que desvelarse toda la noche para terminar el trabajo de Estefanía... Lo malo es que el termino descuidando sus propios deberes por lo que recibió un castigó.

-Hola Arturo-Dijeron sonrientes César, Aide y Samuel detrás del pobre castaño en la sala de detención... Ése día Arturo descubrió como se sentía ser un saco de boxeo.

 **Fin de Flashback**

-Aaahhhhh...-Suspiro melancólico aun jugueteando con el Cupcake-Si no fuera por mis amigos estaría completamente sólo.

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no noto un sonido de estática proveniente de la ventilación y entonces una chica peli blanca se subió al techo...

- _Ahhhh_ -Suspiró de nuevo-Bien, de vuelta al... Tra... Ba... Jo...

-Ya estás muerto-Dijo Mangle sacando sus tentáculos y atrapando al castaño como una boa constrictora-No te sientas mal, nunca tuviste posibilidad de sobrevivir-Entonces lo subió a su altura para verlo a los ojos-Ahora serás el primero en morir por un Toy, siéntete honrado-Entonces con su mano levanto un poco de pelo del castaño y le descubrió la cara pero... Entonces abrió grande los ojos...- _"¿Qué es está sensación?... Se siente tan cálido... ¿Es a lo que se refería Chica?... Es como si volviera a estar... Viva"_

Entonces otro sonido de estática se escuchó del otro conducto y de este salió Toy Foxy.

-Oh, ya lo atrapaste hermana... ¿Hermana?...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Dijo saliendo del trance.

-Te dije que ya atrapaste al guardia.

-¿Si?... Digo... Oh, sí... Ahora, ¿Cómo lo mató?

-Pues solo llévalo a un traje y mételo.

-Ok...

-Rayos, porque el enano tuvo qué decirle-Susurro por lo bajo Arturo, pero Toy Foxy lo escuchó, su mirada se había vuelto oscura y cientos de venas aparecieron en su frente.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMASTE ENANO?!-Gritó antes de usar sus tentáculos para atrapar al castaño por el cuello y este empezó a correr por toda la pizzería con el castaño atrapado del cuello.

 **Mientras en el área Old**

-Ya es hora-Dijo Foxy saliendo de su cueva pirata-Hoy me las pagarás maldito marinero de agua dulce-Dijo levantando su garfio recién afilado, entonces empezó a escuchar un ruido-¿Eh?... Son gritos... Y vienen en aumento...-Entonces empezó a incrementar más y más, y entonces vio su versión Toy corriendo por el techo arrastrando al guardia por su camino-Te tengo-Salto para atrapar al castaño, pero con su movimiento, Foxy solo terminó tirado en el suelo-Sabia que hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo.

Y el arrastre continuó y continúo hasta que Mangle lo detuvo y se puso a discutir con su hermano por haberle quitado su presa.

-¡Él me llamo enano!

-¿Y? ¡Acepta que eres un enano!

Arturo aprovecho para desatarse y regresar a hurtadillas a la oficina.

Una vez ahí recargo las cajas y suspiro aliviado de haberse salvado de esa.

-Bien, ahora concéntrate Arturo-Y empezó a revisar las cámaras-Ballon Boy en su lugar, Bonnie y Chica están en su escenario, al igual que los Toy, Mangle y Toy Foxy discutiendo en la área de mesas de los Old, Los Nightmare en una fiesta con los Phantom y Spring… Ok…-Dijo mientras veía a los mencionados bailar en el área de terror-Freddy en el baño de mujeres… ¿Qué mierdas hace un robot en el baño?-Pasa a otra cámara que daba al baño mostrando a Freddy en la taza-Pues mierda… Siguiente… Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Bon en los distintos pasillos y Toy Chica siendo apuntada con una pistola por Jack, Golden por la caja de Marrionete… ¡¿TOY CHICA SIENDO APUNTADA CON UNA PISTOLA POR JACK?!-Dijo alarmado pero entonces se relajó-Bueno, ella me quiere matar, así que si me hago de la vista gorda… Pero me la cobraran… No, después de todo puedo acusar al mismo Jack o a algún tipo que intento asaltar la pizzería y…-Entonces vio a la chica polluela atemorizada, pegada contra la pared, entonces vio sus ojos que demostraban miedo ante lo que se viniera, trato de ignorar esos ojos que suplicaban ayuda-¡Odio ser tan bueno!-Dijo antes de saltar de su asiento y emprender carrera hacia la zona de mesas donde se encontraban Jack y la rubia.

 **Mientras con los susodichos**

-Perdona… Fue un accidente-Dijo temerosa la rubia pegándose lo más que podía a la pared

-¿Cómo un robot puede tirar accidentalmente café sobre un humano?-Dijo el rubio molesto-Soy un soldado pequeña, a mí nadie me hace esto, y menos una máquina-Dijo empezando a jalar el gatillo-Ahora me las pagaras-Y jalo el gatillo.

-¡ALTO!-Grito el castaño llegando al lugar para derribar a Toy Chica salvándola de la bala que termino impactando la pared-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto a la rubia.

-Eso… Creo…-Dijo la rubia sonrojada (Gracias a sus hoyuelos no se notaba) mientras su vista se dirigía al castaño y lo imagino como un príncipe azul llegando a su rescate-Gra... Gracias...-Dijo la rubia, ante esto el castaño sonrió y se volteó al rubio.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ INTENTAS?!-Reclamo molestó.

-Ella me tiro un poco de café encima.

-¡¿Y POR ESO LE DISPARAS A ALGUIEN?!

-Es una máquina, ¡¿Qué más da si la destruyó?!-Dijo haciendo que la chica bajará la mirada.

-En primera, me la cobrarían y ya debo dinero por los daños a uno de ellos.

-¿Y en segunda?

-No me importa lo que sea, ¡YO LA PROTEGERÉ CON MI VIDA SI ES NECESARIO!-Dijo haciendo que a la rubia se le iluminarán los ojos mientras lo veía.

-Ha, no las protegerás por mucho tiempo si ese es el casó... Aunque... Veo que la proteges muy bien...-Dijo viendo a los dos tirados, ellos se vieron a los ojos y se sonrojaron... Al notar que Arturo tenía una de sus manos sobre el pecho de la rubia.

-No... No fue mi intención...

-¡KYAAAAA!-Gritó la polluela Toy apenada dándole una cachetada que lo dejó estampado contra la pared.

-Bah, no necesitó esto-Dijo el rubio-Me voy a mi casa.

-Cierra la puerta al salir-Dijo un aturdido Arturo.

-No prometo nada-Dijo saliendo del lugar.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto la rubia.

-Sí, descuida-Dijo el chico despegándose de la pared y sacudiéndose la cabeza para desaturdirse y quitarse un poco de polvo-¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, gracias a que me empujaste, suerte que nos hicieron a prueba de caídas, ya que pensaron que algún niño podría tirarnos, nos hicieron de un material ligero pero resistente... Pero dudo que sea a prueba de balas.

-Qué bueno-Dijo incorporándose y le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica-Me voy a mi oficina, nos vemos-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡ESPERA!

-¿Si?-Preguntó el castaño deteniéndose.

-Gra... Gracias por salvarme.

-Descuida, era mi deber-Dijo sonriéndole antes de regresar a su oficina.

La rubia solo se quedó ahí tomándose el área del corazón por reflejó mientras veía perdida por donde se fue el castaño muy confundida.

 **Mientras con los Albinos**

-¡NO SOY UN ENANO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡ZORRA!

-Ohhh... No te atreviste-Dijo está empezando a sacar humo de las orejas.

-Esto...-Dijo empezando a temblar-Hermanita... Me... Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo... Pero... Yo... Tengo que matar al guardia... ¡Sí!… Tengo que matar al guardia...-Entonces acercó su tentáculo donde se suponía estaba el castaño-¿Qué?... Hermana... Yo...

-Me insultas y además pierdes al guardia-Dijo bajando temblorosa la mirada.

-Yo...-Dijo sudando frío, entonces Mangle subió la mirada y ahora tenía sus ojos negros-Oh...

Y entonces se oyeron los gritos de dolor de Toy Foxy.

 **Mientras cerca de la salida**

-Al fin, este maldito lugar es enorme-Decía el rubio listo para irse.

-Oye, ¿Tú eres el chico que no es amigo del guardia?-Pregunto la coneja Toy.

-¿Y qué si lo soy?

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa, este lugar es demasiado cutre para mí-Dijo poniéndose unos lentes oscuros.

-Espera, no puedes salir tan noche.

-¿Y quién me detendrá?-Entonces la peli celeste lo tomó del brazo.

-Ahora, dinos todo lo que sepas del guardia-Exigió el Toy Freddy saliendo de las sombras.

Jack solo uso su otro brazo para poner en su celular el tema de **"Move Bitch, Get Out Da Way"** de **Ludacris** antes de quitarse a la coneja de encima.

-Bien, entonces lo haremos por las malas.

 **Mientras en la oficina**

El guardia llegó a su oficina y cargo las cajas, pero no noto que Mangle ya lo esperaba.

- _"Lo tengo justo al frente... Pero... Por qué no quiero atacarlo..."_ -Entonces uno de sus tentáculos se resbaló por lo que tuvo que volverse a sujetar pero causó ruido en el movimiento.-Oh...-El guardia se puso nervioso-Esto...

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-El castaño grito y decidió salirse de ahí pero usó una de las puertas de madera sin fijarse.

 **Área de Terror**

-Qué buenas fiestas se montan los Nightmare, ¿No?-Decía alegre Bonnie siendo acompañado por Toy Bonnie, Fredbear y Gonnie, quiénes se caían de borrachos... Si es qué eso es tan siquiera posible.

-Si-Dijeron alegres los 2 abrasados entonces los dos se vieron y en ese estado de ebriedad...-¡HERMANO/HERMANA!-Y se besaron... Querían besarse en la mejilla pero se equivocaron de ángulo por su estado.

-Hay chicos, les dije que no bebieran tanto aceite adulterado-Dijo Toy Bonnie negando con la cabeza.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!

-¿Y eso?-Se preguntó el peli celeste.

 **Mientras con Jack**

-Algo le pasa a Arturo, esos gritos de niñita son inconfundibles.

-Rayos, vamos Bon, que nos ganan-Y los dos fueron en dirección a los gritos.

-Esto será interesante-Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al lugar de los gritos.

 **De regreso con Arturo**

Este estaba sujeto de los cables que colgaban del techo gritando mientras todos los animatrónicos llegaban.

-¡Baja de ahí guardia y confronta tu destinó!-Exigía Toy Bonnie debajo del castaño.

-Ha, como si fuera a hacer eso-Respondió.

- _"Rayos... Si no fuera por lo que hicieron los Old ahora podría subir ahí y bajarlo"_ -Pensaba Nightmare Mangle.

-Mangle, bájalo-Ordeno Puppet.

-¿Yo?...-Mangle estaba dudando.

-¿Y dónde está tu hermano?

-Me insulto y lo desperdigué por todo el lugar...

-Si-Dijo Toy Foxy... O al menos su cabeza... Llegando al lugar dando saltitos, las marionetas líderes solo abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Jack entrando.

-Hola Jack-Dijo sonriente la marioneta femenina-¿Cómo estuvo tu servició especial?

-La polla me tiro café encima-Dijo de manera fría.

-Esto... Perdona, para la próxima te daremos un mejor servició, te lo prometo.

Entonces todos voltearon a ver a la polluela Toy, pero esta no le quitaba el ojo al guardia que colgaba de los cables.

-¡JACK! ¡AYÚDAME!-Pedía el castaño.

- _Hmmm..._ Ayudarte o asegurarme que no molestes a mi hermana-Dijo extendiendo sus palmas a modo de balanza y se decantó por la segunda opción.

-No puedes hablar en serio...

-Lo siento Molina, no es nada personal, pero no dejare que le hagas algo raro a mi hermana.

-¡YO SOLO QUIERO SER SU AMIGO!

- _"Eso mismo dijo el ultimo que la lastimo"_ -Pensó frunciendo el cejó.

-Y bien Jack, ¿Qué propones?-Pregunto la marioneta.

- _Hmmm..._ -El rubio vio al castaño y por un momento pensó algo que le resulto gracioso por lo que rio levemente-Necesito una escoba-Fue lo único que dijo haciendo que el castaño nervioso tragara saliva.

-Aquí esta, joven-Dijo Fredbear esperando por ver que hacía con ella, entonces el rubio le quito el palo a la escoba y le pegó al castaño con éste, pero Arturo se negó a soltarse.

-Oh, ya veo, un juego de Guardia-Piñata-Dijo Golden Freddy sonriendo satisfecho.

-Yo le diría más bien Arti-Piñata jeje-Dijo el rubio.

-¡Esperen!-Dijo Bonnie y en un segundo los conejos se fueron y regresaron con guitarras acústicas, violines y demás instrumentos, vestidos de charros-Ahora sí, empiecen-Y los conejos tocaron el **"Jarabe Tapatío"** mientras que todos los demás con palo en mano y al ritmo de la música de mariachi empezaron a pegarle al pobre castaño que luchaba por no rendirse y soltarse.

- _Auch... Auch... Auch..._ ¡QUÉ SE TIENE QUE TAPAR LOS OJOS E IR DE UNO EN UNO! _Auch..._

-No en el Guardia-Piñata-Dijo Foxy mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Arti-Piñata-Corrigió Jack antes de lanzar un golpe en el estómago del castaño que le sacó todo el aire... Pero aun así no se rendía y seguía sujetó a los cables.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?-Pregunto Ballon Girl viendo a Mangle, Chica y Toy Chica.

-Esto...-Estás miraban al guardia dudosas de golpear al pobre.

-Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden-Dijo Ballon Boy antes de acertarle en los bajos al castaño-Si, esos han de ser 100 puntos-Dijo alegre, entonces las 3 se vieron y dijeron sonrientes.

-Ya qué-Y las 3 se unieron a la paliza.

 **Y así pasó un buen rato hasta qué...**

-Ya... Ya no... Ya no puedo... Más-Dijo el castaño al borde del colapso antes de soltarse y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Lo logramos-Vitorearon los robots bailando y celebrando su victoria sobre el guardia, Jack ya se había ido diciendo que tenía que preparar sus cosas para la escuela.

-Y ahora-Dijo Marion-Los Toys nos llevaremos a este guardia-Muy buen trabajo chicos-Felicitó a todos, entonces levantó al castaño para llévaselo cuándo...

 _"Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Yaay..."_

-Esto... Nosotros-Empezó la marioneta.

-Lo siento Marion-Dijo Bonnie sonriente.

-Tú lo decidiste-Dijo Foxy también sonriente.

-Es una regla-Dijo Chica sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

-Y si algo nos has enseñado es que hay que respetar las reglas-Sonreía burlón Freddy.

-Así es-Terminó Ballon Boy con una sonrisa ingenua.

-Ya qué-Se resignó la marioneta y le dio leves palmadas al castaño.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡POR FAVOR SEÑORA PERDÓNEME LA VIDA! ¡YO...!

-Deja de hacer escándalo-Dijo molesta la marioneta-Ya terminó tu turno.

-¿Ya?

-Si-Dijo Golden Freddy molesto lanzándole su mochila-Toma tus cosas y lárgate.

-¡Libertad!-Grito sonriente antes de dirigirse a la salida... Cojeando... Pero feliz de seguir vivo.

Cuando llego a su casa usando la bicicleta de Jack (Qué el rubio olvido en la salida de emergencia) lo primero que hizo fue bañarse para ponerse pomada en los moretones se tiró a dormir un poco.

-¿Pero cómo llego mi mano al pecho de Toy Chica?-Se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos.

- _Tenía que aprovechar_ -Decía el Arturo Pervertido riendo.

-Debí imaginármelo… Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos… Ya hasta te había olvidado.

- _Eso duele amigo._

-Oye, estoy cansado, luego hablamos…-Y se quedó dormido.

Un rato después su alarma (Qué ahora era el tema **Beyond the Sea** de **Robbie Williams** ) sonó y vio el techo.

-Hay... No me quiero levantar, además... Es miércoles... Odio la clase del miércoles-Entonces se giró ignorando la canción pero vio dos maquetas del sistema nervioso, una hecha de plastilina y otra hecha de papel periódico.

-Rayos, tengo que llevarle su maqueta a Estefanía... Bien, tengo que...

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Hacerlo por ella_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Por ella vencer_

Canturreó un poco en el tono de la canción de "Hacerlo por él" de Steven Universe mientras se vestía y se arreglaba, lo bueno es que ya no le dolían tanto los golpes, a pesar de que la masacre duro como 2 horas.

Entonces sonó su celular (Con el tono del opening de **Gravity Falls** ) y contestó.

-Alo...

-Arti-Dijo Miko desde la otra línea-¿Vas a venir?

-Sí, tengo que llevarle su maqueta a Estefanía y...

-Déjalo, ya sé que por ella vendrías incluso con la clase de hoy.

-¿De qué hablas? Si, hoy nos toca educación física, pero puedo tolerarlo... Oh, ¿Qué deportes tocaran hoy?

-Será mejor que vengas...-Y colgó.

Entonces se dirigió a la salida y se topó con Jack y Alice.

-¿No moriste? Que robots tan incompetentes-Dijo Jack desinteresado.

-¿Eh?-Pregunto la castaña confundida mientras Arturo solo le dirigió una mirada molesta a Jack antes de irse.

-Se hace tarde, será mejor que se apresuren si no quieren llegar tardé-Dijo Arturo molesto antes de empezar a bajar la escalera, lenta y cuidadosamente por la maqueta de plastilina.

-¡Apúrate!-Grito molesto Jack empujándolo por la espalda.

Arturo no pudo frenar y corrió escaleras abajo para evitar caer.

-¡SI! ¡YA NO ME LASTIME AL BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS!-Gritó eufórico cuando Jack cayó sobre el debido a que bajó el resto de las escaleras deslizándose por el pasamanos.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Alice al pasar a lado del castaño.

-Al menos la maqueta está intacta-Dijo viendo la maqueta.

-Perdónalo, él no era así, hasta que se enlistó en el ejército.

-¿Jack es un soldado?

-Sí, se supone que no debo decirlo, pero el realizaba operaciones encubiertas, entonces un día volvió y me dijo que nos mudábamos, dejamos Chile atrás y llegamos aquí y cómo no nos aceptaban en otras escuelas porque pensaban que mi hermano podría ser un espía por su pasado tuvimos que tomar la universidad general.

-Vaya, ya veo-Dijo el castaño-¿Y no estará en otra de esas operaciones?

-No creó... Sera mejor apurarnos o mi hermano podría sospechar y no me gusta que te golpee por mí.

-Está bien, gracias Alice.

-Ojala pudiéramos ser amigos...-Dijo triste.

-Desde el primer momento que te preocupaste por mí ya te considero mi amiga-Dijo sonriente el castaño.

-Pero casi ni hablamos y no nos conocemos casi nada-Dijo bajando la mirada.

-No importa, todos los que son amables conmigo son mis amigos-Dijo levantándole el mentón para verla a los ojos-Eres la segunda amiga que tengo en la vida y aunque casi ni háblanos eres de una de las personas más buenas y amables que he conocido-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo que más buenas?-Pregunto molesto Jack.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-El castaño emprendió la huida mientras lo perseguía el rubio con la castaña detrás pidiéndole que no lo lastimara.

Por suerte Arturo pudo tomar el camión a su universidad antes de que partiera, por lo que dejo a los hermanos atrás.

Cuando llego saludo a sus amigos.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Arti-Dijeron los 4.

-Oye Miko, ¿De qué se trató tu llamada de hace rato?

-Bueno... Yo...-Entonces se escuchó un silbato fuerte y el entrenador entró.

-Bien chicos... Y cucaracha-Dijo viendo a Arturo quién solo suspiro resignado ante el apodo que el profesor le había puesto a los primeros días de empezar-Hoy tenemos práctica de deportes que tenía ansias de realizar desde hace mucho... ¡DEPORTES DE COMBATE!-Grito antes de soplar su silbato.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó Arturo antes de tragar saliva.

-Y el que se niegue reprueba automáticamente la materia-Y entonces Samuel, César, Aide, Jack (Quién llegó justo a tiempo para oír al profesor) y Adrián sonrieron confiados... Bueno, Samuel, César y Aide solo pensaban en hacer llorar a Arturo... Sin saber que este ya estaba llorando por dentro.

- _"¿POR QUE A MÍ? ¿POR QUE NO ME SOLTÉ ANTES? ¡MORIRÉ A GOLPES!"_ -Eran algunos de los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del pobre castaño que no podía parar de sudar frío.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Kelly:** Hola soy Kelly, ¿Hay algunos homos por aquí? ¿No?... Aburrido... Mejor shippeo a Arturin con... ¡¿Pero qué?!... ¡SAMUEL DEJA A ARTURIN EN ESTE MOMENTO!

 **-Puppet:** Este guardia es tan... Patético...

 **-Arturo:** En el próximo capítulo de **"El Nuevo Guardia"** : **"David y Goliat: La infernal clase de educación física"** ¡PIEDAD!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, me tomo un poco más de lo planeado, pero espero les allá gustado, y pasemos con el omake.

 **Omake: RA 3**

 **-Miko:** Hola chicos, vaya que Arti padeció mucho esta vez.

 **-Judie:** Y todo por ese Jack... ¡CUANDO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!

- **Isusch:** ¡CÁLMATE JUDIE!

 **-Kevin:** Chicos, qué estamos al aire...

 **-Miko:** Cierto... Bueno, ¿De qué hablamos ahora?

 **-Judie:** Pues podemos hablarles un poco del sistema educativo de este mundo.

 **-Isusch:** Si, eso estaría bien.

 **-Kevin:** Si...

Entonces todos aparecieron en la entrada de la universidad.

 **-Miko:** Hola chicos, somos sus queridos locutores, Miko.

 **-Judie:** Judie.

 **-Isusch:** Isusch.

 **-Kevin:** Y Kevin.

 **-Miko:** Bien, ahora les hablaremos de un tema que tienen que entender para disfrutar y entender el fic en parte.

 **-Judie:** Hoy les hablaremos de, ¡LAS UNIVERSIDADES GENERALES!

 **-Isusch:** Bien a diferencia de su mundo, en éste mundo la educación de calidad está muy privatizada, y las escuelas públicas son escasas, al menos en México...

 **-Kevin:** Y aun así muy pocos son los que estudian en este tipo de escuelas, son pocos, los pobres, los vetados de las buenas escuelas por conducta que consideren "Inapropiada", desadaptados sociales, hijos de criminales que buscan mantener el perfil bajo e hijos de políticos que quieren darse buena imagen ante la sociedad suelen estar en éste tipo de escuelas, también recientemente debido a una política iniciada en el pasado por el padre de Samuel, los extranjeros en el estado se les niega la educación en escuelas privadas.

 **-Miko:** Pero también hay alumnos que, como nosotros 4 entraron a éste tipo de escuelas por decisión propia.

 **-Judie:** Y ahora esto nos lleva a las universidades generales

 **-Isusch:** Las universidades generales son para el tipo de estudiantes anteriormente nombrados y solo hay una en cada estado.

 **-Kevin:** Si, además de la poca disciplina las instalaciones apenas cumplen los requerimientos básicos.

 **-Miko:** Y los hijos de los poderosos tienen dominio casi total sobre la escuela y los profesores.

 **-Judie:** De hecho nuestro anterior director solo suspendió a Samuel por copiar un examen a Arturo mientras un reportero estaba revisando las condiciones de la escuela, el director está actualmente desempleado y el reportero lo reportaron como desaparecido... ¡NO ES UN JUEGO DE PALABRAS!

 **-Isusch:** Y luego está el terriblemente planeado programa de estudios. Uno tiene que pasar por las mismas clases que tuvo desde preescolar a preparatoria, solo que pidiendo las características que se supone un universitario debe poder cumplir. Tedioso y largo, pero los que logran terminar el programa pueden obtener una beca de por vida del 100% para estudiar lo que quiera en la universidad que quiera, y de ahí ejercer su profesión, pero muchos ya terminan sus estudios entrando en la tercera edad, eso y que el programa es extremadamente pesado creo rumores que dicen que estas universidades fueron creadas para que las personas deserten y acepten ser simples empleados de los que sí pudieron tener una educación privada.

 **-Kevin:** Son solo rumores... Aunque ahora que lo pienso...

 **Fin de la transmisión**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y como los quiero mucho aquí otro omake.

 **Omake 2: La tragedia de Foxy**

Foxy sale de su escenario y se encuentra con Chica.

-Hola Chica, escucha yo...

-Basta Foxy, lo nuestro ya no puede ser... Por favor ya no insistas-Dijo triste mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla-Se me hace tardé, nos vemos-Y se dirigió a la oficina del guardia-Adiós, Foxy.

Este se quedó estático en su lugar mientras bajaba la mirada.

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Durante una vez más_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Cómo siempre_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Eres caprichosa_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Estoy triste_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Hemos terminado_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Ahora estás soñando_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Con él otra vez_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Estoy seguro_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Con un suspiro_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Hablo siempre_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _En mis sueños._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Es un ángel_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _¡NO!_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Un demonio._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Ya veo lo que te preocupa_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Él está_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Tendiendo dulces trampas_

Entonces empezó a recordar sus momentos con la polluela.

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Tu amor es como el paraíso_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Y tan a menudo parecía_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _El "Te amo"_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Qué me solías decir_

Bajó la mirada, triste mientras lloraba aceite regresando a su Cueva Pirata

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Ahora has puesto el brazo_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Alrededor_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _De su delicada cintura_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Estoy triste_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Hemos terminado_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _¿De verdad tú y yo...?_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Vamos a borrar..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _¿Nuestros recuerdos?_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Con un suspiro_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Habló siempre en mis sueños._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Un príncipe_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _¡NO!_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Una bestia._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Oh_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Por lo que a mí respecta_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Él des..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _...truyó_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Mi sueño de amor._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Tu amor es como el paraíso,_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Pero al que ya no podré regresar_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Me mordí el labio en un "Te amo"_

Entonces entro en su cueva y cerro la cortina detrás de él para llorar sólo.

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Puede ser_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Puede ser_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Posiblemente lo sea_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _El amor_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Es como_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Un boomerang_

Entonces empezó a recordar los momentos entre la polluela y el castaño.

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Es un ángel_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _¡NO!_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Un demonio_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Ya veo lo que te preocupa_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Él está_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Tendiendo dulces trampas_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Tu amor es como el paraíso,_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Pero al que ya no podré regresar._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Me mordí el labio en un "Te amo"_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Puede ser..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Puede ser..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Posiblemente lo sea..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _El amor..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Es como un boomerang._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Puede ser..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Puede ser..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Posiblemente lo sea..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _El amor..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Es como un boomerang_

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Puede ser..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Puede ser..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Posiblemente lo sea..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _El amor..._

 ** _-Foxy:_** _Es como un boomerang_

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si les gusto este capítulo, dale en seguir y favoritos y compártelo con tus amigos, añádete a mis redes sociales, te ha hablado Ultimate Dimentor y te deseo buenas noches.

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-La canción usada en el Omake es Ai Wa Boomerang, de la película, Urusei Yatsura: Beautiful Dreamer… ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! nwn perdón, pero es que ¡URUSEI YATSURA! Es mi favorito y ¡URUSEI YATSURA! No puedo dejar de pensar en el… ¡URUSEI YATSURA!**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, chicos ya terminamos por…

 **-Dimentor:** ¡NO! Prometiste escribir de mí y ahora escribirás de mí.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero es mi última semana de vacaciones y…-Su OC solo lo miro-Está bien, vamos a escribir… Pero luego no te quejes si no te gusta.

 **-Dimentor:** Ok nwn.


	10. CA36: David y Goliat: La infernal clase

**Notas del Autor:**

Se ve al escritor abrir las puertas del escenario seguido de sus OC´s y los personajes se encuentran un lugar muy polvoso y en terrible estado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Uuuhhh…_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos fuera?

 **-Dimentor:** Para con el fic de Arturo… Ya más de un año, el ultimo capitulo fuera de las reediciones fue en agosto del año pasado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer entonces…

 **-Arturo:** Definitivamente…

 **Después de un número musical que mostraremos otro día**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, ya está, ahora vamos con los reviews que es para lo que les pago.

 **-Body Master:** ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que decirte que no nos pagas nada?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Cierto, lo siento chicos… Vamos que no les pago nada para nada.-

 **-Multiverso:** Es un avance…

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **-Dimentor:** Ultimate… Hemos decidido que ya no nos meteremos tanto en los reviews de fics de quienes no nos competen, les dejamos a Arturo y a ti esto…

 **-Body Master:** Pero por si acaso, iremos por allá-Dice señalando la barra de jugos al fondo.

 **-Multiverso:** Pero yo quiero ayudar-Dice triste mientras los dos se lo llevaban.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esta bien…

Entonces paso el primer comentarista, **Mercenary Hunter.**

 **-Mercenary Hunter:** "Wow quien diria que Jack fuera tan bruto con arturo..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola amigo… Vaya… Otra vez cambiaste de nombre-Dijo sin saber que decir realmente.

 **-Arturo:** ¡YO NO HICE NADA PARA QUE ME ODIARA!

 **-Jack:** "solo dire el pronostico... ¡habra carne de molina! Es momento que conozcan al..."

 **-Alice:** "abuelo, ¡sin maltratar a arturo!"

 **-Jack:** "¡me asegurare de golpear al que quiera!"

 **-Arturo:** Sólo diré... Que me gustaría verte hacerme un daño verdadero, que, aunque no lo creas no estoy solo-Dijo viendo a sus amigos.  
 **-Alice:** "creo que esa mision en cubierta te hizo mal..."  
 **-Jack:** "ni sabes lo ¿que tuve que pasar? -susurra en voz baja-"

 **-Dimentor:** ¿No deberían decirles algo? Es de mala educación ponerse a discutir en medio de un comentario-Dijo bebiendo su jugo de uva.

 **-Body Master:** Déjalos, estos ya solo quieren hacerse los interesantes y hacen el ridículo... Ignorémoslos y se irán solitos-Dijo sin darle importancia leyendo una revista de playboy.

 **-Multiverso:** ¿No es eso grosero con esos OC's?

 **-Body Master:** Tal vez pero no me importa :v

 **-Multiverso:** No eres el más educado que digamos

 **-Body Master:** ¿Qué comes que adivinas? :v

 **-Alice:** "¿eh?"

 **-Jack:** "nada -mira para otro lado y con odio hacia arturo- tocas a mi nieta te destripare peor que esas tontas chatarras"

 **-Arturo:** Ya dije que no hace nada… Pero si tanto insiste puedo intentar algo-Dice antes de recibir un zape de Miko.

 **-Miko:** No caigas en su juego-Le da el consejo antes de irse a su lugar.

 **-Alice:** "nada de matar gente -se lo lleva a arrastras sin poder moverlo mucho-"

 **-Jack:** "soy tu abuelo y yo te puedo mandar"

 **-Alice:** "¡ah! bien, has lo que quieras -se va molesta-"

 **-Jack:** "he, he, he...-mira a arturo con malicia-"

 **-Alice:** "sin matar a arturo"

 **-Jack:** "ok... -mira frustrado a peticion de su nieta-"

 **-Frank:** "¿creo que esta molesta?"

 **-Jack:** "si, ¿no me digas? -_-"

 **-Frank:** "tsk, eres peor que mi hermano... -_-""

 **-Jack:** "no me compares con tu tonto hermano"

 **-Frank:** "¡viejo obsoleto!"

 **-Jack:** "¡niño mimado!"

 **-Frank:** "¡puto psicopata!"

 **-Jack:** "¡foreven alone!"

 **-Frank:** "¡alice sabe cuidarse sola!"

 **-Jack:** "¡cuando muera!"

 **-Frank:** "ahora, ¡si puto viejo de la guerra fria!-se lanza contra el abuelo de su ex mejor amiga-"

 **-Multiverso:** Tienes razón... Solo hacen el ridículo…-Dijo Multiverso antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo y lavarse la boca con jabón.

 **-Body Master:** Les dije... Ni siquiera hablan del capítulo, solo buscan llamar la atención que no les dan en sus casas.

 **-Dimentor:** Un poco de relleno esta bien en un review, pero en casos como este parece que hay un poco de review en su relleno, ya veo por que murió el fandom de ese tonto juego.

 **-Body Master:** Bueno, Ultimate y Arturo harán lo posible para tratar de revivirlo, aunque sea un poco.

 **-Dimentor:** Lucha pérdida.

 **-Multiverso:** Oigan, si ellos creen que es lo mejor deberíamos dejarlo… Aunque si es un poco incomodo solo verlos decirse de cosas entre ellos… Pero no creo que todos sean así…

 **-Body Master:** Ni te imaginas.

 **-Mercenary Hunter:** "- Lo que hace la familia -_-" nunca cambiaran..."

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "ni, ¿que lo digas? -_-" crei que jack cambiaria, pero creo que empeora cada momento"

 **-Mercenary Hunter:** "- no es tu culpa compañero, es lo que pasa en las guerras"

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "ademas, de que Frank y Jack son casi parecidos"

 **-Mercenary Hunter:** "- ¿a que te refieres?"

 **-Body Master:** A que lo dice por son igual de...-Antes de que termine de decir algo Multiverso le tapa la boca y este se lo quita lamiéndole la mano para asco de Multiverso.

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "esos dos son casi parecidos, rodriguez perdio a su madre y su hermano siendo asesinados y a jeager, perdio a su padre y madre cuando el tan solo tenia seis años"

 **-Mercenary Hunter:** "- si, ademas de que Jack jeager es algo parecido a Grey Fox del metal gear solid, debido que tiene un buen pasado de hacer las cosas por mas cosas buenas que malas, debido que ambos son mercenarios y asesinos dificiles de vencer en combate"

 **-Body Master:** Se los dije-Y Dimentor y Multiverso le pagaron dinero.

 **-Multiverso:** Okey, pero no vuelvas intentar usar las palabras prohibidas, además de que seria hipócrita de nuestra parte decir eso de los demás.

 **-Body Master:** _Hmmm…_ Touche,

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "bueno, sera mejor que...-ve que no esta la version de 10 años de su creador- ¿donde esta el pequeño?"

"-En alguna parte de la pizzeria-"

-Alextreme: "¿por aqui debe haber algun lugar interezante...?-mira algo curioso al lugar- veamos, no hay nada aqui, ni aqui, ni... -ve a las animatronicas acercarse- ¿donde me oculto? ¿si fuera mi yo adolecente que haria? -se esconde en una caja de carton que habia por ahi-"

"-volviendo con nosotros-"

 **-Mercenary Hunter:** "-No se donde estara ese niño..."

 **-Body Master:** Creó que puso relleno en su relleno…

 **-Multiverso:** ¿No te estas pasando un poco?

 **-Body Master:** Nah, en realidad a mi me vale :v

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "ya me imagino que ellas -señala a las animatronicas del fic- conocieran a las otras animatronicas de tu fic"

 **-Mercenary Hunter:** "- Sabes, que si ellas conocieran ese "fic" que esta en progreso, ¿podrian sorprenderse de lo que veran?"

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "amigo mio, soy practicamente un dios,"

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "no puedo morir debido a mi habilidad y que, bueno, soy de un universo alterno que no hay casi nada, el gobierno da caza a los de clase media y clase baja, estamos en un post-apocalipsis de la 3ra Guerra mundia y, blah, blah, blah..."

 **-Body Master:** Y dale y dale.

 **-Multiverso:** Body... Te escucharán.

 **-Body Master:** ¿Y que? ¿Qué pueden hacerme estos? Estamos en los dominios de Ultimate... Y en especial puedo usar... "Eso".

 **-Multiverso:** Sabes que esta prohibido usar ese poder.

 **-Body Master:** Prohibido, prohibido, prohibido, bla, bla, ¿Te sabes otra palabra?

 **-Multiverso:** Un día te harán algo que no te guste, lo sé...

 **-Body Master:** Qué lo hagan, eso no me detendrá de decir lo que se me salga de los huevos :v-Dijo haciendo que Multiverso se espantara de la expresión tapándose los oidos.

 **-Mercenary Hunter:** "- Es cosa tuya al decir eso"

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "si, quien diria que un virus hecho por esos millonarios ricos y desgraciados hicieran todo por poder... -_-"

 **-Body Master:** ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?... ¿Y por que pienso en sombrillas? :v

 **-Multiverso:** Te lo estás buscando… Te lo estás buscando a pulso...

 **-Mercenary Hunter:** "- Bueno, ¿te dejo acargo de mi 10 años?"

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "¿como si no lo haria?"

"-en el sector de los nightmares-"

 **-Alextreme:** "veamos, aqui no hay nada interezante... ¿crei ver a las animatronicas aqui? -saca una linterna de su bolsillo- espero, no encontrarme con ese conejo horrible de springtrap por que me cae mal... ¿creo que hablare de esto con el ultimate dimentor de 10 años? -_-" creia que los personajes de FNAF eran divertidos y... -mira un raton- hola señor raton..."

"-devuelta con nosotros-"

 **-Dimentor:** Madre mía Body, esto tiene más relleno que rellenuto compañero :v

 **-Body Master:** Buena esa papuh.

 **-Multiverso:** Como se pasan… Ya déjenlos, su fandom murió, no es necesario que hagan esto.

 **-Dimentor:** Precisamente porque está muerto deberían dejarlo así, mejor que pase a algo más llamativo como Ranma y Sailor Moon :V

 **-Body Master:** Que interesado te has vuelto Dimentor-Dijo negando con la cabeza-Yo no hago esto por algún interés en particular, lo hago porque realmente estoy aburrido.

 **-Hashashin Universal:** "y es por esa razon que ustedes, animatronics (varones) es que nunca conoceran lo que es la verdadera paz y amor si siguen matando guardias nocturnos -_-" saben que el causante de toda esta estupidez es Vincent y no cualquier guardia y... -escucha su movil sonar- disculpenme caballeros... -contesta su movil- hola..."

 **-Freddy:** ¿Alguien escucho algo?

 **-Bonnie:** No lo se amigo, creó que un ente raro trató de entablar comunicación con nosotros, pero con tantas interrogantes me perdí.

 **-Foxy:** Yo ni supe si me afirmaba las cosas o me las preguntaba.

 **-Mercenary Hunter:** "- Es por eso que confio mas en este oc que en mis otras versiones -_-" no pregunten, aparte de que el y yo nos parezcamos mucho es otra cosa de teoreia sobre universos, que como sabran el no puede morir y...-ve a los otros dos oc's lanzarse comida-"

 **-Jack:** "muerte rodríguez, no eres digno de ser amigo de mi nieta"

 **-Frank:** "tu tecnicamente estas muerto, no deberias estar vivo!-tras diez minutos de pelea quedan tendidos en el suelo-"

 **-Jack:** "ni...te...acerques...a...mi...nieta..."

 **-Frank:** "pu...dre...te... vie...jo..."

 **-Chica desconocida:** "¿asi que tu haz causado este problema jeager?

 **-Jack:** ahi, no..."

 **-Frank:** "creo que llego la caballeria"

 **-Body Master:** ¡AL FIN!-Celebro el OC-Ya estaba por decir el "Cállate, cállate que me desesperas" de Quico.

 **-Alice:** "es increible que ustedes dos pelearan por nada... -se los llevan a los dos chicos para curarles las heridas-"

 **-Mercenary Hunter:** "- bueno, nos vemos -coloca un artefacto en el suelo para desaparecer en particulas a quien sabe donde-"

 **-Multverso:** Desapareció... ¿Le paso algo malo?

 **-Dimentor:** ¿A un integrante de tal fandom?... No creó en los milagros amigo.

 **-Multiverso:** Se pasan...

"-en la atraccion nightmare-"

 **-Alextreme:** "¿asi que esto es lo que ellas hacen?-los espia con su celular para saber que hacen las chicas algo dudoso-"

De vuelta al escenario.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Zzzzz…_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?-Se despertó después de quedarse dormido-Eh… Si, nos vemos amigo y gracias por tu review.

Después pasó el siguiente comentario de parte de **zono2010.**

 **-zono2010:** "Wow senti pena por arturo, si pudiera le invitaria a pasar unas vacaciones en Cancun para hacerlo sentir mejor."

 **-Arturo:** ¿En serio? :'D

 **-Conciencia de zono2010:** "(No en realidad es tan tacaño que nisiquiera le puede comprar un balon a su hermano :v)"

 **-Arturo:** Okey :'v

 **-zono2010:** "7-7, y wow que gran amigos tiene, esto si es amistad y no mamadas, que gran personas son shavos."

 **-Amigos de Arturo:** Gracias.

 **-Arturo:** Eso si te lo reconozco, ellos son cómo una familia para mí-Dice mientras los 4 se dan un abrazo grupal.

 **-zono2010:** "Pero bueno los del oc te lo hablare por PM haber si logro unirme."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida, solo espera la señal y manda tu Oc con todo.

 **-Conciencia de zono2010:** "(Sigo insistiendo porque no dejas el xbox, ahi te quiero ver cuando se acaben tus vacaciones, como lloras por no poder jugar).

 **-zono2010:** "Si pero aun tengo un mes culero :v. Sin nada mas que decir despidiendose zono2010. PD: hay nos vemos en la nave de hero :D"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nos vemos nwn/ y si, en la nave de Hero.

Y después pasó el lector **juanpx12** **.**

 **-juanpx12:** "Hola he vuelto, otro super capitulo como siempre."

 **-Ultimate Dumentor:** Oh, gracias, me alegra que te gustara nwn\

 **-juanpx12:** "Primero que nada: ¡Arturo se las esta ganando a todas! Lo siento pero tenia que decirlo."

 **-Arturo:** Descuida, no hay problema... Y tanto como ganármelas-Ve a las chicas que lo ven con caras asesinas-Bueno... No se puede decir que lo haga mucho.

 **-juanpx12:** "Una pregunta ¿Cuanto mide el ena... digo Toy Foxy?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hmmm...-Se acerca a Toy Foxy con una cinta métrica y el zorro le gruñe y amenaza con morderlo-Es muy pequeño... Más chico que Judie creó...-Se aleja por precaución (?)

 **-juanpx12:** "Me mate de risa al ver tan gentil a Marionette, parecia recepcionista de hotel."

 **-Marionette:** ¿Qué puedo decir? El servicio en nuestra pizzería debe ser el mejor-Dijo orgullosa.  
 **-Allan:** "no te olvides del momento "arti-piñata"-comento llegando."

-juanpx12: "Por supuesto que no jajaja, dime que lo grabaste."

 **-Allan:** "por supuesto que si, despues te lo paso-concluyo yendose por donde vino."

 **-Arturo:** Fruta vida :'v

 **-juanpx12:** "Perfecto, ahora cambiando de tema-deja de reir-Arturo definitavemente tienes unos grandes amigos y aunque "varias" personas te tengan en una lista mas negra que niggamare, se que pasaras tus dificultades."

 **-Arturo:** Gracias, lo sé-Dice sonriendo viendo a sus amigos-Ellos sin duda son los mejores amigos que podría tener... He tratado de hacer mijas con otros OC's del fandom... Pero no todo ha sido color de rosa-Dijo recordando algunos golpes y burlas que le dieron personajes cómo Misa, Jeffrey, Hard Dylan y Hard Linda de **Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha** , Kelly y Stacy de **SweetGirl90** , los 4 locos de **Nexo-D** y **As** , Ethan de **FerniDessu** -Hmmm... Fruta vida :'v

 **-juanpx12:** "Y tu Foxy, bueno a decir verdad me conmoviste en el omake, asi que tranquilo pronto superaras eso."

 **-Foxy:** Oh gracias... Y creó que si lo superaré... ¡UNA VEZ MATE A ESTE INFELIZ!-Grito antes de ser detenido por sus compañeros Old para evitar que matara a Arturo.

 **-Freddy:** ¡Alto Foxy!, se cómo te sientes, pero fuera del fic no.

 **-Zet:** "oye si ya dijiste todo lo que querias puedes dejar al zorro bipolar emo y al uke, para irnos de aqui-apareciendo de pronto."

 **-juanpx12:** "Jejeje vale, nada mas que perdon por la cursileria y si hice demasido largo el review."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nah, descuida, de hecho, fue relativamente cortó, y pueden darme comentarios de la longitud que gusten nwn... Aunque si pediré que al menos la mitad del contenido tenga que ver con el capítulo… O que en su defecto hagan algo un poco más interesante… Sin ofender a nadie.

 **-juanpx12:** "Sin mas me despido. Chao."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bye y cuidaré nwn/

Luego pasó **dikr.**

 **-dikr:** "me leo tus intros y finales , si dan mucha risa, pero en comparacion hace ver los caps mucho mas cortos, podrias hacer los caps mas largos y las intro mas cortas"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** OwOu ...-Piensa que ahora hasta pondrá openings y endings-Verga... Bueno, trataré, pero tengan en cuenta que la sección de responder comentarios durara dependiendo de la longitud de lo que me comenten uwu.

 **-dikr:** "por cierto excelentes ideas tienes arti-piñata, ese jack le dio a palos al pobre arti y para colmo todos los demas"

 **-Arturo:** Si... Fue doloroso... Pero para algo tengo a mis amigos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si... Bueno, nos vemos amigo nwn/

Después pasó el lector, **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S.**

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "Hola amigos, que tal están, espero que bien, si ya se que ustedes en especial nuestro querido amigo y escritor ultimate dimentor han estado esperando la siguiente parte de la mini-historia que subí la última vez,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡SI!, ya tengo las palomitas :3

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "lamentablemente así como la vez anterior esta vez tampoco la voy a poder subir pues aparte de que no la tengo completa aun y me falta bastante también tengo que decirles que últimamente no cuento con mucho tiempo pues tengo dos trabajos que me presionan tanto en el día como en la noche así que tal vez lo subiré en el próximo cap de este increíble fic"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ouh... Okey... Esperó que ahora sí este todo... Pero si ya no esta por que en serio me tardé, lo entenderé :'v

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "que mientras más capítulos leo más me gusta y que más puedo decir este fic realmente me encanta n.n,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso me alegra mucho nwn

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "los ocs están muy locos y se ve que algunos ayudan mucho a nuestros querido uke... Perdón quería decir a nuestros querido arti al cual le quiero dar un consejo,"

 **-Arturo:** ¡CONSEJOS!-Saca su libreta de apuntes listo para anotar el consejo-Te extrañe tanto libreta mía :'D

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "si tu enemigo ve que le tienes miedo, con más ganas y furia te atacará, si en algún momento algún brabucon te molesta mucho y tu no lo frenas el te seguirá molestando por siempre y no importa cuán fuerte sea o cuantos sean siempre puedes encontrar la forma de vencerlos y te lo digo por experiencia pues al igual que tu y muchos otros que en la parte donde nosotros destacamos es en nuestra inteligencia y aunque no lo parezca también en la agilidad y no intentes negarlo porque he visto que siempre que los animatronicos te acorralan siempre encuentras una forma de escapar y eludirles así que aprovecha eso"

 **-Arturo:** ...-Se le cayó la libreta mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de su rostro-Es... Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en la vida...

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "además ahorita que vas a tener ese inevitable encuentro con muchos de los brabucones si ves que ellos son más fuertes que tu (cosa que es obvia) solo te diré que incluso alguien que no tiene nada de experiencia en combate puede ganarle a un soldado entrenado y yo te diré como, en realidad no es muy fácil ni tampoco tan complicado solo es cosa de agilidad para esquibar (algo que ya tienes), concentración para ver y descubrir su patrón de ataque (algo que es bastante complicado pero siempre se puede lograr con un poco de tiempo), y por último pero no menos importante la paciencia, tres aspectos son los más básicos para combatir incluso un tarado podría saber hacerlo... Por eso te las digo XD, bien si las sigues bien y esperas con paciencia como te dije verás dos opciones, una es la que si descubriste su patrón fácilmente puedes aprovechar para encontrar o hacer una apertura y atacar, por ejemplo si el te lanza una patada de cualquier forma que lo haga tu si puedes bloquearlo hazlo o sino esquibala y ahí tendrás tu oportunidad, si la bloqueastes sostenlo y levantale la pierna a la altura de tu pecho, aferrate con fuerza a su pierna con tu brazo más fuerte sosteniendolo bajo tu axila y con tu brazo libre cierra tu puño y golpealo con fuerza bien en la rodilla para dejar muy lastimado o fracturado... Depende qué parte de la rodilla golpeastes y la verdad no me interesa mucho decirte cual parte de la rodilla golpear ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para eso tu mismo puedes hacerlo en casa solo tocándote la rodilla XD, realmente no es ni necesario que te diga que la acción de dichos movimientos tienen que ser rápidos para que sean efectivos, claro no necesariamente tiene que ser así tu solo improvisa, es más te sugeriría que usarás algunos de los movimientos de pelea no tan complicados de algún animé o manga que ayas visto (a mi me sirvieron algunos) solo asegúrate de tensar lo más que puedas tus.. pocos músculos para recibir el impacto del golpe(eso te puede servir para aguantar los golpes de los animatronicos n.n) o de lo contrario te dolerá mucho y todo lo que hiciste, todo lo lograste se irán al chorizo así de sencillo, si no logras encontrar su patrón de ataque (algo muy posible tratándose de ti) simplemente sigue esquivando sus ataques asta que se canse y tendrás tu oportunidad de atacar ya que sus movimientos se volverán lentos y sus golpes solo serán un 40 o 60% más débiles, por ende más fácil de bloquear o esquivar tu decides eso sí te diré que los puntos más mortales son garganta, ojos, las costillas de la parte izquierda de la axila hacia abajo (es un punto mortal porque un golpe fuerte en esa sona puede causar un paro cardíaco así que cuidado ) y la boca del estómago (solo aplica si el impacto es muy fuerte),"

 **-Arturo:** Ya veo... Espera, no lo anote... ¿Me lo puedes repetir?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No hay tiempo.

 **-Arturo:** Ya qué :'v

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "yo no soy un experto en combate mano a mano aunque si me se defender, en realidad lo mio son las armas de cualquier tipo y forma ya que realmente desde que tuve mi primer intento de asalto en el centro de la ciudad donde vivo aprendí que aveces los puños no serán suficientes para defenderse, en especial de gente armada... sin duda ese día tuve mucha suerte "

 **-Arturo:** Okey... No indagaré mucho, en especial de que no se cuanto de eso sea verdad... Sólo te recomendaría tratar de tener un caminó más recto en la vida... Y... Eso, si eso…

 **-Body Master:** ¡RECTO MI RECTO! ¡VIVA LA LIBERTAD!

 **-Multiverso:** ¡BODY!-Entonces el escritor le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un martillo gigante de madera a Body Master.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡IDIOTA!, con ese tipo de comentarios puedes hacer que me cierren la cuenta.

 **-Body Master:** ¿Y podemos mudarnos a un sitio de fics hentai?-Otro golpe con el mazo-Creó que no...

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "Dejando eso de lado y volviendo al tema solo eso puedo decirte aparte de que también improvisar y siempre buscar derribarlos, pero si ves que no se cansan siempre puedes buscar de cualquier forma posible darles un buen golpe en los bajos y en ese momento estarán a tu merced (eso como último recurso), eso es todo así que suerte n.n "

 **-Arturo:** Muchas gracias amigo nwn

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "En cuanto a los animatronicos y como sobrevivir a ellos mmmm... Y un millar de puntos más tarde... Te lo diré otro día que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo XD "

 **-Arturo:** ... No me dijiste nada...- _Hello darkness my old friend_ (?)

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "(introduce música epica) Por cierto el día en el que esa chica de la que estás enamorado realmente te diga un te quiero o tan siquiera te bese (desde este momento específico que el beso sea en la boca, no por sólo terminar de seducirte, no porque te este aplicando los primeros auxilios, ni por accidente, ni por la fuerza, ni en la frente o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo y ni de cualquier otro forma en la que no tenga que ver o no se note que en verdad fue un beso de cariño o amor no serán validas) ese día judy dejará su gusto por el yaoi, Jack, Samuel y los otros brabucones te tratarán bien, los animatronicos ya no tratarán de matarte (y no lo digo porque te ganaste su amistad o realmente te admiran por tu valor de regresar a la pizzeria como guardia una semana más o permanentemente hay, sino como algo que pasaría derrepente), si ese mismo día los todos los peces de cualquier forma y especie volarán al igual que todas las aves nadaran, ese día reinará la paz en todo el mundo, una paz verdadera, habrá igualdad comprensión y aceptación para todo aquel o aquella persona que se ponga de pie y dirá lo que realmente son... (ustedes comprenden lo que quiero decir cierto?, no?, u.u) ese mismo día ultimate, yo y otros escritores que nunca actualizamos rápido nuestros fics nos sentaremos frente a nuestros computadores y comenzaremos a escribir y subir capítulo tras capítulo sin cansarnos todos los días y a todas horas, jejeje, sin duda ese día será... El... Fin... Del... Mundo... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA(lector se ríe de forma macabra con vos grueza) "

 **-Arturo:** ...

 **-Miko:** Amigo... ¿Estas bien?

 **-Arturo:** Mejor que nunca amigo... Mejor que nunca.

 **-Miko:** Me alegra que ese lector te hubiera hecho entender...

 **-Arturo:** Si... Entendí qué... ¡SI ME GANO A ESTEFANÍA RESOLVERÉ TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS DEL MUNDO!

 **-Miko:** No, espera Arti, eso no es lo qué...

 **-Arturo:** Iré a hacer miles de cartas y poemas, ¡ADIÓS!-Sale corriendo del escenario.

 **-Todos en el escenario:** Es un... Idiota.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡OYE! ¡NO PUEDES ABANDONAR EL ESCENARIO EN MEDIO DE LAS RESPUESTAS!

 **Problemas técnicos… Por favor no se muevan**

Rato después Arturo ya estaba de regresó todo golpeado, cortesía de Ultimate.

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "Por cierto también quiero felicitarte ultimate por esa idea genial de los trailers parodia y chistes que ahí de las 5 noches en la pizzeria de freddy, fueron muy buenos y bastante bien trabajados sin duda eres un crack como escritor n.n, bueno eso es todo por este momento (realmente ya no me queda tiempo para seguir escribiendo, es más ya voy a mi segundo trabajo, puta vida Q.Q) , así que sigue así que realmente eres muy bueno y hasta luego!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Muchas gracias nwn/ y... Para todos, perdón por la tardanza... De nuevo…

Y entonces todo quedo quieto mientras subía al escenario la lectora **SamYumika:**

Los OC's miraron nerviosos entre la lectora y el escritor, esperando cualquier reacción… Entonces Ultimate se quitó el casco y sonrió dándole la mano a la lectora cómo a una vieja amiga de toda la vida, los OC's quedaron boquiabiertos pero prefirieron no decir nada.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bienvenida Sam.

 **-** **SamYumika** **:** "Hola, Hola ... Primer comentario y atrazado ..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida... Este capitulo estuvo mucho más que atrasado, así que no te preocupes amiga

 **-SamYumika:** "Diablos, pero bien dicen que lo que llega tarde es lo mejor, aunque creo ya me estaba tardando jejeje. "

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Tienes un punto... Espero qué te... Que les guste a todos este capítulo.  
 **-SamYumika:** "Dejare comentarios, dudas, y demas por aqui ."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso es genial, hazlo cuando gustes que yo te esperare.

 **-SamYumika:** "-Alice es una chica bastante agradable (espero que su hermano no quiera golpearme). "

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya que lo es, y descuida, si alguno trata de lastimarte a ti a cualquiera de mis lectores, juró que con todas mis fuerzas les haré pagar si hacen daño alguno.

 **-SamYumika:** "-El toque del Gato gigante (amo a los gatos) fue genial-comienza a imaginar al gato- . "

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** nwn

"Despues de un rato"

 **-SamYumika:** "O si, si los comentarios jejeje ... De manera general me gusto este capitulo (el cual lei mucho tiempo despues de su publicacion)."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Genial, y descuida, lee cuando te plazca nwn

 **-SamYumika:** "- Me gustaria formar parte del Salon de Arturo, pero pues ya que."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si... Ya qué, será para la próxima.

 **-SamYumika:** "- Por cierto Arturo me cae bien. ¿Me pregunto que pasa si nos conocemos? -haaaa-inserte grito de niña pequeña- Mejor cambiemos de tema. "

 **-Arturo:** Pues... Yo estoy aquí, podemos hablar cuando gustes... Siempre que el flojo de Ultimate le de por escribir.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡IDIOTA!-Le pega con un mazo gigante y lo manda a volar por los cielos.  
 **-SamYumika:** "Ultimate ... En serio Odio mucho a Estefania, me recuerda a una chica que me odia en secundaria (yo tambien la odiaba), ademas de que me choca que un chico o chica se ponga a los pies de alguien que solo lo utiliza. "

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Entiendo, si, ese tipo de gente no es buena para nadie.

 **-SamYumika:** "Me falta arreglar a mis Oc's ya que aun no tienen nombre"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, para este tiempo ya me pasaste sus fichas y te prometo qué aparecerán en breve en mis fics, ojalá te guste como los manejó nwn

"-Se oye una voz a lo lejos-."

 **-L:** "Yo siempre he estado lista!."

 **-Body Master:** Vaya... Más OC's que son tratados mal por su escritor... Si me dieran una moneda por cada que veo eso sería millonario, la dvd

 **-SamYumika:** "Por ultimo ... Es oficial ... MI PRIMER COMENTARIO !"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Si! ¡Eso es genial!-Montones de serpentinas aparecen para la celebración-Ojalá hubiera podido hacer esto antes...

 **-SamYumika:** "Nos vemos ULTI! xD... -desaparece-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** A... Adiós...

 **-Multiverso:** Ya Ultimate-Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda-Todo estará bien.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Estoy bien Multi... De verás.

 **-Multiverso:** ¿De veras?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Deberitas deberitas, ya estoy mejor que nunca.

Pero entonces apareció de nuevo **SamYumika** y Ultimate empujó lejos a Multiverso:

 **-Multiverso:** Se aprovechan de mi nobleza.

 **-SamYumika:** "Solo dejando una mini nota... Hola Ulti: De verdad que hoy no vine por que odio a Samuel y no le quiero ver la cara ... Saludos ... P. D. ODIO A SAMUEL ... Bye Ulti..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ah... Okey... Bueno, todos aquí lo odianos, por eso no esta en el set, pero bueno, saludos y bye nwn/

Entonces paso el "Nuevo" lector (Nota: El sarcasmo no es contra el lector, si no contra el autor por tardar tanto), **El Destripador65.**

 **-El Destripador65:** "Nuevo suscriptor, nuevo comentario, pero la misma persona, si adivinas quien soy te daré un premio y para que te sea un poco mas fácil aquí va una pista: Soy alguien que en su primer comentario dijo algo que hizo que te alteraras y tus ocs me dijeron algo acerca de ti y tu decías que solo eran rumores (véase entre el 5 y el 6) por cierto muy buen fic sigue asi :D"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias y me alegró... Y obvio se quien eres... ¡ERES BATMAN!-Dijo haciendo que se escuchara un disco rayado.

 **-Arturo:** Ultimate... No es Batman.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Superman?

 **-Dimentor:** No-Dijo mientras se acetcaba con los otros dos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡YA SÉ! ¡GOKU!

 **-Body Master:** Nop...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eh... ¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? ¿Ranma? ... ¡¿VEGETA?!

 **-Multiverso:** ...-Facepalm-A ver Ultimate, te daré una pista... Su anterior nombre de usuario tiena un nombre cómo el de tu hermano... Y un apellido cómo el de tu Itoko-Chan.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nombre cómo el de mi hermano y apellido de mi Itoko-Chan...

 **-Body Master:** Y el segundo nombre era el mismo que el actor que supuestamente interpreto a Mendo en el doblaje perdido de Urusei Yatsura.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Okey... Ese era Rucardo Tejedo... Mi Urusei Yatsura en latino :'v

 **-Dimentor:** ¡Hey!-Dijo chascando los dedos-Concéntrate Ultimate... Otra pista, escribía en los comentarios una historia de un escritor desaparecido.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Okey... Nombre de mi hermano, apellido de mi Itoko-Chan, también se llama Ricardo y escribía una historia de un escritor desaparecido... Hmmm... Esto es difícil :'v

 **-Arturo:** ¡ARGH! ¡IDIOTA!... Repite después de mí... D-A-N-I-E...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero quiero hacerlo por mi mismo :'v... ¡YA SE! Traigan el sillón...-Un sillón cae en medio del escenario casi aplastando a Arturo, pero este se salvó por los pelos.

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Ahora que va a pasar?

 **-Dimentor:** Algo estupido, estoy seguro.

 **-Arturo:** Y con relleno :'v

 **-Dimentor:** Dolor :'v

Entonces frente a la poker face de todos Body Master y Ultimate empezaron a cantar y bailar frente al sillón.

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pistas de Body_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pistas de Body_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Encontraremos una pista_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y esta es la primera, en la libreta la anotamos_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Son pistas de Body_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pistas de Body_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Encontraremos otra pista_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y esta es la segunda, en la libreta la anotamos_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Son pistas de Body_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pistas de Body_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Encontraremos otra pista_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y esta es la tercera, en la libreta la anotamos_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Son pistas de Body_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pistas de Body_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y ya saben que hacer_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _En el sillón nos vamos a sentar y pensar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pensar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pensar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Por que usando la cabeza es por donde se empieza_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y lograras hacerlo bien_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Es lo que vamos a ver_

Entonces Ultimate se sienta y recapitula.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Okey... Nombre de mi hermano, apellido de mi Itoko-Chan, también se llama Ricardo y escribía una historia de un escritor desaparecido...

 **-Arturo, Dimentor y Multiverso:** ...-Estaban los 3 con un tic en el ojo.

 **-Dimentor:** Eso no era necesario.

 **-Arturo:** Ya quiero ir al capítulo... ¡Joder!

 **-Multiverso:** ¡Ya se!, sigámosle el juego.

 **-Dimentor:** No perdemos nada con intentarlo...

 **-Arturo, Dimentor y Multiverso:** ¡DANIEL RICARDO ORTEGA S!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Daniel Ricardo Ortega S? Tiene sentido para mi, niños... ¡Pues eso es! ¡ERES DANIEL RICARDO ORTEGA S!

 **-Arturo, Dimentor y Multiverso:** ¡AL FIN!

 **-Arturo:** Ahora que pasé el siguiente...

Pero **El Destripador65** seguía en el msmo lugar.

 **-Multiverso:** Señor, si me permite lo llevaré a su asiento, acompáñeme-Se acercó al lector.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eh... Multi... El Destripador65, me dejó mas comentario por MP.

 **-Multiverso:** ...-Se quedo parado donde estaba rojo como un tomate-Por eso digo que comente a su gusto caballero nwnu -Se va lentamente aguantando las risas.

 **.-El Destripador65:** "Por cierto Arti... FELICIDADES! YA ERES TODO UN CASANOVA!, yo realmente me equivoqué al pensar que lo de chica era pura coincidencia pero ahora me demuestras lo contrario y no solo una sino que dos en una noche e picaron ^_*,"

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿EH?!... Bueno... Yo... Digamos que he hablado con otros OCs mejor preparados en la materia y no creó ser tan bueno cómo crees... Yo sólo trató de vivir mi vida… Y ya... Si...-Dice mientras desviaba la mirada y una solitaria, minúscula y casi imperceptible lágrima salía de su mejilla.

 **-El Destripador65:** "y en verdad puedo decir que un muy buen gusto porque las dos chica's a pesar de que les falta un poco de "pechonalidad" les sobra en otra cosa ( lo digo viendo las muy bien tonificadas piernas y su tan buen trace...) ejem como decía, mangle pues, bueno ella es una loli en toda la extensión de la palabra (lo digo observando a la mencionada de pies a cabeza) pero con las orejas y la colita de zorrita la hacen ver muy bonita... De hecho las tres son muy bonitas... Que coño! TODAS SON UNAS BELLEZAS!,(dije observandolas a todas)"

 **-Animatronicas:** Gracias...

 **-Marionette:** Pero aléjate por si acaso... Sin ofender-Dice mientras todas entraban en un bunker anti pervertidos diseñado por Body (?) y desde la ventana siguen viendo y oyendo todo.

 **-El Destripador65:** "O acaso ustedes lo van a negar? (lo dije de manera general sonriendo de manera terroríficamente desquiciada)"

 **-Toy Chica:** Bueno... No... Pero por favor... No pongas a prueba este búnker :')

 **-El Destripador65:** "Bueno ya cambiando de tema, hoy ya es 19 de febrero por lo que a pesar de ser ya un poco tarde FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Y como regalo aquí te va un kit Premium del sobreviviente que incluye dos pociones (una de velocidad y agilidad de movimiento y la otra de salto elevado a 15% de potencia con duración...?) 5 de invisibilidad (duración un minuto, para escapar) dos orbes (una de curación x2 y la otra de resistencia x2 [que ya están activas solo para ti :p] a 40% de potencia y de duración ilimitada totalmente indestructibles) un anillo de diamante encantado con un 35% de suerte con forma de un escudo un un corazon de rubi para que no seas tan salado (también indestructible y una vez puesto ya no se puede quitar... Aparte si alguien te matar por el automáticamente genera un escudo de color verde el cual soportaría una explosión atómica y si alguien te lo intenta tocar sin tu permiso recibirían una buena descarga eléctrica n.n) mmmm ... Mencione que el efecto de las orbe seguirán funcionando sin importar la distancia o si las pierdes? Y que la resistencia te serviría para otras cosas?, bueno ahora te tengo otros cinco regalos mas que son un hawei p9, 1000 dimentorlares que puedes cambiar en 4000$ dolares en tu mundo, de los otros tres regalos solo te diré que son algo que me agradecerás mas tarde tu y tu "harem" ;D"

 **-Arturo:** Oh... Gracias, agradezco mucho esto y el que te acordaras de mi cumpleaños...-Entonces se pone a llorar de felicidad.

 **-El Destripador65:** "Espero que no te molestes ultímate por darle unas cuantas mejoras a Artin y quiero aportar un poco de dinero para la reparación de tu ciudad asi que que te parece si aportó esta cantidad de dimentorlares 100,000,000.00? Cuándo subas el siguiente capítulo se te agregara a tu cuenta ^.^"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Genial, ya tengo todo ese dinero :D ... Y descuida amigo, lo conservará... Una vez este listo-Le quita los regalos y los guarda bajo llave.

 **-Arturo:** Pe... Pe... Pero son mis regalos :'v

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Perdona Arti, estas cosas son muy peligrosas en tus jóvenes manos...-Se detiene al ver la cara de puchero de Arturo-No hagas eso... Te lo advierto... ¡ARGH! Esta bien, pero te los daré cuando tengas licencia para todo eso...

 **-Arturo:** ¿Y eso como lo consigo?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Multi!

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Si Ultimete?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Entrena a Arturo en el uso de toda esa chunche... Crea una realidad virtual para que practiqué.

 **-Multiverso:** A la orden-Hace un saludo militar y se va a hacer lo que le encargaron.

 **-El Destripador65:** "Y además estuve hablando con mis ingenieros y científicos sobre unas armaduras al estilo iroman que ya casi tiene la misma potencia que tu armadura mas poderosa y quería preguntarte si te gustaría probar una para que me des tu opinión de que tal van y que mas mejorar, tranquilo no te preocupes ya que estas todas las habilidades que tiene tu armadura solo falta mejorarlas un poco mas y ya, eso te lo digo yo porque yo tengo una también solo que no la traje y si te gusta te la quedas, claro que sería después que se terminen las mejoras para asi reemplazar a tu antigua armadura..."

Se escucha un sonido de disco rayado.

 **-Dimentor:** Ay no...

 **-Arturo:** Despertó a la bestia…-Dijo mientras retrocedía asustado.

 **-Body Master:** Y Multiverso esta fuera... _Fuck_ :'v

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je... Jeje... JAJAJAJAJAJA... Perdona... Por un momento pensé escuchar qué tus científicos están desarrollando armaduras dimensionales parecidas a la mía... JAJAJA... :D

 **-El Destripador65:** "Esto... Ya mencioné que la IA que tiene es mujer?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, eso cambia todo...-Entonces sin previo avisó se lanza sobre el lector, pero por suerte Dinentor lo toma de los brazos para evitar una pelea-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN! ¡LAS ARMADURAS DIMENSIONALES SON MI TERRITORIO! ¡YO DECIDO QUE SE HACE CON ELLAS O NO! ¡RÉPLICA MI TECNOLOGÍA Y TE LANZÓ A LOS TIBURONES!-Demás esta decir que todos los presentes se extrañaron por la actitud del escritor.

 **-Body Master:** ¡PERDÓNENLO!-Grito mientras Dimentor lo sacaba del lugar,

 **-Arturo:** Sigue traumado por que le plagiaron un fic... El tema lo tiene muy resentido... Sólo... No lo provoquen... Por favor...-Explica a la audiencia con un poco de nervios.

Después de que el escritor se calmara todo volvió a la normalidad.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo siento... El tema me tomó desprevenido... Me gustaría echarles un vistazo a esas armaduras... Pero para la próxima pídeme permiso por favor... Eso va para todos.

 **-El Destripador65:** "Bueno, la verdad casi ya no tengo tiempo, asi que los últimos regalos que voy a dar ahorita son estos (lo digo después de chasquear los dedos y como por arte de magia aparecen unas grandes cajas) espero que las disfruten (dice mientras me despedía ustedes con una sonrisa burlona que nadie aparte de ultimate noto y yo le dije de manera mental [esto se lo dices después de que abran sus cajas de regalo;D] espero que disfruten de... SU DOTACIÓN DE PATATAS POR UN AÑO! JAJAJAJAJAJA!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nos vemos...-Dice mientras ve a sus OCs felices con su dotación de patatas... Ser un tonto en definitiva tenia sus ventajas.

 **-Arturo:** ¡Miren chicos! ¡Sin aire!

 **-Dimentor:** Eso es algo fuera de este mundo-Exclama sorprendido.

Entonces paso la lectora, misuki15:

 **-misuki15** **:** "me gusto espero que actualice pronto"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra nwn y bueno... No fue muy pronto la verdad... Pero al menos ya esta.

Entonces pasó un lector, amigo y viejo conocido, **Mister Conde De Urano.**

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Bueno. Como ya dije antes, perdón por no haber comentao antes."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida amigo, lee y comenda cuando gustes que para mí es un gran honor nwn

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Nuevo capítulo y el fic mesigue encantando, a pesar de que la franquicia no me gusta. Denle las gracias a cierto fandom..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Curioso, a mi fue al revés, el fandom me atrajo a FNAF... Era grande, majestuoso, increíble... Lástima que ahora…

 **-Dimentor:** ...-Toca la marcha fúnebre en un piano.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ay… :'v tanto potencial desperdiciado :'v

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Solamente decir que espero con ansias la continuación ¡Saludos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues aquí lo tienes y saludos nwn/

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "PD: ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ...-Se quedó estático en su lugar mientras por debajo de la mascara sonreía y estrellas aparecían en sus ojos.

 **-Arturo:** Oh no...

 **-Dimentor:** ¡CÚBRANSE TODOS!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA!-Empezó a correr a lo loco por todo el escenario tan rápido qué logró ir por las paredes y el techo.

 **-Arturo:** Esto será tardado...

 **-Body Master:** Al menos tenemos Time-Skips para esta situación.

 **1 año después**

Entonces volvió a pasar **El Destripador65**... Se le notaba molestó.

 **-El Destripador65:** "Aaaaaa, ya entendí lo que me habías dicho la vez pasada, jeje te mentiría si dijera que yo no tengo la espada de Zabuza Momochi en mis manos y que se la quite a la fuerza, y mentiría si dijera es estoy feliz porque reiniciastes el fic cuando yo iba leyendo el 5 o era el 6? No me acuerdo... Lo importante es que antes de que me revienten las "venitas" de mi frente voy a ir a ayudarles a los guerreros z a "vencer" al androide 17 fucionado que otra vez volví del infierno y sin goku para detenerlo me han llamado para resolver dicho problema, mmmm... Aunque no se que utilizar, podría evaporizarlo con mis cañones láser de mi armadura, también podría hacerlo tuquitos con esta "pequeña" espada o hacerlo tortilla con el "pequeño" mazo de guerra que le "pedí prestado amablemente" a cratos (lo digo mientras balanceo la Decapitadora con mi izquierda y el mazo de guerra en la derecha como si no pesarán nada), claro que también podría hacerlo puré con mis propias manos (mis nudillos tronaron ante la precion de la fuerza efercida) mmmm... Ya vere que hago con el"

Los 4 se cagaban de miedo por lo qué Dimentor, Multiverso y Body Master se escaparon dejando sólo a Arturo que estaba chiquito debido a lo intimidado y asustado que estaba.

 **-Arturo:** Ultimate... Ayúdame...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA!-El escrito seguía como loco hasta que vio al lector- _Hmmm..._ Wow wow wow... Amigo, tranquilo... Te explicó que pasó, ¿Recuerdas que mencione algo sobre unas reediciones? Pues ya estaban listas y ya las iba a publicar todo para el momento de eliminarlo todo, pero aún no terminaba y ya me habían dado las 3 de la mañana teniendo que despertarme a las 5:30 de la mañana para la universidad, ya que tenía evaluaciones y exámenes, pero descuida ya todo está bien, es que no esperaba que nadie lo notara y eliminé los caps para que al publicarlos de nuevo, pudiera ser una agradable sorpresa para todos mis seguidores, pero supongo que agradezco qué estes al pendiente de mi historia aunque no actualize, saludos amigo."

 **-Multiverso:** ¿En serio hizo copia y pega del mensaje privado que le mandó?

 **-Dimentor:** Supongo que no hay ley contra eso.

 **-El Destripador65:** "(se habré un portal adelante de mi) bueno nos vemos y suerte con los capítulos y más aún, con las posibles quejas que vienen! ! (lo digo señalando una gran nube de polvo que se acercaba a la distancia mientras yo terminaba de entrar al portal)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues... No llegó nada :v ... Salvo unas cuantas críticas... Pero nada que tuviera que ver con lo que pasó ese dia... Sólo diré que estuve en un proceso de depresión estos meses para escribir, el cual ya supere... Pero bueno, nos vemos... ¿Qué será esa nube de polvo entonces?

 **-Multiverso:** No parece nada importante... Pero si a ver.

 **-Dimentor:** Ay Multi, siempre tan bueno.

 **-Multiverso:** Bueno... Es lo que hacemos los héroes... Ser buenos-Dice antes de ir a investigar.

Entonces pasó **HopesAndIceCream.**

 **-HopesAndIceCream:** "Nos quejamos de Five Nights At Freddy's High School, pero Arturo vive en un High School Musical XD"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oye, no conpares eso con esto.

 **-HopesAndIceCream:** "Wey, quede confundido a niveles supersonicos (?)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Dime que te confundió y si no es spoiler te lo explicó :v saludos :v

Luego pasó el lector, **Guest 1:**

 **-Guest 1:** "inserte voz de Escardi* Que capítulo más sensual. ... ... Ok ok, hace poco empeze a Leer este Fic y devo decirlo, ME FASCINA PRROS."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me halagas nwn\ y bueno... Esperó te guste este capítulo... Si lo llegas a leer.

 **-Guest 1:** "Pinshi Arturo es el puto amo, lo sucedido con Chica, Mangle y ToyChica... si sigue así se ligará a todas las Animatronicas... ¿o acaso ese es tu plan inicial? sdfghjjkll"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno... Yo...

 **-Arturo:** Oh vamos Ultimate, ya dijiste qué lo harias en las respuestas de atrás y...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno… Ya no estoy tan seguro si hacerlo o no...

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno... Yo... Digamos que en parte las criticas que me han hecho, bueno yo... Tal vez no tenga tantas ganas ya de hacerlo un harem ya... Y quién sabe si realmente conquistes a alguna animatrónica.

 **-Arturo:** No puedes estar hablando en serio...

 **-Dimentor:** ¡JAJAJAJA! Se lo merece.

 **-Multiverso:** Dimentor... Cállate...

 **-Arturo:** Pero... Me dijiste que tenias grandes planes y que por nada del mundo ibas a cambiarlo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh ya... Aún no me decido, puede que si, puede qué no... _¡Argh!_ Mira, ahora centrémonos en terminar el primer fic, luego hablamos de tú futuro, ¿Okey?

 **Arturo:** ... Okey-Acepto no muy convencido.

 **-Guest 1:** "Una pregunta:¿acaso Judie sintió algo o siente algo por Arturo? (Además de Amistad y ser casi familia chebere) Eso sería todo... #EstoyLoco"

 **-Judie:** _Poof..._ -La chica escupió su café por la pregunta-¿Qué? No... No rechazaré si me shippean con él... Pero de momento... Me interesa alguien más-Dijo viendo por un segundo a su amigo y compañero-Pero bueno, gracias por notar mi presencia, nos vemos nwn/

Luego pasó el lector, **Guest 2**.

 **-Guest 1:** "Querido Miko ACEPTA QUE AMAS A ARTURO EN SECRETO, QUE LO DESEAS DE FORMA APASIONADA Y QUE QUIERES TENERLO EN TU CAMA DE LA FORMA MAS SENSUAL POSIBLE Y TIRARTELO CON FUERZA. (Sangrado nasal de sólo imaginar la escena)"

 **-Miko y Arti:** _Poof..._ -Entonces los dos escupieron sus cafés de la impresión y tosieron.

 **-Guest 1:** "MikoSeme ArturoUke Posdata: Soy la Shippera Suprema."

 **-Miko:** ¡¿Qué?! No... Yo no estoy interesado en Arturo.

 **-Arturo:** Entre el y yo no hay nada, ni lo habrá, ya que una, somos solo amigos... Y Miko no es de mi tipo :v pero bueno, hablamos luego.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nos vemos nwn/

 **-Miko:** Además... Mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien-Dijo viendo un momento una cabellera castaña.

Y por último paso la lectora, **Luna Uzumaki.**

 **-Luna Uzumaki:** "Wow, que buen fic XD Arti es un chico tierno y dulce, y aunque le va siempre mal, me gusta como siempre trata de salir adelanté."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias, me alegra que te gustara.

 **-Arturo:** Me alegra que yo te gustara-Dice sobándose la nuca sonrojado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No Arti, no puedes ser pareja de una lectora.

 **-Arturo:** _Ouh_ … :'v

 **-Luna Uzumaki:** "¿Sabes? Me llamó la atención este fic hace tiempo, cuando el fandom de FNAF estaba activó, pero no quería otra decepción, digo, el fic de SweetGirl90 ya no actualiza, el fic de Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha igual, la segunda temporada de Natsuki Moonlight fue cancelada, el de Nexo-D y As ahora parece bipolar entre seriedad y comedia y aunque es interesante ya no es lo mismo y así un montón de ejemplos, por eso no quería ilusionarme de nuevo y aunque no lo hice, espero que algún día lo continúes, muy buen trabajó."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, te entiendo totalmente en ese aspecto, es una lástima, pero ya que.

 **-Luna Uzumaki:** "Así que un grupo de Facebook… Deje las redes sociales por un problemita que tuve con un conocido, pero esto me llama la atención, me haré una cuenta y lo visitaré, saludos :D"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Sabes? Hasta que leí tu comentario estaba pensando seriamente en dejar ese grupo para tener un poco más de tiempo para mí, pero si te unes porque yo puse el mensaje creo que tengo responsabilidad de ello, así que me atrapaste nwn\ se bienvenida amiga

 **-Luna Uzumaki:** "PD: Así que eres de Tlaxcala, qué pequeño es el mundo, yo soy igual de Tlaxcala, aunque yo soy más bien de Huamantla, ¿Lo has visitado? Adiós :D/"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Wow, si que es pequeño este mundo, aunque no soy de Tlaxcala, Tlaxcala, soy de la ciudad de Apizaco, ¿La has visitado? Y en cuanto a Huamantla, obviamente lo he hecho, tengo familia ahí y lo visito un tanto seguido, sería bueno encontrarnos alguna vez, o no sé, pero bueno, saludos nwn/.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, creó que eso seria todo, nos vemos al final del capítulo nwn/

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores perdón por ello de antemano, pero los corregiré para la versión en Wattpad (Zelda a mi cuenta en mi perfil) y la corrección también la daré aquí, así que no desesperen nwn

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear** , **SweetGirl90** , **MMD** y de **Ehuante.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo Molina, Miko, Judie, Isusch, Kevin, Samuel, Cesar, Aidé, Beatriz, Elena y Estefanía (Y los familiares y profesores de estos), además de Dimentor** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Kevin Rodney** es creación de **Pole-Bear**.

 **Jack Jeager** y **Alice Jeager** son propiedad de **Mercenary Hunter**.

 **Lucas Dent** y **Subaru Ikari, además de Parallox** son propiedad de **Mister Conde de Urano**.

 **Adrián o Asazin** es propiedad de **asazin**.

 **Kelly Parker y Stacy Evans** son propiedad de **SweetGirl90**.

 **Natsuki García Martínez** y **Alejandra García Martínez** son propiedad de **Natsuki Moonlight**.

 **Edrei Maroto** es de **Enightmare**

Los diseños de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, las Cupcake, (Cherry y Carol), Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle (Toy Foxy), Ballon Boy, Puppet, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Ballon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Phone Guy (Scott), Purple Guy (Vincent), Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith son de **Pole Bear.**

Los diseños de Vinny, Candy, Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie), Puppet (Marionette/Marion), Ballon Girl y Nightmarionne son de **SweetGirl90.**

El diseño de Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza y Nightmare Ballon Boy son de **Ehuante**.

El diseño de Toy Bonnie es de **MMD (Miku Miku Dance).**

El diseño de **Mangle femenina** es de **Pole Bear** , pero en el estilo de dibujo **SweetGirl90**.

El diseño de **Arturo** es **mío**.

 **Clasificación M por lenguaje vulgar, situaciones sexuales y Gore.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic, oh, y he decidido experimentar dándole a mis fics opening y ending a ver qué tal.**

watch?v=Fh8s2t4bKs8

Suena un despertador y se ve a Arturo levantarse apurado para la escuela y se le ve vistiéndose y desayunando a las prisas en su pequeño apartamento.

 _Fue la receta ruin del desastre_

 _Bocado vil sin digerir_

 _Aparentando así punto aparte_

 _De todos era yo el más feliz_

 _Tazón de buenas intenciones_

 _Cuchara de la suciedad_

Se le ve salir y por un momento se ve el departamento vacío mientras aparece el título:

 **"** **El Nuevo Guardia"**

 _Un kilo de frustraciones_

 _Les regalo lo demás_

Se ve a Arturo salir por las escaleras y choca con Jack y Alice y entonces este empieza a perseguirlo por toda la ciudad por Jack.

 _Solo un desliz_

 _Solo un desliz_

Se les ve llegar al salón donde están Lucas Dent y Subaru Ikari, Edrei, Adrián. Kelly, Stacy, Natsuki y Alejandra, quienes ven a los 3 llegar y Jack alcanza a darle un golpe a Arturo, cuando llegan Miko, Judie, Isusch y Kevin abrazando a Arturo y este sonríe, entonces Estefanía pasa frente a ellos y Arturo la sigue con ojos de corazón ante los facepalm de sus amigos.

 _Que gran fusión de confusión_

 _Que puede más que confundir_

Entonces se ve a Arturo entrar en la pizzería.

 _Supongo que tome el camino chueco_

 _Admito que debí fijarme en la señal_

Se ve a Arturo firmar el contrato de guardia de seguridad con todo y alerta de muerte y después se le ve vigilando las cámaras.

 _Tome el retorno más confuso_

 _Izquierda en vez de dar directo acá_

Entonces aparece Foxy y empieza a perseguir a Arturo por toda la pizzería.

 _Acelere de frente siempre_

 _Y ya sabrán lo que paso_

Entonces se choca con el resto de los Old y Arturo sonríe antes de huir de ellos dejando una nube de polvo con su silueta.

 _Solo un desliz_

 _Solo un desliz_

Se ve a Arturo tirar a Golden Freddy en la huida y Marionette empieza a gritarle sin que el castaño detenga su huida y entonces corre por toda la pizzería siendo perseguido por todos los animatrónicos.

 _Que gran fusión de confusión_

 _Que puede más que confundir_

Entonces se ve a Arturo ponerse en guardia frente a Samuel, Cesar, Aidé, Beatriz y Elena.

 _Presientes que por tu ciudad_

 _No vivirás más que muy mal_

Entonces se ve a Arturo ver el cielo desde el parque bajo la lluvia y luego se ve a su mano de Arturo sacar un escapulario de su bolsillo y apretarlo con fuerza.

 _El gran error que te persigue a dónde vas_

 _De aquello ya se olvidarán_

Entonces se le ve empezar a correr hacia el frente y se tropieza.

 _Y en eso de un día han de notar_

 _Que aprenderás y volarás o te caerás_

Entonces se levanta y empieza a correr al frente y tanto OC´s como animatrónicos y guardias lo siguen.

 _Tazón de buenas intenciones_

 _Cuchara de la suciedad_

 _Un kilo de frustraciones_

 _Les regalo lo demás_

 _Solo un desliz_

 _Solo un desliz_

Entonces llegan a un precipicio y Arturo se detiene, pero los otros en la carrera terminan empujándolo accidentalmente al vacío y un montón de rocas le caen encima.

Que fue un humilde mal pasito

Que acabara siendo

Solo un desliz

Solo un desliz

Arturo sale de los escombros y hace un gesto de resignación.

 _Que gran fusión de confusión_

 _Que puede más que confundir_

Y sobre esa imagen de Arturo resignado bajo los escombros se pone la leyenda:

 **Escrito por Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Capítulo 10: David y Goliat: La infernal clase de educación física**

-Bien chicos... Y cucaracha-Dijo el profesor viendo a Arturo quién solo suspiro resignado ante el apodo que el profesor le había puesto a los primeros días de empezar-Hoy tenemos práctica de deportes que tenía ansias de realizar desde hace mucho... ¡DEPORTES DE COMBATE!-Grito antes de soplar su silbato.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó Arturo antes de tragar saliva.

-Y el que se niegue reprueba automáticamente la materia-Entonces Samuel, César, Aide, Jack (Quién llegó justo a tiempo para oír al profesor) y Adrián sonrieron confiados... Bueno, Samuel, César y Aide solo pensaban en hacer llorar a Arturo... Sin saber que este ya estaba llorando por dentro.

- _"¿POR QUE A MÍ? ¿POR QUE NO ME SOLTÉ ANTES? ¡MORIRÉ A GOLPES!"_ -Eran algunos de los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del pobre castaño que no podía parar de sudar frío.

-Bien, vayan a los vestidores y vayan a las canchas de la sección 3, se colocó un ring especialmente para la ocasión.

- _¡RING!_ -Grito lleno de pánico nuestro castaño protagonista, el cual estaba blanco del miedo.

-Oh, vamos Arturin-Dijo Samuel tomándolo por la espalda empezando a hacerle una llave-Por los viejos tiempos.

-No te tengo miedo-Dijo perseverante pero en su cara se veía su esfuerzo para no gritar de miedo.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?-Pregunto Stacy a su amiga viendo de lejos preocupada al castaño.

-No, él debe aprender a defenderse por el mismo tarde o temprano-Dijo Kelly-Además, aun no le termino de perdonar lo de ayer.

-Está bien.

-¡Alto Samuel!-Dijo el profesor tocando su silbato-Si quieres practicar con la cucaracha tendrás que esperar a que los dos estén el ring, son las reglas.

-Está bien profesor, solo estaba calentando con mi buen amigo, ¿No es así Arturin?

-Ahórrate las mentiras, una cosa es que por ser hijo de quien eres no te den castigos y otra que seas tan descarado-Dijo Arturo irritado tratando con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar debilidad frente a Samuel de nuevo.

-Te estaré esperando-Fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarlo e irse a los vestidores con su banda.

- _"Definitivamente no es el, si fuera quien estoy buscando se hubiera defendido inmediatamente"_ -Pensaba Subaru también viendo el espectáculo desde lejos.

Después de que todos se fueran Miko ayudo a Arturo a levantarse y a acomodar su espalda.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto a su amigo preocupado.

-Sí, descuida, lo más importante es que me he mantenido firme ante él… Aunque eso no quita que no duela-Dijo haciendo un movimiento brusco para acomodarse el hombro.

-Sabes Arti, sé que te ofende que el profesor Drago te hubiera dado ese apodo, pero viéndolo por otro lado…Tiene un poco de razón.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!-Grito molesto mientras tomaban camino a los vestidores.

-Calma, no te enojes, pero no negaras que has soportado cosas que ningún otro toleraría… O a las que uno podría sobrevivir-Dijo dejando al castaño pensando, sin duda soportar palizas de personas como Samuel, los animatrónicos… O peor… Kelly y salir de estas sin la necesidad de ir al hospital ya era un logro sobre humano-Fácilmente creo que podrías sobrevivir a una explosión o algo así.

-Ni se te ocurra a ti o a los chicos experimentar conmigo o algo por el estilo.

-Está bien… Solo ten cuidado, el profe parece especialmente ensañado contigo hoy.

-¿Crees que no lo note?, por lo general solo me dice cucaracha una vez al día y luego ni caso me hace, incluso si Samuel y sus chicos me muelen a golpes.

-Trate de advertírtelo, pero una vez supe que le entregarías tarea a tu "Amada" supe que no te podría convencer de nada.

-Eso sí, solo espero que llegue, que no la vi en el salón.

-Se fue antes de que llegaras, según ella, tenía dolor de estómago y el profesor que ya estaba ahí le dejo ir a la enfermería.

-¡¿ESTEFANÍA EN LA ENFERMERÍA?!... ¡ESPERA MI AMOR! ¡VOY A TU LADO!-Hizo ademan de irse, pero Miko lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de un brazo-Miko, ¿Qué?

-Tranquilo casanova, tenemos que ir a clase de educación física, será malo si no vas, en especial de que no podremos cubrirte con el profesor Drago.

-Pero…-El semblante de su amigo fue suficiente para que se detuviera en sus intentos-Esta bien.

-Me alegra de que al fin tomes una decisión sensata, además, ya llegamos-Dijo mientras entraban en los vestidores masculinos, de los cuales los demás ya se iban.

-Arti, Miko, será mejor que se apuren o el profesor Drago se molestara con los dos-Les dijo Kevin saliendo del lugar.

-¡ENSEGUIDA VAMOS CHICOS!-Exclamo Miko antes de que los dos fueran a sus casilleros y se comenzaran a desvestir para ponerse el uniforme deportivo-¿Qué estaba diciendo?... Oh sí, Me alegra de que tomaras una decisión sensata.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, aunque una de mis peores decisiones fue culpa de ustedes 4… No debí firmar ese contrato.

-Oye, que el que firmo fuiste tú… No niego la responsabilidad, pero tampoco es para que nos lo eches en cara, que tampoco sabíamos lo de los robots que vigilas-Entonces Arturo lo vio y suspiro.

-Supongo que tienes razón, además de que lamentarme no me llevara a nada, solo tengo que resistir un par de noches más y ya, pero bueno, voy a vivir, si o si, no sé cómo, ni me importa, pero no pienso morir sin ver mis regalos.

-Oye, que también me importas… Digo, nos importas-Dijo y entonces los dos se vieron un segundo antes de reír-JAJA, las cosas que me haces decir.

-Descuida amigo, además, sé que ya le tienes el ojo a ella-Dijo el castaño haciendo sonrojar al robusto mientras le picaba un poco con el hombro.

-No… NO…

-Tranquilo Miko, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Si… Lo que sea, vámonos-Dijo acomodando su ropa normal en su mochila-Oye Arti…

-¿Si Miko?-Pregunto ingenuamente.

-Dos chicos solos en los vestidores… A que Judie pagaría lo que fuera por algo así, ¡JAJA!... Ja…-Entonces los dos se vieron sonrojados y les recorrió un escalofrió pero Arturo decidió dar una mejor impresión de la plática para acabar con el incómodo silencio que se hacía presente.

-Si… Jeje, se volvería loca y gritaría un "KYAAAAAHHH"-Dijo haciendo un grito tan agudo que realmente pareció de mujer haciendo que los dos se rieran con camarería mientras salían.

-¡JAJA!, te salió como de mujer en serio Arti…

-Lo sé, pero aunque eres un buen amigo, no me interesas amigo… "No eres mi tipo"-Dijo con tono burlón y los dos salieron aun riendo.

-Esta buena la plática, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas y los dos gritaron al ver que el profesor Drago los estaba esperando.

 **Unos minutos después**

-Y por qué esta cucaracha estuvo perdiendo el tiempo en vez de apurarse para la clase, tendrán que darle 20 vueltas a la cancha sin rechistar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Gracias Arturo-Dijo Jack dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡OYE!-Exclamo molesto tomándose la cabeza, preguntándose como el rubio podía ser así con él, incluso después del infierno que le había hecho pasar la noche anterior.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?-Entonces Kelly levantó la mano-Si, señorita… Eh…-Toma la lista para ver a los nuevos y sus nombres-Parker.

-¿No tiene miedo de que Satanick aparezca y le haga algo por los derechos de autor de ese apodo?

-¿Quién? ¿Qué?

-Un personaje de los comics de Funamusea, un diablo violador que viola al pobre Ivlis sin piedad.

.El bebuh… ¡Licorice, salva al pasivo de tu madre del violador de tu padre!-Exclamo Stacy llorando con un pañuelo mientras todos las veían con cara de "¿Qué verga?"

- _"Sabia que Kelly y Stacy iban a recolectar parejas raras durante todos estos años"_ -Pensó Arturo asustado- _"Pero no me esperaba que tantas"._

- _Hmmm…_ Un universo de ficción donde hay Male Pregnant… Me interesa…-Dijo Judie para sus adentros.

- _"La perdimos, doctor"_ -Pensó Arturo resignado.

-Eh… ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LO DE LAS VUELTAS! ¡A SUS POSICIONES!-Grito el profesor Drago tocando su silbato después de salir del shock.

Entonces todos se pusieron en sus filas pero entonces todos notaron algo.

-Profesor, ahora que tenemos a Kelly, Stacy y Subaru no tenemos suficientes carrieles en la pista-Dijo Edrei desde su carril.

-Ya lo note señor Maroto, bien… Solo nos falta uno… Samuel, ¿Podrías compartir carril con la cucaracha…?

-Satanick te demandara… O peor, te violara.-Canturreo Kelly.

-Eh… ¿Podrías compartir carril con esa cosa?-Dijo señalando a Arturo que cayo estilo anime.

-Sera un placer-Dijo tronando sus nudillos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PROFESOR! ¡NO PODEMOS CORRER AL MISMO TIEMPO EN UN MISMO CARRIL!-Exclamo Arturo perdiendo los nervios.

-Por eso mi mejor alumno estará detrás de ti y podrá darte un buen golpe en la cabeza si andas de lento, a ver si de ese modo puedes correr más allá de media cancha.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Grito por segunda vez, recordando como toda su vida Samuel fue un predilecto para los deportes, ganando campeonatos incluso, mientras que él no podía ni hacer una sentadilla o lagartija sin terminar adolorido, por lo que trago saliva… La imagen de Samuel destrozando su cráneo a golpes no tardo en proyectarse en su mente.

-¡EN SUS MARCAS!-Grito el profesor sin darle a Arturo tiempo de reaccionar-¡LISTOS! ¡FUERA!

Y sorprendentemente para todos Arturo salió disparado a una velocidad increíble mientras gritaba como niñita mientras Samuel trataba de alcanzarlo, ninguno de los presentes se movió debido al impacto, comprobando que en Arturo, el miedo era su mejor aliado a la hora de huir, porque de no tener ese gatillo de miedo, no habría durado ni media cancha antes de quedar inconsciente y sangrando.

Y así los 2 corrieron pisándose los talones, primero fue una vuelta, luego dos, luego tres, y así sucesivamente que los dos legendarios rivales dieron las 20 vueltas en pocos segundos, pero Arturo siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta que Samuel se había detenido, hasta que un silbatazo lo desconcentro y lo hizo olvidar dar la vuelta por lo que Arturo termino estrellándose contra el cobertizo de mantenimiento entrando por la ventana abierta.

-Vaya… Así que la cucaracha tiene potencial…

-Satanick…

-Señorita Parker… Es nueva y todo, pero recuerde que soy aun su profesor, deje de mencionarme a esa cosa antes de que la mande a detención.

-Está bien… Solo deje de usar ese apodo con Arturin.

-¿Defiendes a Molina?-Pregunto intrigado el profesor.

-No…-Dijo mientras Arturo se asomaba por la ventana por la que entro volando-Solo que se me hace un insulto feo al pobre de Ivlis compararlo con Arturo, está bien que sean pasivas y eso, pero Ivlis no se merece tal insulto-Y Arturo que alcanzo a escuchar eso se desmayó.

-Je, buena esa señorita Parker, tiene dos puntos extras ya… En fin, se cancelan las vueltas, si hacen el siguiente ejercicio… Pero antes esperemos que el insecto se despierte… Mientras… Adrián, Jack, pasen al ring y denme una demostración de cómo han avanzado en sus técnicas con la espada.

-Sera un placer profesor-Dijeron los 2.

Y todos se sentaron en las gradas a ver el enfrentamiento de espadas.

Ambos oponentes tomaron espadas de madera para la práctica e hicieron una reverencia antes de ponerse en posición de guardia.

-¡TÚ PUEDES HERMANO!-Animaba Alice desde las gradas.

-¡ASAZIN! ¡TÚ PUEDES!-Gritaron los amigos de Arturo porque querían que venciera a Jack, ya que este no dejo de presumir como le hizo a su amigo la noche anterior un infierno y lo uso de piñata.

Los dos oponentes se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y se bloquearon los ataques al mismo tiempo, Adrián soltó la presión y retrocedió usando las cuerdas del ring como impulso contra Jack, quien retrocedió igual, pero se resbalo con un maní y cayo fuera del ring.

-Jack salió del ring, Adrián gana.

-"Je, y no tuve que usar… Eso"-Sonrió Adrián confiado mientras se bajaba del ring y se unía al resto

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡TROPECÉ CON ALGO!

-No pongas excusas Jeager.

-En el blanco-Le susurro Isusch a Kevin mientras guardaba una resortera y los dos chocaban los puños en señal de victoria.

-Eso le enseñara a no meterse con Arti.

Y hablando de nuestro protagonista, este se levantó lentamente tirando un par de cosas gracias a lo oscuro del lugar, por lo que armo un pequeño alboroto.

-Bien, todos a mi señal.

- _Ay…_ Mi… Mi cabeza-Dijo el castaño sobándose mientras salía por la puerta-Bueno, será mejor volver a…-Entonces un silbatazo lo tomo por sorpresa y vio encima de él una gran mancha roja y luego sintió un montón de impactos sobre su ya de por si machacado cuerpo y tuvo que esforzarse para salir del mar de pelotas que cayó encima de él mientras se escuchaba otro silbatazo.

-Mal, muy mal, tenías que esquivarlos cuca… Insecto, ahora levántate que el resto de la clase tendrás que enfrentarte en un round a cada uno de los demás.

-¡¿BROMEA?!

-No, después de todo perdimos buena parte de la clase por tu culpa.

A eso Arturo trago saliva, y un momento después ya estaba en el cuadrilátero con guantes de boxeo y sin camisa.

-Uno a uno tendrán que enfrentarse con Molina en el ring, cuando acabe su round pueden retirarse.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ YO NO TENGO CON QUIÉN RELEVARME?!

-¡PORQUE SOY EL PROFESOR Y ASÍ LO DECIDO! ¡EMPIECEN! ¡Y SI CAE NOQUEADO SÍGANLO GOLPEANDO PARA EVITAR QUE FINJA PERDER!-Y sonó el silbato y el tema de _"Gonna Fly Now"_ de Bill Conti (El tema de Rocky) empezó a sonar mientras uno a uno los compañeros de Arti pasaron.

-Lo siento Arti-Dijo Miko antes de lanzarle un golpe directo en la cara, sacándole un hilo de sangre que chorreo de la boca-Ahora esquiva que el profe ya no sospecha-Le susurro y el resto de la ronda le lanzo golpes fuertes pero lentos que Arturo pudo esquivar fácilmente.

-¡Toma esto!-Grito Judie dándole un gancho al hígado antes de hacer lo mismo que Miko.

- _"Les agradezco la amabilidad a mis amigos… Pero se pasan de fuerzas"_ -Pensó Arturo cuando Isusch le dio un golpe en el estómago que le saco todo el aire.

-Arturo, sabes que no soy de los que se contienen, así que ponte vivo-Dijo Kevin antes de lanzar rápidos y certeros golpes que Arturo a duras penas pudo bloquear y esquivar.

Después pasó Alice que no fue capaz de atacar por lo que Arti menos se atrevió a hacer algo, pero ambos con miradas cómplices solo fingieron lanzarse golpes, por lo que el profesor termino cuanto antes su ronda por que se notaba a leguas la sobreactuación de Arturo.

-Ahora que terminaron los tibios, ¡QUE EMPIECE ESTO DE VERDAD!-Grito el profesor dando su silbatazo mientras los demás se enfilaban para hacer su ronda con Arturo.

-¿Qué eran esas miradas que le dabas a mi hermana? Eh, Molina-Dijo Jack subiendo al ring.

-Joder, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA CONTIGO?!-Y el silbatazo no se hizo esperar y Jack se lanzó contra Arturo y empezó a darle golpes rápidos y certeros en la cara, mientras aprisionaba contra las cuerdas al castaño, pero entonces Arturo noto un maní cerca del pie de Jack, por lo que esquivo un golpe del rubio y corrió contra las cuerdas al otro extremo y usando su impulso reboto contra Jack y aunque su golpe no le dolió al rubio lo más mínimo, si logro hacer que el rubio pisara el maní, distrayéndolo y aprovecho que Jack se detuvo a examinar que tenía en el pie para empujarlo fuera del ring.

-Vencido por ese insecto… Prometías más muchacho

-Jack no está en forma hoy

- _"Joder, si tuviera mi traje especial conmigo vencería a todos sin excepción"_ -Dijo el rubio irritado- _"Si no fuera porque lo tengo que esconder bajo la ropa"_

Después paso Lucas quien lanzaba golpes sin interés por lo que no le acertó ni uno solo pero tampoco es que le importara mucho, de hecho, parecía pensativo desde la mañana.

- _"En serio no es él"_ -Pensaba Subaru mientras Arturo le esquivaba con el cansancio empezando a hacerse presente, por lo que le alcanzo a dar un par de golpes, llegando incluso a tirarle la protección bucal.

-Oh vamos Stacy, somos amigos, ¿No?-Sonrió amablemente cuando le toco con la peli naranja,

-¡HYYYYYAAAAAAA!-Dijo antes de aplicarle una llave y derribándolo-Lo siento Arturin, he estado entrenando defensa personal y artes marciales mixtas los últimos años y mi honor de combate no me permite no tomarme en serio esto.

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS FUE TÚ SENSEI?!-Pregunto asustado de que alguien entrenara en artes marciales para usarlas de manera ofensiva cuando en las películas se entrenaba para la defensa solamente.

-Eres rápido Arturo lo reconozco, pero no podrás esquivar por mucho tiempo-Dijo Adrián mientras le lanzaba golpes sin interés.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Solo una advertencia-Dijo antes de que sonara el silbatazo.

-Oh vamos amigo, recuerda que te preste mis mangas la semana pasada-Dijo Arturo de forma suplicante a Edrei.

-Lo siento Arti, pero salir antes, es salir antes.

-Me lleva-Dijo Arturo antes de tener que seguir esquivando al chico otaku.

-Bien hecho insecto, reconozco que has mejorado mucho en tu manera de esquivar en los últimos meses, tal vez es hora de que tengas un reto mayor, ¡BEATRIZ! ¡ELENA! ¡LAS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO!

- _Ash…_ ¿Tenemos que ponernos estos guantes?, se me arruinara la manicura-Dijo Beatriz la cual ni se había puesto los guantes, haciendo que el profesor se hiciera un facepalm.

-Okey, ponte al menos las vendas.

-Eso sí me parece bien.

Y la rubia y la pelinegra subieron al ring al mismo tiempo y atacaron a Arturo, pero el castaño ni tuvo la necesidad de moverse para esquivar los golpes.

-¿Eh?, ¿Pasa algo chicas?-Pregunto extrañado y sorprendido de que esas dos le tuvieran tal piedad.

-Es que… Das tanto asco que ni queremos tocarte, no se nos vaya a pegar la pobreza y mala suerte-Dijo la pelinegra haciendo que Arturo cayera al suelo.

-Okey, mejor que pasen ustedes dos-Les dijo el profesor a las hermanas García, las cuales no dudaron en atacar al pobre castaño al mismo tiempo.

-Arturin, dinos que ocultas y nos detendremos-Dijo Natsuki juguetona.

-¡NI LOCO!

-¡HAGAN ALGO MÁS PRACTICO O LAS SUSPENDO!-Dijo el profesor molesto de que Arturo apenas y tuviera unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo a pesar de ya haber pasado por 13 rondas y 15 contendientes.

Entonces Alejandra se puso a atacar a Arturo para que centrará su atención en ella.

-Lo siento Arti-Dijo mientras su hermana le daba un buen golpe por la espalda y entonces entre las dos le dieron una rápida secuencia de golpes que lastimo al castaño hasta que sonó el silbatazo marcando el fin del round.

-Pareces fuerte, no vayas a decepcionarme-Dijo el profesor a Kelly.

-Está bien… ¿Pero no es ya un poco abusivo esto?-Pregunto Kelly ya algo preocupada por ver al castaño respirando agitadamente.

-Solo ve, mientras no muera todo estará bien.

-No… Tú no…-Dijo Arturo viendo ya algo borroso mientras tenia a Kelly enfrente-Piedad…

-Arturin, si quieres podemos fingir como tus amigos y…

-¡NO TE CREO! ¡TODOS DICEN QUE SE CONTENDRÁN, PERO ME ESTÁN MATANDO!

-Oye, Arti… ¿No crees que exageras?-Pregunto extrañada de la actitud del castaño, pero entonces sonó el silbatazo y Arturo tal vez por estar aturdido o ya delirando se lanzó contra Kelly y se abrazó a su pierna-¡¿PERO QUE?!

-¡ASÍ NO ME PODRÁS GOLPEAR!

-¡OYE! ¡SUELTAME!

-¡NO!

Kelly cada vez se frustraba más y más y se sentía cada vez más incómoda con el castaño agarrado a su pierna que empezó a girar rápidamente y cuando el atolondrado guardia se soltó sin querer Kelly con el juicio un tanto nublado lo empezó a golpear realmente fuerte, por lo que Arturo termino con la cara llena de moretones.

- _"Esa chica es fuerte… ¿Sera a quien busco?"_ -Pensaba Subaru no perdiéndole la vista a Kelly.

- _Ay…_

-Denle un poco de agua antes de proseguir con esto-Dijo el profesor ya que faltaban sus 3 alumnos estrella para pasar.

-Vamos Arti, ya casi lo consigues-Dijo Miko mientras Judie le tiraba agua encima, Kevin le daba un masaje en los hombros e Isusch le ofrecía una cubeta para escupir-Si resistes esto tal vez ya te dejen en paz.

-No… Entrenador… Déjeme tirar la toalla.

-Arti, estás cerca, sé que tú puedes-Decía Judie mientras le besaba la nariz.

-No… No… Puedo.

-¡ESCUCHA ARTI! ¡NO TE PIENSO DEJAR RENDIRTE CUANDO VAS TAN BIEN! ¡AHORA LEVÁNTATE Y PELEA!-Gritaba Isusch tratando de animarlo.

-¿Por qué tienen tanta fe en un perdedor cómo yo?

-Arturo… ¿Qué harían personajes como Luffy, Naruto o Goku?-Pregunto Kevin dejando a Arturo pensativo.

-Se levantarían… Se levantarían y pelearían hasta el final… Eso es lo que harían.

-Exacto, ahora ve ahí y demuestra que no eres un perdedor-Dijo Miko empujándolo al ring mientras se ponía a rezar mentalmente por su amigo.

-¡AIDÉ! ¡TÚ PRIMERO!

La enana peligrosa sonrió con malicia mientras de un salto subía al cuadrilátero.

-¿Por qué la hija de Chucky primero?-Dijo Arturo apenas logrando mantener su equilibrio,

-¿Qué te pasa renacuajo? ¿Tienes miedo?

-No… Si les temo a ustedes 2 el que me haga el valiente frente a Samuel no resultara en nada… Muéstrame lo mejor que tienes, enana.

-¡ENANA TÚ ABUELA!-Y la chica se lanzó a una velocidad increíble sobre Arturo y le dio un montón de golpes veloces y efectivos, los moretones alrededor del cuerpo del castaño empezaron a hacerse presentes, la chica era fuerte y veloz por lo que Samuel la usaba siempre para atrapar a Arturo cuando huía, era un rayo a la hora de correr y golpear.

La masacre no parecía tener fin, y menos cuando Aidé empezó a correr alrededor de el sin dejar de golpearlo, por lo que la espalda empezó a obtener daños, hasta que…

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Aidé en su racha rápida sin querer golpeo demasiado bajo, por lo que le dio a los testículos de Arturo, quien se cayó dolido doblando las piernas.

-¡FALTA!-Dijo el profesor tocando el silbato-Aunque me gusto no está permitido atacar en zonas frágiles, Aidé, baja del ring, que pase Cesar.

-Me cambian al toro por el oso-Dijo Arturo aun en el suelo.

-¡PROFESOR! ¡CON TODO RESPETO ESTO YA ES UN ABUSO! ¡ARTURIN YA NO PUEDE PELEAR!-Grito Stacy.

-¿Crees que por ser nueva tomare en cuenta que me digas como hacer mi trabajo?, otra más y te mando a detención-Dijo firme el profesor-El mundo no es un lugar para débiles-Susurro para sí mismo mientras veía al castaño hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver a estar de pie.

-Vamos… Creo que ya ni siento dolor-Dijo un Arturo que empezaba a delirar debido a los golpes sufridos en la cabeza.

-JAJAJA, ya estas delirando…-Dijo el segundo más musculoso de la escuela tomándose la cara de tanto reír, si fueras otra persona me darías tanta lástima que no lucharía, pero como resulta que eres tú maldito gusano…-Entonces el mastodonte arremetió contra el castaño y le golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo mando a volar contra las cuerdas y el castaño empezó a rebotar de un extremo a otro del cuadrilátero, y entonces se le prendió el foco al azabache musculoso y empezó a golpearlo para lanzarlo contra las cuerdas haciendo una suerte de squash humano /1/, luego lo atrapo y le hizo un abrazo del oso que le aplasto los huesos y luego le dio un golpe en el mentón que lo elevo un metro antes de caer al suelo-Es aburrido si no hace nada, ni siquiera grita por clemencia o algo, profesor, termine mi round, es hora de que Arturo enfrente al jefe final.

-Está bien… ¡SAMUEL!-El silbatazo fue suficiente para que el grandote subiera a la arena de un salto y sonriera feliz de tener a su víctima servida en bandeja de plata.

- _"No… Rayos… ¿Qué me hace seguir?... Esto no debería ser así"_ -Decía jadeante el castaño mientras veía 5 Samuels frente a el- _"¿Por qué no me dejan tirar la toalla?"_

-Es tan patético que casi me das pena… Casi-Dijo antes de aplicarle una llave y luego arrojarlo contra la lona-Vamos… Di algo… No seas tímido…

-Los… Los… Derrotare a todos ustedes, así… Así sea lo último que haga…-Dijo levantándose a tambaleadas, pero cayendo teniendo que usar su mano para no quedar tendido en el suelo.

-Esta… Está viendo ya a muchos-Dijo Miko preocupado.

-El profesor Drago nunca antes se había pasado tanto…-Exclamo Judie esperando un milagro.

-Si tuviéramos un padre influyente-Pensó en voz alta Isusch mientras rechinaba los dientes.

-¡ARTURO!-Llamo a todo pulmón Kevin a su amigo sacando un poco al castaño del trance en el que estaba-¡ATACA AL DEL CENTRO! ¡TIENES QUE ENCENDER TU CORAZÓN EN FUEGO SI QUIERES GANAR!

-¿Cómo en la canción?

-¡EXACTO AMIGO!-Dijo mientras ponía en su celular la canción _"Hearts on Fire"_ de John Cafferty.

watch?v=swo51-CG9Ss

-Kevin, ¡¿QUE HACES?!-Pregunto alarmado Miko.

-Se lo que hago… ¡Arturo! ¡SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO!

 _Silent darkness creeps into your soul_

 _(Silenciosa oscuridad se apodera de tu alma)_

-Que motivador… ¿Pero en serio crees que esas palabras ayudaran a este gusano a ganarme?

-No… Kevin tiene razón-Dijo Arturo mientras se incorporaba

 _And removes the light of self-control_

 _(Y elimina la luz del auto-control)_

-¡NO PUEDO GANARTE SI NO DOY TODO DE MI!-Grito Arturo para darse fuerza antes de limpiarse con el guante la sangre en la cara.

 _The cave that holds you captive has no doors_

 _(La cueva que te tiene cautivo no tiene puertas)_

-JAJAJA, que buen chiste, ¿En serio crees que con solo desearlo podrás ganarme alguna vez?

 _Burnin' with determination_

 _(Ardiendo en determinacion)_

-No… No solo te derrotare a ti… ¡LOS DERROTARE A TI Y A TU BANDA A PUÑO LIMPIO!-Grito lleno de determinación mientras se lanzaba con todo contra el musculoso-¡ASÍ SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!

 _To even up the score_

 _(Para igualar el marcador)_

-¡Tú puedes Arti!-Apoyaron Miko, Judie, Kevin, Isusch, Alice, Kelly, Stacy, Subaru, Natsuki Alejandra y Edrei.

 _Hearts on fire_

 _(Corazones en fuego)_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Grito mientras conectaba un golpe directo en el estómago de Samuel.

 _Strong desire_

 _(Fuerte deseo)_

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!

Rages deep within

(Rabia profunda interior)

-¡TOMA ESTO!-Dijo mientras empezó a dar una rápida sucesión de golpes en el estómago del castaño musculoso… Pero la música se había parado al igual que los alientos de sus amigos-¿Eh?-Volteo a ver a sus compañeros que estaban con cara anonadada y entonces volteo enfrente y lo que vio no le gusto.

-Eres un idiota-Dijo Samuel sonriendo burlonamente demostrando que los golpes no le hicieron nada-Así se golpea-Dijo antes de lanzar un golpe directo en su barbilla y lo mando a volar.

Y entonces fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta con Arturo en el aire volteando a sus amigos mientras se escuchaba el tema de _"What a wonderful world_ _"_ de Louis Armstrong.

watch?v=A3yCcXgbKrE

 _I see trees of green_

 _(Veo arboles verdes)_

Sus 4 amigos estaban con las manos cubriendo sus bocas mientras seguían su vuelo.

 _Red roses too_

 _(Rosas rojas también)_

Sus otros compañeros… Sus expresiones variaban a algunas parecidas a las de sus amigos, unas que mostraban enojo y otras que eran indiferentes

 _I see them bloom_

 _(Los veo florecer)_

Sin olvidar la de los amigos de Samuel que no dejaban de reír señalando su vuelo.

 _For me and you_

 _(Para mí y para ti)_

Mientras volaba por sobre las cuerdas a lo lejos vio a Estefanía viendo todo desde una ventana.

 _And I think to myself_

 _(Y pienso)_

Entonces Arturo aturdido sonrió y en pleno vuelo empezó a saludarla.

 _What a wonderful world_

 _(Que es un maravilloso mundo)_

Y entonces su cabeza se estrelló con el suelo, reboto un par de veces antes de que la fricción lo detuviera.

Entonces Arturo se despertó y se levantó y volteo de un lado a otro viéndose en un lugar extraño, era una extraña pradera con cielo verde.

-¡ARTUROKU!-Grito un Miko calvo.

-¡Mikrillin! ¡Gudie! ¿Hija estas bien?

-Sí, gracias papa-Dijo una Judie con armadura con extrañas hombreras.

-Debo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo acabando con Samuezzer, Kakarotturo-Dijo un extraño hombre con una armadura debajo de una armadura como la de Judie.

-¡DIMENGETA! ¡¿ESTAS VIVO?!

-Tranquilo Arturoku-Dijo un Kevin con capa-Ahora está de nuestro lado… Creo… Ahora volvamos a casa y usemos las esferas del dragón para invocar a Shulti Matelong y que reviva a Yamsusch.

-Está bien Kevinccolo… _Argh_ … Ese Samuezzer era realmente duro.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-Grito de miedo Miko.

-¿Qué pasa Mikillin?-Dijo volteando el Arturo con traje de pelea naranja volteando y viendo con horror a un Samuel con piel blanca y purpura el cual se veía realmente enojado.

-¡SAMUEZZER!-Gritaron los presentes asustados.

-Por un momento pensé que había perdido el conocimiento… ¡EL GRAN SAMUEZZER ESTUVO A PUNTO DE SER DERROTADO POR UN INSECTO! Espero que ya estén preparados… Para tener una muerte escalofriante… ¡NO LOS PERDONARE! ¡NUNCA LOS PERDONARE INSECTOS! ¡LOS HARE SUFRIR LENTAMENTE HASTA QUE MUERAN! ¡NO SE ME ESCAPARAN! ¡PREPÁRENSE A MORIR!-Entonces disparo su rayo letal contra Dimengeta.

-¡DIMENGETA!

-Estúpido… Kakarotturo… Esto paso por que eres demasiado benevolente… Ahora todos tus amigos morirán… Déjate de tonterías de ser el bueno y mátalo.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?... ¡YO NO MATARE A NADIE!

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!... Escúchame bien… El lugar… Donde tú y yo nacimos… Era el planeta dimensional… Y fue Samuezzer quien lo destruyo… A pesar de que nosotros los dimensionales le servimos… Él nos humillo y después traiciono… Mato a tus padres… Y a los míos… Por favor… Mátalo… Conviértete en el legendario Súper Dimensional…-Entonces extendió su mano hacia Arturo llorando-Y mátalo… Elimínalo con tu poder Dimensional-Dijo antes de que un rayo de Samuezzer le diera justo en el corazón.

-Hasta que ese idiota se calló, Ahora… ¿Quién sigue?... Ya sé-Entonces lanzo su rayo contra Kevin.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡SAMUEZZER!

-¿Acaso creen que voy a perdonarlos?, no dejare a ningún gusano con vida-Entonces creo una pequeña bola de energía que lanzo contra Miko.

-¡CUIDADO MIKRILLIN!-Grito Judie antes de que el ataque atrapara al amigo de Arturo.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?! ¡NO TE MUEVAS! ¡¿NO VES QUE TE VOY A MATAR?!

-¡MIKRILLIN! ¡NO!-Entonces Miko fue lanzado por los aires.

-¡ARTUROKU! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-Y exploto dejando una nube de sangre en el cielo.

-Jajaja… Y la siguiente será la enana insolente.

-No… No te lo perdonare… ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Jajaja, tonto dimensional, ¿Qué podrías hacer…? ¡¿Eh?!-se detuvo al ver que cientos de nubes se arremolinaban alrededor de Arturo.

-Eres un maldito… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaba mientras un gran poder brotaba de él.

-Papá… Estas…

-Lo sé hija… Acabare en un momento con esto.

-No es eso… ¡ESTAS CALVO!

-¿Eh?-Entonces vio su reflejo en el agua-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡QUEDE PEOR QUE MIKRLLIN!

-Oye… ¡NO ME IGNORES CALVITO!-Grito Samuezzer antes de lanzarse contra Saituro.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-Grito mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara destrozando su cráneo-Espera… Termino de un solo golpe… ¡MALDICIÓN!

Entonces un Cesar verde y una Aide rosada se pusieron frente a Saitama.

-Así que venciste a Samuezzer… Pues entonces nosotros te derrotaremos-Grito Cellsar mientras Majin Aide convertía a Gudie en chocolate.

-¡DEJEN DE HACER MALDADES!-Grito mientras se lanzaba contra los dos oponentes.

-¡ARTI!-La voz de Miko lo hizo detenerse.

-¡¿MIKRILLIN?! ¿Estás en el planeta Parallio-sama?

-¡ARTI!-Se escuchó la voz de Judie.

-¡¿GUDIE?! ¡¿ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN TE MATO?!

-¡ARTI!-Ahora era la voz de Kevin.

-¡¿Kevinccolo?! Rayos… Ahora ya no hay esferas.

-¡ARTI!-Por último la voz de Isusch.

-¡¿Yamsusch?!... Bueno… Tú moriste desde antes.

-¡ARTI!-Gritaron los 4 despertando al castaño en el suelo del gimnasio.

-¿Gane?-Pregunto aturdido.

-Si ganar significa perder de un golpe… Tal vez…-Dijo Isusch consternado.

-¡ISUSCH!-Le reclamo Miko-¿Y tú que rayos pensabas?-Dijo viendo a Kevin molesto.

-No perdíamos nada con intentarlo jeje-Rio Kevin nervioso rascándose la nuca-Acepto mi culpa… Es que pensé que si serviría… Pero descuida Arti… Lo hiciste bien dentro de tus parámetros.

-Entonces… ¿Perdí?...

-Y de forma patética renacuajo-Dijo el profesor despectivo-Por un momento pensé que podías mejorar algo… Pero me equivoque.

-Oiga profesor, sé que tiene una protección "especial", pero no es motivo para despreciar así a Arturo-Confronto Judie molesta al profesor.

-¿Insinúa que soy un corrupto? ¿Eh? ¿Señorita Ángeles?

-Con más seguridad de la que me gustaría.

-Niña insolente, si no fuera porque soy amigo de tu tio…

-¡NO META A MI TÍO EN ESTO!-Grito Judie harta.

-¿Y por qué no? Si aquí tenemos al responsable no solo de lo que paso, si no del mismo que ha destruido más propiedad escolar en menos de un año.

-¡¿Y eso a usted que le importa?!-Se metió Miko ahora, los amigos del golpeado Arturo estaban más que molestos en ese momento, mientras que los demás solo estaban callados viendo el drama.

-¡ME IMPORTA DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE MI CANCHA SE VIO DESTRUIDA POR ESE ESCARABAJO!-Dijo señalando a Arturo despectivo.

-¡ARTURO NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LO DE LAS CANCHAS ORIGINALES!

-¡SI LA FAMILIA DE ARTURO SE ENTERARA…!-Empezó Isusch con el fin de intimidar al profe.

-¡¿QUÉ ME HARÁ UNA FAMILIA QUE DESENTENDIÓ COMPLETAMENTE DE ALGUIEN TAN PATÉTICO?!-Grito irritado el profesor dejando helado a Arturo, junto con un gran sentimiento de incomodidad por parte del resto.

-¿Cómo lo…?-Empezó un shockeado Arturo aun tirado en el suelo.

-¿Sé?... En serio eres más idiota de lo que parece-Dijo con una lengua cada vez más filosa y venenosa-Toda la ciudad lo sabe, el primogénito de la gran familia Molina, echado a la calle cual perro, ¿En serio crees que esa mierda de que te independizaste funcionaria? Un año mendingando techo a tus amigos para finalmente obtener un departamento que ni a ser de quinta llega, sin contar la necesidad de un trabajo de tan mala muerte y tan poca categoría como el de guardia en una pizzería de tercera…

-De… Deténgase…-Dijo tembloroso Arturo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?, solo eres un pedazo de basura que ni merece existir al ser tan débil y piadoso con todo el que le rodea, no sé si tienes buena o mala suerte de seguir respirando siquiera-Los amigos de Arturo ya no pudieron más y se lanzaron sobre el profesor, pero este ni mover un musculo necesito, puesto a que los amigos de Samuel los detuvieron-¿Y sabes cuál es la prueba definitiva de que una familia tan prestigiosa como los Molina echaron a la calle a uno de los suyos? Siempre me resulto curioso que él periodo en que empezaste tú "Independencia", empezara después de esto-Dijo tirando un recorte de periódico de una nota tan pequeña, que era obvio que alguien quiso que la gente supiera lo menos posible del hecho, el recorte en si era un pequeño texto que decía: _"Chico de prestigiosa familia encontrado semi-muerto bajo un puente del parque, amigos le salvan la vida"_ -Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Qué debió hacer el primogénito para que lo expulsaran de una familia tan caritativa y religiosa? Pero más aún, ¿Qué te hicieron antes de dejarte ahí tirado?

Los ojos de Arturo se pusieron en blanco total mientras breves recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, la mirada triste de su padre, la ira de su bisabuelo, el rechazo de sus tíos y primos, la frialdad de su hermano… Las piedras… Su madre metiéndose como escudo humano…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito a todo pulmón mientras las lágrimas cayeron como cascadas de sus ojos-Us… ¡USTED NO SABE NADA!... ¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!-Dijo antes de lanzarse contra el profesor pero Samuel de un manotazo lo tumbo de nuevo al suelo.

-Alto ahí putito-Dijo Samuel-No dejare que te metas con mi profesor favorito… ¿Por qué no mejor sigues llorando tirado en el suelo como inferiores cómo tú deben hacer?

Arturo contemplo al grandote molesto antes de sentir el agua que recorría sus mejillas… Había fallado… Había fallado en su promesa de no llorar frente a ellos de nuevo… Frente a él de nuevo, así que solo hizo una cosa… Emprendió la huida como la patética sabandija que en ese momento se sentía.

No le importaba si lo consideraban un cobarde de nuevo, no le importaba si se reían de él, solo quería alejarse de todo y todos.

-¡ARTI!-Gritaron los cuatro amigos de Arturo antes de que los soltaran.

- _"Es un asqueroso hijo de puta"_ -Era lo que pensaban los 4 en ese momento hasta que Isusch se dio cuenta de algo.

-Esperen… Arti no va… A…-Dijo señalando la dirección por donde Arturo corría.

-¡NO ARTURO! ¡NO VAYAS ALLÁ!-Gritaron los 4 empezando a perseguirlo para que no siguiera su camino.

-Mi trabajo aquí está hecho-Dijo el profesor como aquel que hubiera cumplido su parte del trabajo haciendo ademán de retirarse ganándose la mirada molesta de Alice, Lucas, Subaru, Adrián, Kelly, Stacy, Natsuki, Alejandra y Edrei los nuevos estaban realmente indignados mientras que los que ya llevaban tiempo ahí aunque ya habían visto el trato del profesor con Arturo, sin dudas en esta ocasión se había pasado por mucho de la raya, por su lado Samuel y sus amigos se mostraban satisfechos por algo y a Jack no le podría importar menos los asuntos de los demás-¿Qué me miran? Escuchen, yo solo hago mi trabajo, si tienen alguna queja de mi forma de hacer las cosas pueden decirle a la secretaria, si es que los atiende, deberían mejor apurarse a ir a su siguiente clase, que es más importante que esa basura, aunque, ¿Qué podría ser menos importante que esa cosa?-Dijo antes de irse, no sin antes de que Samuel le entregara un sobre que en la mano.

-Ese tipo…-Dijo Kelly gruñendo.

- _"Y yo que creí que este lugar seria tranquilo… Me gustaría ayudar… Pero debo concentrarme en mi misión"_ -Pensaba Subaru.

-Y lo peor es que Arturo ahora se dirige a las canchas originales-Soltó Alice antes de que los que ya llevaban tiempo ahí se dieran cuenta de algo.

-¡¿DIJISTE LAS CANCHAS ORIGINALES?!-Se asustó Natsuki.

-¿Canchas originales?-Se preguntaron los 3 nuevos no entendiendo nada solo recordando que Kevin las menciono.

-¡A LA VERGA!-Grito Edrei-Detengámoslo antes de que le pegue algo peor que la última vez.

-Ese tonto se va a matar un día de estos-Dijo Jack a regañadientes mientras empezaba a seguir por donde se iban los otros.

-Vamos-Dijo Adrián y todos salieron corriendo, los 3 más nuevos no hicieron más que seguirlos.

-Je, quiero ver que le golpeara esta vez-Dijo Samuel divertido mientras él y su grupo siguieron el camino del castaño llorón.

Justo cuando llegaron los 2 grupos se encontraron con una gran área de canchas con una extensión cercana a la de un estadio olímpico destrozada y cuya gran cancha central tenía un gran cráter, cosa que dejo boquiabiertos a los nuevos, por su parte los 4 amigos de Arti lo sostenían de los brazos frenando a duras penas su velocidad, el castaño avanzaba sin fijarse al cráter.

-¡ARTI DETENTE!-Dijo Miko haciendo un gran esfuerzo para frenar a su amigo que no escuchaba razones.

-¡TE ACERCAS AL CENTRO!-Grito Judie.

-¡NO ESCUCHES AL VENDIDO DEL PROFESOR!-Trato de razonar Kevin.

-¡TÚ NO TIENES LA CULPA DE NADA!-Intento Isusch de calmarlo así.

-Esperen chicos, usemos la cabeza-Dijo Miko, entonces los 4 aun frenando al castaño se vieron entre ellos y asintieron decididos-¡ESTEFANÍA TE PIDIÓ UNA CITA!

Y todo pareció detenerse un momento, entonces un Arturo con los ojos hechos corazón giró su cabeza como si fuera la niña de la película de "El Exorcista" y los vio con sonrisa amplia.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto ilusionado.

-No.

-Oh…-Exclamo Arturo desilusionado-Chicos, les dije que no jugaran con eso…-Dijo con un aura depresiva.

-Lo siento Arti-Se disculpó Miko-Era eso o decir que Urusei Yatsura era mala… Y en serio no quiero otra pelea sobre anime contigo… Pero mira el lado bueno, te detuvimos antes de llegar al centro de las canchas.

Entonces Arturo vio su entorno notando finalmente donde estaban y vio que sus pies estaban justo al borde del cráter.

- _Uh…_ -Suspiro el castaño-Gracias chicos… Ni me quiero imaginar que me golpearía esta vez-Dijo sonriéndole a sus amigos.

-Y ahora hasta te salvaste Arti, creo que tu suerte empieza a mejorar-Dijo Isusch alegre.

-Oye… Es cierto… Nada me golpeo… ¡NADA ME GOLPEO!-Grito alzando feliz los brazos sintiéndose todo un ganador-¡HEY CHICOS! ¡NADA ME GOLPEO!-Grito feliz de la vida.

Ante esta escena, sus compañeros que no tenían nada contra el suspiraron aliviados mientras se acercaban y los que si… Pues solo suspiraron resignados retirándose finalmente, aunque claro, Kelly, Stacy y Subaru no hacían más que sentirse fuera de lugar.

-¡CHÚPATE ESA MUNDO!-Grito dando vueltas en su lugar celebrando, cuando de repente una pelota de béisbol salvaje salió de la nada y le dio directo en la cara tirándolo de espaldas al fondo del cráter.

- _Uuuhhhh…_ Eso debió doler-Dijo Edrei ya que la cara de Arturo se sumió dentro de sí misma con el impacto.

-Definitivamente…-Expreso Adrian,

-¡ARTI!-Gritaron todos acercándose al cráter mientras que Samuel y sus amigos vieron todos desde lejos y empezaron a reír mientras se retiraban.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-Pregunto Subaru acercándose a Arti para ver si estaba bien, por suerte, o no, seguía respirando, solo estaba inconsciente.

-Pues verán…-Empezó Natsuki-Siempre que Arturin pasa por la cancha central... Por alguna razón…

-Algo lo golpea en la cabeza... Principalmente en la cara-Dijo Alejandra.

-Sí, y siempre que el profesor Drago se pone cruel con Arturo… O deja que Samuel o sus amigos lo hagan… Este termina corriendo a la cancha central inconscientemente y entonces algo le da un golpe que lo deja tirado en el suelo-Dijo Alice.

-Repasando la lista en orden han sido una pelota de béisbol-Dijo Jack sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

 **Flashback**

-¡NO SOY NIÑA!-Decía Arturo llorando mientras corría por las canchas y la pelota le daba en la cara dejándolo noqueado.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Una de fútbol-Dijo Alice.

 **Flashback**

-¡YA NO QUIERO JUGAR!-Grito Arturo mientras corría y lograba esquivar una pelota de béisbol... Pero en el movimiento le daba una de fútbol en la cara dejándolo en el suelo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Una de fútbol americano-Dijo Lucas.

 **Flashback**

-¡ESTÉ DEPORTE ES MUY RUDO!-Grito el castaño mientras lloriqueaba a moco tendido.

-¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!-Grito Samuel mientras pateaba el balón de americano y le dio un efecto en la patada haciendo que cruzara las canchas hasta darle justo en la nuca y dejándolo inconsciente.

-Buen tiro Samuel-Decía el profesor mientras le subía la calificación.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Una de vóleibol-Dijo Adrián.

 **Flashback**

-¡AYUDA! ¡ESTA LOCA!-Le había tocado con Aide y esta se limitó a darle un pase que le impacto de nuevo en la nuca.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Una de cañon…-Dijo Natsuki.

-No pregunten…-Exclamo Alejandra

 **Flashback**

Arturo corría mientras los de cursos superiores probaban cañones por el mes patrio… Le dieron directo en nuca.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Y lo último que aún no nos explicamos que paso… Un meteorito-Dijo Edrei.

 **Flashback**

-¡ARTURO NO!-Gritaban sus amigos mientras veían como corría a donde se dirigía la pequeña pero destructiva bola de fuego.

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión y las canchas estaban inservibles.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Desde entonces el profesor le guardo especial rencor-Dijo Jack sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Un… Un… Un… ¡¿UN METEORITO?!-Exclamaron los 3 nuevos asombrados.

-Nosotros aún seguimos sorprendidos-Dijo Adrián-Y más porque Arturo sigue vivo…

-Arti no se merece nada de esto-Decían sus 4 amigos rechinando los dientes frustrados.

-Y no sólo eso-Dijo Lucas-El meteorito era un tanto peculiar...

-¿Peculiar?-Preguntó Stacy.

-Sí, la roca no era circular, si no que era un monolito el cual tenía algo escrito en varios lenguajes antiguos-Dijo Jack.

-Un chico de un grado superior logró traducir una parte del texto antes de que las autoridades se lo llevaran, nunca supimos nada más y las noticias no dijeron nada al respecto.

-¡¿Y que decían esas palabras?!-Pregunto Subaru intrigado mientras pegaba un brinco para levantarse, tirando a Arturo- _Ups..._ Lo siento...-Dijo sobándose la nuca.

-Descuida, es normal-Dijo Jack sin mucho interés.

-Bueno, ¿Qué decía ese meteorito?

-Pues si no mal recuerdo lo que nos tradujo el chico, esa cosa decía algo cómo: _"Antes del inicio de la existencia misma, hubo un sólo ente, éste se fragmento y salieron 3 "Hermanos" quiénes crearon y moldearon la existencia entera, juntos custodiaron la creación por largos años, hasta que un día, una disputa hizo que el menor de ellos restringiera de su poder al mayor y el de en medio fue engañado para exiliarse de lo que era, todo en pos de proteger la armonía, pero llegará un día donde el mayor regresará a tomar venganza de su hermano, y una guerra qué devastará la existencia entera iniciará, el bando ganador se definirá cuando alguien dome a la mascota del ente que inició todo, y el destinó del todo se definirá cuando la gran armadura brille con una luz incandescente o se oscurezca con una oscuridad abismal..._ _"_ O eso es lo que alcanzó a interpretar de esa roca-Dijo Natsuki viendo a los 3 alumnos recién llegados que estaban más que confundidos.

-¿Y Arturin sobrevivió a eso?-Preguntó extrañada Stacy.

-Tenemos algunas teorías, pero nada concreto-Explicó Miko.

-Creemos que el meteorito cayó antes y Arturo sólo cayó al cráter después del impacto.

Kelly y Stacy se giraron al inconsciente castaño, preguntándose qué había pasado con su amiguito en todos esos años mientras qué Subaru por su parte sólo se quedó en silencio sin saber que pensar.

-Aunque el chico nos dijo... Qué bien podría ser esa profecía o los símbolos fueron hechos por mera coincidencia, o sea, de un dialecto alienígena y signifiquen algo totalmente diferente-Dijo Alice.

-Y lo más curioso de todo-Llamó Alejandra la atención de todos-Ese meteorito, tenía dentro el símbolo del casco ancestral.

-¡¿EL CASCO ANCESTRAL?!-Preguntaron las chicas con asombro y Subaru confundido.

-Sí, y una réplica del casco-Dijo Edrei.

-¿Cómo es ese casco?-Preguntó Subaru.

-¿Dónde te criaron?-Preguntó Kevin-¿En una cueva? El casco ancestral es cómo le llamarón al misterioso casco que se presenta en al menos una de las obras de todas las civilizaciones antiguas-Dijo el sabelotodo del salón-Aztecas, Mayas, Incas, Egipcios, Vikingos y demás antiguas civilizaciones tienen al menos un grabado de este casco de armadura-Dijo mientras dibujaba en el suelo un casco de armadura qué tenía tres cuernos y un visor con forma de una estrella de tres puntas en el frente, lo cual asusto de sobre manera a Subaru.

Pero antes de que Subaru dijera algo Arturo empezó a reaccionar.

-Genial-Dijo Judie acercándose a Arturo-Arti, si me oyes y estas bien di algo inteligente.

-So... So...-Decía Arturo entre la conciencia y la inconciencia haciendo que todos se acercaran intrigados-So... Soriel...

-No está nada bien, este chico está delirando-Dijo Kelly.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-Preguntó Alice.

-Julia le dijo que si le podía oír dijera algo inteligente y dijo Soriel, ¿Desde cuándo eso es inteligente?

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de un disco rayado.

-¿Disculpa?-Preguntó Natsuki con un tic en el ojo-¿Cómo que el Soriel no es inteligente?

-Por favor, Asgore y Toriel fueron hechos para estar juntos y Sans tiene al chino, así todo es perfecto.

-¡ASGORE SE GANÓ EL QUE TORIEL LA DEJARÁ!-Grito Alejandra molesta mientras todos los chicos se apartaban lenta y sabiamente de la guerra que se desataría, quitando al pobre y semiinconsciente Arturo-¡Y SANS Y TORIEL SON LOS ÚNICOS PRINCIPALES EN EL JUEGO QUÉ SE DEMUESTRAN INTERÉS MUTUO QUITANDO A UNDYNE Y ALPHYS!

-¡ASGORE SÓLO HACIA LO MEJOR PARA SU REINO! ¡Y LE MATARON A SU HIJO! ¡NO FUE SU CULPA!-Se metió Stacy en la batalla ayudando a su amiga-¡Y SANS AMA AL PEQUEÑO FRISK, LO SABEMOS.

El Soriel y el Sanrisk jamás se llevarían bien... Aparentemente... Entonces las cuatro chicas se encaran mientras empieza a sonar la música de las batallas Pokémon en ese plano existencial que sólo los espectadores podemos percibir.

-¡Quitando las dos invitaciones a comer!-Empezó Natsuki-¡Sans sólo parece preocuparse por el humano por la promesa a TORIEL!-Remarcó esa palabra-¡Además de que en las neutrales y genocida, Sans debe odiar a la pequeña Frisk por matar a PAPYRUS! ¡Con quien por cierto Frisk salió en una cita! ¡Y ADEMÁS, EN ALGUNOS FINALES TERMINA CON TORIEL Y EN LA PACIFISTA VERDADERA SE VE MUY PEGADO A TORIEL!

 **Natsuki uso "Argumento Canon"... No es muy efectivo...**

-Con que esas tenemos...-Dijo Kelly mientras sonreía confiada-¡Sans solo le promete no matar al humano! ¡Lo de invitarlo a comer y demás, no eran cosas necesarias y más tomando en cuenta de que solo era un extraño! ¡No en todas las neutrales Frisk es odiado o Sans termina con Toriel!

-¡Es más!-Se unió Stacy en el contraataque-¡Es curioso que aun "odiando" a Frisk, en los finales neutrales insista en dejar un mensaje! ¡Y claro!... ¡EN EL FINAL VERDADERO ESTA MUY PREOCUPADO Y APEGADO AL HUMANO!

-¡SON LAS ACCIONES RELACIONADAS A FRISK LAS QUE LO HACEN REACCIONAR!-Terminó Kelly el turno.

 **Kelly y Stacy usaron "Interpretación"... Es súper efectivo...**

-De hecho...-Dijo Alejandra mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente-¡PERO LA PROMESA ERA POR AYUDAR AL HUMANO A SOBREVIVIR!-Las dos hermanas señalan a las amigas a lo Phoenix Wright.

-¡Y si! ¡Efectivamente no en todas las neutrales termina con Toriel! Pero... ¡¿QUÉ HAY DE LA RUTA EN QUE TERMINA CON ALPHYS?!

 **Alejandra uso contraataque... Natsuki uso Golpe Bajó... Son súper efectivos...**

-¡No importa la neutral! ¡Tiene que llamar a Frisk por que no deja de pensar en el! ¡Y solo era ayudar a sobrevivir! ¡INVITARLO A COMER YA FUE UN EXTRA A FAVOR DE "ALGO MÁS ALLA" DE SOLO ESO!

 **Kelly uso Argumentó Final... Es súper efectivo... Natsuki y Alejandra están en puntos críticos...**

-Judie... Tú te entiendes con ellas... Has algo...-Le pidió Miko un tanto aterrado de la seguridad de él y de la escuela.

-Okey-Entonces la pequeña entró entre ambos equipos.

 **Judie uso Intromisión... Judie se ha unido a la lucha...**

-Okey chicas, todo está muy bien y eso... Pero algo es seguro... Si matas a Papyrus... ¡SANS JAMÁS SE LO PERDONARÁ A FRISK, POR LO QUE NO IMPORTA QUÉ PASE, SÓLO QUERRÁ REMÁRCALE LA CULPA POR YA NO TENER A SU AMADO HERMANO! ¡PUNTO PARA EL FONTCEST!

 **Judie usó Nueva Shipp en Juego... Es súper definitivo...**

-¡TENÍAS QUE DETENER LA DISCUSIÓN! ¡NO UNIRTE A ELLA!-Grito Kevin.

-¡EN ESE CASÓ DEBE SER MÁS DESILUSIÓN QUE ODIO!-Contraatacó Kelly-¿Por qué le duele? Porque es su hermano... ¡Y PORQUE EVIDENTEMENTE QUERÍA QUE SE LLEVARÁN BIEN Y NO OCURRIERA TAL DESGRACIA!

-¿Y por qué es eso?-Complemento Stacy-¡POR QUE HAY INTERÉS EN FRISK! ¡ES OBVIO! ¡NOVIO Y HERMANO DEBEN LLEVARSE BIEN! ¡SI EN VERDAD FUERA SOLO ODIO NI SE MOLESTARÍA EN LLAMAR! ¡INCLUSO EN LA RUTA GENOCIDA, SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIERE QUE SIGAS LUCHANDO, SINO UN RESETEO TOTAL PARA QUE TODO SEA COMO ANTES!

-¡¿ACASO NO ES OBVIO?! ¡SANS PREFIERE UNA LÍNEA DÓNDE ÉL Y FRISK SI SE LLEVAN BIEN! ¡PUNTO PARA EL SANSRISK!

 **Kelly y Stacy usaron Trabajó en Equipó... Es muy efectivo... Natsuki, Alejandra y Judie están en puntos críticos...**

-Joder...-Susurró Natsuki viéndose entre las cuerdas, pero no perdería sin usar su arma secreta-¡ENTONCES SI TANTO LO AMA! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO AMENAZA DE MUERTE SI REGRESA DESPUÉS DE MATAR A PAPYRUS?!

 **Natsuki usó Contraargumento Final... Es súper efectivo... Kelly y Stacy están en puntos críticos.**

-Ugh... Son fuertes-Se dijo para sí misma Judie, ella sola no podría, buscó al alma más cercana, y cómo todos los chicos ya se habían retirado y Alice de seguro no sabría de que hablaban, tomó al tirado Arturo y lo zarandeo para despertarlo-Arti, necesitó tu ayuda.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

 **Arturo se ha unido a la lucha...**

-Dime Arti, ¿Con quién shippeas a Frisk?-Pregunto Judie animada, ella atacaría con Fontcest y Arti con su shipp con Frisk.

-Oh, lo shippeo con Monster Kid-Dijo sonriendo alegre.

Se detuvo la música.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

 **Ninguna de las 5 dijo nada…**

-Digo, la escena con la sombrilla es una de las más hermosas en el juego-Dijo rascándose la nuca con su sonrisa inocente de idiota.

 **Kelly, Stacy, Natsuki, Alejandra y Judie usaron Patada Multiplicada 5 Veces... Es súper efectivo...**

 **Arturo ha perdido una discusión que no le competía...**

 **Qué pendejo... (?)**

Después de esa patética demostración Kevin e Isusch tomaron a Arti de los hombros y lo llevaron a los vestidores para la próxima clase que tal vez ahora el profesor no dejaría entrar a ninguno.

-¿Qué rayos paso?-Pregunto aturdido Arturo mientras se limpiaba la cara con agua y jabón-Espero no dejen marca-Exclamo viendo en el espejo sus moretones.

-Pues… Dijiste algo que no debías-Dijo Miko.

-¿Y por qué mencionaste el Soriel estando inconsciente?-Pregunto Isusch haciendo que Arturo viera al techo tratando de recordar.

 **Flashback**

La ya típica escena de la ciudad de Tlaxcala destruida no le sorprendió mucho, aun así preocupado busco entre las ruinas hasta que vio a las hermanas García Martínez molesta.

-¡CHICAS!

-¡ASESINO!-Gritaron furiosas mientras dos espectrales figuras aparecían a sus espaldas, ambas tenían la forma de esqueletos de cabras antropomórficas, una tenía un mechón que le cubría un ojo.

 **Natsuki, Alejandra, Soriel y Sansriel están listas para pelear.**

-Muere-Dijeron las 4 sin emoción alguna antes de que millares de huesos salieran de todos lados alrededor de él y lo atravesaran totalmente matándolo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Nada importante…-Dijo nervioso mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa normal-Vámonos mejor a clase-El asunto de sus sueños estaba cansándolo y no quería hablar de que soñaba que sus compañeros lo querían matar acusándolo de asesino.

Pero ni bien salió de los vestidores piso la cubeta del conserje que estaba justo enfrente por alguna razón y empezó a ir sin control por los pasillos.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!

-No otra vez…-Dijo Miko antes de voltear y ver a Samuel riéndose-¿No te cansas verdad?

-La verdad no-Dijo antes de irse feliz.

-¿Ahora dónde irá a parar?-Pregunto Kevin consternado.

Mientras en los vestidores de las chicas todas se veían con recelo, la discusión había puesto candentes las cosas.

-Chicas… ¿No podemos llevarnos bien?-Dijo Alice mientras se ponía el sostén sintiéndose incomoda por el ambiente generado por las chicas.

-Cuando admitan que el Frans es mejor.

-El Soriel es mejor… Y Frisk es mujer.

-Nada como el Fontcest-Dijo Judie despectiva.

Entonces todas empezaron a quitarse el uniforme deportivo para pasar a usar su ropa normal cuando…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-Grito Arturo mientras que entraba por el impulso de las cubetas, al golpear con uno de los asientos la cubeta se detuvo e hizo volar a Arturo lanzándolo en el centro de los vestidores-Al menos ya se detuvo-Dijo Arturo levantando la mirada y viendo con horror a todas las chicas tapándose puesto a que estaban semi-desnudas-Lo… Lo siento-Dijo dándose por muerto.

- _¡OH SI! ¡ESTE ES EL MALDITO PARAISO!_ -Grito el Arturo interno mientras Arturo pensaba lo contrario a su vez que un hilo de sangre le salía de la nariz.

Los gritos de Arturo se escucharon hasta China…

Rato después los amigos de Arti lo llevaron cargando a su casa, el pobre estaba vendado como momia, lo dejaron en su cama y se fueron deseándole que se recupere.

Ahora Arturo entro en uno de sus sueños más raros hasta la fecha.

Primero tuvo un sueño corto donde era un pato el cual le disparaban una y otra vez hasta que un chico malévolo se fue contra su perro con cabeza humana y lo empezó a perseguir… No fue el sueño más raro o largo que hubiera tenido.

Pero luego de un último disparo despertó en otro lugar, ahora estaba en un cuarto vacío que estaba pintado de 2 colores distintos, a la izquierda estaba un negro abismal y a la izquierda un dorado incandescente, volteo de un lado a otro y se puso en medio buscando una salida, entonces del lado oscuro salió una voz tan espectral y sombría que dejaba a las de los Nightmare como voces de niños en concurso de canto.

-Sigues con eso, ¿Verdad? Ya te dije que lo dejaras por la paz, solo nos estas lastimando. Ellos no serán tus amigos de nuevo jamás.

-¿De qué rayos ha…?-Dijo Arturo pero entonces del lado dorado que parecía una luz incandescente salió una voz dulce y amigable, pero se le notaba triste.

-Yo solo quería…

-Nada, solo quisiste arreglar todo y lo arruinaste aún más, pero no te culpo, solo reconoce que ellos no te convenían.

-¡JAMÁS! Yo… Yo los seguiré queriendo sin importar lo que pase… Solo cometí una tontería… Debo darles más tiempo y tal vez…

-¡NADA! Acepta de una vez la verdad, la felicidad que sentiste no fue más que una ilusión, la amistad que tenías con ellos fue un engaño y sobre todo, lo que te he dicho desde el principio, no hay mayor mentira sobre el mundo que el a…

-¡No lo digas! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ODIARLOS AUN DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO POR NOSOTROS?!

-¡¿Y TÚ CÓMO PUEDES SEGUIR QUERIENDO ESTAR CON ELLOS DESPUÉS DE TODO EL DAÑO QUE NOS HAN HECHO?! ¡Y no solo son ellos! ¡Otros amigos, intereses, conocidos, superiores e incluso familiares! Toda persona que hemos conocido nos ha lastimado y si no lo ha hecho algún día lo hará… Este mundo no nos merece.

-Ya déjame en paz… Necesito estar a solas…

-Pues no es que eso sea muy difícil…

Arturo que no sabía que hacer solo decidió irse por el lado oscuro, no parecía la opción más sensata, pero el lado luminoso lo quemaba y deprimía por alguna razón.

Después de un rato internándose en la oscuridad pudo divisar unas siluetas a lo lejos, se acercó mientras escuchaba la voz de ese lado susurrar.

-Finalmente moviste tu pieza…

Antes de que pudiera entender el significado de esas palabras vio con horror a su familia entera crucificada y sus amigos tirados en el suelo sobre charcos de sangre.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito lleno de dolor mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¿Quieres evitar esto?-Dijo una voz detrás suyo que era muy familiar en un tono fríamente divertido y un tanto sádico, con miedo se giró para encontrarse con el mismo pero con cuernos y una cola que terminaba en forma de flecha, una marca oscura en forma de "D" en la frente acompañaba su sínica sonrisa mientras que con una de sus manos hacia girar su cola.

-Sigue intentando ser el bueno, de hacer lo "correcto" y solo provocaras una tragedia, quieres evitarlo, libérame.

-¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto asustado el castaño.

-Tú… O mejor dicho una representación de tus instintos oscuros más bajos, ira, rencor e incluso dolor, culpa y demás, déjame salir y hacer unas cuantas cosas malas y salvaremos a los demás.

-¡JAMÁS! ¡YO SOY BUENO! ¡TÚ NO EXISTES!

-No digas tonterías estúpido mocoso, negarme es como negarte a ti mismo, vamos, un poco de egoísmo no hará de este mundo un lugar peor o mejor, tal vez con algo de suerte un poco mejor para nosotros mismos.

-¡NUNCA!

-¡LIBÉRAME IDIOTA!-Grito el Arturo demonio mientras lo empezaba a estrangular, si no lo haces nos provocaras solo más y más dolor.

Arturo se sentía morir y cuando pensó que ya no la contaba despertó en su departamento, ya podía moverse por lo que se quitó las vendas como si nada y se dio un buen baño, vio la hora y noto que faltaba mucho para su turno por lo que se puso a hacer su tarea, no quería meterse en otro loco sueño por unas horas.

 **Hace como 3 años y medio atrás**

Los dos amigos charlaban animadamente, después de que Miko salvara a Arturo de su intento de suicido ambos empezaron a llevarse muy bien, incluso Miko le enseño a Arturo algunos animes que él no conocía, entonces una chica bajita y castaña de lentes cuadrados de armazón grueso se acercó a ellos.

-¿Miguel y Arturo?-Pregunto la chica.

-¿Si Julia?-Pregunto Arturo mientras veía a su compañera la cual sonreía traviesamente.

-¿Podrían besarse y dejarme fotografiarlos?

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron del shock cayendo estilo anime.

-¿No son novios? Pensaba que si por que no hablan con otras personas.

-Solo somos amigos-Dijo Miko incorporándose con una gota de sudor en la frente-Nada más.

-Claro, amigos-Dijo la chica guiñándoles el ojo.

-No… En serio…-Dijo Arti tratando de no perder los estribos.

Después de explicarle a la chica que lo suyo no era más que amistad, Judie solo dijo una cosa.

-Pues qué remedio… Creí que al fin conocería a dos gays en persona y me darían fanservice, esta bien, ya no los molestos… Solo tengan-Dijo dándole una tarjeta a cada uno.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto el castaño intrigado.

-Mi tío es vidente, y uno muy bueno, todas sus predicciones se cumplen, si gustan un servicio vayan a la dirección de mi casa.

-Okey, iremos los dos-Dijo Miko sonriente.

-Oye Miguel, ¿Realmente vas a ir?

-Iremos los dos.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!-Grito Arturo asustado-Sabes que si mi familia se entera de que fui con un mago me mata.

-Por eso no se enteraran…-Dijo haciendo que su amigo tragara saliva.

Al día siguiente los dos fueron después de la escuela y Judie en traje gitano los atendió.

-Bienvenidos buscadores de lo oculto, yo les llevare con el gran adivino JOSHUANI-Dijo haciendo un baile exagerado.

-¿Eso es realmente necesario?-Pregunto Arturo.

-Sí, si lo es-Respondió la chica alegre antes de dejarlos pasar con su tío, un tipo con ropas de la india y una bola de cristal.

-Sean bienvenidos, siéntenses y veamos que les deparas sus vidas-Dijo con un sobreactuado acento hindú.

-Podemos acabar con esto rápido-Dijo Arturo nervioso.

-Un incrédulos… Bien, veamos que tienes las vidas para tis-Dijo empezando a hacer movimientos con las manos sobre su esfera de cristal hasta que su cara paso de una de susto para luego pasar a una de asombro.

Entonces el señor se levantó de su asiento y tomo una espada hindú y sin más para sorpresa de todos los presentes se lanzó sobre Arturo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito esquivando el ataque y lanzándose fuera para escapar del lugar.

-No te muevas-Arturo no pudo escapar por mucho pues se metió por error en un callejón sin salida. Por lo que el tío de Judie que ya no fingía su falso acento lo tenía literalmente entre la espada y la pared-Lo siento chico, esto es por un bien mayor.

Pero algo le golpeó en la cabeza, Judie había llegado al rescate para lanzarle a su tío una sartén en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado, Miko había llamado a la policía y para el momento en que despertó el tío de Judie los policías lo estaban esposando.

-Judie… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Tío… Ibas a matarlo…

-¡¿ACASO NO CONFÍAS EN MÍ?! ¡ESCÚCHENME TODOS! ¡ESE CHICO! ¡ESE CHICO TAL Y COMO LO VEN ESCUÁLIDO E IDIOTA DESTRUIRÁ EL MUNDO SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN!-Dijo para consternación de los 3 y la burla de los policías que lo metieron diciéndole que ya estaba loco.

-Lo siento-Dijo Arturo-No debí venir aquí-Dijo queriendo irse.

-Espera Arturo-Dijo Miko tratando de detenerlo.

-Oye, mi tío era un buen hombre-Dijo Judie haciendo detener a Arturo-Si no lo hubiera detenido hubiera manchado de sangre sus manos… No sé por qué se volvió de la nada loco… Pero seguro estará bien ahora, lo prefiero siendo preso por intento de homicidio que por homicidio.

-Vaya… Eso es muy maduro de tu parte-Dijo Miko sorprendido.

-Lo tuve que ser desde que murieron mis padres…

-Oh… Lo siento, no debí preguntar…

-No, descuida… Está bien…

-Oye, ¿Te gustaría unírtenos? Solo somos 2 chicos, pero he notado que por lo regular andas sola siempre en los recreos.

-Yo… ¡ACEPTO!

-Esperen un momento-Dijo Arturo deteniendo el momento asustado pues ya tenía experiencia con Fujoshis-Yo aún no he decidido nada… Judie, si quieres entrar al grupo necesitas prometerme algo.

-¿Si?

-Si te aceptamos no me golpearas por tener emparejamientos distintos a los tuyos.

-Puedo con eso.

-Pues bienvenida-Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-¡AHORA BÉSENSE!

-¡NI LOCOS!

 **Día actual**

Arturo se levantó feliz de haber terminado su tarea y entonces vio la hora y con una mirada decidida, se dirigió a la pizzería para pasar otra noche

…

watch?v=DkPvmNQDVL8

Se ve el ojo de Arturo abrirse y este se queda en su cama contemplando el techo.

 _Una chispa brilla en un momento de dolor_

 _Sigo yo..._

 _Pensando que sucedió_

 _Vivo caminando con recuerdos sin razón_

 _Voy por un mundo que no entiendo…_

Se ve a Arturo caminar por los pasillos de la pizzería

 _He tenido sueños que no llego a comprender_

 _Quiero deshacerlos_

Arturo entonces se detiene frente a todos los animatrónicos que estaban en el escenario.

 _No los quiero_

 _¿Para qué?_

Entonces todos se lanzan contra Arturo, pero este ni se inmuta.

 _Mi corazón vive por ti_

 _Yo no renunciare_

 _A tu amor_

Entonces Se cambia la toma y ahora se ve al salón de clases con cada estudiante con un color.

 _Siento una brecha inmensa entre mis sueños y la verdad_

 _Hoy es la cadena que me atrapa de los pies_

Se ve a Arturo de perfil tomando apuntes.

 _Frena mis impulsos y no los puedo controlar_

 _Quiere que los borre_

Entonces Samuel y su banda empiezan a burlarse de Arturo.

 _Y claro que no_

 _Los voy a dejar…_

Arturo solo les dirige una mirada fría llena de odio antes de levantarse y salir corriendo.

 _Miedos y mentiras que demuestran vanidad_

En pleno vuelo le salen alas de la espalda y emprende vuelo sobre la ciudad.

 _No seré,_

 _Tan débil_

 _Nunca caeré_

Mientras surca los aires su ala izquierda se vuelve negra y al igual que su ojo del mismo lado y su frente se adorna con una marca oscura en forma de "D".

 _Yo soy un tramposo que no quiere soledad_

 _Mi corazón late con fuerza_

Entonces aterriza en el parque y sus alas desaparecen y se sienta en una banca mientras anochece pero Arturo tiene una mirada inexpresiva.

 _Miro edificios bajo el cielo por doquier_

 _En la inmensa noche las estrellas no se ven_

 _¿Estoy perdido?_

 _No lo sé_

 _Ella sigue en mi mente igual_

Entonces nota a enfrente de el a los OC´s de los demás escritores, destacando a Kelly, Stacy y Subaru.

 _Veo…_

 _Gente diferente que ahora parece mi ciudad_

 _No seré tentado_

 _A mí no me gusta el mal_

Entonces volvemos a la pizzería donde Arturo nota con impresión una serie de huellas en el suelo que dirigen a la zona de terror, más concretamente dirigidos a Springtrap.

 _Buscare el camino que me conecte a la verdad_

 _Quiero ver a alguien cerca que_

 _Me quiera sin dudar_

Se vuelve a la toma del Arturo solitario en su cuarto el cual se levanta y ve a su costado 4 cajas de regalo y sonríe.

 _Mi conciencia está bien_

 _Por fin mis sueños yo voy a lograr_

Entonces se levanta y se dirige a donde están los regalos.

 _Puedo ver_

 _Sin temer_

 _Idéales que cumpliré_

 _Al fin triunfare_

Entonces llega a donde están, los abre y de estos sale una luz inconducente y luego regresamos a la escena de Arturo con todos los animatrónicos lanzándose sobre él y lo empiezan a golpear.

 _Siento una brecha inmensa entre mis sueños y la verdad_

 _Hoy es la cadena que me atrapa de los pies_

 _Frena mis impulsos y no los puedo controlar_

 _Quiere que los borre_

 _Y claro que no_

 _Los voy a dejar_

Entonces sigue la paliza, pero ahora de parte de sus compañeros de escuela.

 _Miedos y mentiras que demuestran vanidad_

 _No seré_

 _Tan débil nunca caeré_

 _Yo soy un tramposo que no quiere soledad_

 _Mi corazón late con fuerza_

Se ve a un lastimado y sangrante Arturo caminar por los pasillos mientras lloraba hasta que se encuentra a un misterioso tipo en armadura (Dimentor) que le extiende la mano y Arturo se detiene contemplándolo.

 _Otra chispa brilla en un mundo de dolor_

 _Sigo yo pensando que algo cambio_

Por último, se ve la imagen de un Arturo mitad ángel mitad demonio extendiendo los brazos con una cruz enorme detrás de él.

 _Gente cooperando en un mañana sin dolor_

 _Que sea encontrado y ahora vive_

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Stacy:** Hola soy Stacy, Arturo tiene que sobrevivir una noche más… Ahora su contrincante será… El conejo morado y dorado… ¡ARTURIN CUIDADO!

 **-Toy Freddy:** Debimos matarlo nosotros

 **-Arturo:** El próximo capítulo de **"El Nuevo Guardia"** será **"Fantasmas y resortes: El conejo de los cuchillos ataca"** ¡MAMÁ!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza, pero todo lo que he pasado desde la última vez que actualice no ha sido fácil… Toque fondo y cometí errores que tal vez sean irreparables, ahora solo me quedan mis fics por lo que ya no tengo nada que perder así que puede que actualice más seguido, saludos y que les vaya bien a todos.

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-Opening: Solo un desliz de Alejandro Lerner, canción de la versión latina de la película Chicken Little, si no la junte con la versión española es porque en esa se usó la canción en inglés, aunque claro, para el opening aplique algunas variaciones en la letra de mí parte.**

 **-** **"** **Hearts on Fire" de John Cafferty.**

- **"What a wonderful world** **"** **de Louis Armstrong.**

 **-Ending: Alumina primer ending de Death Note, con la letra del cover de Ricardo Silva.**

 **-El tema que leyeron en las respuestas a comentarios fue una parodia del tema del programa infantil "Las Pistas de Blue".**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, chicos ya terminamos por hoy-Dijo a los personajes en el escenario antes de irse rendido.

 **-Arturo:** Mírenlo, ocupado a tope con trabajos escolares…

 **-Multiverso:** Perdido sobre lo que tiene que hacer…

 **-Dimentor:** Y afrontando problemas emocionales en conjunto a su tesis…

 **-Body Master:** Y aun así sigue luchando… Ahí va un gran tipo…

 **Notas Finales:**

(Este será un nuevo espacio donde publicare algunas cosas rápidas)

Seré sincero con ustedes chicos, lamento tanto mi tardanza, pero tuve muchos problemas para actualizar. Empezando con mis ocupaciones de la universidad, servicio social y otros asuntos no he tenido tiempo ni ganas de escribir. Luego sumémosle el hecho de que ni tiempo de seguir las cosas que me gustan he tenido, por lo que mucha inspiración no he tenido. En fin, este año fue muy ocupado para mí.

Pero ahora he vuelto, no prometo actualizar muy seguido, estoy en mi último año de universidad y estoy iniciando con mi tesis así que mucho tiempo no tendré en casa. Eso sin contar que pronto iniciare mis prácticas profesionales, pero prometo que ahora me esforzare más en actualizar. Realmente no sé cómo explicárselos, pero digamos que pase momentos de duelo interno este año aparte de que tenía mis ya de por si estresantes actividades, por lo que estuve en muchos momentos por tirar la toalla. Diría que pude superarlo todo, pero en realidad hace poco tiempo toque fondo y ahora solo me quedan mis fics, por lo que agradeceré siempre su atención y paciencia con este tonto escritor. O, mejor dicho, con este chico que tiene aún que crecer y madurar, y mucho, pero al menos ya pase por lo peor, espero. No sé que más decir la verdad solo que les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios y compañía, realmente significa mucho para mí. Ahora solo me queda seguir adelante, me pondré a trabajar en mi último año, pero prometo esforzarme más de ahora en adelante que ya no tengo nada más que perder por mis fics. Me gustaría hablar a detalle de todo lo que he pasado, pero como involucraron a terceros, por respeto a ellos y por que espero que me puedan perdonar algunos errores y restablecer lazos no diré más sobre el asunto con nadie. En fin, me alegra regresar, espero que sigan disfrutando mis escritos y sepan que los quiero a todos ustedes.


End file.
